


The Ache for Home : Part Two

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00 Agents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Flirting, Hacker Q, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Occasional fluff, Pack Dynamics, Possible NonCon, Q is a Holmes, Sex, Wolf Change and Partial Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 155,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Double O Agents should have no trouble retrieving a young hacker.  But this hacker is a Holmes.  Bond and Trevelyan are about to realize that this little hacker is a whole lot of trouble.  And he has teeth!</p>
<p>Four years on from Part One...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> "I was born very far from where I am meant to be so I am on my way home." - Bob Dylan

“Natty-?” Q rolled onto his stomach burying his face in the pillow of his arms. His voice cracked on his boyfriend’s name. More than four years together. Not quite five.

“Are we really doing this?” He continued, pressing his eyes against his forearm.

Nathaniel rolled onto his side towards him, one arm and leg curling protectively around his young lover. He kissed his bare shoulder and nudged the covers free of their legs. The hotel room was stifling hot, the ancient air conditioning only seeming to reach partway to the bed.

“We’ve talked about it. A lot.” Nathaniel said softly. He pressed another tender kiss to Q’s sun-pinked skin. “We both know it’s the right thing to do.”

“I know, it’s just…” A small but traitorous sob burst from his chest. Nathaniel pulled him into his arms, cradling his shaking body against his chest.

“Shh… It’s ok, I understand.” His own voice was higher than normal, a lump settling into his throat.

“Now it comes to it…” Nathaniel’s mouth buried into Q’s hair, silently willing the other man to continue, to say the words out loud, but Q lapsed into quiet snuffles.

Nathaniel held him for long minutes, finally saying “We knew it would be difficult. But it's right for both of us.”

Q nodded, gaining control of his emotions. He squeezed against Nathaniel, trying to get closer than humanly possible. “This will be the last time I hold you like this.” He said in a small voice. “It makes me sad to think like that.”

“Then don’t. It’s cuddling. Whenever you need that we can still… Only with clothes on.”

Q giggled and dissolved into tears again, an emotional mix. “No sex, just clothed cuddles. Friends. I suppose that's what friends do when they cease to be lovers.” 

They were silent for a while until Q said “What do we tell people?”

“That we decided to go our separate ways. Reasons are no one else’s business love, but if you want to, you can blame me…”

Q lifted his head “No! We’re not doing that, we agreed…”

Nathaniel smiled sadly. It was for the best but it still hurt. 

“I still love you” Q said.

“Love you too. Always will.” Nathaniel kissed his forehead. “Not a lot will change. Your flat is ready to move into but I’ll still see you weekly. Talk to you constantly. It will be hard at first but we’ll come to terms with it.”

“I know. Should we have sex to say goodbye? One last time?”

“Do you want to?” Nathaniel gazed into his eyes. Q shook his head and snuggled against him.

“No, I just want to hold you. Is that ok?”

“Yes, of course.”

They dozed for a while, just enjoying their last few hours as a couple. It was for the best.


	2. Mycroft Was A Beautiful Baby

Q grabbed his jacket and shouldered his backpack, muttering “keys, keys…” under his breath, finally finding them in his pocket. He locked up and ran down stairs as the car horn sounded for the third time. “Jeez, I’m coming Nathaniel, keep your bloody hair on.”

Nathaniel’s truck idled by the kerb, and Q hopped up into the passenger seat with a grin. “Hey you, how’s things?” he leaned across to kiss the other man on the cheek, buckling his belt and shoving his backpack down by his feet.

“Are you ever on time for anything, Q?” Nathaniel griped, but he too had a broad grin. He gripped Q’s shoulder briefly, laughing at the other man’s slightly dishevelled state. “Think you need a haircut before you get lost in that mop.”

“Fuck off. Max said anytime after six. Nine is after six in my book, and it means we avoid the tedious meet and greet.” He fiddled with Nathaniel’s stereo, re-tuning it to something better than the older man’s drivel. “Who the hell picked this station? I bet it was Chris. He’s such an old woman.”

“It was me you cheeky pup, and you know it. Chris has similar dire taste in music to you. Probably why I like him so much.”

“So it’s going well then? He’s lasted more than two months so it must be serious. When do I get to meet this god? Or is it not the done thing for the ex to meet the new man so soon?”

Nathaniel pulled a face and headed out into the flow of traffic to begin the short drive to the farmstead. "You'll meet him soon. Probably at the restaurant. Speaking of which, Payton is livid because you haven't been by lately for dinner."

"I know. I know." Running a hand through his hair at Nathaniel’s mention of how unruly it was. "Between my research assistantship and being able to work in the AI labs any time I want, it's really hard to walk away sometimes."

"Well just be forewarned, Payton is going to give you a talking to tonight. You know how she thinks it's her mission in life to feed you," Nathaniel grinned at him. "You ready for the weekend? Been awhile since you've been out."

"Actually, I am," Q reached over and squeezed his arm. "I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. Eleanor and Richard have taken to appearing at my door once a week bringing me something Eleanor has baked, chiding me for not coming out to the farm more often." 

“I thought you were filling out a bit. About time you put some meat on your bones. You going to lend a hand with the catering this weekend? Sure you can’t have forgotten how to feed a small army and Rosalyn could do with some support. You know what she’s like? She’ll insist on trying to do everything even though the baby is only a few months old. Have you seen her yet?”

“No, I’m a terrible sibling. No change there then.” Nathaniel glanced across at Q who was staring out of the window.

“Have you had news from London? Normally you tell me if your wanker brother has been in touch. You’d still tell me if… Well with Chris and all…?”

Q grinned at him. “Of course; you’re my best friend. I’m expecting word from Mycroft at any day, and I don’t imagine it will be a happy conversation. Funny, but not happy.”

“What did you do?”

“Who says I did anything?” Q smirked and Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Oh alright. I may have changed the screensaver on his laptop to show a rolling slideshow of baby pictures, and password protected it so he can’t change it.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Childish, but I’m sure it will grab his attention. When Max finds out I will deny all knowledge. You’re on your own with that one.”

Soon they were pulling down the farm lane and parked the truck next to the latest version of motorhome that Richard and Eleanor had acquired. "Can they make these things any bigger?" Q laughed. "Richard and Eleanor never cease to amaze me."

As they got out of the truck, four little ones came running up to greet them with Rosalyn trailing along behind them, babe in arms. "They insisted on staying up until you got here. They've been talking about you coming to visit all week," Rosalyn pulled him in with her free arm giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "How have you been? I've missed you. Everyone is out by the fire already. I aired out your room in the annex for you if you want to drop your things." 

The little ones were already mauling him and hanging off his legs. Q grabbed one up and balanced her on his hip like a pro, juggling his backpack with the other arm. "I'll just drop it inside for now, Rosalyn. I think I have already been claimed." he laughed feeling little hands roaming through his hair. "Isn't it about your bedtime?"

“If you can get her to go down with anything less than half a dozen stories, you’re a better parent than I am” Rosalyn chuckled. “The terrible twosome are a nightmare for disrupting bedtime for everyone. Here, want to meet the latest addition?”

Q leaned over the tiny baby in Rosalyn’s arms offering a finger for the child’s tiny fist to curl around. She stared at him with unfocused eyes, grizzling softly. “She’s cute.” he offered, and Rosalyn lightly punched his arm.

“What you really mean is she’s boring right now but she’ll be better when she grows up a bit.” He grinned at the woman he considered his adoptive mother, who wasn't vastly older than himself. This was the third new addition to the Lewis family since he’d arrived, and he had to admit the three year old twins were much more fun, even if they drove their parents demented.

“She’s lovely, really Ros. Congratulations and sorry I didn't get out earlier.” He kissed her cheek and scooped up the unsuspecting little boy that was tugging at Rosalyn’s trousers, twin to the girl he already carried. “Right you two… bedtime. Bear Hunt or Hungry Caterpillar?”

“Bears!” they squealed, their elder two siblings trailing along behind moaning about baby stories. Nathaniel and Rosalyn watched him go into the house like some kind of piper of Hamlyn trailing small children.

“Is everyone here Ros?” Nathaniel asked, tickling the baby’s head.

“Isabella arrived. That’s what you’re asking isn't it? No sign of Adam though, and no one’s heard from him in over a year now, not even Izzy. That can only be a good thing I think. I don’t imagine those two will ever be friends, but she’s less aggressive since she took up with Toby. Just keep an eye on him yes? Joe will too, but I think he’s a different man and definitely a different wolf. He’ll not take any nonsense from her, and he’s more than proved his right to be with the Pack.”

45 minutes later, Q finally appeared at the bonfire with the others. Zoe immediately latched onto him, "And where have you been? I know you pulled up with Nathaniel ages ago?"

"Bedtime duty. I was kidnapped. Let's see... Bear Hunt, Hungry caterpillar and There's a Monster in my closet," he laughed. "I had to weasel my way out of the bed without waking them. They had me trapped between them and about 100 stuffed animals." Richard and Eleanor were in the usual places seated around the picnic table in their comfortable lawn chairs. Richard motioned for him to come visit with them. Zoe trailed along with him. 

"How's school and work, son? Don't see enough of you out here any more." Richard began only to be interrupted by Eleanor. "Oh I have a new muffin recipe I want to try. I'll bring you some next week." 

"I'll try to be out here more, Richard," Q began. "It keeps me busy and I am hoping to complete my research soon." He leaned in and gave Eleanor a kiss on the cheek. "You know I will always be the taste tester for anything you would like to cook for me." Just then they could hear Max calling to gather the pack around the fire to start the weekend. 

Q waved to his Alpha from the sidelines and Max acknowledged him with a nod. They would catch up properly over the course of the weekend, but they had never really regained the closeness they once had following the bullying incident years earlier. Q had found himself naturally more drawn to Joshua because of his relationship with Nathaniel, and as long as his actions didn't go against the pack, Max was happy to let the younger man become a guiding figure in a lot of ways for Q. 

Q found himself wrestled to the ground by an enthusiastic pair of arms. “Get off me Joe you idiot,” he cursed, pushing his friend away until they both rolled in the grass. Joe let him go and sat up against one of the logs. “About time you came home. Haven’t had a decent run in months, they all want to trot around the boundaries and then come home. How about you, me and Nathaniel go for a proper hunt over the weekend?”

“Sure” Q laughed, settling in to listen to Max, Duncan and Joshua give an update. It was good to be back with family for a couple of days.

The night carried on with good company and conversation. There were old faces and new faces. A couple who had moved back into the area and were returning to the pack and a new change, courtesy of Duncan, so at least Q wasn't the newest of the pack any longer. Q, Nathaniel, Zoe and Jasmine were huddled around the fire talking and laughing when Q's mobile rang. 

"Who the hell is calling your phone in the middle of the night?" Nathaniel glanced at him as Q fumbled for it in his trousers pocket. 

Q pulled it out and glanced at it. "Guess who!" He smirked at Nathaniel. Q smirked as he checked the caller ID. "Mycroft... Told you he would be calling. " Q accepted the call. "What the fuck do you want, Mycroft? How truly awful to hear from you?” Nathaniel sniggered and covered it with a cough, at least trying to maintain a more mature attitude in front of Q, who would know it for a lie anyway.

“Zaquary, you must cease this ridiculous attack immediately and restore my computer to an acceptable state.”

"I have no idea what you are referring to whatsoever, Mycroft. Busy with pack weekend. Go away." Q could not help but smirk and struggle to swallow down a chuckle when Zoe elbowed him in the ribs. "And I am not Zaquary."

“You are well aware of the prank, as I will call it, for want of a better word. Remove the pictures from my computer or give me the ability to do so myself. I do not appreciate being humiliated in such a manner Zaquary, and will not stand for it.”

"But you were such an adorable cuddly baby, Mycroft. So sweet and pudgy. Lovely curls. Just thought you would like a reminder of how sweet you used to be." he snarled at his brother. "I have no clue what ever happened that you turned out like you are now. Oh and tell Lestrade I saved a few back for him that I thought he would appreciate."

“Do not cross me Zaquary. I have ways of discovering how you gained access to my system and I shall be using them. Then I will close you down. And if a single one of those photographs makes it’s way onto a Scotland Yard server… Or even Gregory’s personal email account via a legitimate communication… you will find yourself back in London under my authority before you know it.”

"I was thinking more along the lines of that beloved royal Elizabeth would love to see your curls and pudgy cheeks. Seriously, Mycroft you need better security. If I can get into your pack business just wandering through, who else with some effort could manage to get in your laptop. Pack awareness out in the normal world would not be a good thing, Mycroft. Not very protective of the pack for an Alpha." he snarled at him the brotherly discord starting to peak. "And don't threaten me, Mycroft. Just where else do you think I could get if you continue to try to provoke me."

“You should be very cautious of making threats brother dear. You are naive to think every organisation is as lax as apparently we are. I should thank you for highlighting inadequacies in our security. Once you fix this diabolical intrusion of privacy, which you will do within the next twelve hours, I will ensure that you will not have further access. Do not overreach yourself. Maxwell does not have it in his power to extract you from trouble should you insist on seeking it out.”

“Oh fuck off, Mycroft. Every system has a hole. You have no idea what you are talking..." Zoe gasped as Q felt a larger hand on his shoulder. 

"Son, give me the mobile." Richard's voice sounded from behind him. Q obediently handed the older man the mobile. "Mycroft, I assume. I'll handle this. And the pup apologizes." Richard listened to the other end of the conversation for a moment and then disconnected the call. 

"He is your alpha, pup. No matter what you think or feel," Richard began. "And some day he is going to put you in your place. Just remember when that happens all the times you forgot your manners."

“He’ll never be my Alpha, Richard, not really. I mean… I know technically he is, and I feel his pull, but he’s never been there for me. Not like Max. You've been more an Alpha to me than Mycroft ever has.” 

Nathaniel slung an arm around Q’s shoulders and hugged him, trying to chase away Q’s suddenly grim mood. “Forget him, you idiot. Or at least fix his stupid computer first, and then lets have some fun.”


	3. Zaquary Has Potential

Mycroft angrily clicked through each photograph, hitting delete on each and every one without any pause for sentiment. As each hideous reminder of his childhood disappeared into the recycle bin of his computer he felt a growing sense of relief that no one else had seen the photographs. The wolf kept him much leaner, although he still had to watch his human diet, but the teasing he had endured when very small had not left fond memories of his early years.

Q had not removed the pictures, but he had at least undone whatever securities he had added to Mycroft’s system that prevented their removal. The boy would always push boundaries, but he was actually developing an intriguing skill set. Never one to pass up an opportunity to expand the resources available to the Pack, Mycroft was wondering how exactly Q’s talents could best be encouraged and developed while keeping him well away from anything that was a detriment to Mycroft personally.

“Bloody hell!” The exclamation burst forth from the wing-back chair in Mycroft’s office at the Haven, and Lestrade’s grinning features appeared around the back. “Is this really you? You look like one of those fat cherubs on oil paintings.”

Mycroft closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. 

“Please delete any and all correspondence from my youngest sibling, preferably without reading.”

"Zaquary's doing," pointing to the monitor Mycroft sighed as he deleted the last photo that Greg had been chuckling about. "He deemed it humorous to treat me to a reminder of my past and to lock me out of changing my screensaver. What concerns me more is the ease he seemed to be able to get into my laptop that houses practically all of the Pack business."

"It seems though that Zaquary has found something to focus his talents on. It is a shame we can't say the same for Sherlock." Mycroft sat staring at his laptop. 

"I know that look." Lestrade began. "You are plotting something and when it comes to your brothers it isn't always good, Mycroft." Greg cautioned sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Mycroft's desk. 

“There are advantages on occasion to being able to access information before fellow Alphas are forced to provide it. If Zaquary could be persuaded to use his talents for the good of the pack…? We would be foolish not to at least consider it, would we not?” Mycroft tapped a finger thoughtfully.

“You do realise that what you’re talking about is illegal? Not to mention immoral? I work in law enforcement for god’s sake Mycroft. I know our life is by nature duplicitous, but you’re asking a lot for me to ignore you wilfully breaking god knows what laws just so you can get one up on fellow Alphas.” Lestrade was frowning at his friend who was still lost in thought and didn’t even appear to have heard what he said.

“We could improve our intelligence no end.” Mycroft suddenly announced with a sly smile. “Just think Gregory… Being able to track the wolves that left the pack over the years. There are a few that didn’t leave of their own accord that it would be useful to locate.”

Lestrade sighed, leaning back in his chair. “We’ve managed perfectly well without such intelligence for years. Just because we have a means, doesn’t mean we should use it.” He caught Mycroft’s eye and held his gaze. “And do I need to remind you that we are talking about your brother here? A young man who is finding his feet in America and building a life for himself. Would you really upset all of that just so you could have an advantage in the few business dealings we have between packs?”

Lestrade knew that had been a stupid statement understanding how Mycroft's mind worked. "You would, wouldn't you. Bloody hell Mycroft, can't you just for once let the pup be?" 

"It's time for Zaquary to come home, Gregory. Join his true pack. I am doing nothing more than aiding what is destined to happen."

"Alright, alright. I can see there is no arguing about this with you," Greg began. "But try not to drive the pup any farther away than you already have. It would be nice to have at least two of you getting along even just a bit for once." 

“Sherlock and I have never-” Mycroft halted with an expression that suggested something left a bitter taste. “Fuck.”

Lestrade’s eyebrows shot up at hearing the normally reserved man swear. “What?”

“What do I do about Sherlock?” He looked to his friend, who realised that Mycroft had uncharacteristically put himself into a predicament that thwarted his plans. “Sherlock believes that Zaquary is dead. This plan needs rather more consideration than I had anticipated.”

“Sherlock believes what? What the hell, Mycroft? Why would he think that?”

"I might have insinuated that Zaquary had passed instead of being turned." Mycroft avoided looking directly at Greg. "He was always so influential over the boy. I couldn't have his drug issues filter into Zaquary's life also. They already were." Mycroft sighed thinking back to the night he and Zaquary had fought. 

Mycroft stood and walked around to the front of the desk where Greg was seated. "I thought that maybe, just maybe it might influence Sherlock to see the wrongs of his path and turn his life around if he thought there was any way he might have been responsible for such a tragedy." 

Mycroft stared off across the room. "The situation does have distinct possibilities though."

“Well I hope your current plotting is more successful than your plan to turn Sherlock from the path of self-destruction. And when exactly did I sign up to following your self-centred idiot of a brother around London trying to keep him out of the arms of the darker element? He’s not pack Mycroft, just your irresponsible little git of a brother. At what point will you finally wash your hands of him? There’s only so long I can make his misdemeanors disappear.”


	4. Security Breach

“Is it raining? It’s fucking raining isn’t it? If it’s raining, I am not getting out of fucking bed.” Trevelyan buried his head under the pillow and tried to muffle the sound of London weather lashing against the bedroom window. There was a chill in the bedroom because Bond preferred it fresh, but Trevelyan had not long returned from a warmer climate, and the October morning felt like winter, even to his Russian blood.

“Stop whining.” Bond looked up from the tablet he was reading at the lump of agent lying next to him under the duvet. “It’s autumn. It rains. Get over it.”

“I’m cold,” Trevelyan whimpered, peering wickedly from under the pillow. “Need warming up.” His hand crept over Bond’s pyjama clad thigh towards his groin. Bond’s fingers twined with his before Trevelyan could reach his cock.

“You have half an hour to get yourself out of bed, showered and dressed before I leave, if you want a lift. Otherwise, you’re braving the underground.” Bond drew Trevelyan’s hand from under the duvet and kissed his knuckles. “Get moving. Things to do once you’ve turned in your paperwork.” He set the tablet on the bedside table and slid beneath the duvet, placing his chilly hand in the centre of Trevelyan’s back. “If I’m not dragged into M’s office I’ll even treat you to lunch."

"Oh you bloody bastard," Trevelyan jerked at the cold touch on his skin and quickly flipped over to face Bond shoving his hand away. "No warming your hands if I can't warm mine. You know that nasty woman has probably left orders that as soon as we appear to have you dragged to her office so she can scold you for something."

"She'll get frustrated soon enough and kick me out of her office." Bond chuckled.

Trevelyan pulled the duvet up around his shoulder trying to stave off the cold snuggling closer into the other man brushing the back of his hand across Bond's cheek. Glancing up hopefully with a lopsided grin, "Did I hear you say something about treating me to lunch? If that's the case," he quickly jumped from the bed pulling the duvet completely off of Bond also as he dashed for the bathroom. "I get the shower first and I'm going to use all the hot water unless... " laughing from the bathroom.

"Bloody git" Bond took the time to replace the duvet, making the bed neatly which was a skill that seemed to have passed Trevelyan by. It was already past ten. If they were going to be late anyway it may as well be worth his while.

Bond was enveloped in a thick fog of steam that clung damply to his bare skin as soon as he opened the bathroom door. Trevelyan stood under the blistering heat letting the water turn his skin rosy under the tan. Bond paused to enjoy the view of Trevelyan's large hands soaping his chest and abdomen, massaging over the taut muscles. When Trevelyan noticed he had audience he flashed a smile that was pure sex and deliberately slid his hand down to his cock.

Bond discarded his pyjama pants and stepped into the shower behind Trevelyan reaching around to turn the temperature down two settings. "Once a wanker, always a wanker Alec," he chuckled covering Trevelyan's hand with his and guiding them both back to Trevelyan's erection.

"You love it," Trevelyan laughed breathlessly as he sped their joined hands and Bond pressed himself against the taller man's back, his other hand gripping Trevelyan's hip.

"Missed you." Bond grunted, sliding against Trevelyan's soaped back. Trevelyan came first, streaking the cubicle glass in thick white spurts and when he released Bond's hand Bond moved it to Trevelyan's stomach, splaying his fingers over the hard abdominals and holding on tightly until he spilled over Trevelyan's lower back.

Bond dropped his forehead to Trevelyan's shoulder, breathing rapidly. He chuckled and the vibration of his body set Trevelyan laughing too. "You are such a tosser. Clean the bloody glass before you get out." Bond rinsed and stepped out, wrapping in a towel and wandering off to the bedroom to dress. It was good to have Alec home but they'd be bickering again within a week.

* * *

 

"I don't see what this has to do with me," M glared at Mycroft Holmes, interfering bastard who dared enter her domain.

Mycroft leaned heavily against his umbrella. "All I am saying M is that there have been discrepancies in Five, which I might add have been corrected." For the time being, he thought, until his youngest sibling decided to intrude again "Six is just a logical next jump. It would be wise to have your technicians run a routine check to validate your securities."

He could not help but think how much he despised this woman and yet admired her at the same time. No one had handled Six with more efficiency than she had. "You have to admit cyber security is not one of Boothroyd's priorities or major talents."

"Be that as it may, there are technicians who would have noticed if someone had gained entry to our systems. We are ever vigilant and I resent the implication otherwise." M shuffled several files on her desk, flipping one open casually and reading a few lines, ignoring the steady blue gaze. She closed it carefully and turned her thin smile up to him.

"For reference however, perhaps Five would care to share whatever intelligence you believe you have and we'll treat it with the... Consideration it requires."

"There could possibly be arrangements made for a share of information of the key items to look for to see if Six has been compromised in any way. Always more than happy to assist a fellow agency." Mycroft smiled at her, a smirk more than a smile.

"Oh don't give me that bloody shite. You and I both know you have some agenda hidden in this somewhere." M scoffed at him.

"Not at all M, not at all. Simply one professional to another, a courtesy if you will. Do let me know if I am correct. It benefits neither of us to have rogue elements wandering the halls. A pleasure to see you," Mycroft's mouth twisted at the corners in his thin lipped smile as he gathered up his umbrella, straightening his suit jacket and brushing the sleeve.

M stood also, shrewd eyes narrowed. She would do what the supercilious thin man suggested of course, but she would be damned if she reported back any security breaches to him.

Bond and Trevelyan stood in the hallway outside the outer office to M's domain. "You know, we could leave now and she would never know we were ever here today. Head to lunch, like you promised me." Trevelyan suggested.

"And she would just bitch at me longer the next time she cornered me whether it was in her office or out here in the corridor. I'm convinced it's one of her favorite things to do." Bond sighed. "Might as well get it over with."

Just as he reached for the door handle it opened from the interior revealing a three piece suit. Bond and Trevelyan both stepped back and let the man exit. "Mr. Holmes," Bond offered.

"Gentlemen," Mycroft smiled with a nod of his head. "Good to see you. I'm sure M will be delighted to see you." And off he was down the corridor, umbrella balanced on his arm.

"Smarmy git." Trevelyan smirked watching the man head down the corridor.

“If he’s been here then it’s bad news for us,” Bond said mournfully, wondering if Trevelyan actually had the right idea about skipping out after all. “That man has the ability to put even the most placid woman into high bitch status.”

“When you two have both quite finished dallying at the door, you might want to grace me with your presence in my office.”

“Too late,” Trevelyan muttered, pushing Bond in ahead of him like a human shield. He greeted his superior with a beaming smile from over Bond’s shoulder until the other man casually dropped into one of the seats in front of M’s desk leaving him exposed. Bond smirked up at him and gestured to the other chair, crossing one ankle onto his knee.

M remained standing, still managing to look imposing for being only a little over five feet tall. “Why is it that I always seem to have the pleasure of both of you on the days I’d least like to see either?”

"Because you love us? We're your favorites? We brighten your day?" Trevelyan smiled attempting to be on his best behavior which never turned out well.

"You were supposed to have been here yesterday," M pointed a finger at Trevelyan then rounded on Bond. "And you, I assume, were hiding him from Medical and his paperwork."

"And when are you," back to Trevelyan again," going to complete a mission without me having to apologize to a local governmental official for you blowing up something non mission oriented. I should send you both on a long term mission to Siberia."

Bond shuddered and Trevelyan grinned. “I’m sure I could still find something to blow up. Better to keep me where you can keep an eye on me I would have thought.”

M pursed her lips biting back a sharp retort. The sooner she got the two clowns out of her office the better. She was in no mood to deal with wisecracking Double O agents. “That, is not a terrible idea in actual fact. You are aware of Mycroft Holmes, and who he is?”

“Of course. Not a frequent visitor as far as I’m aware but it usually means there’s something brewing.” Bond cast a warning glance at Trevelyan to tone down the comedy routine. M looked about as sour as she was capable of, and a Holmes visit was guaranteed to give her indigestion which never improved her tolerance.

“No. He brought intelligence.” She spat the word as if the very thought of such a thing from MI5 was inconceivable. “Apparently they’ve had a hacker causing some mischief, and he believes the person responsible has already breached our own systems. I want to know if he is correct, and if so, I want to know who this person is and how it happened.” She rounded the desk and glared down at the pair as if they were personally responsible for such a breach. “I want to know everything about them in fact. Name, age, location, background. Even the colour of their toilet roll and preferred brand of deodorant. I suggest you start downstairs.”

* * *

"I've set a number of checks going... Some diagnostics and some um... Tests to look for possible intrusions..." The tech was brunette, pretty and completely in awe of the Double O agents seeming to surround her workstation even though there were only two of them.

Bond perched on the edge of her desk idly flipping a pen as he watched the general disorganisation of Boothroyd's domain. The man himself had sighed deeply when he and Trevelyan had entered and then proceeded to bluster for a good ten minutes when they told him the reason for their visit. Eventually he had pointed them in the direction of the pretty girl that Trevelyan was flirting with, sitting astride a wheeled desk chair and leaning dangerously over the backrest. Bond was tempted to give it a good kick to send his partner crashing to the floor.

"That's really fascinating," Trevelyan twinkled, ignoring Bond's snort. "So if it finds something...?"

She blushed and pointed at a stream of data scrolling up the side of her left hand screen. "This is checking the most obvious points of weakness. Though obviously we keep those as secure as we can..."

"Of course," he leaned towards her, hand resting on the back of her chair. "And this..?" He pointed to an array of other screens that were flicking through various status colours.

"Oh. Past breaches. Known routes in. Um... We shore them up as quick as we can but... Well, some of these people are amazingly clever. Once in they can leave things behind that help them get past future securities."

The tech continued to explain to them how they analyzed the system, what it looked for. And if something was found, how it was dealt with. Neither Bond or Trevelyan understood three quarters of what she was saying, but Trevelyan acted like it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard. Bond just shook his head at his partner.

A few minutes later, the colours changed on one if the monitors immediately drawing the attention of the tech away from flirting with Trevelyan. "Oh what is this?" hands immediately on the keyboard. "Someone please get the Major."

Bond came to stand directly beside her peering at the monitor as if he could understand what was happening. "This is new..." the tech murmured.

"What do you have?" the Major's voice appeared behind Bond as he came across the lab.

"I have no idea at all, Major." she commented distractedly focus concentrated on the monitor in front of her. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before. I have no idea where to even start breaking it down."

"Is it from outside Six?" Bond questioned.

"Oh definitely." the tech responded. "Look at it. It's beautiful."

“Is it malicious?” Trevelyan asked, and almost wilted under the suddenly confident girl’s condescending look.

“Anything gaining access to our systems isn’t considered friendly, 006. As to what it does, I really have no idea as yet… might take me a few days… maybe need to make a few calls to contacts that might have come across this kind of thing before.” She typed a few lines of code and watched intently as the display changed in response. She hummed and clicked around the screen into different windows, checking some of the diagnostics. “It’s not touching anything I would consider significant yet… Certainly nothing to indicate we need to panic but…” She swung around on her chair, almost knocking Trevelyan off his chair in her eagerness. “Leave it with me,” she grinned.

“Can’t!” Bond said shortly. “Orders from upstairs. We stay until you know who it is and you shut it out.”

“I can’t work with you two breathing down my neck. Some of the people I need to talk to… On my own,” she finished lamely, attention again on the screen.

* * *

Bond and Trevelyan both stormed into TSS and stalked directly to the brunette tech who had so confidently given them the Intel on the hacker into MI6 systems.

"You said this Intel was irrefutable. Came from the best resources," Trevelyan was fuming. "A brothel was bad enough, but the British Consulate!" Boothroyd and M, who had been in a meeting in Boothroyd's office, came out to see what the commotion was.

"Next time you" Bond pointed at the Major, "are going to be the one to explain to the Ambassador why a hacker is bouncing their route through consulate servers and we had no idea it was happening or who it is."

“Intelligence is not infallible 007, it is merely the position as we know it at the time. Facts, and the interpretation of such, changes with each new piece of data. Now then… tea is always good to ponder new information.” Boothroyd ushered the young woman away from her desk and towards the kettles located on a bench at the far end of the room. “The red one should be quite safe my dear.” He smiled benignly and as soon as she’d gone, rounded on the two irate Double O’s.

“I forgot that the pair of you were such experts in the field of hacking. Did you learn anything useful while you were gone, or was it simply a pleasure trip?”

“Obviously not.” Bond said sullenly, glancing at M who was not impressed at the lack of progress.

“I trust that I am not required to make any apologies to the British Consulate of all places 007? At least not for reckless or inappropriate behaviour.” She glared at Trevelyan who was still grumbling about wasted time.

M then turned on Boothroyd pointing a finger directly at his chest, "You get your techs back on this and I want at least halfway competent Intel this time." She stormed towards the outer doors of TSS leaving quivering techs in her wake but pulled up short just before reaching them turning to get the last word in.

"If I am forced to call that arrogant Holmes to ask if they have better Intel and more up to the moment data at Five not only will I not be happy, but I doubt if you will be either."


	5. Alec Can Be A Charmer

“Get me Mycroft Holmes on the line now!” M barked into the intercom to her PA in the outer office, “and then have Major Boothroyd come to my office immediately.” She glared at the blacked out screen of her laptop and watched the white words scroll into the distance for the third time, making a mockery of their security network.

The message read like a childrens’ bedtime story, a tale of a hero battling his way through endless barriers, slashing them down easily with his sword of truth, but it had an air of self-mockery to it also. No matter what, the seven challenges it spoke of represented the seven levels that apparently made up the entire inner system of firewalls and ended with a message that they really needed to invest in better defences to keep the pantomime villains out. It was scrolling on the screens of the upper tiers of both MI6 and 5 simultaneously according to the reports she had already received.

Boothroyd entered looking mildly harassed. “This little shit is running rings around us Major. What the hell are you doing about it?” M demanded, blue eyes flashing. “This is the fourth significant breach in as many months, the most humiliating yet, and I’ve had agents around half the world trying to track him down. If the little bastard actually did anything of harm I could justify the expense, but he’s just laughing at us, proving he could do what he damn well liked, if he so desired. Why doesn’t he? Why doesn’t he give me an excuse to send every Double O agent after him with a kill order?”

* * *

His mobile was ringing somewhere. It vaguely registered through his sleep addled brain as his hands searched the bed to silence the infernal ring tone that was assigned to the one person he did not want to speak with at the moment. However, if he ignored it, Mycroft would just find some other creative way to disturb his sleep. "Do you know what fucking time it is, Mycroft?" Q snarled into his mobile.

"Zaquary, you must stop this immediately!" He could tell his eldest sibling was on the verge of having a complete meltdown.

"I don't know what you are bloody talking about and I'm fucking sleeping, Mycroft. I have to teach tomorrow. Go away."

"It's one thing to get into pack business, Zaquary, but to repeatedly get into MI5 and MI6 servers as if you are wandering through the garden is unacceptable." Mycroft's voice was beginning to rise for once. "To have locked up every high ranked official's computer in both agencies is treading into dangerous territory, Zaquary. I must insist that you cease this now."

"I'm just doing you a service, Mycroft. Pointing out the flaws in your systems. Being a loyal British citizen. Now if you would kindly fuck off, Mycroft. I'm going back to sleep."

"You will regret this, Zaquary." he heard Mycroft threaten as he disconnected the call and rolled back over.

Mycroft Holmes sat in silence at his desk for a few a minutes before he dialed another number. "I believe I can be of assistance in the search for your intruder. My assistant will be bringing you a file within the hour."

* * *

 

Trevelyan ran into Bond in the outer office, both of them circling the room while they waited for the approval to enter M’s inner sanctum. The summons had reached them at almost the same time - Bond completing paperwork in the cupboard that passed for a Double O’s office and Trevelyan in the canteen tucking into a fried breakfast. M’s PA watched the pair of cat-like agents warily over her typing.

The door opened and M ordered “In here.” marching back behind her desk without seeing if they followed. “Sit,” she ordered, and for once both did without smart comebacks. If M was giving out clipped orders when neither had done anything to earn a reprimand then it was serious. She waited until both were looking at her expectantly, drawing the moment out by flicking through the file from Holmes a final time.

“We know who the hacker is,” she said without preamble, “and I’m sending the both of you to Boston. Initially your orders are to observe, gather intelligence, establish connections. I want to know who he is, what he does, where he goes and who he’s working with. You’ll await further instructions about future actions.”

“Both of us? Is he dangerous?” Bond asked doubtfully.

“I doubt it, at least not in the sense you mean.” She handed Bond the file which was extremely thin. Inside were only two sheets of paper with very brief details. “Zaquary Lewis, 20s, British citizen but living in the US from a young age. Background extremely sketchy, but appears to have been educated in the US system from the age of 12. No known affiliations with terrorist or political organisations. Employed at MIT.”

"This is all?" Trevelyan questioned. "What are we supposed to do with this! And is this reliable Intel or are we going to be galavanting around Boston making fools of ourselves again."

"The Intel was offered to us from Five. It's good. Holmes himself sent it."

"There's nothing in here to give any reason as to why he is so interested in what is in our systems." Bond glanced again at the minimalistic Intel. "And why would Holmes so easily share?"

"I don't know but you two will be on the next available flight to Boston. This ends now." M took the file back from Bond and glanced at it again herself. "Find out what you can and I'll decide how to proceed from there."

* * *

 

“Alec? Still with him?” Bond’s voice sounded bored in Trevelyan’s ear. It had been five long days of following Zaquary Lewis around Boston discreetly and so far the most interesting thing the man had done was have dinner with a dark haired man, parting with a kiss that spoke of past closeness.

“Yep. Coffee shop on campus. Latte and a muffin. He’s sitting in the corner tapping away on his iPad and I’m on my third pass of the newspaper. He’s glanced at me twice already so he’s curious, which isn’t good. I’ll head out and maybe you can pick him up when he leaves?”

Trevelyan adjusted the phone against his ear as though he was settling in for a longer conversation and glanced Q’s way once more. The bespectacled man ducked his head quickly embarrassed to be caught staring. Trevelyan chuckled.

“What’s so amusing?” Bond asked. Alec could hear background sounds that suggested Bond was on the move, presumably towards the coffee shop.

“You just said something funny. I’m charmed by it. Got that funny warm feeling lovers get when they share a joke.” Alec laughed again, checking the far corner where the young man was busy typing furiously now at the tablet.

“Fuck off Alec,” Bond muttered. “Am I coming in or what? Do I know you?”

“No, stay out of sight. I have a plan. Going to see if I can get him chatting.” Bond groaned loudly. Trevelyan was as subtle as a house brick to the face when it came to chatting up a mark.

“Alec…” Bond warned, but too late. Over his comm he heard Alec say hello.

Q glanced up to see the blonde man who has been sitting three tables away from him standing directly in front of him. The very one who had caught his eye earlier, blonde, tall, and muscular… don’t let your mind go there Zaquary, he thought. “Umm hello.” He offered back wondering why the bloody hell was he speaking to him of all people.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" Trevelyan said brightly, hand resting on the back of the chair opposite. Q looked pointedly at the table Trevelyan had just vacated and at the half dozen other empty tables before looking up, and up, at the smiling man towering over him. "Sorry, if you're busy I can leave you be, it's just, I noticed you here yesterday and a few days before that. Wondered if you were a student here?"

“No, actually no one is sitting there,” he offered slowly slightly wary of someone just randomly approaching him, a lesson well taught by being the youngest Holmes. He did note to himself that there wasn’t any scent of wolf on the taller man or around him so he was safe in a way. “I’m not a student. I teach in the Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence department… just working on some class notes. Can I help you with something?”

Trevelyan span the chair away from the table and sat, stretching his legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. "Not really, just killing time. My boss is meeting with someone here at the university. Bit of a windbag, they go on for hours." He smirked slightly at Bond's muttered insult in his ear. "Means I drink a lot of coffee and get to wander around making a nuisance of myself. I thought you could help me." He caught the young man's eye and winked. "Famous this place isn't it? Well, it's one of the universities in the U.S. I've heard of anyway..."

“Just what did you say that your employer did? And well… it is obvious that you are not from the local area with that accent that I am familiar with.“ He was growing more and more suspicious the longer the conversation went on that this was someone that Mycroft had sent to keep a watch on him. Q closed up the cover on his tablet, tucking it back in his messenger bag as he stood. “If you will excuse me, I have a meeting soon that I must attend.”

"Ok. I'll walk with you. I have to get back to work anyway soon, can't be completely idle enjoying the view." He didn't move his legs forcing Q to step over them, reaching out a hand. "Don't trip," he chuckled.

He sauntered out of the coffee shop behind the skinny man who attempted to ignore him trailing behind. "Computers," he announced to the boy’s back. "My boss. Does something with computers. Probably understands what you do. Don't have a clue myself, but it sounded interesting.”

Q stopped and turned around to face the man who was following him. “And yet your employer hired you. You’re not sales, technician, or an academic. You have no bloody idea about computers either. So why the interest in me? Which I must say is extremely obvious. Just who are you, Mister…?” Q could feel his wolf stir inside him with a wary sense of curiosity.

"Maybe I just thought you looked... Interesting? Have a drink with me? Show me the sights of the campus? I have a lot of free time while I'm here... And it's Alec." Trevelyan looked around the buildings like it was the most fascinating place he'd ever seen.

“Well Alec, who knows nothing about computers but works for someone who’s business is computers, I would say no drink and no showing you the sights around campus. I don’t think that is what you are really interested in at all.” Q began as his nostrils flared slightly scenting the area around him for any form of pack scent possibly from the London pack or elsewhere. It would not be beyond Mycroft’s doing to call in others from elsewhere.

“And please tell my dear eldest brother to bloody leave me the fuck alone as I have told him over and over again. Goodbye, Alec.” He turned and headed off across campus once more but instead of heading to the labs, Q was intent on leaving campus altogether now.

"Losing your touch Alec. A good-looking kid like that isn't going to fall for your pathetic ancient arse. What the hell was that? If that's what passes for flirting now, it's a bloody good job I'm already fucking you. Now he's going to be looking over his shoulder every five minutes and the second he spots your stupid sleazy grinning face he'll bolt. And we don't know any more than we did already."

"Yeah, yeah old man. How much to bet he'll be at the coffee shop same time tomorrow? He's as curious about me as I am about him. And who's this brother he referred to? See if there's any Intel about siblings. I'm going to see if I can get anything useful from his department."

* * *

 

Bond was on his mobile speaking with Tanner waiting for M to finish yelling at her latest victim. "Do we have any Intel on siblings, Tanner? He mentioned a brother to Alec. Surely there must be more than what was in that file." It's almost as if the Intel had been scrubbed, Bond thought to himself.

Bond could hear M's voice in the background. "Get out. Get out now! Tanner! He's at it again!"

"Tanner?"

"Just a moment Bond. Transferring you into M's office."

"Bond," M growling into the phone was the next thing he heard. "Who thought it was a good idea for Trevelyan to speak to him! He's back in the system. Get Holmes on the phone Tanner and I don't care what he is doing at the moment."

"My monitor on my desk now reads ‘tell my brother dearest to not send his blonde lackey with the lopsided grin to try to chat me up again. And your attempt at security system upgrades were pathetic’."

"Ah," Bond played for time while he searched the lobby for any sign of Trevelyan. "We thought a direct approach might yield more data. At least nothing exploded."

There was a strangled sound at the other end of the line that suggested M might prove that statement wrong very soon. "I am glad that you were able to differentiate between the two of us from the description however," he continued, "and we now know there's an interfering brother out there somewhere keeping tabs on the boy too, so 006's efforts were not in vain." Even if he didn't manage to pull, Bond smirked to himself.

"What are you grinning at?" Trevelyan said from behind him, to the right, chuckling at making Bond startle. "Going deaf, James? Need me to stomp a bit harder to hear me coming?"

"Half the fucking hotel heard you coming, but enough about that." Bond winced as M continued her tirade an inch from his ear and smiled. "She's calling in Holmes again, and Tanner is on the case. Your boy just sent another message. One that's dropped your arse right in it for not following orders." Turning his attention back to their boss he listened for a moment.

"Yes Ma'am. Yes Ma'am. I'll tell him. We'll be waiting to hear from Tanner." Bond disconnected the call scowling at Trevelyan. "That's the last time I'm going to get my ear chewed off by her yelling because you didn't stay on mission." Bond growled at Trevelyan. "She was not pleased about having to contact Holmes again. And said to tell you think first for once and keep your cock in your pants."

"I don't have any idea what she is talking about," the Russian chuckled.

"But she did say that since you had decided to take matters into your own hands that we might as well try to contact him again. Tanner is searching for Intel on the brother and will get back to us."

"The coffee shop is our best bet tomorrow if we want him to talk. I'd only recommend his department if we're taking him in there and then. Hell of a lot of security to navigate just for a chat." Trevelyan had turned serious as they walked towards the hotel elevators, sharing the data he'd gathered after they parted.

"Makes sense. Might have an update from Tanner by then." Bond agreed. "Did you talk to anyone?"

"Of course. Ran into a co-worker of his, accidentally on purpose. One of the girls he had lunch with earlier in the week. I stayed in my charming character and asked about him, if he was dating, etc. she was a bit ditzy and thought it was sweet that he has such a hunky suitor."

Bond snorted as he pushed the button for their floor. "Really? She said that?"

Trevelyan clutched his chest dramatically. "It wounds me that you doubt it."

"Tosser. Continue, leaving out the fantasy embellishments."

"He's single. The dark haired guy he had dinner with is a former boyfriend called Nathaniel. They split a year or so back but good terms. Oh and she knows him as Q, not Zaquary."


	6. A Family Connection

"I know why you are calling, M. I more than likely have the same message in my monitor that you have," Mycroft began without even answering his phone with a greeting seeing who was contacting him. "I am assuming that the blonde with the lopsided grin is one of yours. He obviously isn't mine."

"What do you know about the brother, Holmes?" M didn't mince words getting directly to what she wanted to know. "There was nothing in the intelligence you gave me about a sibling. Speaking of which, don't you think your Intel was slightly lacking? Every one has more background than that, Holmes. Everyone. If I didn't know better, I would say it is almost as if the Intel was redacted."

"And yet Six has none at all. I think what I offered is encyclopaedic by comparison, don't you?" He was mildly impressed that they had located Zaquary so quickly given such brief details. "Can I assume from your call that the blonde is indeed one of your agents? Never the most subtle in my experience. I would have said Bond, but perhaps the other judging by the description. A Double O for a hacker? My, we are taking this threat seriously."

Mycroft toyed with the pen on his desk. Never one to be nervous he found this new habit irritating and firmly placed it at the top of his desk blotter. "There is nothing in the boy's file about a brother." That data was most definitely redacted on Mycroft's order. "If one exists however, it would appear he is keeping a close eye on his younger sibling, for reasons that cause the relationship to be abrasive. If the blonde is your doing then I see no reason to muddy the waters, simply bring the boy to heel."

"If you have any more information, we would appreciate mutual interagency sharing." M added and quickly disconnected the call with Mycroft. "Tanner," she yelled to the outer office. "Holmes obviously knows more than he is letting on. He slipped up and referred to the boy as a 'younger brother'."

M had her back to the door as Tanner entered deep in thought. "He most assuredly knows more." She began turning around. "There's some connection there in some way. Family friend... Something." she puzzled. "Look deeper into Holmes' actions and see if there is any connection to him and the Boston area or possibly to that degenerate brother of his."

"Yes Mum." Tanner turned to leave but was stopped by her voice again.

"And get me Bond and Trevelyan on the phone again. We're bringing the boy in."

* * *

 

Trevelyan pushed the remainder of his pastry into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully one eye on the newspaper, the other on the street outside the coffee shop window. He glanced briefly to the car across the street where Bond lounged in the driver's seat scanning the pedestrians for anyone matching Zaquary Lewis' description.

"Is this him?" Bond asked in Trevelyan's ear as the thin man appeared around the corner, messenger bag bouncing on his hip. Trevelyan looked up from his window seat and caught the young man's eye, flashing a devastating smile. Q froze for a moment, frowned, and then ducked his head. A few seconds later the door opened and he marched straight up to the blonde.

"Either you're bloody persistent, or Mycroft really is too fucking thick to take a hint. I might as well get coffee before I listen to your crap, before I ignore every word of it." Q turned on his heel and crossed to the counter to place his order.

"Mycroft Holmes, fucking hell." Trevelyan breathed.

"Yep, I got that. On it. Tanner has something for us, just waiting for a connection. M is going to love that little tidbit. Keep him talking, see what you can learn about their connection."

"Understood. Keep me posted."

Q returned with not one but two cups of coffee. "You might as well have one also for your trouble coming clear across the ocean." Q slid a cup a across the table to Trevelyan.

"I can't believe Mycroft has resorted to playing these games now." The young man sighed practically flopping into a chair at the table. "Bloody persistent arsehole." He muttered. "So what does he think he is going to tempt me with now instead of his normal tactic of trying to order me around? Whatever it is, it isn't going to work."

Trevelyan flashed his best innocent smile at the dark haired younger man. "Mycroft? I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Tanner? Anything? If you have something it would be extremely handy about now." Trevelyan could hear Bond talking to Tanner on his mobile through his earpiece.

"Got nothing yet to confirm Holmes is his brother so sit on that for the time being 007, unless he brings it up, although we've uncovered a distinct pattern of visits to the consulate in Boston that we're following up. See what he'll volunteer. His hacking is our area of interest and our reason for bringing him in."

"Ok. Understood. Alec, keep going but let him lead. We'll go with plan A. Bring him out front and I'll intercept."

"My interfering twat of an older brother. If he didn't want to raise suspicion he should never have sent a Brit. It's a bit obvious and you don't really smell right." Q cocked his head and discreetly tried to catch any scent of wolf at all but he could pick up nothing. "Presumably he thinks I'd fall for your charms, or at least into your bed and then what? Blackmail me to come home? Not that I think you’d persuade me into anything worthy of that. Unless..." He stared with some horror at the startled blonde. "No. He wouldn't push me into losing control..."

Trevelyan chuckled "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I've never been against losing control from time to time." He reached for his coffee, nudging his knuckles against the boy's hand. Q leapt back like he'd been scalded.

"Tanner! Mycroft Holmes is the boy's older brother." Bond passed the Intel on. "Dig deeper. M is going to love this." Alec heard Bond chuckle.

Q stood up quickly after their hands had touched realizing that the man in front of him was not wolf. There was no traces of feel at all in him. Not even from an unfamiliar pack. But his wolf was pushing at the surface sensing danger and the need to flee. "Who are you?" All sorts of things running through his head.

"Just someone who finds you interesting." Alec replied smiling but assessing his surroundings as to how to not cause too much of a scene in the crowded coffee shop.

"Tell Mycroft or whoever it is you are working for that I am not interested." Q quickly grabbed up his messenger bag and headed towards the exit.

"James, he's running. Plan B."

Trevelyan followed, catching up with Q at the corner near the car, hoping Bond had made it into position before they reached him. "Zaquary... Wait!"

Q halted so quickly Trevelyan almost collided with him. The agent slipped his large hand around Q's upper arm and tugged him off balance causing Q to stumble into a shop doorway. Suddenly Trevelyan was launched backwards and his elbow connected hard with the door as a bony fist glanced off his jaw.

"I never told you my fucking name," Q growled. He took a step towards Trevelyan, face contorted with fury, puny fist raised to deliver another surprisingly fierce blow. "Oh," he squeaked instead, with a confused look as his knees gave out, collapsing heavily into Bond's waiting arms.


	7. Wolves Don't Fly

"Tell M we're just getting ready to take off with our package. A little worse for wear but undamaged." Bond was checking in with Tanner while Trevelyan was strapping in their unconscious companion onto the bench seat across from him as their plane readied for take off.

"You should see her, Bond." Tanner practically whispered into the phone. "She's gloating. Actually smiling that she has one over on Mycroft Holmes."

Bond chuckled picturing M. "We'll be back on home soil in about 8 hours. Have a car waiting for us."

Trevelyan plopped down in the seat next to Bond. "Bloody little shite packs a good punch for such a skinny little bastard." he commented staring at their retrieval. "Here. Let me give these to you for safe keeping." he handed Bond the younger man's glasses as he scooted himself around in the seat trying to get comfortable. "I'm napping. Flights are boring." closing his eyes.

Bond glanced over at his partner starting to say something but Trevelyan was right. Flights were boring so he decided to nap also. They definitely would not have a chance when they reached HQ if M had her way. And the boy, Mycroft Holmes younger brother, Bond shook his head in disbelief, would be out cold for at least another six hours.

Bond jerked awake in less than three, on high alert and assessing his surroundings before Trevelyan could even raise his groggy head. "You bloody fuckers," the young Holmes half screamed again, letting it descend into panicked moans and kicking out at where he thought someone should be. "My glasses. I need my glasses." He moaned, then "you bastards give me my fucking glasses."

Bond and Trevelyan exchanged a looking then regarded the terrified man opposite. "Sorry kid, we had to get you back to London. Didn't really have time to talk about it," Trevelyan said, all traces of flirting gone. "You can have your specs back when we land. Can I get you anything else? Drink of water?"

"You can me get off this plane," he moaned, trying to curl up but the straps were still fastened around him limiting his comfort.

"Bit difficult son, we're over the ocean right now. You have five hours or so before you can get off. You afraid of flying?"

Q gave a baleful look to the shape that was Alec. Alec, the man who his bastard brother had sent to drag him back to London by any means necessary, but kidnapping was a new low even for him. Alec, who had no business being quite so attractive, and still being a bloody fucking arse who had put him on a plane. Mycroft knew he hated to fly. This was just another attempt to put Q in his place, and Q would kill him for it, Alpha or not.

Bond and Trevelyan were speaking in low urgent voices that in his panic he could not understand. The wolf was beginning to struggle against the bonds, growling softly in his throat. If he didn't get it under control there would be devastation in the small cabin and he would still be on a bloody plane, but trapped as a wolf. "Drug me again," he wailed.

"What?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"You did it before... Please, just..." He felt the wolf scrabble inside, seeking a way out. "You have to do it now! Please or I'll put us all in danger" he begged.

Bond shrugged, already reaching for a syringe as he and Trevelyan had just discussed. The kid giving consent just made things easier all round. "Hold out your arm then."

"High dose," Q gritted out. "I have a medical condition. Makes me resistant..."

Trevelyan shook his head. "No way," he mouthed. "Might OD him."

Bond nodded. "No problem son. We'll top you up if you need it." He slid the point of the needle beneath the pale skin and waited for the slight roll of Q's eyes before slowly emptying the rest of the drug into him. "That's one hell of a resistance Alec. That first dose would have kept you out for at least six hours or more and he's half of your size."

"He's funny though, don't you think? Thinks he's a threat to us. I like his optimism."

* * *

 

It was 8:00 pm when the loud banging came on Max's back door where Max found a frantic Nathaniel. "Something's happened to Q." Nathaniel blurted out even before Max had the door open all the way. "He didn't show to teach his class mid afternoon. When his department couldn't reach him on his mobile or at his flat, they called me. I'm his emergency contact on record." Nathaniel was pacing in Max's kitchen by now his wolf whining just beneath the surface.

"Slow down Nathaniel. Tell me everything." Laying a hand on the young man's shoulder. Max glanced over his shoulder at Rosalyn who was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Call Richard." nodding towards her. "Go on Nathaniel."

Nathaniel took a few breaths letting the strong pack feel of his Alpha calm the wolf inside him so he could think. "He didn't show for class. That's not like him at all. I went to his flat, office and the labs. Nothing. No sign of him. Nothing looked out of place at his flat either. I even checked the hospitals too but they would have called me because I know he carries ID with me as his contact."

Rosalyn stepped back into the kitchen. "Richard is on his way."

"When I went to check at the labs, Kathy who manages the desk said yesterday there was a tall muscular blonde man that she had never seen before asking questions about him. Interested. She said he called him Zaquary and had a British accent."

"Holmes!" which came out more like a growl than words from deep inside Max. "That arrogant bastard." Max grabbed up the cordless phone and an address book from a corner in the kitchen counter and dialled a phone number. "I don't care what time it is. You listen to me, Holmes." Max started when the call was finally answered. "What have you done with, Zaquary? If you've taken him against his will, this will become pack business in a heartbeat and just not my pack in the US either, Holmes."

* * *

 

Another four hours later, the boy was awake struggling and screaming at them again. "God please," he was beginning to panic and pull against the safety straps. "Put me back under again. Now! Please! You have to do!" His wolf was scrabbling again just beneath the surface whining and struggling to break free.

Trevelyan moved over to him reaching out to try to calm the younger man and caught a foot to his left knee for his troubles. "Bloody little shite. Do it!" he growled at Bond. "Just don't OD him. She'll have our skins if you do." rubbing his traumatised knee as he hobbled back to his seat.

"Do it!" Q was screaming frantically. "Now! You don't understand. Oh god please." he was gasping for breath and shaking as Bond finally pushed the needle into his skin again and watched as his slipped under again.

"Damn that little shite is strong." Trevelyan complained. "We're going to have to keep him under until we can get him to Medical or a secured room. Can he handle that?"

Bond stood staring at the unconscious young man. "A lot of sedative for the little skinny body. M is not going to like this at all. Especially if Holmes finds out we doped his younger brother to the max."


	8. A Cornered Pup

Nathaniel and Rosalyn watched Max pace as he carried out his angry conversation with Holmes. Richard joined them, along with a very worried Eleanor, and Nathaniel brought them up to speed with what they knew.

"He wouldn't just leave voluntarily without letting me know. We had plans this week, and he'd agreed to help Payton out with an event at the restaurant this weekend."

Richard was always calm in a crisis. He listened to Max with one ear while trying to reassure the family. "Let's not panic just yet. Maybe he's found a new friend and dipped out for a while? No new young man on the horizon, Nathaniel?"

"No, he would have told me, I'm sure. He said he was too busy to date."

Max terminated his call with a curse. "Holmes is being coy, but doesn't seem shocked or worried by Q's disappearance. I mentioned the blonde but he claims he's nothing to do with their pack. Reckons Zaquary did mention running into someone of that description and maybe they've gone off together."

"Bollocks! You know that's utter shit Max!" Nathaniel paced the kitchen, the scent of wolf starting to permeate the air. "Q would not skive work just for a date, he's far too dedicated to his students. And if he was seeing someone he would have told me. He's in danger Max, I need to find him."

"Steady son," Richard stopped his pacing with a hand on his arm. "Q's a resourceful young man and a strong young wolf. He's better equipped than most to deal with incidents." He faced Max. "Holmes may not have taken Zaquary but I suspect he knows who has. He's very protective of that pup in his own way, and if Q mentioned this man to his brother then you can be damn sure Mycroft knows exactly who he is and what he wants. I guarantee he's on his way to London. Perhaps it is past time one of us paid the London pack a visit?"

* * *

 

Q woke with a head full of cotton wool and a mouth dry as the desert. He was in a hospital bed, although he didn't recall being ill or injured, but when he tried to turn onto his side he found his right wrist was tethered to the metal bed frame with handcuffs. A clear plastic tube snaked from his left hand up to an IV stand. He forced his scratchy eyes open and became instantly aware that he was not alone.

"About time you woke up. I have far more urgent tasks to attend to than wait on a Holmes to finish his nap." The tone was commanding, the voice unmistakably female and the demeanor sour. She had also called him Holmes which meant she was some associate of one of his brothers. With the well-spoken clipped tone the chances of it being Sherlock were remote.

"Fuck off, I'm not talking to you. And tell Mycroft to fuck off too." He closed his eyes again. Couldn't see much anyway, might as well.

"Whilst delivering that sentiment to your brother would give me nothing but pleasure, one must at least try to maintain a professional attitude between the agencies. Outwardly at least." There was movement and then the voice was much closer. "How well do you see without your spectacles?"

He debated not answering, but really being without them was disorientating. "Terribly." He cracked open his eyelids to see a blurred shape by the bed. "You're a grey lump. Being without them tends to make me deaf on occasion also, particularly to people I have no wish to speak with."

Within moments Q felt his glasses being gingerly placed on his face and the arms nestled onto his ears. “Oh there you are,” vision clearing to see a short graying woman standing next to his bed. “But I don’t have the slightest idea who you are at all. Although, I am sure you are going to tell me that I should.”

“Oh you definitely should, boy. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?’ She moved to the end of the bed and glanced through the chart lying on the table. “Not to mention how lucky you are to still be here considering how much sedative 007 stupidly pumped into your veins.”

Q glanced around him and considered since Mycroft was not here there was only one other logical place for him to be. “Long plane flight back to London. 007. So this must be MI6 then since I don’t see Mycroft loitering around…. yet.”

"I'm sure he is on his way, although we will delay the family reunion until we've had our little chat." Her expression shifted into something that might have once tried to be a smile if her face hadn't forgotten how. It was terrifying and predatory, not designed to reassure anyone who was squirming under her steely gaze. "What exactly was the point of your continued attack on MI6?"

Q looked up at the ceiling, mouth set in a thin line. The point initially had been to irritate his brother and just because he could, but each time had also been a valuable learning exercise to enhance his skills. The former reason sounded childish, the latter wouldn't help his case.

"Silence does not help, Mr Holmes."

"Lewis. My name is not Holmes and has not been for many years. Insisting on using it does not help you either. Mr. Holmes was my father and Mycroft. They are both welcome to keep the name and use it for their own. I choose not to tie it to myself.”

“And as far as attacking MI6, I beg to differ with your interpretation.” he scoffed at her. “Did I corrupt your files, steal your data or any such nonsense? Lets just say that I am a concerned British citizen who was pointing out the security flaws in your systems that could lead to someone not as helpful as myself wandering in. And by the way, your securities are horrendous. I don’t know who is working them but you are in bad need of a complete system overhaul.” He tried to do the wavy hand thing at her but was handicapped by the handcuffs.

"You are certainly arrogant enough to carry off the Holmes name. However you choose to dress it up young man, you still have no business being within our systems. There are better ways to highlight your concerns."

Q snorted "Of course. A polite email. Terribly sorry chaps but I think I may have accidentally stumbled on something I really ought not to see."

"Be quiet you ignorant child." M snapped. Q's eyebrows shot up but he did at least stop talking. "You realise I am perfectly within my rights to have you carted off to the nearest prison? The only reason you aren't there already is my deep concern for your health."

"Nice try. You don't give a shit about my health." He lifted the hand attached to the IV. "This is window dressing. So what do you really want? You went to the trouble of sending agents to fetch me - I assume Alec is this 007 you spoke of - so you want more than to put me somewhere to rot for a little trip through your data."

“Oh you definitely have a skill that could be extremely useful to us. It just a matter now of convincing you that it is in your best interest to offer up your talents.”

“I would say fuck you, but that wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me would it?” He snarled at her. “Now let me go.” Pulling on the handcuffs as hard as he could.

“Oh no. Not yet, child. Considering that 007 shot you full of enough sedative that should have taken an elephant down and yet you fought it off repeatedly, I think you are going to spend a little more time with us chained to that bed before we move you to less comfortable surroundings.”

There was a tentative knock at the door and a dark haired man entered. "Mycroft Holmes is in your office Ma'am. He is asking where we have put the boy."

M's eyes snapped to the man. "He's fishing. He doesn't know we have him, unless someone has blabbed? Tanner?"

"No Ma'am. No one else has spoken to him. I escorted him there myself."

"Very good. I'll be with you presently." Tanner left and M turned back to Q. "Any message for your brother? Other than the obvious." She smirked at his scowl and left without waiting for an answer.

No sooner had the door closed when it crashed open again with some force and a familiar muscled figure sauntered through, closely followed by another blonde who deliberately closed the door behind them. Q sat a little straighter when he heard the lock click, glancing nervously between the two men.

They strategically placed themselves one on either side of the hospital bed where he was handcuffed. The one he knew as Alec was the first one to speak up. “So we have the baby Holmes brother tied to our bed,” he smiled that lopsided grin at him again but this time it was not as friendly as it had been before.

“You know, we have been comparing notes while you were dozing and there are a few things that we don’t understand besides why you were wandering around in MI6 leaving friendly little notes for M.” He leaned against the railing of the bed tugging a little at the handcuff that was secured close by. “You said some odd things in the coffee shop earlier when you didn’t really know who I was.”

“And then comes the matter,” the other blonde who Q didn’t know spoke up also. “How did you manage to fight off all the sedatives that I gave you on the plane? Besides the fact that my friend here seems to think you pack a terribly strong punch and kick for such a skinny little boffin.“

“Feel like sharing?” Alec drew his attention again.

“I do believe that I don’t owe either of you any explanations.” Q offered. He could feel his wolf starting to stir to be on the ready at something it perceived as danger in these two men.

"Try again Mr Holmes," Bond loomed closer, running his fingers up the thin narrow tube that led to Q's hand. He dug in his pocket and withdrew a capped syringe, turning it over in his fingers. Q twitched his hand away instinctively, even though he knew whatever was in the syringe would have little effect.

"I won't bow to intimidation," Q scoffed with far more confidence than he felt.

"Really?" Alec smirked, nodding at Bond who uncapped the syringe. He reached for Q's hand closing his fingers hard around his skinny wrist.

Q's wolf growled, struggling against the predator that held him. He would not stand for this again. He knew better than to give in to bullying, and scary though these two were, his memories of the damage he'd suffered at the hands of his own pack members were far worse. He knew he was breathing heavily, trying to keep calm.

"I think we may be getting through to the little Holmes. A small dose might make him more cooperative James."

"Hold his hand steady. A broken wrist heals fairly easily." The other man smiled humorlessly, icy eyes intent on locating the canular in the back of Q's hand.

"No, no. Don't do that." Fear was giving way to rage at being carted halfway around the world against his will, and these two idiots... The wolf growled and began to race to the surface. Q swallowed hard, fought to keep control, tried to turn the wolf back, but it was angry. Furious at the enemy that held it down. With a yell Q tore his arm away from the shocked men.

Q curled on the bed cradling his hand in his lap attempting to cover it with his body. The cannula flapped loosely at the end of the tubing, ripped from his hand. Q moaned and shook.

"You little shite," Alec panicked grabbing for the younger man's arm. "Let me see your hand so we can stop the bleeding."

Q struggled to keep it away from him as an almost inhuman whine escaped from him.

"M is going to fucking kill you." Bond growled at Alec.

"Me?" Alec threw right back at him. "It was your idea."

Just then the vague scent of an alpha reached Q as he struggled with the two agents and tried to keep his wolf at bay who was intensely pushing at his outer skin. "Mycroft..." Q’s head turned towards the door, nostrils flared, and whispered barely audible but the two in the room with him heard.

Moments later the there was banging at the outer door on the Medical room. "Zaquary! You will let me in this instant!"

In that distracted instant, Alec finally managed to grab the younger man's hand pulling it around prepared to wrap anything he could find over the hand to stop the expected bleeding. But instead what he found was a hand that was unmarked. One that never looked as if it had a cannula in it at all. "Fucking hell."

Another whine escaped from the younger man that took on a deeper inhuman sound. "Open the door now!" Mycroft Holmes’ voiced growled from outside. Bond flipped the lock on the door and stepped away from it swiftly.

Mycroft quickly moved the the bedside placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. 'Calm Zaquary' he mentally projected to the younger wolf.

"You two out now!" He ordered. "Now!" Bond glanced questioningly at Alec who nodded back at him. Both exited the room.

Q's wolf cowered and whined at the overwhelming power of the alpha keeping him at bay buried within the young man. Wolf wanting nothing more than to fall into a position of submission to his alpha. But outwardly Q openly muttered "I so despise you, Mycroft."

"You seem to have more control and strength than I expected, Zaquary, if you have managed to keep your wolf at bay considering what M has told me about your trip here and the sedatives those idiotic Double O agents subjected you to during your flight." Mycroft commented all along wondering how well Zaquary would blend into the London pack.

"However, there is the matter of those two seem to be curious about you in general, your persistent breaking into governmental servers and the most annoying issue is that it seems M wants to keep you." he added with a small smile.

"I'm not a commodity Mycroft. She can't just decide I'm valuable therefore I stay." Q tugged at the handcuffs. If he changed he could slip them easily but he feared he wouldn't have enough control to change back before M or the agents returned. He felt the press of his Alpha grow stronger.

"Don't even think about it Zaquary. I didn't come down here to protect you and your secret just for you to be reckless."

"Our secret," Q spat. "Let's not forget that if it wasn't for you I would be perfectly normal and could walk away from you without ever looking back. You tied me to you forever and I will always fucking hate you for it even if my wolf cowers at your feet. I want to go home," he demanded and only just managed to stop it sounding plaintive.

Mycroft sighed and stepped away from the bed. "You are home, Zaquary. You will not believe that I am genuinely sorry that it is under these circumstances that you have returned to London." Mycroft hardened his gaze. "However, it is for the best. Your actions against MI5 and MI6 have indeed highlighted you as a precious commodity should the correct guidance and incentives be offered to you."

"I won't work for her, or you, or anyone. I have a job and a home and a family, and I insist I'm allowed to return to all three." The thought of getting on a plane so soon made him physically ill but he would overcome it to get away from his brother and the woman with the severe expression.

"Insist as you will, there are only two routes out of this room. Criminal, or asset." Mycroft moved a chair from the wall and perched on it, crossing his legs and leaning back with a thin smile. "The latter gains you a small amount of freedom and I urge you to consider it carefully before your hot head causes M to withdraw her offer."

"I'm not listening." Q turned his head away but the power of Mycroft's wolf was too great. He fell back against the pillows gasping with the long column of his throat exposed and far too much white showing in his eyes.

Mycroft had barely twitched, although strain showed around his eyes and the set of his jaw. "I do not like asserting this much power over you in human form Zaquary, but you leave me little choice." Q whined, the sound alien from his mouth. "You will listen, and you will take whatever M offers in the way of employment. I would not have you languishing in a cell simply for your hatred of me."

"Yet you drag me back to your pack like a kicked puppy-"

"No!" Mycroft said shortly, then continued more softly. "I am not able to integrate you into the pack fully yet. There are issues that need to be handled first, however, I will ensure your pack needs are addressed. Lestrade will offer assistance and I have a wolf inside Six who I will assign to you. He will not know of our family tie, nor will the majority at Six. That was part of my negotiations with M."

"Un-fucking-believable Mycroft. You've already sold me and dumped me onto someone else." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes that he rapidly blinked away.

"I will bring you into the pack when the time is right. Currently I barely have time for pack business myself thanks to your other sibling who is determined to send one of us into an early grave. Sherlock is-"

"The same spoiled, selfish brat he always was. I hate you Mycroft, but I hate him more." Because he was always the one that mattered, he wanted to add, but that would start the tears of self-pity and anger was always better.

Mycroft's face turned stony as a knock sounded at the door. "Consider your options carefully Zaquary. Even if you chose freedom you will not be permitted to run home, M and I are both agreed on that. Sherlock is not the only troublesome child that needs a full-time babysitter."

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "M will feed your decision back to me. I trust you to make the correct one" and with that he left.


	9. Double O Babysitters

Mycroft left the room and as the door closed, Q could not hold back completely a few tears that escaped from his eyes. He sank back into the bed and pillow as the oppressing feel of alpha wolf slowly dissipated. Minutes later the door opened again and the severe looking older woman he now realized was M appeared once more. Standing outside the door he also caught a glimpse of the two Double O agents still lurking in the corridor just waiting for another chance at him.

M closed the door behind her. “I’m sure by now young Holmes that your brother has explained your situation to you and laid out your options.” She came to stand at the end of his bed. “There are only two choices. The first involving you never seeing the light of day again, let alone another keyboard, in an area that is kept special for those thought to be of danger to the greater good of the country. Or two, you become property of MI6 in whatever capacity I deem you are useful.”

“You leave me no choice do you, other than to become your lackey.” Q sighed. Not seeing any other option. His wolf whined underneath confused and afraid at the thought of perpetual confinement. “My brother always said there would be a special place in hell for me. I suppose this is what he predicted.” Thank you for your sentiment about my future, Sherlock, thought Q. 

"Oh no dear boy, hell is what happens if you displease me. You will report to Major Boothroyd in three days. Accommodation will be arranged in due course, MI6 approved." She turned to go and then almost as an afterthought she turned. "Your brother advises me you are headstrong, not above taking matters into your own hands. I am experienced in dealing with wilful agents. Do not mistake me for someone who has a soft-centre. The agents assigned to supervise you will vouch for that fact." She stepped out of the room. "Gentlemen. Your charge."

Q groaned when the Chuckle Brothers entered, neither looking happy to see him either. In spite of Mycroft's influence his wolf still itched beneath his skin and he would need to change soon. It growled softly when it scented Alec. The tall blond scowled at him from the doorway, arms crossed, while the other unfastened the handcuffs.

"It seems we've acquired a sidekick. Keep quiet, do as you're told and don't be a pain in the arse. We'll not kill you in return."

“Oh thank you for the consideration. I’ll try to not kill either of you also.” Q muttered as he rubbed his sore wrist from the handcuffs. “Clothes? I was wearing some when you managed to throw me onto that airplane I do believe.” Waving a hand at his medical gown. 

Trevelyan and Bond both took a step closer to him. “M said we can’t break you and to play nice, but there is something odd about you, Zaquary Holmes. Eventually, I’ll figure it out.” Q felt his wolf growl and began to pace at being cornered by the two agents. 

Just then another man appeared at the door and the two agents stepped back. “We are making arrangements for suitable living quarters for Mr. Holmes but it will not be available for three days. In the meantime, I’ve set you up with a hotel suite.” Handing the information to Bond. 

“It’s not Holmes,” Q interrupted. “I don’t use that name. It’s Lewis. Zaquary Lewis.”

“Thank you, Tanner.” Bond glanced at the hotel information as he turned to Trevelyan. “Mouthy little shite, isn’t he?” 

Q rolled his eyes at the pair. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to escape from their constant watchfulness and to let his wolf run free. It had been buried too long under too much stress and needed out. Especially after the encounter with the strong alpha presence of Mycroft pushing him. 

"I need to get some air. Is there a park near here?" Q asked. "The city is claustrophobic and my head is pounding."

Bond stared at him incredulously then glanced at Trevelyan. "Did he just ask to take a stroll in the park?"

"He's a fucking Holmes. Why does that surprise you?" Trevelyan grimaced and curled a large hand around Q's skinny arm. "Come on kid. Babysitting duties don't include romantic moonlit strolls."

Q shook him off and yet again Trevelyan was alarmed by the surprising strength of the boy. Bond led the way along corridors and staircases, brooding silently while his partner kept up a constant litany of moans. Eventually they ended in a parking garage by a ridiculously expensive Aston Martin.

"Get in." Bond held the door.

"No way. I am not contorting myself into the back of that thing. Did I mention claustrophobic? There's barely enough room for a child back there." 

"Get. In." Trevelyan loomed at his back but Q was determined.

"Fuck. Off. If you're so keen to get out of here, you get in the back."

Trevelyan looked about to forcibly fold him into the rear seat until the other man sighed. "Alec, I'm tired. Just get in the back so we can get out of here."

"But..."

"Alec!" Bond gave him a meaningful look. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh for fucks sake. Going to need a fucking can opener to get me back out." He caught the smirk on the Holmes boy's face. Later. Later he would throttle the little shite. If he could ever extract himself from Bond's ridiculous vehicle.

Alec herded Q around to the passenger side front seat opening the door for him to get in with a scowl on his face. “Oh now I understand. It makes sense now. You two are partners in more ways than one.” Q glanced back at Alec trying to cram himself into the backseat of Bond’s car. “How very convenient for you.” He smirked.

“How the bloody hell did you figure that out?” Alec glowered reaching over the seat to grab Q by the shoulder. Bond stared open mouthed at the young man. “No one knows that.”

“Let’s just say I’m observant. Maybe I’d make a better agent than you.” Q wanted to laugh at Alec’s frustration. But, in all truthfulness it was his wolf that could smell them on each other now that he was shut in close proximity with the two of them. His wolf who was not at all happy about being crammed into this car when all it wanted to do was run. 

“Let’s just get to the hotel, Alec. We’ll fight about it when we are there.” Bond pulled the car into the heavy London traffic.

As they drove along, Q watched out the window seeing places that he vaguely remembered. It had been so long since he had been in the city. Things had changed immensely since the last time. And all the while, he kept a look out for some place he could possibly sneak away to for a run. 

Just as they were pulling up in front of a large hotel, Alec’s mobile pinged with a message. He struggled to get his mobile out of his pocket in the cramped backseat which pissed off the agent even more. “It’s from Tanner. We’re to send him our charge’s clothing sizes when we have a chance and he will send over a few items for the toddler we are babysitting.” He frowned at Bond. 

“I’m right here. Talking about me and I can hear you. I may not be as ancient as you are but I am not a toddler.” Q snarked at him as Alec opened the passenger door. 

"Just... Shut up." Alec stalked off towards the lobby leaving Bond to escort Q inside.

"Mature Alec, very mature," Q muttered, pulling a face. He turned to Bond. "you're James, right? Are you more reasonable than that?" He nodded at Trevelyan's retreating back.

"You'd do well not to wind him up Holmes. At some point you'll be alone with him and he doesn't take kindly to little mouthy shits. I'm not going to be hauled over the coals by M for something you bring on yourself. Understood?" He frowned at the wild haired kid who seemed to have more confidence than he had right to for his situation. "And yes, I am the reasonable one, but that doesn't mean you can sweet talk me into doing what you want."

Their room turned out to be a three bedroom suite bigger than Q's flat. Trevelyan prowled around it checking windows and the layout before pointing to the smallest bedroom. "Yours. One of us will be out here at all times so don't think you can sneak past."

Q ignored him and focused on Bond who had already shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie, rolling up his shirtsleeves. His cufflinks tinkled as he dropped them into a dish on the coffee table beside his watch. 

"Am I a prisoner? Is this my life now, living under armed guard?" He demanded of the tired looking man. "It's not like I'm a danger to the public, but you won't even allow me out of the room unsupervised. How is that supposed to work if I'm living and working?" How am I supposed to change and keep from being a danger, was the burning question. "My head is pounding... I need fresh air. Please?"

"Open a window," growled Trevelyan from the sofa. By unspoken arrangement he was still on duty while Bond had wound down. At some point they'd switch. 

"Oh for god's sake Alec, take him for a walk around the block or something." Bond rubbed a hand over his face and looked pleadingly at his partner. "He's probably still dopey from the drugs. He'll be no bother, and if he is just shoot him. Twenty minutes."

Alec reluctantly relented as they headed down to the Lobby in the lift. “20 minutes. No more. You heard him.” he sighed starting to reach out to grab Q by the arm but had a second thought about it. “You stay right by my side or I will shoot you. I don’t care what M wants.”

“Thank god. You have no idea,” Q sighed in relief because his wolf was pushing and pushing hard. It had been too many days since he had an opportunity to change. And if he didn’t soon, he couldn’t guarantee his actions being locked up in a hotel room.


	10. Naked and Rabid

The pair headed down the pavement in silence. “Remember 20 minutes.” Alec reminded him. But Q was not paying attention to him at all. Someplace on the other side of the buildings they were passing at the moment was green space. Green space with squirrels and rabbits that he could smell. However they were continuing on past the green and leaving it behind him. They started to cross the street and head into the next block just as a black London cab almost ran them over in the intersection. “Watch where you are driving, you bloody bastard.” Alec yelled and gestured at the cab jumping back out of the way. And when he turned back around the youngest Holmes was gone. 

"Oh fuck! Bloody fucking fuck!" Trevelyan panicked scanning the street behind him. He could only have gone back over, no way the kid had passed him. He turned on the spot searching the shadows and the pools cast by the streetlights. Eventually a sweep of headlights caught a running figure far down the street and with a curse he set off after it.

Trevelyan was fit and he would never have considered the boy to be into sports but he was fast and the agent had a lot of ground to make up. Before he made any real gain Q skidded around a corner and by the time Trevelyan reached it he was nowhere to be seen. Across the road however there was a small stand of trees and beyond that, grass and bushes. 

"Oh you are fucking kidding me," Trevelyan muttered. "Is he some fucking tree hugger? No one is that desperate for fresh air at this time of night." He pulled out his mobile to call Bond but then decided against it. He was going to get enough earache if he couldn't find the kid, didn't need to bring it down on himself any sooner.

Q could hear Trevelyan cursing somewhere behind him but knew he was not close. So he ran. Ran in panic because he was desperately struggling to keep his wolf at bay. Wolf whined, stalked, pushed at his skin threatening to burst forth any moment. His skin crawled and all he could smell was the green.

He had barely made it to a heavy patch of bushes and tree cover before he began to lose what little control he had left. The smell of rabbit was overwhelming. In the shadows he quickly shed his clothing just barely concealing them in the brush. There was no time to worry about that detail.

Wolf pushed and pushed hard. The past few days left no time for an easy change. Wolf needed out and needed out now. The push literally threw him down to the ground with an inhuman howl as his skin split, retreated and the dark fur of his wolf rippled outwards. 

He lay there panting for a while, tongue lolling as he tried to catch his breath and scent out his surroundings. The air tasted subtly wrong, tainted with the stench of drains and heavy traffic, but there were familiar smells too. He rubbed his nose into the grass, soaking up the comforting earthy smell. Rabbit was strong on the breeze too and his stomach rumbled. When had he last eaten? Cautiously he ventured out into the open.

The ground was drenched with the stink of humans, scent trails crisscrossing over the ground in a confusing mass of messages. He paused to listen but the closest one was quite a distance, crashing through the bushes. "Zaquary! Where the fuck are you?" He huffed and trotted in the opposite direction. Juicer things were on the far side of the park.

As it turned out the rabbits in London proper were not as smart as the one’s at Max’s farm. They had become too accustomed to cars, trucks, people and dogs being around all the time that they did not have an instinctual fear of him. Which was their downfall. It wasn’t long before he had dinner and was content to lie just within the cover of some bushes enjoying his catch.

Somewhere on the other side of the green he could hear a voice calling. A voice he was vaguely familiar with but at the moment all that mattered was rabbit and being comfortable in his fur again.

Trevelyan scoured the shadows and wooded area searching for the boy. He had to have come this way. There was no other way he could have gone. “Where the fuck are you, Zaquary. If you don’t come out you little shite, it’s not going to be just my hide that M is going to have, it’s going to be all three of us when we find you again. And we will find you.” It was just then that something out of place, light in colour caught his eye in the bushes to his left. Cautiously pushing the edge back to get a better look he discovered the white shirt that he swore the boy had been wearing earlier. 

"Oh great," he groaned, digging around and coming up with the rest of Q's clothing. "Seriously kid, you think running around naked makes you less conspicuous than the clothes you were wearing? Christ... I am so going to fucking kill you. Zaquary!" He yelled, drawing the attention of a dog walker with two yapping terriers. The woman took one look at the glaring man and hastily turned back from the park, just as his mobile began to ring.

The small black wolf was sleepy, his stomach full. The blundering familiar human was moving closer to his hiding place, shouting at an unseen opponent. Wolf whined, creeping further into the bushes until it caught his own scent and saw the white cloth swinging from his hand. Clothes, his clothes. His human brain lazily turned over, thinking it wasn't a good thing that the man had his clothes. He watched the man march back the way he had come and out of the park.

20 minutes later the small black wolf was awakened by shouting again. But this time there was another scent with the man. He had brought the other one back with him. “I know he’s in here. I’ve got his fucking clothes. Where else could he have gone?” The human voices floated to him.

“Zaquary! The game is over. I am too tired to do this, bloody wanker.” The other man sighed. “We know you are in here. We’ve got all the time in the world and no place else to be. We can wait you out if we need to.”

Then looking to the other one. “I can’t fucking believe he got away from you. I get just asleep and you pull this shite. You just lost me ‘making it up to you later’, Alec.”

Wolf sniffed the air. They had his clothes with them. He could smell them. He would need those back. 

He growled softly just as two pairs of feet passed his hiding place. "Did you hear that?" The taller one asked.

"We're in the heart of the city, Alec. The place is full of noise," the other answered. "Why did he take his clothes off anyway?"

"I don't-" his mouth fell open at the sight of the huge black dog that advanced from the bushes towards them. It's teeth were bared in a silent snarl, but a low rumble was beginning deep in it's chest. He needed those clothes. 

The two men began to back up away from the beast that advanced slowly. "Alec, what the fuck-?" Bond felt for the Walther he'd hastily stashed at his back when he'd dashed from the hotel, but the dog leaped forward snapping at the trailing sleeve of the shirt, bouncing at it as he tried to capture it in his jaws.

"Fuck this!" Trevelyan tossed the clothing as far as he could, diving in the opposite direction behind his partner. Bond had a gun out and ready, which was more than he had. They could argue about it later.

The dog trotted to the shirt and sniffed at it, lying down on top of it possessively. Bond took a step towards it, gun pointing steadily at it's head. It growled menacingly, slowly gathering it's haunches under it, readying to spring. "Shit James, you can't shoot someone's dog. If the idiot kid wants to fight it for his clothes let him. I'd rather face M. At least she doesn't look rabid."

"I'll just scare it off then." Bond let off a shot that thudded into the earth two feet left of the dog. It skittered sideways but that put it on their undefended side and before Bond could swing around it leapt towards them growling. Trevelyan fled, yelling at Bond to follow. Letting off a final shot, he did.

Bond and Trevelyan dashed out of the green space as quickly as they could. "Fuck you, Alec. I am not getting my arse bit off by some rabid dog because you couldn't keep track the of the kid."

"I just turned my back for a second."

"And that was all it took. M is going to kill you. I am not taking the blame for this one too." Bond pointed a finger at him and stomped off back towards the hotel. 

"What about the kid?." Alec yelled at him. "His clothes are still in there with that thing."

"Fuck the kid, Alec! I'm going back to sleep."

Alec trudged after him wondering what excuse they were going to make up for M this time. Reaching the hotel, Alec practically ran into the back of Bond who had pulled up abruptly just inside the door. There sitting in one of the lobby chairs was Zaquary staring at them with a smirk on his face. 

"I couldn't get back into the room. You didn't give me my own room key."

They rode the elevator in deathly silence, the agents glaring at one another and Q smirking between them. As soon as they entered the suite Bond walked into the master bedroom slamming the door behind him without even a goodnight. Q headed for the smallest room that he had been allocated only to find Trevelyan standing in his way.

"Take off your clothes."

"A bit forward Alec. Did I not make it clear that I'm not interested?" Q chuckled.

"Don't mess with me you little shite, I'm doing my job. Making sure you don't go for another wander and getting your sizes to pass to Tanner." He grinned nastily. "But if you want to stay in those filthy things fine. I don't fucking care anymore. I should have known you were trouble the minute I laid eyes on you. Don't expect me to make our acquaintance comfortable for the foreseeable future. Now give me your damn clothes and fuck off to bed."

Q stripped to his pants and threw his clothing over the back of the sofa offering a sweet smile. He nodded towards the closed door "You might want to try an apology. Flowers are always good when you can't get close enough for sex." He ducked inside his room before the big blonde could hurt him.


	11. How to Shock a Double O

The next morning Q came staggering out of his bedroom wrapped in the duvet off the bed, dark hair looking like he'd been in a wind storm and his glasses hanging out of his mouth by an arm instead of on his face. Bond was lounging at a corner table set with room service breakfast and Trevelyan was draped across the sofa watching something on the television. At least that is what Q thought he was doing. He couldn't make out what was on the screen. "Do I smell tea?" he muttered. 

"Sleeping beauty finally graces us with his presence." Alec huffed. 

"Do I have clothes yet?" Q rubbed his eyes with the back of a hand. 

"Not yet. Tanner hasn't appeared yet with a new wardrobe for you but I guess that doesn't really matter to someone who likes to wander around London at night bare arse naked, does it?" Bond commented sipping his coffee. "Care to explain yourself a little better this morning, Zaquary Holmes?"

Alec sat up on the sofa, "Yeah... There are some other things I want answers for too. Not just the naked thing but how did you get away from me? And come to think about it, your fucking hand in Medical!" He stood and came to stand directly in front of the younger man. "I think you need to talk."

"Alec, you have a good point," Bond commented from across the room. "We should get to know each other. After all we are going to be working together from now on."

"No talking before tea." Q said primly and sidestepped Alec. When he felt the tug of the trailing duvet under Alec's foot he simply let it fall continuing to the breakfast table in his pants and a smirk. The big man followed, looming over him with a frown until Q said "Sit down for god's sake. You're giving me indigestion."

"Is there ever a time where you aren't going to be annoying my friend here?" Bond asked mildly, spreading strawberry jam thinly onto toast.

Q, to his credit, thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps when I'm asleep? Good to know you two kissed and made up though. I'd hate to be the cause of disharmony in such a beautiful relationship." He ignored Trevelyan's choking and helped himself to the last piece of cold toast. "Is this it? I'm starving."

Suddenly he was flying backwards, chair and all, and Trevelyan's large hands were biting into his bare shoulders. "Answers, now!" 

Q swallowed his mouthful of toast carefully, wide eyes on the snarling face that was so close he could feel the mint-fresh breath ghosting over his lips. In other circumstances it could be erotic but right now it was frightening. "Fine," and there was a slight quaver to his voice that he cursed in his head. Trevelyan took a step back. "But you won't like it."

"Try us." Bond was standing now too, both of them doing an excellent job of looking terrifying.

"Give me some space." A tremor had started in his body, that he struggled to control. "It's easier if I just... Rather than try to... Shit. Never tried this before." A sudden thought. "Where are your guns? I don't want you to shoot me accidentally."

The two agents exchanged a glance. "I'm sorely tempted to shoot you every time you open your mouth, so I left mine in the bedroom." Trevelyan said.

"Mine is here." Bond patted at his back.

"Would you mind...? Um please? The drawer over there perhaps. Just so there are no misunderstandings." 

Bond rolled his eyes but plucked it from the waistband of his trousers and placed it carefully in the desk drawer, returning to position. "There. Unarmed, still dangerous. Happy?"

Q nodded. "Levels the playing field," he muttered.

“Fuck…,” Q sighed. “I don’t know why I am even sharing this with you two.” He looked from Bond to Trevelyan. “Maybe, odd as it may sound, I trust you two more than Mycroft. And since I don’t have anyone here to provide me any help, pack being in the States. Let’s just say that I feel the need to have someone else have this knowledge in case my dearest brother attempts something else to disrupt my life again.”

Q took a deep breath and slowly laid his left hand palm down on the table. Brows knitted together as he stared at it in hard concentration.

“Well?” Alec snorted.

“Shut up.” Q swallowed hard. “Just give me a bloody minute to think.” 

A soft whine escaped from him as very slowly, barely visible at first, the fingers on his hand began to change. Fingers thickening. Claws beginning to form. Joints changing and the entire structure of his hand morphing into something not natural. And suddenly the skin began to ripple, dark curly black fur began to flow.

“Fucking hell.” Q stammered in a voice that there was something not right about as he covered his face with his other ‘human’ hand. 

Alec gagged, hand clamped over his mouth, wide-eyed and staring at the monstrous deformed hand at the end of Q's arm. Bond had paled to bone-white and become so still he could be mistaken for an extraordinarily detailed mannequin were it not for the fingers of his gun hand twitching impotently at his side.

"What-?" Alec breathed deeply, trying to make sense of what he was seeing without losing his breakfast. Blood and gore barely raised bile any more but something about the freakish deformity had his throat burning.

"I can't hold it" Q gasped, his entire skinny frame starting to shake uncontrollably. With a pained groan he forced his change away before he reached the point of no return. Gradually and agonisingly Q's normal slim hand re-emerged leaving him shuddering and weeping unheeded tears. "Fuck, that hurt. I see now why we don't try that often" he said shakily.

"Give me a reason not to shoot you." Bond's Walther was back in his hand without either of the other two men being aware he had moved, and he had it pointed steadily at Q's head. Bond was still pale, but there was a deadly look about him. "Are you...? What the fuck are you?"

“A reason? Because James, even though you are a Double O agent with a License to Kill, you are not an indiscriminate killer. And somewhere in your mind you know that if you did kill me or I disappeared, that no matter what you are my brother, Mycroft, would make you disappear.“ And, then with a snarky smirk, “And because you like me.” 

Bond still did not lower the gun.

“Oh please, it’s not like I am going to eat you or anything. Besides it should be me who is pissed off at you. I was just trying to get my clothes back yesterday and you are the one who shot at me. Poor manners, James.” He wiped a remaining tear from his eyes and then began to rub his left hand that was still painful from the partial change.

“You still haven’t explained.” Alec wanted to take a step closer but had second thoughts about it considering what he had just seen. 

“What’s there to explain?” Q shrugged at him. “This is what I am. A wolf. At least on the inside. Well, and sometimes on the outside too.” He snorted. 

"You're a wolf?" Alec looked like his brain was trying to wrestle with particularly complex equations and was losing. "Like... A big dog? Like the one last night..."

"I think he's suggesting he was the dog from last night." Bond was starting to feel slightly foolish pointing the gun at the quivering almost naked young man but until he understood what was going on he considered it the safest option.

"Ten out of ten, top of the class, though if you call me a dog again I may reconsider my decision not to eat you." Q was starting to enjoy himself in spite of the ache in his hand. He would like to bet that the number of times the two agents felt this far out of their depth could be counted on his aching digits.

"You realise what you're saying is impossible?" Bond would cling to reality if it killed him. "That was some sort of illusion." Which, he cursed himself, he held no faith in either.

“Well I would have thought it impossible also,” he reached over with his non aching hand to grab another slice of toast, sighing when he realised the rack was empty. “That is until this happened to me. Fucking Mycroft. I suppose you eventually get used to things… grow into it. Still awkward for me at times” he sighed nonchalantly as if this was just an everyday occurrence causing Bond to just shake his head in disbelief.

He glanced up at Bond who was still pointing the gun at him. “Well, I would show you the entire magic trick but I feel slightly uncomfortable with you holding that Walther at me. And I’m not sure Alec wouldn’t grab it away from you and literally shoot me. Sorry. Not a trick out of a Harry Potter story or something. This is me. This is real.”

“Unfucking believable,” Alec snorted. 

“Such a stimulating conversationalist, Alec” the younger man smirked at the befuddled Double O. 

"Forgive me for not believing in fairy tales. I've seen a lot of shit in my life but this..." Alec had taken two steps closer and was staring at Q's hand. "So this is why your hand wasn't injured? You can heal injury that fast?"

Q held out the unblemished skin for him to inspect. Bond stepped closer too, the gun lowered. "If I was going to hurt you James I would have done so by now. You can lose the gun. Please." 

Bond looked embarrassed to still be gripping onto it like a security blanket. He made it safe and put it on the breakfast table still within comfortable reach. "So, are you an experiment? And how is Mycroft involved?"

"No I'm not a bloody experiment. An accident of my brother's, maybe." He couldn't hide the bitterness. "Look, can you order me a decent breakfast and then I'll explain properly? I need calories after a change." He stretched and stood. "I'll need frequent trips outside to change or I can become unpredictable, so you need to factor that into your supervision."

"What, like walking the dog?" Alec guffawed, finally letting go of some of his tension.

“I am not a dog, Alec. I am a wolf. A small one as such in comparison, but a wolf. And you will not take me out for a walk. Christ… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea telling you after all.” He sighed. 

“I’m just trying to warn you. I need to change every three, four… five days at the most or I will become unpredictable and volatile. And I really don’t think you would want me to eat your face off in the middle of the night, Alec.” The older man gave him a questioning look as he moved away from the table. “I’m just kidding, Alec. I need the duvet please. A little shaky here still and chilled after…” he waved the hand he had changed at Alec.

“I’m sorry. I really need some food.” He grabbed the duvet off the floor wrapping it around himself to stave off the chill. “I’ll try to explain better then.”


	12. Explanations

Q finished the pile of bacon and eggs with a swipe around his plate with yet more toast under the watchful eyes of the two agents. Just before breakfast arrived a delivery of a small wardrobe of clothing arrived so at least he felt less vulnerable.

"So there are wolves? People who turn into wolves?" Alec was still having trouble grasping the concept. Bond had decided to go with the flow, for now at least.

"And when Mycroft found out he sent you to the U.S.? To live with other wolves?"

Q grimaced. He'd been over his edited story at least three times and for Double O's they seemed very dense. "I have pack there, who will I imagine be very pissed off that you've kidnapped me."

"Kidnapping is such a horrible word," Alec grinned. "More like dog napping."

Q gave him a baleful look and mock snarled. "If you're to be my babysitter I suggest you drop that now. There are wolves in London but I don't know who they are. Be careful I don't decide to make you my little pet Alec."

"Could you do that?" Bond asked seriously. "Are there contamination issues we should be aware of?"

"You need to be wary of blood. A tiny amount could be dangerous so any injuries need gloves." Q looked at Bond, expression closed. "I would not wish this life on anyone, accidentally or deliberately."

“I need a phone,” Q said suddenly. “I need to call the States. Nathaniel is going to be panicked. I need to let them know where I am, that I am alright.” 

“No,” Bond said simply. “M said to babysit you until you were to report to Major Boothroyd and her instructions did not include you contacting anyone.”

“I don’t think you really comprehend, Zaquary. Your wolfie arse belongs to M now.” Alec chuckled.

“Don’t call me Zaquary. Q is what I go by.” He snarled at Alec getting more and more frustrated as the conversation with them went on. “And don’t be saying things like that to her either. She doesn’t know about me… this part of me.” 

“Your… condition? It had no bearing on M’s desire to bring you in?” Bond appraised the youngster wondering which skill set would be more appealing to his superior if she knew. It was a technological world without a doubt, but from what Zaquary had told them his increased strength, rapid healing and ability to effectively disappear by changing into an animal would prove a fascinating enhancement to the life of a Double O.

“No. What we are… It’s open to abuse. We have to remain in the shadows for a reason. People would hunt us. Please, I’m begging you and it’s the only time I ever will, please keep this secret. There are only two people in London who know - four with the pair of you - and that’s probably two too many in Mycroft’s opinion.”

“Fine,” Bond said, “for as long as it doesn’t endanger me or Alec.” 

Alec simply shrugged. “I still don’t think I believe it. I want to see the full thing with my own eyes, but yeah… For now.”

“Fuck Alec. You saw the full thing in the park! I’m not a freak in a freak show for you to gawk at and I’m not just changing so you see how it works. How do you put up with him?” he turned to Bond.

“Please I need a phone. You don’t really understand because they are liable to come searching for me knowing them.” Nathaniel was probably freaked out by now, he thought. Not to mention that Max and Richard would be furious. They would assume it was Mycroft and that would be a pack against pack offence. “Bloody hell. You are going to make me beg aren’t you.“ he sighed. “At least let me contact Mycroft. If you won’t let me make a call on my own.”

Alec shrugged at Bond. “Holmes knows we have his little brother, it’s not like it will be a surprise if he calls.” Q was about to thank him when he said “If it keeps a load of psycho wolves off our back, it’s probably worth it.”

“You are such a wanker, Alec. They’re my family. Or as close as I’ve got anyway. Wouldn’t yours do the same for you?” He was met with silence that seemed to stretch interminably until Bond dug in his pocket and tossed his own phone to him.

“Alec’s my family. You know the number for Mycroft? Only him, no one else.”

Q nodded and smiled his thanks. Of the two, Bond seemed to brood a lot but if Q wanted something to happen he was the one to approach, preferably with a logical and cool headed argument he was learning. Alec on the other hand… There was something about the man that was designed to irritate whenever the man was within ten feet.


	13. Boston Pack in London

Q quickly dialed Mycroft's private number. "Zaquary. I assume your agent babysitters are treating you well?"

"Mycroft, I didn't call you for this idle chat. I need you to get a message to Max that I am alright. M's lackeys won't let me call." He threw a sour look in Alec's direction. "The Boston pack are going to assume that you did something stupid. I can't understand why, but that's besides the point." He snorted at the thought of Mycroft pulling a face at being called stupid. "Someone will come looking for me. Assume I am in London."

"It seems you are a little too late in your concerns, Zaquary. I have heard that there are already Boston Pack members on their way to see to your well being. I believe their flight arrives in three hours, brother dear."

"Bloody fucking hell Mycroft. Was it your intention to start a pack war?" Anger rising in his voice. Bond and Trevelyan stood at the table listening to the impressive snark being thrown at the elder Holmes in awe. Most people even in their line of work were leery to even meet Mycroft Holmes passing in a corridor.

"I was not the one who did not consider the consequences of hacking into MI5 and MI6."

"Oh don't start with me, Mycroft. I know you sold me out to her so don't act as if you didn't have a hand in this." He stopped for a moment trying to think the entire situation through. "Whoever is coming, I need to see them, Mycroft. Send the flight details to this mobile number or arrange a meeting somehow." Q disconnected the phone call before Mycroft could protest.

It was the only way to possibly smooth things over between the packs. If Max thought that Mycroft, even remotely had a hand in his kidnapping, it would be considered an offense against the pack, and that would not be tolerated.

Q turned to Bond in hopes of being able to reason with him. He knew Alec would immediately say no. "There are pack members already on the way from Boston to find me and take me home. Mycroft is sending you their flight details," he added handing Bond back his phone. "I need to meet with them. Talk to them. If they don't see that I am alright and safe, it will more then likely cause a war between the Boston pack and the London pack."

Bond gave him a curious look as if he knew that was more information that the younger man was not openly offering. "Maxwell Lewis is the alpha of the Boston pack. He is my adoptive guardian. He is a force to be reckoned with and someone I would suggest not offending."

"Alpha? As in head dog?" Alec smirked at him. "So you're telling me more of you, whatever that is, are coming here to rescue you? This I have to see." He scoffed.

This time Q literally growled at him. Wolf deep inside him woke and took immediate offence at his alpha being insulted.

"Christ Alec. Don't you ever give it a rest." Bond sighed. "Alright. We'll wait and see what Holmes has to say when he gets back with us. Then we'll talk about this again."

* * *

 

Almost four hours later Q was climbing the hotel room walls and Alec was contemplating sitting on him just to keep him from wearing a path into the carpet. Bond was calm as ever, placidly watching a rental movie on the television and dozing. Even half asleep he had the appearance of being alert and ready for action, so when his mobile rang his eyes simply flicked open and he pressed the device to his ear.

"Bond." He listened for a moment. "Give me the details. No, he won't be unaccompanied." Bond glanced Q's way. "No, we can't risk that. Yes, an hour." He disconnected the call.

"That was for me," Q accused. "You should have let me-"

"You have a meeting in an hour. If you want to go I suggest you behave yourself. Your brother will ostensibly take charge of you for the duration, however, Alec and I will not be far away."

Alec looked up with interest. "More of them. Do we know how many, and are they likely to be trouble?"

"Two of them from Boston, Holmes didn't supply names. We're to be inconspicuous." He turned to Q. "But if you try to leave with them we will stop you. I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk any harm to your family Zaquary, so conclude your business quickly. Look happy to be here."

They were back in the Aston within half an hour, Q too anxious to settle down. After a brief argument where Alec threatened to forcibly wrestle him into submission, Q had climbed into the rear seats to enable Alec to sit up front with Bond. Q still hadn't figured out their relationship other than to know it was on, but he noted at least one brief brush of their hands as they settled in for the short drive.

Mycroft had selected another hotel for the meeting with a small bistro restaurant. Q walked ahead of the two agents directly to his brother while the others continued on, finding a table close to the door.

"Is this a good idea?" Alec watched Q and his brother exchange words near the windows. Q's body language was tense for all he appeared to be giving Mycroft similar snark to that reserved for Alec. Suddenly Q ducked as if shrinking away from a slap even though his brother hadn't raised a hand.

"You ok?" Bond asked and Alec realised he was half out of his seat.

"Yeah," he flushed. "That man makes me twitchy is all. I don't trust him."

Bond hummed his agreement. "Try not to be so obvious about it. Any sign of the others?"

"Not yet."

Mycroft led Q into the bistro, nodding imperceptibly at the two blond men as he passed. By prior agreement he selected a table within their line of sight but out of earshot. Q slumped sullenly into his seat and picked up a packet of sugar, flicking it nervously while his brother talked at him, answering in bitten off responses.

Q noticed the newcomers first, the familiar wash of home tickling at his mind. He looked to the door with a broad grin, jumping to his feet as two familiar figures entered. Alec, who had been watching Q, gave them a quick appraisal dismissing the pensioner and deciding the tall dark haired one was likely to be trouble.

"Richard!" Q cried, moving to hug the old man, but Richard stepped towards Mycroft first, hand extended. Q looked momentarily crushed until Joshua gripped his shoulder with a grin.

"Protocol," he mouthed, and Q ducked his head, quickly stepping back behind the older man.

"Holmes," Richard greeted and Q felt the two Alphas sizing one another up over the brief but firm handshake. "Maxwell sends his regards."

"I'm sure. I note that he did not come himself. I trust all is well with his family and pack?" Mycroft made the dig politely but deliberately.

Q snorted. "If you hadn't fucking dragged me here it would be."

"Zaquary!" Richard's admonishment was sharp and unexpected and carried across the room to interested ears. "You were taught to show respect for your Alpha, and for the formality of meetings such as this." Richard nodded to his seat. "Sit. We'll speak in a moment."

Q dropped into his seat head down. The press of Richard's irritation subdued him but he could feel it wasn't directed at himself. He waited impatiently while Richard introduced Joshua as Max's third.

"We've met briefly." Mycroft recalled. "Which of you has authority here? I understood you stepped down some years ago Richard."

"Age brings wisdom and patience, even if it slows the reflexes. I speak for Maxwell."

"He's twice the Alpha you'll ever be Mycroft," Q muttered, drawing his brother's eye.

"And yet he still failed to teach you your place. Shall we sit before we attract the attention of the entire clientele?" Mycroft waited until the other two took their seats, Q sitting uncomfortably between the two Alphas. He wriggled in his seat, leaning towards the comfort that smelled of home.

Richard placed a gnarled hand on his shoulder. "How are you pup? Nathaniel is fair out of his mind with worry but I told him you were strong. We'll have this sorted out and get you back home." He felt the brush of the old wolf offering protection and he curled beside it, small dark wolf choosing his side. The red wolf behind Mycroft's eyes transmitted its displeasure.

Q swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I can't go home," he whispered, and Richard's eyes narrowed at Mycroft, temper rising.

Bond watched the young man lean into the pensioner's hand, Q looking hopeful yet desperate. "What do you see Alec?" He asked softly.

"A fucking terrified little kid." Alec found it hard to look away from the distressed look on Q's face. Ever since the two new men had entered he had been trying to get closer to the old man, but his eyes kept dragging back to his brother. He re-assessed the elderly man, pushing him up the line of command.

"You can't just take the boy and keep him against his will, Holmes. We won't allow it." Richard snapped.

"I am not keeping Zaquary here, Richard. It seems the young man has put himself into a situation himself of limited outcomes. Neither involve him returning to the States." Mycroft's wolf pulled at Q seeking submission from the young pup.

Q struggled and pushed back all the while seeking Richard. "You had a hand in this Mycroft." he snarled. "You sold me out. I know you did."

"Zaquary!" Richard warned him, hand tightly gripping his shoulder once more. Q's wolf and his human self cowered and whined almost in pain between the powerful pull of the two alphas. "Explain Zaquary." Richard's calm but firm tone encouraged him to speak.

"I hacked MI5 and MI6. MI6 caught me and brought me in." Q offered quietly, head bowed and eyes lowered.

Bond and Trevelyan watched the table intently taking in every nuance of the exchange that they could. "What is going on that we can't see, Alec?" Bond studied the younger man's face. Q had closed his eyes. Brows pulled together as a hand rubbed his head.

"He's obviously in pain." Alec commented with a smile as if they were having a normal  
conversation. "But from what?"

They could see the older man who Mycroft had referred to as Richard stiffen for a moment. "What are your options, pup?" Richard asked. There was obvious concern in the older man's voice that Bond could hear.

"Work for them or prison. No going home." Q answered quietly. All the harsh snark had disappeared from the younger man's voice. His eyes never leaving his slender hands clasped in his lap but it was obviously noticeable that he was fighting to stay in his seat between the two men.

Richard looked to Mycroft. "There are no other options?" Richard's wolf stood his ground daring Mycroft's wolf.

"None." Mycroft replied simply.

Q's anger surfaced again towards his brother. The small dark wolf growled at the massive ginger wolf staring at him. "If you wanted there to be there is. If I was Sherlock..." That was all he got out before the young man recoiled as if he had been physically slapped but the outward action had never occurred.

Alec was on his feet immediately. "Alec!" Bond cautioned him with a firm hand on his arm. "We can't interfere."

"Mycroft!" Richard protested. Alpha Wolf snarled baring it's teeth challenging. Mycroft simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"There are no other options? Negotiations?" Richard asked Mycroft once more. There was something odd in his voice the agents noticed, a deepening, a resonance. "May I have a few moments with the pup alone?" Mycroft nodded and gestured with his hand palm up. Richard stood gathering Q up with him by the arm and headed just outside the door of the bistro out of hearing of the other patrons. Joshua remained at the table with Mycroft true to pack protocol. Bond rose and followed at a distance.

Away from Mycroft's view, Richard's face and demeanor softened. He knew he should throttle the pup but he felt the misery he had already been through. "Are you alright, Zaquary? Unhurt?" There was an underlying lingering medicinal smell to the boy. Q nodded in reply briefly glancing up at the old alpha.

Richard placed two fingers under the boy's chin raising his face. "We're not giving up on you son. I'm not giving up on you." Alpha stood over the younger pup lying at his feet and gently licked a swipe at one of his ears. "Nathaniel has been worried sick about you. I'll tell him you are alright."

Q physically gravitated towards the older man until Richard drew him in for a hug.

"I am not sure what can be done at the moment, pup." Richard continued pulling back to be able to look at the youngster. "But you won't be left out in the cold. That I can assure you. Maxwell will see to that. We'll be in touch constantly. I'll speak to the University and get you a leave of absence."

"Yes sir."

"I know you are strong, pup. I have faith in you. We'll work this out." Richard tried to reassure him. "But you can't constantly fight your alpha. You'll just do harm to yourself and your wolf."

"I just can't Richard." Q was struggling to hold back the tears now the strain of the two alphas present and the authority of a third was overwhelming him. "It's too much." He stammered.

"Some day you will understand, pup." Richard's wolf pushed at him. "Just remember you have family and pack who are always there for you. Come on, pup. I'm going to have to leave you in your brother's care for now, but not forever." giving the young man's shoulder a squeeze as he felt a shudder run through the younger wolf the presence of both alphas pulling for acknowledgement. Bond followed them back into the Bistro.

Richard concluded business with Mycroft and required from the alpha that he would watch out for the pup and keep them apprised of his well being. Joshua gathered Q up in a tight hug. "We'll get you home. Nathaniel and Payton will kill me if we don't." Richard gave him a reassuring hug also and the presence of the older man's wolf flowed over him. The small wolf whined beneath.

The two Americans started to leave the bistro but instead made their way directly to the table where Bond and Trevelyan sat. Joshua stood behind Richard to his right in a place of respect.

"You obviously are here for the pup." Richard addressed the agents who both had a hand minutely drifting towards their hidden Walthers. "In what capacity I don't know, but I can smell him on you. But there is the lingering medicinal smell on you that there is in him also." Joshua glanced back to monitor where Mycroft was before turning his attention back to Richard's conversation.

"If either of you have any conscience at all, watch out for the pup. I'm leaving one of our pack’s valuable possessions in your hands, and I'm afraid his brother does not have his best intentions. He's a fierce young pup but there is a lot of hidden heart inside. "

"He is an arrogant little shite," Alec chuckled.

"But don't think we are walking away from him." Richard added. There was a vague ripple of something, a flex of power, that even both Bond and Trevelyan sensed. "If word reaches us that he is being mistreated, we will act. Offense against pack becomes offense against all if needed. And the Boston pack is not the only pack. Be warned." Richard took one last look back at the young pup who sat head bowed, trembling next to his alpha who sat with a small smirk on his face. Richard and Joshua turned and left.


	14. Bond, the Counsellor

Mycroft waited until he was sure the Americans had left before guiding Q back to Bond and Alec. "He's all yours gentlemen. I noticed Richard spoke with you so you are aware of our political difficulties. I believe the situation is sufficiently under control that I can leave him with you but don't let down your guard." He frowned at his sibling who determinedly stared at the carpet. "Zaquary has made it quite clear he would run back to his pack without a second thought." Without a goodbye he left, abandoning the shaking young man.

"So that's your family?" Alec questioned. "Bit of a mad old dog isn't he?"

"Fuck off Alec," Q snapped stalking past him, dashing a hand over his eyes. He didn't look back to see if they followed assuming they were unlikely to let him get too far ahead.

"Are you alright?" Bond appeared at his elbow easily keeping pace with Q's stride. "That looked a rough meeting for you."

"I'm fine." He said shortly, "just don't need that wanker having a go."

"You're different with them" Bond observed conversationally "not as spiky. Less cocky."

They stopped at the car and Q rounded on him. "What's it to do with you? Thanks for the character assessment but really it's fucking none of your business. You wouldn't understand anyway." He looked away, biting his lip to keep it from trembling.

"Try me" Bond said, but at that moment Alec joined them. Q would not give the irritating man the satisfaction of seeing him rattled. He yanked on the door handle, swearing when it wouldn't open.

"Got to wait for the beep kid" Alec smirked.

Q yanked the car door open when it unlocked and stumbled trying to get in the back seat of the car. Alec managed to catch him by the elbow before he hit the Tarmac pulling him back up. 

"You're shaking kid." Looking down at him. 

"Leave me the fuck alone, Alec." Q stammered pulling himself away and practically throwing himself in the backseat. He crawled to the far side of the car pulling his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees. His head hurt so intensely, small dark wolf whined and moaned curling into a small ball. 

"Fuck..." Q muttered trying to calm the wolf inside him. He just wanted to go home. How could alphas do that to him? They turned him into a quivering mess with their influence over him. Richard and Max were one thing but Mycroft was another story. He couldn't let that happen again. Mycroft would never be his alpha. He couldn't let it happen. 

They rode back to the hotel in silence, Alec casting worried glances at the curled up man in the backseat. Q still hadn't unfurled, although his position was awkward. As soon as he was out of the car he hurried away to their suite. Bond stopped Alec following immediately with a hand on his arm. 

"Leave him a minute. Give him some space to compose himself and then I'll talk to him."

Alec looked like he'd like to argue until Bond guided him into the next lift with a light touch in the small of his back. As soon as the doors slid closed he pressed a kiss to Alec's unyielding lips. Alec frowned at Bond's smirk. "Stop sulking just because he likes me better. If you'd stop needling him he might tell us what's going on."

"Not sulking. He's just an irritating little shit who can't take a joke."

"Come on Alec, you saw it for yourself. Something about his family has him cowering like he's expecting violence, yet he seemed close with the old guy, not scared of him."

"What are you thinking? Some kind of abuse scenario?" Alec looked furious at the thought.

Bond shrugged. "I don't know. The Americans were quick to threaten us but they seemed genuinely concerned for his welfare. Abuse seems unlikely but..." Bond stepped from the lift to see Q waiting impatiently by the suite door. He whispered "This idea of human packs has a whiff of cult about it. I just want to be sure we're tackling this sensitively not like..."

"Like?" Alec scowled.

"Let's just say your caring side is well-camouflaged." 

"I care!" Alec called after him, making Q startle by the door. "Of course I fucking care" he muttered to himself following the pair into the suite.

Bond followed Q to the living area of the suite subtly waving Alec away. Alec scowled but walked past them to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. If Bond thought he could get the kid to talk then good luck to him, he had had enough barbs for one day. The boy really didn't have a sense of humour at all.

Q flopped onto the sofa, curling into a ball once more, still trying to ward off the effects of multiple Alphas commanding his subservience. He loved Richard almost as a grandfather figure or benevolent uncle, but when pitted against the stronger draw of Mycroft it left him reeling.

Bond appeared in front of him holding a steaming mug. "Here. I note you have a fondness for Earl Grey. Not sure how you take it but hope this is ok?"

Q cradled the narrow ceramic mug and inhaled deeply. The distinctive scent held elements of home, and most importantly Nathaniel, who had been his rock for so many years. "Thanks," he managed, avoiding Bond's curious gaze.

"Want to talk? Just you and me?"

Q looked up at the blond who was smiling back reassuringly. Q knew about Double O agents. They were trained killers without conscience, not agony aunts. He didn't understand what Bond wanted from him. "Talk about what?" He asked, suspicion evident.

"Tell me about your family, and how the pack dynamic works. You seemed very discomforted today." Bond sat on the sofa beside him. Q scooted along to the end, putting as much distance between them as was polite.

"Why are you asking?" Bond was smiling at him still. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and loosened his tie, visibly relaxing. Q wondered if it was genuine or a practiced act. "What do you know of wolves?" He countered.

Bond shrugged, humouring him. "I've watched documentaries. Is it like that?"

Q sighed, inhaling the perfume of his tea and allowing it to calm him. He didn't expect Bond to understand, and his own situation was more complex than most, but the agent had turned towards him, face resting on his hand, elbow casually propped on the back of the sofa. Unthreatening. To the unwary eye at least.

"Kind of. There is a hierarchy. Alpha male, often a female too, but not always. Generally they'll have a second, sometimes a third. They are... In the power structure, political I suppose. An office that's fought for."

"Are you born to be a wolf?" Bond asked bluntly, recoiling from Q's angry exclamation. The boy leapt from the sofa and began pacing the small living area, eyes on the floor and hands waving distractedly as he tried to explain.

"It's a disease. A fucking... Infection, illness, condition... I don't know. Not terminal but it fucking ruins and rules your life." Bond drew his knees up, placing his feet on the sofa so the kid could make a circuit of the coffee table. "Do you understand what I'm saying James?" He demanded.

Bond didn't, but at least the young man was talking. He nodded "I think so. Not born. You catch it, which is why you said we should be wary of blood."

"Exactly. Blood borne virus... It only needs a scratch." Q rounded on the agent now folded onto the sofa. "Please... You need to be careful. I couldn't live with myself if I did to anyone what Myc-" He bit off the sentence but Bond already recognised where it was going. He sat up straighter, eyes finding Q's.

"Mycroft did this to you. He's a wolf too. Fuck, that's..." He looked at the dark haired young man and decided nothing was surprising any more. "I was going to say insane, but the last couple of days have been strange enough."

"Mycroft turned me. To all intents and purposes he is my Alpha" Q spat. "He should have my loyalty and devotion almost, should certainly be worthy of my respect and I should be obedient and submissive in his presence."

Bond stretched the length of the sofa, settling in for a long conversation. "Should be?"

Q smirked in spite of his ire, pausing in his circular march to face the man lounging in front of him. "Mycroft is a fucking wanker. He may be my brother, and think he has some kind of parental authority over me, but he dumped me in Boston without a second thought because I was inconvenient. I owe him nothing but derision."

Bond barked a laugh, grinning at the skinny boy who had finally come to a standstill. He patted the sofa in front of him. "Sit down and tell me the rest. You're making me dizzy."

Q sat in the bend of Bond's body, perched between his chest and bent legs. There wasn't a great deal of room but he was small and didn't occupy a great deal of space. "So you're supposed to do everything Mycroft says?" The agent asked.

"Everything your Alpha says" Q said absently "but Mycroft left me with Max. Maxwell Lewis. There was no formal adoption but I consider him my parent, along with Rosalyn his wife." He seemed to disappear into himself for a moment. "I have two brothers by blood, neither of which I care a jot for, but I have a tiny army of adopted siblings that I love very much." He hugged his knees. "I might never see them again and they may never understand why."

Bond reached out and patted his shoulder. Close family was an alien concept to him but he understood pain and loss. "I'm sorry" he offered simply. "So what was going on at the restaurant? Mycroft's your Alpha, I think I understand that, but you weren't comfortable in that meeting. Alec and I saw..." He amended his question at Q's distressed look. "Richard seemed to have an influence on you. Where does he fit into all this?"

Q could feel that Bond's hand lingered on his shoulder, fingers squeezing reassuringly. How to explain in such a way that the power of the Alpha influence made sense was eluding him, but he would try. "Richard was the Boston pack Alpha. He retired, which is almost unknown, stepped down in favour of Max." He leaned into Bond's touch without realising. "The Boston pack took me in. Max is my Alpha but Richard still has strong influence in the pack. They are closer to me than blood family and one hundred times more worthy of my respect." 

Bond's fingers kneaded the nape of Q's neck. "Alphas exert influence over their wolves" Q continued. "It's mental, emotional... I don't know precisely but we feel it and bow to their power. Not like subjects to kings" he hastened, "more like... Falling behind a protector or leader? I don't know if that makes sense." He allowed the pressure of Bond's fingertips to loosen the tense knots in his neck that had settled there ever since Mycroft had mentally subdued him prior to the meeting. It felt good and his wolf almost whined with pleasure, flopping onto its side contentedly as the soothing touch continued.

"You're torn" Bond observed, and Q moaned his agreement before grappling for the words.

"Yes," he gasped. "I hate Mycroft. I love Max, and Richard is my mentor. They all exert Alpha influence over me. I don't know which way to turn." He was almost sobbing with confusion mixed with pleasure from Bond's hand on his neck. He slumped against the agent and Bond drew him in, pulling him against his chest in a half hug.

"It's fine. All ok Zaquary." Bond doubted it would be ok at all but he had a better understanding of the young man in his arms. It was only after his lips brushed over Zaquary's temple that Bond realised he may not have a complete grasp of the situation at all.

"Wolf is not something that I can turn off and on. It's always there. Just lurking underneath. Integrated into my entire being now." he sighed. Being around the pull of the two alphas posturing like that nearly always practically pulled him apart. 

"What you didn't and couldn't see is the wolf dynamics playing out. I don't know how to explain it in words well."

"Just take your time. How ever the words come, I'll try to understand." Bond moved a little so they were a little more comfortable on the sofa. "Alec and I need to understand this as much as we can. We need to be able to protect you." Without giving M this information, Bond thought because she would exploit it.

"It's like another entire conversation going on at the same time. Wolf sees, feels, and knows the other one's. If you have any knowledge at all from Documentaries or such about things then you know the dominance and submission within pack hierarchy. Mycroft will like nothing better for me to roll over on my back and bare my throat for him. He pushes it every opportunity he gets. I'll never be an alpha in a pack but I'll be damned if I will ever submit to him willingly. He will have to force me." Q shuddered scrubbing a hand across his face, the lingering feel of Mycroft's wolf forcing him still prominent within him. 

"I'm sorry this is more than you and Alec signed on for to babysit. And I know it is completely utterly unfucking believable. Will I eventually be able to contact my family in the States? I need contact with my pack in some way at least even if it's minimal. I need pack and I won't ever be a part of the London pack. I won't let Mycroft have the satisfaction. I'll just go rogue and he will have to kill me. Bond, can I have some paracetamol or a drink or something please? My head is just... I don't do well with two alpha egos pulling at me."

"Sure" he swung off the sofa and went in search of painkillers. "We wouldn't allow Mycroft to kill you, no matter what." He handed the pills over with a glass of water. "I'm almost sorry to say M considers you too much of an asset now to lose, but it's not just that. Anything she does that puts one over your brother would give her immense satisfaction."

"She can't know..," Q panicked.

"No, she can't" Bond agreed. "She does not, or we would have been briefed. Telling her would not be in your best interests."

"And of course you have my best interests at heart" Q laughed bitterly, a trace of his old snark returning.

Bond was quiet for a moment. "I can't promise anything, but if I can figure out a way for you to maintain contact with your family I'll let you know. In the meantime... Well, we're not pack but you can trust Alec and I." He smiled at Q. "You don't really have a choice in that."

"Possibly. At least you a little more than Alec. You only want to shoot me half the time. Alec wants to shoot me all the time." He huffed. 

"I'm sorry I ran on Alec the other day. I had to change. I was so desperate. And that's why I had you drug me on the plane. Wolf was trying to escape. Can you imagine what would have happened if I had an uncontrolled change trapped on the plane?"

"You do believe me? Don't you, James? I know this is something that nightmares are made of." Looking up at the man standing in front of him. 

Bond gave him a steady look. "It's quite fantastical. I don't know what to think Zaquary. I don't like the way you were so subdued by these apparent other wolves and I don't appreciate the thinly veiled threats by your Alphas. All I see are men, but I'm choosing to trust you. You're obviously in need of protection..."

Q turned away, disappointment written clearly, "you don't believe me" he said dully "Fine. You trust the evidence of your eyes" he pulled his shirt over his head "I understand that, I mean, someone tells you something deeply personal". Q's fingers worked his trousers loose, toeing off his shoes at the same time "and you want them to prove it."

"What are you doing?" 

"Proving it, that what I'm telling you is true." He shoved his trousers and pants down in one smooth motion, pulling each leg over his foot and snagging a sock at the same time.


	15. A Wolf in Geek's Clothing

"You're getting naked to prove I need to protect you?" Bond stared at the naked young man "For fucks sake!"

"Get Alec here too. He's as bad, worse probably. Alec?" He yelled. "Alec!"

"Put your clothes on, Zaquary" Bond said coldly.

"No! You need to see. So does Alec. Alec, you arsewipe, get out here!"

"I don't need to see-" 

The bedroom door crashed open and Alec stumbled out blearily searching for the source of all the commotion. His eyes settled on the bare-arsed man standing two feet from his partner. "What the fuck-? Bloody hell James?"

"It's nothing" Bond glared at Q who was breathing heavily, bony chest heaving as he stared back.

"Nothing? Nothing? Oh well then you won't care if I carry on then?"

"Like hell it's nothing." Alec turned to Bond with a face like thunder. "You said you would talk to him. Not fuck him. Christ I know this is what you do out there James, but fuck... This is shitting in your own back yard." He gestured to Q's nude back taking more than a moment to notice the rounded arse and surprisingly broad shoulders for such a skinny waif of a man.

"Give over Alec, it's not like that." Bond growled back, glaring over Q's shoulder. "And you, put your fucking clothes on and stop it."

Q gave Alec a sly smile and stepped closer to Bond. "No. You're going to listen and watch."

"What?" Alec's eyes bugged at what he thought Q was suggesting. Although Bond was fully clothed Q had all but backed into him. "James, you utter shite, I'm not.., I don't even know what you think..."

"Alec, for god's sake, as if..."

"No. No, you carry on. I... I don't need to..,"

"Will you two have your domestic later?" Q snapped. "This is hard enough without your petty jealousies. Just let me show you and you two can go share a bedroom and quit pretending around me. Just don't wake me up being too loud."

"What have you been telling him, James? You bloody bastard. We were keeping that private?" Alec took a step closer to them his anger flaring. 

"He didn't tell me anything. I can smell you on each other. Remember... wolf." he waved a hand at himself. "Which I was trying to show you before you two idiots decided to argue about your sex life." The last words he muttered came out in a odd tonal quality that caught Bond's attention. 

"Oh no you aren't," Bond reached out and grabbed the slender naked man by the shoulder only to feel the skin and bones beneath his hand do something odd and ripple. "What the fuck..."

"Glasses... Take my glasses..." Is what Alec thought he heard from Q as the young man shoved them towards him with a hand that was starting to shift into something that resembled the trick he had shown them before. 

Suddenly the dark haired boy dropped to his hands and knees as a strange animal whine came from him. Bond and Trevelyan watched in horror and awe as Q's bones shifted, changed, reformed. Paws appeared where hands and feet should be. Bones began to lengthen into what would become a tail. 

"Fuck... What the bloody fuck!" Alec stepped back to the entrance of his bedroom door. Bond could hear him forcing down a gagging sound. 

Bond didn't move. Not sure what to do but was wishing his Walther was in his holster and not in the desk. "He said we didn't believe him. He needed to show us!" Both just stared as Q's face morphed and shifted. Dark curly fur rippled to the surface where skin should have been. Seconds later a small dark wolf lay on the floor between them panting. The same dark wolf they had seen in the park. And, it had very familiar looking green eyes that had just been staring at them from the face of a dark haired skinny young man. 

"Fuck... Bloody fucking hell..." Alec muttered. "This is wrong, James. So fucking wrong."

"It's certainly different." Bond didn't dare take his eyes from the wolf even though it lay placidly on the floor watching him. The eyes were too intelligent for a dog. No, wolf. Unmistakably now that James had the opportunity to examine him properly. Longer legs, more muscular for all he was as lean in this form as his human form. The fur looked coarser than a domestic mutt too.

The wolf surged to his feet and Bond took an instinctive step back. Alec made the kind of noise he would deny he was capable of till his dying day and ducked into the bedroom doorway. "Should we shoot it?" He asked, and the wolf's large head swung his way. Alec would swear the damn animal was laughing at him.

"It's Q, you idiot. How the hell would I explain to M that I shot her new employee?" 

Wolf gave itself a shake, huge furry body shivering from muzzle to the tip of its tail. It took several steps towards Alec, snorting when the man darted behind the door. "He's still a fucking wanker." Alec made himself step out of the bedroom and the wolf glared, baring an horrifically impressive array of teeth.

Slowly it circled around behind Bond and the agent twisted as far as he could trying to keep track of the predator's movements. Suddenly the spacious airy suite seemed far too hot and small, but Bond was careful not to make any sudden movements. He lost sight of the animal and turned wide eyes back to his partner who visibly swallowed. 

"To your right." Alec whispered. "Stalking." 

Bond's heart was hammering in his chest and the look on Alec's face wasn't calming him at all. Suddenly he felt the warm brush of soft fur against his hand and a broad head nudged his arm until the agent's palm lay flat between his ears. Cautiously he moved his hand until his fingers burrowed into the deep fur behind his ear. The ear flicked, but Q didn't move away, pressing his head up into Bond's hand. He scratched gently, a tiny flex of his fingers, and the wolf made a contented huff.

"Unfucking believable. You're petting him?" 

"I think he likes it." Bond scratched more firmly, careful not to startle the small wolf. He smirked at Alec who refused to come any closer. "Maybe he's a big soft dog at heart after all."

The wolf leaned his weight onto Bond’s legs content with the continued scratching between his ears. “Alec, he isn’t going to hurt either of us, I don’t think.”

“I don’t know. He hates me when he’s human. I can’t imagine what he is thinking now.” Alec commented his eyes never leaving the wolf still refusing to come any closer.

“Alec, it took a lot of trust to show us this. Think about it. We’re both armed.” Bond seemed to relax a little more at the thought of the young man who they were babysitting now being hidden in this muscular dark furred form.

Wolf stepped away from Bond placing himself between him and Alec and huffed once more at the blonde man. They both stood there staring at each other. “Oh you two are just ridiculous.” Bond sighed. “Alec…” 

"Why should I be the one to back down?" He crossed his arms, purposely putting his hands out of reach. "Just because you're a soft touch..."

"And I thought it would be simpler to reason with you." Bond shook his head at Alec's mutinous expression. "I told him he could trust us. Can he?" He stepped towards the wolf again running a hand lightly down Q's long narrow back. Q flinched, eyes rolling wildly at the unexpected touch and growled softly.

"Sorry." Q's ears flicked and the low rumble ceased.

"Can we trust him, more like? I'm not happy sleeping with that in the room. It's probably imagining how I'd taste and there's no way I want to be... That!"

Wolf stood, growling menacingly at Alec, fur standing on end around his hackles. Instead of drawing closer, it abruptly turned and walked into the small bedroom that they had given Q butting the door closed behind itself. 

"What the fuck Alec!" He wasn't bothering you and as far as I could tell he understood what we were saying. The kid does have some feelings even though he is.... Like that." 

"How can you trust that?" Alec glared at him. 

"How can he trust us now, you wanker!" Bond glared right back at him. 

"We have a job to do James, babysitting a fucking computer geek whose worst trait is hacking my emails. I didn't sign on for this extra shit." Alec looked away. "If you want to play at having a fucking pet, there are easier ways. But, like always, do what the hell you want, just don't you dare have him sleeping on the bed."

"You're being childish."

"Yeah, I am!" He turned into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him leaving Bond wondering what the hell had bitten him.

With a frustrated sigh Bond picked up Q's scattered clothing from the floor and knocked on his bedroom door. "Zaquary? Can I come in?" Realising a verbal response was unlikely he cautiously pushed the door open. "Brought your clothes back."

There was a lump burrowed under the duvet on the bed that Bond watched in fascinated silence slowly unfurl, elongate and reshape with a whine until it bore a resemblance to a human form.

“Just drop my clothes Bond,” the muffled voice from under the duvet was shaky and hoarse. “Please leave me alone and close the door after yourself. 

“Alec didn’t mean.” Bond began but was cut off by Q suddenly sitting up.

“Oh don’t treat me like Mycroft as if I am some stupid child who doesn’t understand. I know exactly what he said and I could hear every bit of disdain in his voice.” Q scoffed. “Just go away. I’ll be ready when it’s time to go back to MI6.”


	16. New Assignments

Q stared at his reflection in the mirror and cursed his hair for the third time, finally ruffling it so it stuck out in all directions. It tended to do that of its own accord anyway more often than not, his new colleagues may as well become acquainted with it from the outset. Black trousers and a dark plum shirt, black cardigan. Smarter and more than he was used to but he didn't really know what to expect from MI6 and his clothing options were limited to what had been delivered a few days earlier.

He sighed. No avoiding it, might as well get it over with, but he still winced at the sharp rap on the bathroom door. "Q? You ready?" That was a small victory at least, getting Bond to call him Q, although Alec still insisted on Zaquary on the rare occasion he deigned to speak to him at all.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he muttered as he left the sanctity of the bathroom, and then felt guilty for his bad mood when Bond grinned and gripped his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Boothroyd is an acquired taste but he's a good sort. Bit mad, but if you earn his respect you're set for life." 

"Are you and Alec assigned to sit and stare at me all day?"

"God I hope not. Not that I find you unappealing, but watching you push keys doesn't excite me." Bond smirked.

Q raised an eyebrow. "Not unappealing? I'm flattered." He gave a small smile that faded when he saw Alec glaring at them from the car. "You're allowing him to drive. Is that compensation for your argument?" He flushed when Bond gave him a sharp look. "Sorry. Better than average hearing."

Q got into the back seat of the car without even arguing ignoring Alec altogether. He stared out the window of the car. Bond glared at Alec who just shrugged his shoulders. Through the check gate, and building security, the trio headed to TSS, one on either side of him. Bond shoved the door open to TSS allowing Alec and Q to enter before stepping up with them once more. Spotting Boothroyd at the far end of the room they moved between the desks and work stations with every eye on them as they approached Q’s new boss, an older man wearing a white lab coat. “Your package is delivered, Major.” Bond gave Q a small push forward with his hand in the small of the younger man’s back. 

“Zaquary Lewis, Sir.” Q offered his hand to the older man. “But I prefer just Q if you don’t mind.”

“Forward young man isn’t he” Boothroyd smiled at the young man in front of him. 

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.” Alec snorted behind them earning him an elbow from Bond.

“M has told me some things about you. So, let’s see what you can do to rectify a mess we seem to have at the moment that some young hacker caused us. R, would you bring that over here.” The Major called to another technician, a dark haired woman about 10 years older than Q, who approached carrying his laptop that had been taken from him days before.

“Seems that there are some sectors on this that no one in our labs can negotiate. If you would be kind enough to show R what each of those contains, I believe I will turn you lose then on that project I have waiting for you. Oh and gentlemen," He turned to the agents still loitering in the lab. “I believe that M will be wanting a report from you and besides you make my technicians nervous when you linger.”

R smiled encouragingly and placed the laptop on a bench, waving Q across to join her. He went without a backward glance, running a finger lovingly along the lid of the computer and smiling to himself. "Quite challenging" R commented "more complex than I've encountered before. I'm hoping whatever you've got is worth the hours of headaches it's already given me."

"May I?" Q asked, and when she nodded he began tapping at the keyboard. Before long the two dark heads were bent close together, chatting animatedly, and lost to the rest of the room.

"Well?" Boothroyd looked up several minutes later to find the two agents still standing where he left them watching Q's bent back. "Shoo! Out! Did I not make it clear that you were required upstairs? He's perfectly safe here."

Bond followed Alec to the stairs avoiding the busy elevators. "Hard to keep our stories straight if you're going to give me the silent treatment."

"We've spent three days in a hotel room. Why do we need to say anything else?"

"Alec..." He stopped, looking up at his partner who had stopped. "M will know about the meeting with his family. Bound to."

“We are in so much fucking trouble. This is all your fault, James.” Alec glared at him.

“M didn’t say he couldn’t contact his brother.” Bond protested. “We can tell her that Holmes is responsible for the meeting. We were just following orders from a superior. Whether M likes it or not, she does in some ways report to him.”

“Well if you weren’t so enamored with the mutt…” Alec threw back at him.

“Me! I saw you checking out his arse in there!”

“I was not!”

“Gentlemen.” A voice interrupted them, both turning to see Tanner standing at M’s outer office door. “If you would like to stop your childish bickering, I believe that M has been waiting for you to report.” Motioning them inside. 

The pair stood in front of M's desk, ignored by the blonde woman who studied a file. Alec looked solidly ahead while Bond smirked at him sideways. When Alec was pissed off at him he got what Bond called the 'soldier stance' all stiff backed and upright. He half expected him to click his heels if M raised her head too sharply.

"Remarkable, gentlemen" M commented without looking up. "For once you have managed to deliver something to the Major in one piece." Turning a page, flipping it back to check a detail. "Reasonable expenses, no damage to hotel property and no complaints from the management." She glared at them then. "What am I missing?"

"Nothing Ma'am. The boy is no trouble" Alec said through gritted teeth.

"How disappointing. I expected more of a challenge from a Holmes. Let's hope his work doesn't disappoint."

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Bond said "Seemed to be in his element within minutes."

"And lunch out? I suspected his brother couldn't stay away, in spite of his assurances to the contrary. What did they discuss?" Her bright blue eye bored into Bond, a slight quirk of her lips trying for a smile that Bond knew better than to trust.

"Mr. Holmes has been contacted by some of the boy's family from Stateside, Mum. They were threatening to cause an incident if they did not have assurances that the boy was healthy and well taken care of." Bond began attempting to maintain a calm stoic demeanour. "I can assure you that everyone left the meeting satisfied and the boy did not get out of line."

"Trevelyan seems a little less enthusiastic than you do about our new asset," M glared at both of them trying to read what was playing out underneath what they were openly saying. 

Bond hesitated for a moment, "Let's just say that Alec and the boy seem to have a clash in personalities."

Alec glared at Bond, "Oh it's not me..." He began but clammed up quickly remembering where they were and seeing the smirk on M's face knowing she had pushed a button in him. 

"Bond the peacekeeper. Well Trevelyan, I hope you can overcome your small difficulty. You're on security detail for the foreseeable future, at least until we have him settled in. How quickly that happens rather depends on your skills as hand-holder. The new flat is ready, Tanner will supply the details." 

"Hang on, why me? Just me?" Alec gaped at his superior.

"Problem?" She snapped, and the blond wisely shut his mouth. 

"Let Bond babysit him. He likes the little shite." 

"Are you implying you don't, Trevelyan?" M stared at him coldly just daring him to push the situation more. "I have a mission for Bond that requires him to be elsewhere."

"Give me the mission and let him babysit!" Alec protested glaring at Bond now as if it was his fault he was going to get stuck babysitting again. 

"006! The mission is being assigned to Bond and you are security detail to Zaquary Lewis. Enough said on that debate." M stood from her desk glaring at him. "However, there is something else I will say to both you and Bond so you understand my position clearly. Stop and use your minds for once, instead of bickering amongst yourselves like toddlers. That young man down with Boothroyd at the moment walked into our servers as if they were child's play. Our best programmers have had possession of his laptop since you first hauled his sedated body into medical and as of this morning they still couldn't break the securities into three quarters of his hard drive let alone whatever he has stored off site somewhere."

"Let me make myself perfectly clear to both of you, if we want him so does the rest of the world. I want to keep him. Do you understand? Do you understand the consequences if something happens to that boy?"

"Yes Ma'am," both agents responded as if they had been scolded by their nanny. 

"I'm so glad we understand each other, gentlemen, and I use that term loosely." M returned to her chair behind her desk. Picking up a file flipping through the pages she didn't even bother to look up at the men in front of her. "Trevelyan report to Tanner and he will give you the details on the accommodations that he has set up for our newest employee. Bond stay for the details of your mission to Istanbul."


	17. Reluctant Flatmates

Trevelyan sat basically pouting in the office space that he and Bond both used to do their paperwork. He stared at the file Tanner had given him about his assignment to guard Q and his new housing but wasn't really seeing what was in the file. He was lost in thought about the happenings and what he had seen over the last few days. The utter unbelievable things he had seen the last few days. 

He had already typed 'human wolves' into a search engine and deleted it before submitting the search knowing how closely their computer activity was monitored. Feeling slightly foolish he had typed 'werewolves' instead and spent a good hour trawling through everything from mythology to movies without uncovering anything useful or reassuring.

The kid made him uneasy but there was something about him that niggled like an itch he couldn't quite reach to scratch. "Christ Alec, don't even go there." He rubbed a hand over his eyes and picked up the file heading back into the bowels of the building to collect his charge.

"Ah 006" Boothroyd boomed "your boy. Clever one isn't he?"

"Hardly 'my' boy" Alec said irritably, seeking out the dark haired young man across the room. Q glanced up and grinned before remembering they didn't get along and rearranging his features into a more appropriate scowl.

"Not giving us everything, not by any means, but feeding us tidbits. Says it's the best way for us to learn how to protect against people like him."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Perfect sense in fact. He rose a little in Alec's estimation. Intelligent and with the common sense to keep something in reserve to protect himself, and to sell it to the Major as an education exercise.

"Good day?" Alec asked as Q walked up to them. Q looked at him as if he was trying to figure out the catch in the question before smirking.

"Yes, thank you." Alec nodded and began to walk away, Q following behind. "Where's James?"

"On his way to Istanbul, so you have me all to yourself for the next few days." He meant it as snark but winced as soon as the words left his mouth. Why the hell did he say that? He shook his head and quickened his pace to the parking garage.

“Here,” Alec practically flung a folder at his chest as they arrived at his vehicle. “Your new place courtesy of Tanner.”

Q grabbed the folder before it fell to the ground quickly getting into the passenger seat before Alec left him on purpose. He opened the folder and stared at the contents. “I don’t understand. This is for me…?"

“Best not to argue with M. One thing to learn first, Zaquary. That nasty woman is one you never want on your bad side.” Alec sighed chiding himself for opening his mouth in her office. Look at what it had earned him, more babysitting.

“I hate Zaquary. How many times...” Q shook his head “I suppose that is too much to ask though.” 

Alec grunted in response, “Whatever you want” aware it had become another small thing to annoy Q with.

“My entire flat looks like it would fit into the kitchen. Bloody hell, I’ll rattle around like a pea in a drum.” He traced a finger over the page of photographs and flipped back to the floor plans. “How many bedrooms does one man need for god’s sake? I suppose I could set up an office or…”

“Just tell me which one is mine” Alec interrupted. “I’ll keep myself to myself, stay out of your way. Best for both of us I suspect not to spend too much time in each other’s company.”

“You’re staying in the house with me?” He had expected to be left alone once he started work, or at least he’d thought surveillance would become distant and more subtle. He supposed he should be flattered that M thought he still warranted the undivided attention of a Double O.

“M doesn’t trust you” Alec smirked. “Don’t take it personally, she doesn’t trust anyone, but you’re still considered a flight risk and she thinks you’re a shiny new toy for the techs to play with. Relatively cheap considering the cost of the toys they normally request.”

“Well thank you for basically labeling me a cheap whore of technology for TSS, Alec. No wonder the women in the building swoon over the Double O agents. They have such a way with words.” He sunk down even farther in the car seat.

“And if you are worried at all about me being a flight risk that would mar your record for disappearing on you a second time, don’t be concerned. My brother, I am sure, would hunt me down and gleefully return me to your custody so he wouldn’t have to be bothered with any disruption in his life. At least they gave me back my messenger bag. I suppose that is something I can thank you for, not letting it get destroyed.” 

“It’s just a bag. They’ll have taken anything of any use already, but you didn’t have a lot of your own. Packing wasn’t a high priority for us when we collected you, so I just thought…” Alec didn’t attach a lot of sentiment to things, but then he had a tendency to lose or destroy most of his property long before he could get attached to it. People in general did, however, and something had told him to hang onto what little the boy had. He was a long way from home after all, and Alec had noticed during his observation in Boston that Q was never without it, battered though it appeared.

“It was a gift from my boyfriend when I gained my Masters.” Q stared out of the window at the passing streets, thinking of Nathaniel and wondering what he was doing now. He never had met the new boyfriend, and suddenly he felt jealous of Chris and what he had. He would give anything just to hear Nathaniel’s laugh right now.

“I’m sorry” Alec said softly. “We didn’t know you had someone. Not that it would have changed the outcome, but…”

“It’s fine. Nathaniel and I split a while ago. Amicable. But he’s still my closest friend and the one I’d turn to if some fucking wanker of an agent carted me off halfway around the world against my will.”

“Christ, you are such a bloody little shite.” Alec snarled at him. “What do you not understand about we were doing our job. It wasn’t us who decided on a lark to hack into government servers just to take a jab at his older brother. And M calls James and I childish.”

“You are childish,” Q snarled right back at him. “Fight and pout like toddlers. Just take me to my new fucking prison so I can try to put my life back together in what little way I can.” At the moment, it was all he could do to choke back tears that were rising to the surface but he wasn’t about to give Trevelyan the satisfaction of seeing him cry. It would just be one more thing he could tease him about.

He hugged his messenger bag closer and wondered if there would ever be an opportunity that he could go home. 

“We need dinner.” He sighed when he finally spoke again. “Takeaway from somewhere. The Major said they had vetted and released my accounts so I’ll buy us dinner until somehow I can get to a grocery to be able to cook.” 

“You cook?” Alec asked, surprised. “I expected you to live on takeaway.”

“I’ve looked after myself since I was a teenager. That much takeaway would kill a man. When I moved in with Max and Ros, the people I consider my parents, Ros taught me to cook for the family. There are so many of us… and then if the pack gets together…” He smiled at fond memories of get togethers and family meals. “Anyway, Nathaniel and his siblings have a restaurant and small farm. I worked there, mainly as a waiter, but I helped out in the kitchen sometimes too, and of course, if you live with an amazing cook you can’t help picking up some tips. I enjoy cooking for people.”

Alec hummed, taking his eyes off the road briefly to glance at the skinny man. “You could do with enjoying eating. I love my grub, even more if someone else cooks and clears up.”

They settled on Chinese, picking up a variety of containers from a local takeaway on the route. Q cradled the hot carriers on his lap trying to avoid the heated foil burning his thigh and inhaled deeply, mouth watering at the delicious fragrances from inside. “I’m starving” he said, noticeably surprised. “I can’t remember being this hungry. Hurry up and drive us home Alec.”


	18. Contact with Home

Second night in the new house Q could not sleep. He had tried. He really had. He had spent a couple of hours working on a program that he thought would be of use at MI6 in the future if he could convince Boothroyd that it was needed. He had watched the television but found it useless. The house was silent except for the quiet occasional snoring that came from the sofa that Alec had claimed as his.

The restlessness had been building in him all day. Wolf had passed back and forth. It was simple. He missed home. He missed pack contact. And that is what brought him to wandering the house in the middle of the night in hunt of a landline. They hadn’t given him back his mobile and he didn’t dare ask Alec for his. After an hour of searching, he finally found it tucked under a cabinet in the kitchen. 

And it didn’t matter that he didn’t have his mobile for his contact information, this number he knew by heart. 3:00 am London time would be 9:00 pm in Boston. He knew exactly where to call. “Nathaniel… oh god. It is so good to hear your voice.” 

“Zaquary… Q… Are you alright? I’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m ok… Missing home and you. Did Josh tell you what happened?” He leaned against the cabinets looking around his new home that seemed to have a strange glow even in the early hours. City light was never really dark unlike the farmstead.

“Yeah you bloody idiot. I told you it would end in tears. Mycroft wouldn’t let it go.” 

Q groaned “Don’t be mad…”

“I’m not mad. Well I am, but that won’t help now. Richard told Max you won’t be allowed to come home, so I’m going to come to you. Max said no, but-”

“Don’t Nathaniel, please, not yet.” Saying goodbye to Nathaniel would be far harder than Richard and Josh walking out of the restaurant. “I need to get settled first. Accept that this is my life, earn a bit of freedom… Maybe then?”

“Of course, whatever you think” Nathaniel said softly “But I hate this. I hate that everyone expects me to know what’s going on, and I can’t just text you to say hello. I tried.”

They talked a few minutes more, Q asking Nathaniel about home and eventually Q relaxed, sliding down the cabinet to sit on the floor of the kitchen. Soon he was laughing softly at one of Nathaniel’s crazy stories from the restaurant.

Alec snapped awake, eyes wide. He lay perfectly still adjusting to the darkness and listening, trying to determine what had woken him. The sofa creaked slightly as he eased his hand down the side of the cushion where he’d stashed his Walther, shifting as though he was simply stirring in his sleep. As soon as his fingers curled around the familiar weapon he relaxed into a sleeping pose and listened again.

Voices. Television maybe? There was a definite rumble of a male voice. One, or two? He couldn’t tell, but there was nothing resembling a laugh track or music to confirm it was a television show.

Glancing at the time on his mobile, 3:23 am, as he silently rose and crept towards the stairs leading down to the lower ground story. There he definitely could make out the voice… Q. Talking with someone who he couldn’t make out the words. Phone. The fucking little shite had found the landline.

“How are the kids? Have you seen them?” He could hear the younger man asking someone. “I miss them immensely believe it or not,” he laughed and was silent for a while obviously listening to the other end of the conversation. “I hope someday things will be better here and I can have Rosalyn send me some pictures of them.” There was a pause again as Alec crept a little closer to where he could make a slim figure sitting on the floor next to the kitchen cabinets.

“Well if you wouldn’t spend so much time at the restaurant then Chris wouldn’t be upset with you.” He laughed again but there was a small feel of sadness in his voice. “Listen to Payton. She is a lot wiser than you are, Nathaniel. If you’d listened to her in the first place maybe you and I would have never gone our separate ways.”

“And just what do you think you are doing you bloody little shite.” Alec’s voice suddenly cut through the darkness of the kitchen.

Q looked up to see the Double O looming over him, Walther in hand. He had been so engrossed in the connection with Nathaniel over the phone that he had not even heard him approach at all. Wolf had not even stirred either.

“Fuck Nathaniel. Have to go. I’ll call back.” Q jumped up from the floor and hung up the landline. 

Q licked his lips nervously, eyes on the gun. It wasn’t the first time Alec had pointed it at him, but it was the first time Q had felt afraid. “Why are you sneaking around in the middle of the night?”

“The whole point of me being here is for me to keep an eye on you, yet you’re surprised when I do.” Alec lowered the gun recognising there was no threat. “I could have shot you.”

“You’d be a poor agent if you didn’t make sure of your target before discharging your weapon.” His heart was still banging in his chest, and he was annoyed that he had to terminate his call so abruptly. Now Nathaniel would worry he was in some kind of trouble, just as he had begun to reassure him that he was fine. Alec smirked and Q rolled his eyes. “Please don’t even make a joke about discharging your weapon.”

“As if I would. I’m too pissed off for joking. You disturb my sleep to talk to your boyfriend and almost have me shoot you.” Alec didn’t look pissed off, merely mildly irritated. “Now that I know you’re not in danger I’ll escort you back to your bloody bedroom and find somewhere more comfortable to get some sleep. There are enough beds in this place.”

"Please don't put me back to bed like a toddler. I can't sleep and I will just toss and turn. I'd rather just watch something for awhile on the television. Maybe it will bore me to death and put me to sleep."

Q stopped for a moment as he headed towards the lounge. "Sorry I woke you up, Alec. I just needed contact with home. It may be after 3 am here but it's evening there and the kitchen is in full swing."

"The boyfriend." Alec commented. 

"Not my boyfriend, Alec. Just a very good friend now and pack mate. I needed contact with pack." He hated to say it out loud because he knew Alec didn't trust him because of the wolf. 

"It's so hard for someone who isn't pack to understand. I went from having contact with someone who was a pack member to being without in just a day's time. Having someone else's wolf brush up against mine. It's like having someone brush against you on the inside. Almost intimately, to basically feeling like I am deaf and blind." With a deep sigh he turned around and headed towards the lounge again knowing Alec wouldn't understand let alone care. 

Q grabbed up the remote and started flipping channels. "Feel free to take whatever bed you want Alec. I promise I'll stay out of trouble and just be here on the sofa." Flopping down at one end of it.

"Oh this is the episode of Jamie Oliver that I had started to watch and never finished before you and James so rudely kidnapped me." Q settle into the sofa pulling his legs up underneath him head resting on the arm of the sofa. 

"You watch this? Seriously?" Alec made his way to the sofa and sat down too.

"You might learn something about cooking if you watched them, Alec. Wouldn't have to eat takeaway all the time then" Q smirked at him. "Or order pizza. Pay attention. Cooking is just like science. It's all a formula." 

"If you say so, Q." Alec settled back into the spot he had already squashed into the cushions from where he was sleeping earlier. It wasn't long before he was snoring again. 

Q was half way through the third show before he finally began to feel sleepy. His eyes fluttered shut in spite of his best efforts and Alec’s snores, and soon the quiet conversation on the TV lulled him to sleep. He woke a couple of hours later half squashed under Alec’s legs from where the older man had stretched out comfortably beside him, one arm wrapped around Alec’s shins half hugging him. Q startled when he realised Alec was leaning on the sofa arm watching him.

“Alright there?” Alec smirked. Q blushed and tried to push Alec’s legs off his lap but the agent decided he didn’t want to move. “Not often I find someone snuggled into my knees.”

“Fuck off Alec.” Pushing at Alec’s resisting legs. “You crushed me in your sleep.” He looked sharply at the other man. “If you even were asleep and you’re not just taking the piss.”

“Why would I want to do that?” He grinned, “you’re far less offensive when you’re asleep you know. Your mouth is still for once.”

“I need to get ready for work” Q said shoving roughly, and this time Alec allowed his feet to fall to the floor, Q almost following with the momentum of his push. Alec closed a hand on his shoulder at the last minute preventing him from toppling off the sofa.

“Sorry. I would have woken you but you seemed spark out and I thought you could use the rest.” The smirk lost it’s irritating edge. “At least you left the TV on. I got a few tips. Maybe I’ll try making dinner.”


	19. Meeting Ms Moneypenny

“You’re new” said a female voice, a fraction before a hip nudged his table causing him to peck the wrong key and issue the wrong instruction to the simulation he was constructing. The graphic on the screen folded in on itself repeatedly, until it resembled a single white block of pixels on the top right of his screen.

“That was unexpected” he raised an eyebrow at the small white square and then looked up into deep brown eyes beneath scraped back glossy black hair. “Observant. How new?”

The girl pursed her lips, glanced around the lab and then grinned. “I’d say… No more than three days on the job. Possibly four at the outside.”

“Really? You worked that out by looking at my desk?”

“Hardly dumbass. I was sent to bring you this” she flourished a manila envelope “and was told to look for the cute guy that started on Monday.” She grinned at his flummoxed look. “Eve Moneypenny. And you’re the guy they call Q. The one Marcus is supposed to be keeping an eye on but has me delivering papers to.”

“Zaquary Lewis,” he offered reaching out a hand to her. “It is very nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Moneypenny. And yes, I do prefer Q over Zaquary… long story for another day.” He smirked at her.

“Marcus? Keeping an eye on me? Who is this Marcus?” He looked at her questioningly. “Did I get a new babysitter other than James and Alec?” An alert sounded on a system next to him and he turned briefly to check it. “Or did for some reason M think I need three babysitters.” 

“You are going to tell me how you managed to swing that. 006 and 007? No one deserves that much good luck” she leered, breaking into an endearing giggle that Q quickly realised was totally put on. “Marcus Pinder is nowhere near as fascinating, I’m afraid. Some kind of cross department mentoring programme. The details are in the file apparently and you’re to set up a meeting with him.”

He dropped the file on the desk to attend to later and prodded a few more keys. “Was it supposed to do that?” Eve asked.

“Of course” he winked and this time her giggle was genuine. He sighed, concentration broken and noted it was after one in the afternoon. 

“Have you eaten? They do a mean ham salad upstairs and you’ve yet to be introduced to the delights of the canteen.” 

"Actually I haven't been anywhere in here except to M's lovely office and here with the Major. I'll buy you lunch if you could give me a small guided tour so I am not wandering around lost like an idiot." He tapped a few keys locking up the systems he was working on "Surely no one would mind if I went to the canteen with you. I would much rather be escorted by you than a rather bastardly Double O." 

 

"Who did you say I was supposed to meet with again and why?" picking up the Manila envelope she had laid on the desk in front of him. 

 

“Marcus. Field Agent, thin, ginger hair and beard, full of himself. You’ll find him on the third floor probably. I’ll take you up if you like? Introduce you. We could go now, on the way to lunch?”

“Sounds good.” walking to the doors and waving to R to say he was taking a break. Moneypenny walked beside him, chattering all the while and pointing out various departments and offices on the way. 

On the third she walked confidently to a large open plan office at the end of the hall. It was deserted except for a tall man in a dark blue suit, long legs stretched out and propped on the desk as he chatted on the mobile clamped to his ear. Marcus Pinder, by Moneypenny’s description. He indicated two minutes and carried on talking, mainly ‘yes’ and ‘no’, finally disconnecting with a sharp “I’m on it.”

Q stopped abruptly a step or two behind Moneypenny. Wolf... the definite scent of wolf floating to him from the man at the far side of the room. Wolf inside him stirred, straining it's head in curiosity. Definitely a pack scent to him also that bore a strong resemblance to a familiar scent on Mycroft.

He was torn, outwardly as was his wolf. This was pack. Something he was needing but it was Mycroft's world, not his. 

Q hesitated where he was. The other was obviously an older wolf than himself and higher in rank in his pack which made it his place to allow the other to approach and acknowledge him first. Not being amongst his own pack, he was leery to misstep. 

Pinder stood fluidly and walked towards Q, hand offered for him to shake. Q returned his grip confidently, nodding at the older man, careful to keep his eyes downcast. Eve was behind him, and wouldn’t notice the submissive gesture. “Can you give us a few minutes Ms Moneypenny?” Pinder asked smoothly.

“No problem, we were on our way to lunch, I just need to grab my bag. Meet you in the corridor in five Q?”

“Perfect.” Pinder waited until the door swung shut behind her and released the full force of his wolf in a show of dominance. Q almost dropped to his knees whining, but kept his feet by gripping the edge of the desk. Wolf immediately offered his throat, laying still while the larger wolf stood over him nosing at the soft skin of his neck.

Suddenly the scent of wolf was gone and Pinder was laughing. “Holmes’ brother. How delightful. When Mycroft said he had young one for me to watch over I expected a turn he was embarrassed about, but I didn’t quite expect you. Ashamed of you is he? Got to be some reason he’s keeping you from the Pack you deserve, but he always was a bastard.”

Q took a deep breath trying to steady himself from basically being slapped down into submission by the older wolf. "Embarrassment is a very accurate way to put it. My older brother and I are not exactly close."

He dared to glance up at the other man, "However, you can tell Mycroft that I don't need another babysitter. Wolf or not. Two Double O agents and basically being under house arrest is enough. And I still have no plans or desire to be a part of "his" pack. I have a pack already."

“I don’t intend to babysit you. I’m simply a contact to ensure you’re meeting your wolf’s needs. I can tell you safe places to run and run with you if necessary. For reasons best known to himself Mycroft has instructed me to keep you away from the pack for now and to keep you in line.” He bared his teeth in what Q supposed was a grin. “If you need anything else I can put you in touch with Lestrade.”

“I take my work seriously Zaquary Holmes. Here, and within the pack. I also expect due respect so work on your attitude. I think this new cross-department mentoring programme we are trialling will teach you some etiquette that’s lacking.”

Eve walked back into the office without knocking to see Pinder smiling insincerely at Q and Q looking like he would dearly like to punch the agent’s face. “Ready to go Q? Been here a couple of minutes…”

“Yes, do run along Zaquary. We’ll meet regularly from now on. Save any issues for our scheduled time and we’ll deal with them appropriately then.”

Pinder turned and walked away from him back to his desk abruptly cutting off the conversation. Q took a deep breath and turned to Moneypenny. “I believe we have a lunch date, Ms. Moneypenny.” trying to ignore the confrontation he had with the older wolf.

“Q?... Alright?” she questioned.

“Fine… Fine, we just got off on the wrong foot at first. It seems I have a lot to learn about the workings within MI6 involving this Mentoring Programme.” as they started to head towards the canteen. 

“Ignore him,” Moneypenny offered with a smile. “He’s an arse and treats everyone horribly.” She hesitated for a moment but decided to go ahead and ask, not being one to hold back and way too curious about Boothroyd’s newest acquisition. “You know, I didn’t mean to listen to your conversation with Pinder and only heard just a few words at the end but… Pinder called you Zaquary Holmes not Zaquary Lewis. Holmes isn’t what you would call an extremely common name. “ She pulled him to a stop in the corridor before they reached an area that where there would be a lot of other employees. “Something you’re not telling us? Holmes as in Holmes that M gets pissy every time she even hears the name mentioned?” 

“Oh fuck.” Q sighed. “You heard that? It's not common knowledge, and I’d rather keep it that way if you don’t mind?”

“Of course” she nodded. “We work on secrets here after all. But only if you promise to spill what you can. I guarantee I’m very discreet.”

Q sighed. Someone would probably find out eventually and it would be good to have an ally onside. Pinder didn’t seem to be one and he only had this girl’s word that she could keep her mouth shut, but at some point he would have to trust someone. She was pretty and seemed intelligent, and she was the first person to seem to want to socialise with him, even before the juicy revelation that he was a Holmes. The worst that anyone could think, if it got out, would be that he got his job through some kind of nepotism. 

“Mycroft Holmes is my eldest brother but I guess you could say we are estranged. He tries to insinuate himself into my life from time to time and I do my best to repel him. Whatever M’s opinion is of him, mine is so much lower. For the record, I don’t know if he had any influence on my recruitment here, but I rather hope I was selected on my own merit.” 

It was only a tiny white lie, implying he’d come through the recruitment process, but if Eve Moneypenny proved to be a gossip it was a benign story.

“I haven’t lived on home soil for years and don’t really associate with my brothers here. Was schooled in the States. I have what you could say an adoptive family there. I go by their last name - Lewis and that is what I prefer. Its a long boring story.” he added with a smile. 

“Alright, Lewis it is then. Can’t say I would want to claim Mycroft Holmes as my family either.” She curled her arm through his and headed down the corridor with him, hip occasionally bouncing off of his as they walked together. 

Q had to laugh at her comment about Mycroft and found that he was comfortable with her. She in some ways reminded him of home. Reminded him of Zoe. “So please tell me they have something sweet in the canteen that is worth indulging in. I am starving.”

Lunch with Eve was fun and by the time Q was ready to return to work his sides were aching from laughing at her entertaining stories. Q had told her an edited version of life so far with James and Alec which she lapped up, asking questions that had him raising his eyebrows and smirking.

“So which is it?” he asked, chuckling at her confused look. “James or Alec?”

“I don’t know what you mean” she said haughtily, and then winked “But either would do, don’t you think? Bond has a bit of a reputation as a ladies man, Alec not so much, but they’re both gorgeous.”

Q grinned to himself, remembering that their relationship wasn’t common knowledge. Well Q was someone who definitely knew how to be discreet with his history. “What makes you think I’ve noticed?” he asked.

“Good guess? You haven’t flirted with me at all, haven’t looked at my chest and haven’t asked me out for a drink. You’re either gay, or I’m losing my touch.”


	20. Tell Me About My Brother

Mycroft entered his office, hanging up his coat and umbrella. Moving to his desk he discovered that one of the large wingback chairs positioned in front of his desk was occupied. 

"Sherlock, how did you get into my office? No, don't tell me." He held a hand up before Sherlock could answer him, "but I will be taking it up with my staff to not allow you access." Mycroft grabbed a file from Sherlock's hands that was noticeably missing from his desk top. "Do you not have any idea about one's privacy, brother."

Mycroft assessed his brother as he moved to sit in the chair behind his desk. Clothing was clean. Personal hygiene acceptable. Eyes not clouded by whatever was his drug of choice at the moment. Maybe he was not here attempting to talk him into access to his trust fund again. 

"What do you want Sherlock? I have a busy schedule so if we could make..."

"I want to know about Zaquary, Mycroft." He demanded. 

"Sherlock, we've been over this before. Many times." Mycroft busied himself with files in his desk. 

"No, we haven't Mycroft. You've dismissed me every time I have asked to talk about Zaquary. Repeatedly." Sherlock stood, picked up another file which Mycroft immediately pulled out of his hands. 

"There is nothing to talk about, Sherlock. Zaquary is gone. Talking about Zaquary is a moot point now."

"You've practically wiped him out of existence, Mycroft. He is my brother too. I have a right to know about him." Sherlock stalked the room, anger building in him. Anger at Mycroft but anger at himself for allowing his brother to be taken away from him. 

"He was your brother. Was is the key word. And if I recall you didn't seem to care to know about him when he needed an older brother in his life." Mycroft stood behind his desk as Sherlock glared at him. "I seem to recall you were more interested in where your next fix was coming from and dragging our younger brother into that cesspool with you."

"You sent him away, Mycroft!" By now he was screaming at his older brother. "I never had a chance to get to know him because of you, Mycroft!"

“Sherlock, you were not his guardian, which was probably the smartest thing anyone ever did. However, I am not having this discussion with you again! Please remove yourself from my office." Mycroft calmly demanded as he picked up his phone to call security. 

"We are not done with this discussion, Mycroft. Far from it." Sherlock gave the chair a shove into Mycroft desk as he stomped out. 

"Juvenile attitude, brother dear."


	21. Poking A Wolf

“Who the hell does your grocery shopping if you never set foot in a supermarket?” Q grumbled at Alec’s scowl, walking away from him across the car park to collect a trolley.

“I normally just pick up what I need on the way home from a corner store or a 24 hour place. Bread, milk, cheese, eggs. Occasionally stretch to some beans, though the last time James was over he broke the tin opener trying to break into the bathroom.”

Q halted, mouth open “He-? I don’t think I want to know.” Shaking his head he entered the revolving doors snorting when it clipped Alec’s heel and ground to a halt. “Did you ever use a revolving door Alec? They’re really quite simple. Look, they even put pictorial instructions on them for dumb agents.”

Alec grabbed for the trolley once they were inside the store. “Let me push.”

“No. You can’t manage to get inside the door. You’ll kill people with the trolley. Run over some poor innocent old woman.” 

Alec managed to wrench the trolley away from him. “I feel stupid without something to do in here.”

Q giggled. “Remember you are the one who said that, Alec.“ He headed off into the store in search of something.

“Where are you going, you little shite? Did you even make a list of what we needed?’ Alec hurried after him trying not to crash into anything.

He smirked over his shoulder at the older man trailing behind him with the trolley. “Meat, Alec. That first and then will get things to go with it. Carnivore. Remember Alec. I’d prefer rabbit, but I like them better crunchy.” He turned to face Alec hanging on to the end of the trolley.

“Oh don’t even go there.” Alec snarled at him. 

Q selected a couple of decent sized steaks, and then picked up a couple more. “Don’t know about you, but I’m starving. You’ll probably be shocked by the quantity I can eat. Need the protein, even though it doesn’t appear to build muscle in the way that you-” His ears pinked and he turned away, walking briskly, away from Alec towards the bacon. A couple of packs landed in the trolley “A decent breakfast. None of this muesli rubbish. And eggs. Sausages…?”

Alec trailed after him, alarmed at the amount of meat that landed in the bottom of the trolley. “With your aversion to shopping I may as well stock up. I hate convenience food, and I didn’t spot a tin opener, but there’s a good size freezer.”

By the time they had wandered around in the grocery for an hour the trolley was full and Alec was ready to shoot the first person who looked at him oddly. They had finally made it out of the grocery and were trying to shove everything into Alec’s vehicle. “Are you planning on feeding an army?” he snarled at Q. “It’s just you and me now. In a couple of days James too, but still. And what is this nasty cereal shite in the trolley?”

“I like cereal in the middle of the night when I can’t sleep. And I told you that you have no idea how much protein I can eat. It burns off quickly. After all I’m eating for two.” He smirked at Alec.

“I so hate you, you little bastard. I should call the Dog Warden on you.” Alec threw right back at him. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Q snarked back at him getting into the passenger side of the car. “I’ll tell all of MI6 that the big bad Double O agents are bedding each other and it wouldn’t be long before the word would make full circle and Moneypenny would be telling me over lunch in the canteen.”

“Moneypenny? As in Eve Moneypenny?” Q nodded, surprised Alec had noticed her. Having said that, Eve seemed like the kind of girl who made sure she made a memorable impression. “Christ, don’t tell her about James and I.”

“Why the hell not? I’m sure she’s very efficient at spreading the message.”

“Oh Eve is very efficient. We count on it. Anything either of us wants done, quickly and discreetly, Moneypenny is the one to ask. Much more than a pretty face, that one.”

Q scowled at him. “I hope you’re not taking advantage.” Alec swung into another small car park, this time an off license.

“Ms Moneypenny has never allowed anyone to take advantage of her in her life. She has one eye on her career all the time, but still manages to be a passable, indeed pleasant, human being. If James and I occasionally flirt to gain an advantage, it’s no more than she does herself.”

Q followed him into the shop, preparing to defend his new friend if necessary. “Hands off from now on” he muttered under his breath, but Alec heard him.

“Well, this could be fun. Has the puppy found a playmate?” He roared with laughter. “Oh yeah, if anyone could be happy to scratch a bloody wolf behind the ears it would be Eve.”

“Fuck off Alec.”

They met by the checkout fifteen minutes later. Q clutched a bottle of Glenfiddich tightly while Alec had filled a basket with six different bottles, half vodka, half single malts.

"At least I only got one bottle for myself," Q snarled at Alec. "Planning on going on an alcoholic binge?" He had already decided that no matter what Alec said just because he had made a snarky remark about Moneypenny that he was claiming her as his surrogate pack mate and Alec could just fuck off. 

"They’re for me and James. At least we can handle our booze not like the light weight that you obviously are."

"Carnivore Alec. Might pay to remember. Wouldn't want to upset a drunken carnivore later." Q smiled sweetly at him. 

"Get your skinny arse out to the car you bloody little shite. Just for that you're cooking dinner. And doing clean up."

"And stay away from Moneypenny" he snarled at him as they got in the car. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" That's when Q growled at the Russian, an inhuman growl from somewhere inside as wolf took offense to the thought of someone bothering a pack mate. 

It took Q almost twenty minutes to store all the groceries back at the house, and he was pleased to find a well stocked spice cupboard as well as the basics already there. Alec wasted no time opening a bottle of wine and managed to get in Q’s way wherever he was in the huge kitchen. “For god's sake Alec, just sit somewhere please.”

“I want to see what you’re doing. See how much of a bloody expert you are.”

Q grinned. “Not an expert but I picked up some tips.” He grabbed a handful of green stuff - Alec was never fond of leaves in his food - and proceeded to chop them with breathtaking speed until they resembled green confetti. He dealt with garlic and chillies in the same way and then mixed it all with a generous glug of oil and lime juice, dipping his finger and sucking it to test the seasoning.

“How is it?” Alec asked, genuinely interested now, particularly in the way Q was sucking on his finger.

“Needs more pepper” Q winked adding a couple of grinds and testing it again. 

Q pulled out a large frying pan from a cupboard that he had discovered earlier and set it to heat with a couple of dashes of olive oil. Then he grabbed a couple of steaks from the refrigerator and laid them out on the cutting board. Salt, pepper and a good run of garlic and they were almost ready to grill. 

After a quick check of the potatoes in the microwave, he grabbed up a knife cutting a small corner off one of the steaks. "How do you want yours cooked? Rare? Medium? Oh please god don't say well done or I won't eat in the same room with you." He snarled at Alec taking a large glug of the Merlot he had poured himself. 

"Medium please and don't tell me you want yours rare I suppose." Alec grimaced as he poured himself another drink. 

"Don't know what you are missing, Alec" he smirked as he popped the piece of raw steak he had cut off into his mouth. 

"Oh bloody hell you didn't just do that did you!" Alec stared at him in disbelief. 

"Wolf, Alec" Q laughed taking another drink of wine. "The least you can do is get some plates you lazy arse. I've done all the work. And get the potatoes out of the microwave too. Remember they're hot. Not taking care of a whinging Double O who's manage to burn himself cooking tonight." 

"It's a wonder you ever had a boyfriend at all, you wanker, with that snarky mouth on you." Alec snarked right back but did get up to get the plates. 

"Nathaniel never had any complaints about my mouth, snarky or otherwise" Q drained his glass, sliding it over for Alec to refill while he plated up their meal. 

"He probably ensured he kept it full." Alec growled. Q spotted the exact moment Alec realised his unintentional double-entendre. "With food," he added belatedly.

Q couldn't hold back the smirk that broadened into a grin as he turned his back, trying to get his features under control as he rifled in the drawer for cutlery. Q missed this kind of banter, although with Nathaniel it had been far more good humoured. 

It was quite a while since Q had cooked for anyone other than himself. He knew he was good, he wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near the kitchens at the restaurant if not, but he found he anxiously watched Alec for his reaction. 

"Not bad" the blonde said, chewing enthusiastically. "Yours could do with being a bit more dead." He watched the flood of pink across Q's plate with distaste. "At least you're not tearing it apart with your teeth."

"I can if you like? Works better with wolf jaws but if you want to believe me so uncouth I can try. Messy, blood and dressing dribbling down my chin..."

Alec paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, eyes fixed to Q's mouth. Q calmly took a mouthful of steak and chewed thoughtfully. 

"You really are a little shit." Alec growled at him, swallowing half his glass in one go.

“And you are so easy to get to, Alec.” Q took the wine bottle from the table and poured the last of it into his glass. “It’s not as if I have rabies or anything.”

“You know if you and James are stuck with babysitting duty long enough, I could maybe teach you a few basics of cooking so you at least wouldn’t have to eat takeaway all the time or burn your flat down. I might even let you cook your steaks.” He smirked at Alec as he started to gather up their empty plates to clear the kitchen, old habits from the restaurant kicking in. He missed the casual banter and comfort of the kitchen. 

He grew quiet as his thought drifted to home and pack, back turned towards Alec as he stood at the sink. He needed to call Mycroft later at some time to tell him what a fucking bastard he was for appointing Pinder to babysit him also. He didn’t need Mycroft’s pack especially not Pinder. 

“You alright?” Without being asked Alec started drying off the plates and returning them to the cupboards. “You disappeared into your head.”

“Just thinking.”

“Dangerous thing that. I tell James that all the time, far better off to be drinking.” Alec found glasses and physically pushed a protesting Q out of the kitchen, herding him with two bottles. “Everything else will wait till morning.”

“The kitchen is still a mess” Q protested “And what the hell kind of measure is that?” Alec thrust the tumbler of Glenfiddich at him and Q held it up to the light. “Fuck Alec, that’s ridiculous.”

“Can’t handle it?” Alec grinned and emptied a horrific amount of vodka into his own glass.

“Oh I can handle it. I’ve probably been drinking longer than you have any clue about.” Q stared down Alec taking a large gulp from the tumbler. “If you had a brother like mine, it would have driven you to drink also.”

“Oh so the little doggie has teeth and wants to bite and play rough. Is that a challenge I’m hearing because if it is, you are doomed you little shite.” Alec smirked at him.

“You are such a bloody bastard, Alec. I have no clue how James puts up with your shite.”

“Hey! James and I are good together. And we were having a great time until you came along and that fucking old woman assigned us to babysit your furry arse.” Alec snarled at him.

“Well you can just not babysit me, thank you very much. I don’t need you to follow me around. I can take care of myself. I have been completely since I was 12 years old.” Q snarked at him angered as he emptied his tumbler. “Just wait until you are asleep and see how much babysitting you are doing when I decide to go for a run.” 

“You’re going nowhere kid, even if I have to fucking sit on you all night. I’m not sentimental like James, I’d quite happily shoot you in the arse if you piss me off enough.” Alec leaned over and topped Q up, not giving him the option of taking the bottle for himself. If the kid thought he could outdrink Alec he had another thing coming, and Alec would push him just for kicks.

“I lost you once before. Had you stumbling around in the bushes like a fucking idiot for hours. You carried my clothes” For some reason that seemed incredibly funny now and Q started to giggle. “You’d make a terrible wolf Alec, so fucking clumsy and loud. How do you ever manage to sneak up on anything? If I wanted to go for a run right now you couldn’t stop me. I’d lose you before you even got into the park.”

“Shut it, you little shite.”

"You wouldn't know what to do with an entire pack of wolves would you, Alec." Q smirked taking another drink. "It would utterly petrify you wouldn't it. Think of it. There are over 20 of us in the Boston pack."

Q stared at the tumbler of amber spirit in front of him and started to giggle again. "You carried my clothes. You thought I was running around naked in the park." He thought of the look on Alec's face with his clothes in hand. "You and James both did!"

"You're the one who disappeared, bloody wanker." 

"I need to run, Alec. Fuck, you would not understand at all," Q snarked at his lack of comprehension of the wolf inside him. "I just needed to change and run for a while. Which I think I want to do again tonight." He purposely poked at the Russian who was well into his bottle of Vodka by now.

"You are not going anywhere. You are not even going to run at all. I'll put a collar and a leash on you like that dog inside you needs to keep you from running away again if that's what it takes." Alec muttered under his breath. 

Q was in mid raise of his glass to take a drink when it froze and stared blankly at Alec. "Oh you... you didn't just go there, you bastard. I am not some dog you can bring home from the Animal Warden and keep caged up." he snarled at Alec. "That may be the kind of thing you and James are into but I am not going to be someone's kept pet. Bloody bastard."

He took a stiff drink and rose with a little wobble from his stool taking a step towards Alec. “I should just bite you... just because." he snarled at him from deep inside.

“Yeah right. Try it” Alec challenged. “You don’t have the balls or the fucking teeth.”

Q swallowed the dregs of his drink and slammed the glass onto the table, stepping into Alec’s personal space. Alec leaned back, alarmed to suddenly have such a curious specimen so close, and leaning over him. Threatening… how could the cheeky little shite be threatening? Alec blindly set his glass down, and swallowed hard. Q stood over him so close he had somehow stepped between his legs and his teeth were bared in a silent snarl. Slowly Q dipped his head, nose trailing down the side of Alec’s face past his temple, his cheek, along the jut of his jaw and to the soft fluttering pulse in his throat.


	22. I Can Be Gentle With You

A quick dart of Q's tongue over the tiny beat of Alec's heart, followed by the scrape of teeth either side of the pulsing artery. Alec whimpered and choked it into a cough, moving his head away from Q’s questing mouth. “I…”

“Shut the fuck up Alec.” Q murmured against his lips.

Q gently ran his tongue over Alec's bottom lip then carefully took it between his teeth as he felt a shudder of panic and something else run through the older man.

"You need to learn not to ply alcohol and then poke things with a sharp stick, especially things that are extremely feral underneath, Alec." Q growled at him taking another swipe at his bottom lip with his tongue.

Q pulled back and looked into Alec's face and feeling his legs pressing against legs from where he stood. "What's the matter Alec? Lost all your snarl and bite? You can't be afraid of a little stray pup, can you?"

“I’m not afraid” Alec’s large hand curled around Q’s neck, not about to back down from the cocky little git.

Q grinned. “You should be Alec. Only a fool wouldn’t be. I could bring you into this life of mine with a nip too hard, a tiny bit of blood spilt.” He carded his slim fingers through Alec’s short hair. “But I can be gentle with you Alec.”

Alec barked a laugh at the absurdity of the skeletal young man having to be gentle with him. Q’s mouth was moving slowly from his temple, around the curve of his eye socket and across his cheek, seeking his lips again. Q’s body pressed closer and then he was sliding first one leg then the other over Alec’s thighs until he was sitting in Alec’s lap.

“Now what are you going to do Alec? Not often you have someone in your lap that could rip your throat out with their teeth.” 

“You’re joking.” Alec’s hands slid around Q’s back, tugging him closer. Q stroked his tongue along the seam of Alec’s mouth demanding entry, fingers gripping the older man’s shoulders. Alec parted his lips to say something but Q’s lips were moving confidently against his and his tongue slipped inside, ghosting over the sharp edges of Alec’s teeth.

Alec kissed him deeply, chasing his tongue, dragging his lips over Q’s until the younger man was writhing against him. “Zaquary…”

“Call me that again and I walk away” Q gasped, throwing back his head so Alec could explore his neck. “I am Q, just Q.”

“Q. Whatever.” Alec groaned against his collarbone, trying and failing to recall when his evening plans went off the rails. Q’s fingers slid across the swell of his erection and he found he didn’t care anymore, all he wanted was Q under him mewling like a kitten as he destroyed him.

Alec thumbed open the buttons of Q's shirt, tugging it free of the slim black trousers and pushing it off his shoulders. Q shook it free and began yanking impatiently at Alec's t-shirt. "Off" he growled, and Alec was tearing it over his head almost unseating Q from his lap in haste.

Q ran his hands appreciatively over Alec's shoulders and down his arms. The blonde's hands roamed over Q's back trying to get him closer and Q obliged grinding his cock against Alec's. He ran his teeth over the taut skin of Alec's shoulder, tempted to bite down. He groaned. With Nathaniel it wouldn't have mattered. He could mark him in the way he desperately wanted to do to Alec.

"Bedroom Alec, now."

Alec picked him up bodily and stumbled to the stairs. "You're not as light as you look" but was prevented from any more observations by Q's mouth covering his again. "Fuck" he broke off "Stop that or we won't make it that far."

Q landed on the bed, bouncing slightly, enough to grab Alec's arm and drag him down on top of him. "Too many clothes." Q buried his nose in Alec's neck and nipped sharply making the older man yelp. "Fuck, sorry" a swipe of his tongue confirming the skin wasn't broken.

Alec reached between them loosening Q's trousers and shoving his hand inside. "Fucks sake Q, stop with the teeth, or do I have to put you face down into the fucking mattress?"

Q's laugh was slightly breathless. "Whatever you like Alec just get a move on" He pushed at his trousers and pants hinting that it was about time they were off and Alec finally got the point, dragging them clear of his legs. He lost the rest of his clothing quickly, falling on Q and pinning him.

"Are you always this annoying?" Alec kissed his way along Q's jaw to his ear, tweaking the lobe with his teeth. Q bucked up against him with a moan. "Ah you like that. That explains a lot." Alec set his mouth against Q's neck and sucked hard forming a deep purple bruise. 

"Stop teasing and get to it Alec before I decide to do it myself" Q's long fingers curled around both their cocks bringing Alec to a screeching halt.

"Jesus" he gasped. "That's just... Lube?"

"Top drawer." 

Alec rolled off him, and got what he needed. He sat on the edge of the bed pulling on Q's hand until he moved to straddle his lap. "Hand" he commanded. He poured a generous amount into Q's palm. "Do what you were doing. I want to watch." He hissed out a breath as Q took them both in hand again.

Q slid his hand slowly down their lengths slicking hot skin. Alec was thick and heavy against him, slightly longer. Q adjusted his position so he could sweep his palm over the heads in one movement and Alec groaned. "Fuck Q..."

"Shut up" Q licked into Alec's mouth and suddenly they were kissing hard, Alec's hand firm on the back of Q's head. Q's hand worked them slowly until Alec started to jerk his hips in time with the quickening rhythm. He dropped his forehead against Q's and they both watched the motion, revelling in the sensation.

Q felt his orgasm approach from deep in his stomach. "Shite, Alec..." Alec's hand joined his and together they sped up the rhythm until Q gave a yell and spilled over their hands, covering Alec's stomach. With only a couple more tugs Alec followed.

Q fell heavily against him sending Alec to the mattress. "That was... Fuck" Alec was quiet, still coming down until Q prodded him in the side. "Well?"

"What?"

"Reassessed the pup? Ready to quit having a go at me?" Q trailed a finger through the mess on Alec's stomach.

"You're still a mouthy little shite. Doesn't change that." He grinned at the ceiling. "But I wouldn't say no to more of that."

"Be careful what you openly ask for Alec," Q smirked. "You've poked the feral part in me. And that part definitely seems to be interested." He giggled thinking of how panicked Alec was at first at the feel of his teeth on his skin. "I would say it's a safe bet that there will be more."

Q curled up tight next to Alec as the Russian pulled him in, arm wrapped around his slender form. He basked in the feel of skin next to skin, and so wolf. It had been too long since he had contact like this. Since he and Nathaniel had gone their separate ways. Q had always been too fearful of being with someone who was not pack. Afraid that he would accidentally turn his partner. He enjoyed the feel of teeth and marking too much and found it hard to control when lost in the feel. 

One of Alec's large hands found its way to Q's hair tangling his fingers there. Q instinctively pushed his head up into the stroking fingers in a pure wolf move enjoying the feel. "The kitchen is still a mess but it is going to wait until tomorrow," Q sighed. "This is too nice."

"Still afraid of me, Alec?" Q murmured against Alec’s skin. 

"I wasn't afraid. Just not really a dog person" catching Q's hand before the lazy slap could connect "I think I can be persuaded I'm wrong but we might have to try a few times to be sure." Alec cocked his head. "Do you still need to run? If you want to I can escort you."

"Too relaxed now. Tomorrow night. We're both still a little too pissed." He needed a proper run soon but he didn't believe Alec was as ready as he thought for the reality.

"Alec? Are you going to clean up?" The blonde sighed and reluctantly moved but Q snuggled closer. "Only... Would you stay?" He regretted it the moment he asked, cursing himself for showing any kind of vulnerability. Christ he was an idiot, but it was so long since he'd felt so comfortable and Alec's hand in his hair was making him sleepy.

"Clean up everything in the morning.. Kitchen.. us.. too comfortable and tired to bother at the moment." Q sighed. 

"Whatever you say, Q" Alec muttered managing to reach around and find a loose cover to pull over them. "Sleep now. Other things later."


	23. Doomed, so Doomed

Q woke the next morning vaguely registering where he was. Still mostly asleep his mind drifted to being curled up with Nathaniel in bed. Until waking a little further and noticing there was the scent of sex lingering in the room but not wolf other than himself. 

It was at that moment he remembered. Spooned behind him, arms and legs thrown over him was Alec, not Nathaniel. He was so doomed. Not pack, but his wolf stirred, content and satisfied. He was so doomed. 

Q moved slightly, testing Alec's resolve to keep him in bed. As expected the older man's arms and legs tightened the hug and a chuckle rumbled through the chest at his back. "Going somewhere?"

"Ah, I do need to go to work. Need a shower and-". Alec's lips pressed distractedly at the nape of Q's neck and one finger had located his nipple, circling it slowly until goosebumps prickled over his chest. "Alec-?"

"Yep. Work, shower, I heard." Alec licked at his neck. "Might as well make the shower worthwhile..."

Forty minutes later Q was towelling off and cursing Alec for making him late. Alec lounged on the bed grinning while Q dressed.

"Are you babysitting today or is your lazy arse going to stay in bed all day, Alec ? Do I find my own way to work?" Q growled at him. "I could just take your car." he added knowing that would get the older man moving. 

"You are not driving my car, you little shite." Alec growled back at him getting out of bed finally. "Give me ten and I'll get you there."

"No more sex for you in the morning if you are going to make me late for work, Alec." Q huffed at him as Alec went in search of some clothes. 

After finally getting to work, Alec escorted Q to TSS, where he and R immediately engaged in rapid fire conversation about the project they were working on. Alec stood and watched them for a few moments not understanding a word they were saying before finally wandering off to entertain himself at the firing range. 

Q was staring intently at a screenful of code when he heard a delicate cough from the far side of the screen. "A girl could be offended at being ignored." His eye flickered upwards.

"Moneypenny, what can I do for you?" 

"Lunch" she said and then "good grief, you look like hell. What have you been up to?"

"Sleepless night, nothing serious" he said loftily, sitting back and realising he was slightly peckish.

"Oh yes? A certain Double O keeping you up all night?" She joked. Q flushed to the tips of his ears and Moneypenny stared at him goggle-eyed. "Oh my god! With me, now!" He barely had time to lock down his screen before she was steering him out into the corridor.

She turned on him with a stern expression. "Q Lewis, you bad boy! Spill it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Moneypenny." Q tried to look innocent and confused but he wasn't being very effective. 

"Oh you don't. Then what is the darkening spot that happens to be peeking out from under your collar." She gave a tug on his collar peering at not just one but multiple marks. "Looks like someone was busy last night. I thought I told you to be careful" she scolded him. 

"I don't know what happened, Moneypenny." He stammered in frustration. "We went to the grocery. I cooked dinner. It was the usual 'I hate you' banter and the next thing I knew I was crawling into Alec's lap and... It just happened. And I wake up this morning with him wrapped around me like an octopus."

"Can't say I minded though," he smirked at Moneypenny.

"You lucky thing. Was he good? Please tell me he was good."

Q chuckled "I have no complaints. It was just sudden is all, and I'm not really sure where we go from here."

"Well, does this mean that you're together? Do you know what this information is worth? Any data on the dating habits of Double Os is gold!"

Q froze and it took a moment for her to realise. "What's wrong?"

"You can't tell anyone. Absolute discretion Moneypenny, promise me." The horrifying thought that the dating habits of this Double O also involved another made him pale. James was probably not going to like this one jot, which meant Q might be better leaving the country. "I... We're not... Crap! I promise you Eve, if this becomes more than a one night stand I'll let you know, but for now, you know nothing."

At the end of the day, Alec came sauntering into TSS to pick up his babysitting charge. "So what are we cooking for dinner tonight?" He leaned against Q's workstation with a huge smirk as the younger man locked his system for the evening. Q just glared at him. 

"What the fuck did I do now that you are all pissy? I thought we had called a truce at least?" 

"Not now, Alec. Car." Q snarled at him and walked away heading towards the parking garage leaving Alec behind. Alec hurried behind him catching up. "Christ you are a moody little shite. Are you always this way?"

"Shut the fuck up, Alec." He kept on walking. 

When they finally reached the car, Q flung the door open and then slammed it getting in the passengers side. "Bloody hell Q.." Alec began but was cut off by the younger man. 

"What were you thinking last night, Alec? What the bloody hell were we thinking?" Q growled at him. "James! Remember James. Your partner. You are bat shite crazy. He is going to kill me and then you. My scent is all over you and yours on me."

Alec cocked an eyebrow "Really? I smell like you? Do you put your scent on me or does it just-"

"Focus Alec! I don't want to die just because you got horny." Q snapped.

"Well James isn't a wolf, so I guess he's not going to know from sniffing your arse." Alec snarled back "and I didn't fucking start it, you did. I didn't notice you fighting me off." Alec started the car angrily but didn't pull away. "Anyway, you and James... You got your kit off quick enough for him." 

Privately Alec was thinking on his feet. Their relationship wasn't exclusive out of necessity but indiscretions tended to be work related. Still, James had clearly been interested in the boffin...

Alec leaned towards Q, sliding an arm around his shoulders awkwardly in the car. "I'll handle James" he whispered against Q's ear. He turned Q's face to him with one hand firmly on his jaw, indulging in a deep and filthy kiss. "Don't worry so much, James is pretty easy-going."

"Oh fuck you Alec. I took my clothes off to change into wolf form. Ruins your clothes if you don't." He smacked Alec's hand away from his face. 

"Well that is what I was planning for later but if you really want to do it here in the car we can." Alec smirked at him. 

"Oh god we are so going to scent like each other." Q sighed. 

"It doesn't matter Q. Quit freaking out." Alec pulled him in for another kiss before heading out of the parking garage. 

"Sorry... I can't... I can't keep from thinking in pack terms which you have no fucking clue about," he sighed. "I've never been with anyone but pack since I was turned."

"About time you branched out then isn't it?" Alec joked.

Back at the house Q busied himself making food after first hiding the alcohol. If he was going to fall into bed with Alec - and there seemed little doubt he was, because every time he looked at the man his thoughts grew ever more lewd - he wanted to do it sober. 

Following their meal they settled down to watch a film, but by twenty minutes in they were half naked and writhing on the sofa, Alec taking charge and Q allowing it. Q clicked off the TV and pulled Alec up from nuzzling his cock, to kiss him. "Let's do this in bed..." Alec went willingly, sinking to his knees on the bedroom carpet and blowing Q, pulling himself off as Q watched. Afterwards they curled up and slept, Alec wrapped around Q like a protective shield.


	24. Lazy Day Means Bed

Alec woke to an empty bed in the morning and to the smell of bacon cooking and coffee. He wandered downstairs to find Q's slim figure in just a pair of pajama pants at the cook top, hair standing up all over. Alec came up behind him pressing himself flat against the younger man.

"The bed was empty," giving Q a kiss on the temple. "Are you cooking for an army?" Glancing at all the bacon Q had cooking.

"I'm starving" he smiled up at Alec. “Need protein. And I'm even cooking for you." He smirked. 

"Well thank god for that. Don't tell me you eat bacon raw. That is just disgusting."

"Nope. Rabbits." Q giggled. 

"That's even worse" Alec smirked, looking green. "So what are we doing with our day off? "

"Well... I thought a lazy day? It's a long time since I've been deliberately idle. It's not something I'm good at alone, but with company I could find us an activity to occupy us. A movie marathon, take away... Might even give you your booze back if you're nice to me."

Q pushed Alec away long enough to divide breakfast between the pair. They ate with plates on their laps, sipping tea and coffee respectively , and polishing off a family pack of bacon between them.

Q cleaned up their plates after breakfast and returned to flop on the sofa draping his legs over Alec's lap. "I am going to need to go for a run in the next day or so Alec. Just fair warning for the babysitter." He smirked at him. "Unless you'd rather I just take myself for a walk to the park?" 

"Don't even think it. I refuse to go get you from the animal warden for running loose in the city." Alec couldn't help but laugh. "Wouldn't M have a field day with that one?"

"You are such a bloody bastard, Alec" he snarled grabbing the television remote away from him. "Just for that I get to choose what we are watching." As he began flipping through the channels.

At that moment there was a beep from a table in the far side of the lounge. Q jumped up heading that way. "What the hell is that?" Alec watched him over the back of the sofa.

"Laptop. Program running. Need to start the next phase of it." Q commented looking intently at the monitor.

"I thought you were just babbling about a lazy day at home and you have programs running on your laptop?"

"TSS never sleeps Alec. And there is always someone like me trying to hack in. Well not near as good as me." He smirked at Alec.

"Leave the bloody laptop Q and come here" Alec patted the sofa in front of him and Q perched awkwardly on the edge.

"What do you want?" Q lay back against Alec's chest but his eyes flickered constantly from the bedroom, to the television, to the laptop.

"I want to see how many ways I can make you beg. Lazy day Q. That means bed to me, nothing else." Alec chuckled. "Forget your pinging computer and leave your phone out here. Maybe occasionally getting up for food, drink, shower and bathroom necessities but nothing else. No disruptions." 

Alec wrapped an arm around the younger man's chest and pulled him in tight. "Now give me that remote and head your skinny arse back to the bedroom." He grabbed the remote from Q's hand turning off the television and tossing it to the far end of the sofa. "We'll talk about going for a run later. Bed." 

"You can't just order me to sit, beg and roll over. Not your trained dog, Alec. Wolf. Huge difference," Q snarked at him. 

"Oh can't I?" Alec chuckled. "We'll see about that." Shoving Q off the sofa. 

"Some babysitter you are, Alec. Taking advantage of young innocent me. What would M say?" Q poked at him dashing into the bedroom. 

"Me?" giving Q a how dare you look. "You little shite. You were the one who crawled into my lap and ground against me. How am I supposed to resist that?"

"You weren't. That was the whole purpose" Q laughed as Alec grabbed him, pulled him in as they reached the bedroom door. Alec watched as Q's nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply. "You scent like me, Alec." he murmured. 

"You can really smell that?" Alec asked. 

"You'd be surprised at what scents I can smell." Q stepped in between Alec's arms into his personal space. "For example I can smell your scent getting warmer. Your internal levels rising with your needs. Man is still an animal in some ways, Alec" he smirked. "Just not as feral as some though."

"So you're saying you can smell that I want you?" Alec murmured against Q's hair sliding his palms down Q's sides to rest on his hips just above the pants.

Q tilted his chin up to brush his face against Alec's jaw. "I can smell that you're aroused." His voice deepened "and I can almost taste you. If you were wolf..."

"Tell me" Alec growled, fingers tightening on Q's warm skin.

"I would feel your fur brushing on the inside. It's the most intimate touch... Your scent would be overwhelming... Christ, right now it's amazing but it would be even more so."

Alec groaned "God Q it's ridiculous what you're doing to me." His cock was wide awake and raring to go already. He wondered if it was possible to fuck someone into an early grave and decided it would be bloody amazing to find out. He sent Q to the mattress and almost pounced.


	25. And the door opens

By late afternoon it was growing dark outside and they were still in bed, Q curled against Alec's side with his head over his heart. Alec's fingers buried in his hair, scraping gently over his scalp. It all felt too good, from the pleasant ache in his body to the contentment of his wolf.

They were both dozing when Q felt Alec stiffen underneath him, instantly alert. "What?" Q asked sleepily, too warm to move. "No, don't you dare get up." He hugged Alec's waist, clinging like a gangly limpet to the man who was trying to slide out of bed.

"I heard something. Did you leave that blasted laptop on?"

"Mm. It will be an alarm but someone else will pick it up if it's serious." Q stretched and rolled on top of the other man who was still poised listening. He distracted Alec with a sweep of his tongue along his lower lip, coaxing him into a kiss.

Alec chuckled "you're bloody insatiable" hands curving around Q's skinny arse cheeks and squeezing his thumbs into the soft skin below his hips. He chased the kiss, nipping carefully at Q's lips.

They were so engrossed in each other that neither noticed the figure that silently stepped into the doorway.

"What the hell Alec?" James glared at his partner and the skinny little shit that straddled him. "You bloody bastard."

Alec practically threw Q off of him. Q instinctively went to down on all fours in the bed and a growl surged up from the wolf inside.  "What the fuck, James?  You weren't suppose to be home for two days."  
  
"What the fuck is right, Alec?" James just stared at them both without moving.  He'd taken off his jacket but stood there still wearing his shoulder holster, Walther in place. "Leave you alone with the little shite for a few days and this is where I find you!"  
  
"I can explain.  He..." Alec started.   
  
"Oh blame this all on me." Q snarled back.  "Didn't see you protesting at all except when you thought I might bite you."  
  
"Well I don't want any of your dog germs." Alec threw back at him.   
  
"Dog germs!" Q was now standing on the bed getting furious. "Another wolf could scent you on me a mile away and you are moaning about dog germs.  Christ you are such a bloody bastard sometimes Alec."

"Pardon me for starting some kind of lovers tiff, but I wasn't aware I'd been replaced." James' jaw was tight. "I went home Alec, no fucking sign of you."

"I'm still working in case you hadn't noticed" Alec snapped "still babysitting, doing the job you wriggled out of."

"Enjoy your work, Alec? Seems so." James glared at Q. "Fucking is far more pleasant than getting shot at. Whoring for Queen and Country. I need a bloody drink and a shower. Then if you're not too busy with your new pet perhaps you could patch me up?"

For the first time Alec noticed the blood on the sleeve of James' shirt.  "What the fuck have you done this time? Let me see?"

Q had dropped to the bed and curled up, happy to be forgotten for the moment. All the yelling had drawn the attention of Wolf and the need to change was becoming more pressing. The two arguing men were just short of Alpha power but the energy of their fight crackled like electricity over his head.

James' scent, Alec's scent and his scent.  They were all mingling together now. And it was pressing at Wolf who lingered just barely under his skin.   
  
"Q!"  Alec was now yelling at him from the kitchen. "Get your skinny arse up out of that bed and find the med kit.  This is a vetted house so there has to be one somewhere.  If you can't find it there is one in the boot of my car.  Get your arse going."  Q reluctantly got up and began his search.  
  
Q found what he was looking for in the main ensuite off the master bedroom.  Heading to the kitchen he found Bond shirtless sitting at the counter with Alec holding a compress against a wound to his upper left arm.  And they were still arguing.  

"You weren't at home. Not at the hotel. I had to call Moneypenny to find your location.  Moneypenny, Alec!  What the fuck? Too busy to let me know where you are!"  
  
"I was going to message you. You weren't supposed to.."  
  
"Be back" Bond finished his sentence.  "You weren't paying attention, Alec.  On second thought, yes you were, but  just not to the right thing."  Bond cringed as Alec put more pressure onto the bullet wound in his arm. "Fucking hell Alec. Take it easy."  
  
Q was at the other side of the counter watching, listening, scenting them and blood.  He couldn't keep Wolf from pacing the kitchen floor as the two men fought. Wolf whined for attention, fur bristling.  The air hung heavy with the strain of the two men who if they were wolf would both be strong dominant alphas.  The emotions, scent, and his need to change were starting to become overwhelming.  Until finally a growl escaped from him, "Stop it!"  Quickly starting to feel as if he was caught between Max and Mycroft’s posturing alpha egos.

"Q? Alright?" Alec glanced up at him.

Q stopped pacing and stared at Alec, something odd flickered openly through his eyes.  What the hell is wrong with me flashed through Q's head as he tried to shove Wolf back down. But all his true inner self could see and feel was alpha, two alphas and Wolf reacted. The small dark wolf inside immediately dropped to the ground, rolled over exposing its belly and bared its throat in submission.  "Oh fuck..." Q whined as a shudder ran through him.  Oh this was not happening.

Q distantly registered Alec's surprised shout as he fell to his hands and knees, dropping like he'd been shot. He fought Wolf with everything he had, sweat standing on his skin, and dripping into his eyes, but the air was thick with alpha. He could taste Alec as the man stepped closer reaching out his hand.

"No, you can't..." Q croaked a broken sob as Alec's fingers brushed his hair.

"Q, what the hell is it? James get some water or something" he yelled and the other hurried to fetch a glass.

Q whined, his human form writhing on the floor as Wolf fought to overcome the prison it was trapped in. "Alec..

The bones in his legs cracked audibly, skin seeming to tear apart as fur exploded along the length of his hind limbs. The agony sent him to the floor with a pained scream that was wrenched from a throat part way between human and wolf.

Alec leaped back, retreating from the horror in front of him. "Holy fuck, what do we do?" James gasped behind him.

Q's fingernails scrabbled at the kitchen tiles, growing thick and long as the painful transformation engulfed him. The sobs that shook him turned to panicked growls as Wolf took over, cowering before the two dominants.

 


	26. And Whose Partner Is...

The scents of blood and alpha conspired to render Q a quivering shaking pup. With his change complete he fell onto his side whining and offered them his total submission. All he could do for a few minutes was lie there, shiver and pant trying to gain control now in his wolf form.

Neither Alec or James dared to move not knowing whether to help or step back even further. "Q?" Alec asked cautiously.

The young dark wolf whined in reply. Finally gaining some control, he slowly crawled on his belly towards the two who Wolf deemed as alphas until he was in reach of them. He then rolled over on his back, head thrown back baring his throat completely in submission.

"What the fuck," James muttered. "Bloody hell," Alec cautiously reached down to touch the dark furred head lying at his feet. Q stilled at the touch, eyes wide, waiting for the alpha to either accept him or put him in his place. He whined softly as Alec's fingers brushed lightly over his brow.

"Where's the stroppy little shite gone? Even as a wolf he was full of himself." James watched Alec bury his fingers in the short fur on the top of the wolf's head.

Although tension thrummed through every muscle, the wolf seemed to fractionally relax as Alec's fingers worked over the fur up to his ears. "Touch his head. He liked it when you did that back at the hotel."

"How the hell do I trust him? He could turn on us." James' fingers itched to draw his gun as insurance.

"He won't" Alec was completely focused on the small wolf, shifting position so he could sit on the floor beside him.

"Fine. It's not like I'm still fucking bleeding or anything" he muttered, crouching on the other side and reaching out a tentative hand. "What if the blood makes him bite?"

"That's sharks, you wanker." The small wolf whined and seemed to cower into himself even more. "Don't be such a wanker, James. I think you're scaring him." Alec chastised him.

"I'm not the one with all the teeth." But James continued to slowly reached out until his hand carefully touched the dark fur feeling a shudder run through the small wolf. Alec could have sworn he heard a contented sigh come from Q.

The small wolf slowly gathered his feet underneath him and stood between his two alphas keeping his head lowered. He carefully pushed his head into Alec's chest and nuzzled the top of his head up underneath Alec's chin. "That tickles you little shite." Alec ran a hand through his dark fur.

Q did the same motion to James before turning with a whine and quickly headed off in the direction of the bedroom that Q had claimed as his.

"What now?" James still pressed a wad of gauze against his wound but the injury was almost forgotten in the strangeness that they just witnessed. "Is he alright?"

"I don't think so" Alec looked troubled "we've talked about the way he changes briefly. That wasn't how he described it." He got to his feet and crept towards the door. Q wasn't in the bedroom, Alec checked beneath the bed to be sure. Listening he caught a faint whimper from the bathroom. "Q?" Alec knocked and slowly pushed the door open.

James stood at the threshold of the bedroom and watched his partner disappear into the en suite. He was still pissed off but an unfamiliar knot of anxiety had settled in his stomach. "Fucks sake Alec, at least check what you're walking into" he called. "Years of training ignored."

The small wolf backed up away from the large figure that loomed in the doorway. "Easy Q, it's just me, Alec. Not going to hurt you."

Q whimpered and cowered close to the floor of the shower stall. A drip of cold water fell on his back and he gave a full body shudder, shrinking away from Alec's outstretched hand.

"Get down to his level" James was at Alec's back now. No matter what happened between them, he would always be at the fucking tosser's back if Alec insisted on doing something stupid. Like trying to calm a cornered wolf for example.

Alec slow and calmly reached out and the small wolf cowered even further if that was possible at all answering with a small desperate whine.

"Is he hurt, Alec? What we just saw," James shuddered at the thought of the young man caught in between wolf and human form on the kitchen floor. "Well I'm still hurt and bleeding so I am not cornering a wolf in the shower even if you are that stupid, Alec."

"Oh fuck off, James. He's not going to bite you. He hasn't bitten me yet even when he had my skin in his teeth."

"Oh thank you for sharing that little tidbit, Alec. That just makes things so much better. Wanker."

"Q? It's okay." He moved slowly inch by inch towards the young wolf. Suddenly with a hard shudder and an inhuman moan, Q began to shift back again. Bones moved and reshaped. Fur rippled to somewhere that neither Alec or James could comprehend. Legs appeared along with arms. Hands and feet. Ears and muzzled retreated. Until there was the naked form of the slender dark haired young man lying in the cold shower floor sobbing.

"Alec...?" Q reached out and Alec was there, crowding into the narrow stall beside him.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Alec's hands were busy everywhere, checking him over.

"I'm okay..." Q crawled towards him curling into his lap trying to get as close to Alec as he possibly could. "This means nothing Alec" a weak attempt at snark "I need your warmth and I need to touch you but it's my bloody wolf, not me."

James snorted "Well isn't that fucking convenient?"

"James, help me get him out of here and into bed," Alec wrapped his arms around the shivering naked man and pleaded with his lover to stop being a pissy arse and just help.

James rolled his eyes but stepped into the cubicle, stooping to wrap Q's arm around his shoulders. He spat a curse when Q's fingers brushed too close to his injury. "Take your own weight. You're not bloody hurt. Unlike some of us."

Still strongly under the influence of wolf, Q quickly crawled off Alec back into the shower stall. An alpha was angry. Angry at him. "Take care of James, Alec. Please." He stammered. He couldn't have the alphas bickering because of him.

"But Q, you're not.." Alec began

"I'm fine. Fine. Take care of James. Just turn on the warm water please." He pushed himself back against the shower wall and didn't raise his face to look at either of them.

"You are such a toddler, James. Get your arse back to the kitchen so I can take care of your pathetic arm." Alec stood and turned on the water for Q. "We'll be back, Q."

"Well I'm the one whose shot and still bleeding. And whose partner is fucking someone else."

"Bloody bastard. You act like you've never been shot before. Or like I've never fucked anyone else before either." Alec growled at him. "Your bones just didn't reknit themselves into a complete different form. Fuck you, James."

"Fuck you, Alec."

"How about we both fuck the boy." Alec chuckled.

"Christ you are such a bloody bastard, Alec."

"You thought about it James. Back at the hotel, if you could have persuaded him, you would have fucked him and never given me a thought. Don't pretend we're otherwise." Alec pushed James back onto the stool and resumed examining the wound.

"You dug the bullet out? Idiot." Alec worked efficiently and quietly, thoughts with the young man in the shower and not on his partner for once. "You're fine James, bit of blood but it's almost stopped. Quit going on like you're dying, you've had worse." Alec dropped the blood stained cotton into the waste bin and turned back to James.

"Kiss me" James demanded.

"What the fuck? What are you on about now?" Alec was halfway back to the bedroom to check on the kid.

"I want to know what's going on with you Alec. I'm not against taking the boy to bed but I want to know where the hell I stand."

"Oh I can't believe you just asked that. You are such a tosser. You stand where you always have, James." Alec came back to stand in front of James who still sat on the stool in the kitchen. "You're not being replaced if that is what you are thinking," large hand going to the back of James head as he pulled in him for a deep kiss.

"Good." He chuckled against Alec's mouth. "I just wanted to make you say it."

"Fucking bastard." Alec kissed him again before pulling back.

"But I'm a little confused. I thought you couldn't stand the kid."

Alec sighed, "I'm as confused as you are about that. I don't know what is with Q. One minute we were fighting and the next..."

"Come on," James stood from the stool. "We'll worry about it later. Let's go make sure the kid is still with us in the shower and see if he call tell us just what the fucking hell happened. Christ, I hope that is not a regular occurrence. That was bloody creepy. Like out of a horror movie."


	27. The Scent of Alpha

The shower was still running and Q had not moved. He remained curled on the floor, the warm water raining down on him in a soothing stream. "Q? I'm going to get you out ok?" Alec turned off the water and grabbed a bath sheet from the towel rail. Cautiously he wrapped it around the slender man and curled one arm beneath his knees, the other around his back and lifted him out of the shower.

Q buried his face into Alec's neck, inhaling deeply. James followed them to the bed, watching with a small frown as Alec gently dried the other man and placed him in bed, throwing the towel on the floor and crawling in beside him.

"Get naked and get in" Alec said shortly to James.

"Fuck off Alec, I've agreed to nothing." He snapped although he did toe off his shoes and lie on the bed at the far side of Q, tense and irritated.

"James please." Q muttered from somewhere in the duvet curled up with Alec.

James sighed in frustration. "Both of you can fuck off." As he pulled off his socks, unbuckled his belt, and let his trousers and pants drop to the floor next to the bed. He crawled in next to the slender naked man who immediately reached out towards him.

Q carefully pulled James' injured arm towards his face running his nose across James' wrist and up his inner arm inhaling deeply. And then rubbed his cheek against his arm also.

"What is that?" James watched the younger man confused.

"Scent, I suppose." Offered Alec spooning tightly behind Q. "He does that a lot. Says he can smell me on himself and him on me. I think he's scenting you too," chuckled Alec.

"Is he always this strange?" James looked down at the younger man who had his face pressed to his forearm.

"Q? Alright?" Alec questioned. "Want to tell us what happened downstairs. Seemed a little out of control, if I do say so myself."

Q huffed an almost wolf noise as he scooted down under the duvet still feeling very wolf for some reason. "I told you earlier I was needing to run, wolf just under the surface. Pushing. Pacing." He was searching for words to describe what he felt but sometimes there weren't any words to accurately describe the overpowering feel of wolf.

"And then we went to bed. Your scent. My scent. Sex. Wolf was right there. Wanting. Content. Then James scared me... Wolf. James' scent, like in you before mingling with you, Alec. Fuck this is not supposed to happen." Q turned his face back for a moment to bury his nose against Alec's shoulder and inhaled again.

"James smelled like blood," he started.

"See what did I tell you." James chided Alec.

"Not like that James," Q huffed again. "It was alpha hurt scent. Alpha blood. Alphas arguing. Alphas arguing because of me." He stammered knowing he was not making sense but it was partially the wolf underneath talking too. Because the wolf was right there. Right at the surface. Peering out at the two alphas.

"Oh this is just all so fucking ridiculous. Wolf shouldn't pay attention to non pack." "Alphas pulled. Alphas demanded. Fuck!" Q cursed getting frustrated with himself not being able to explain. He had not felt so frustrated since his first run with the pack in Boston.

"I need to call home. I need to talk to Max... Richard."

"Calm down, Q. You're doing fine." Alec ran a hand over his thin shoulder and then reached over to rest it on James' hip.

"I tried to keep it inside. To force it back down but everything is turned upside down inside for wolf. I lost control of it."

"Stop that you little shite," Alec chuckled. He could hear Q sniffing the air again between himself and James.

Q tentatively reached out and laid a long slender hand on James' chest directly over his heart needing the feel of the other's skin. "Alphas pulled. Alphas demanded." He repeated again. "Wolf answered. Pushed itself out with the calling."

And then with a motion that both Alec and James noticed, Q closed his eyes and bowed his head exposing the back of his neck as they heard his murmur, "and wolf submitted to Alphas."

“Christ Q, what are you saying? That we somehow did this to you?” James self-consciously rubbed his fingers over the nape of Q’s neck, uncomfortable with the way the young man flinched away before gradually relaxing under his touch when no punishment was forthcoming. “And what do you mean submitted?”

“Alpha dominance” Q whispered, pushing his neck up against James hand, and rubbing his foot up and down James’ shin distractedly.

Alec was a solid presence along the length of his back and Q stroked his forearm that rested over his waist. “This is like the day in the restaurant with Mycroft and the guy from Boston? We’re causing you similar discomfort?”

“Yes… No… Not discomfort exactly. Wolf recognises you as Alpha. Dominant over me.”

James started to slide away, out of bed. “I don’t like this, Alec. It’s wrong. I don’t know if this is some kind of… Lifestyle choice? I don’t want any part of owning someone like that.”

Q panicked, reached for him “No please, don’t leave. James, I need you. Wolf needs you. Not thrilled about it, but please stay.”

“James, get back into bed you tosser. If he changes again-“

“Then I don’t want to be in bed with that! Bloody hell Alec he could kill us, or are you blind to that fact? Is he that good a lay you forget common sense?” James shivered at the side of the bed looking down at his lover wrapped around the trembling boy.

“Don’t be an arse, he’s not going to hurt us. Are you?” Alec ran his nose up the side of Q’s neck the way he’d noted Q do. He smelled good, but there was nothing more to it. Nothing to indicate why the kid was behaving so oddly, but the heavy weight of him leaning against his chest felt right. “I don’t think this is a sex thing, James.”

Q shook his head. “No, it’s Pack. Don’t know why but please James…”

With a frustrated grunt James threw back the covers and resumed his position on the other side of Q. “We need to talk about your pickups Alec. I am not happy with you at all.”


	28. The Pull of Home

Q was comfortable snuggled up to Alec and uncomfortable with James lying awkwardly with them also. James was obviously not happy with the situation. Q was obviously confused by the situation, but wolf was content.

Q raised his head slightly from Alec’s shoulder and listened. "Phone. Someone's phone is ringing." He muttered trying to make out the ring. It wasn't coming from the bedroom, so not James' and Alec's mobile. His was still unfortunately in the custody of MI6. And then it dawned on him. Landline! Who would be....

"Phone!" Q jumped up out of the bed and flew towards the kitchen. The only person he could think that it might possibly be would be Nathaniel who he had called. Maybe he had gleaned the number to call him. "Hello?" He grabbed the phone on a dead run sliding across the kitchen floor.

"Zaquary? How are you son?" Max's voice was instantly soothing, a true alpha finally asserting itself over him. Q hopped up onto the counter with the phone tucked under his chin and sighed.

"I'm ok. I didn't expect to hear from you." Home seemed a fraction closer and he smiled. "Good to hear your voice."

"Well, we expected a call before now" Max said gruffly "had to get the number from Nathaniel. Not good enough pup. Rosalyn worries you know?" Q heard her in the background confirming the statement and grinned. "Are you sure all is well? Something's had me restless enough all day to seek your number out. What's up that you're not telling?"

"I'm sorry I haven't called Max and have worried Rosalyn. I haven't gotten custody of my mobile back yet and the call I made to Nathaniel. Well, I wasn't supposed to call. In trouble for that."

"You're safe aren't you, pup?" Max's voice had taken on the Alpha pack concerned tone. "Mycroft promised."

"This isn't Mycroft, Max. I'm safe I suppose." Q sighed. He needed to be in that kitchen with Rosalyn in so many ways.

"You're taking care of your needs aren't you? I don't need to tell you how dangerous it is to not?" Max quizzed him. "Changing? Run?"

"Yes sir. I've changed twice." Q responded.

"What aren't you telling me, pup? You know you could never lie to me and get away with it."

Q sighed. He didn't know what to tell Max that had happened to him earlier because he didn't understand it himself. "I had a forced change this afternoon Max. I couldn't hold it back. Wolf was pulled to the forefront and out."

"Mycroft should keep better control of his pack, teach them some manners" Max growled. "Who was it? Mycroft should be made aware, if he's not already."

"Max..." Q started nervously "Don't make waves with Mycroft please. I'm not with the pack yet. I have a contact but we don't get along too well, but I'm fine, really I am."

"Mycroft swore to take care of you. That means integrating with the Pack, not leaving you to your own devices Zaquary." Max was becoming angry and Q could hear Ros anxiously asking what the problem was. "Who is this wolf that is failing to care properly? Is he dominant? High in the pack? I will speak to Mycroft and insist that he is removed. No one forces a change from you."

"It wasn't quite like that. I just lost control." He wanted to ask Max if he'd ever known a strong pull from a human but didn't want to admit how easily it had overtaken him.

"Rogue wolf?" Max quizzed him. "Rogues need brought in or dealt with, pup. And I won't allow Mycroft to turn you into a rogue either. I'll deal with this with Mycroft."

"Max... This isn't." He wasn't sure how to tell Max without it making him sound he was not in control of his wolf at all but it just flowed out of his mouth at the presence of Max on the phone.

"It was the agents guarding me. The two Double O agents that have been keeping me here basically under house arrest." He sighed. "I couldn't hold it back. Max, they aren't even wolf! I tried but they... It was so overpowering alpha feel, Max. Wolf was just torn out. Oh bloody hell, Max. My wolf showed his submission to them."

Max was silent for a long moment and Q began to fret. "This is the importance of pack" Max said finally "and Holmes has no excuse for not ensuring your needs are met. We will be speaking. In the meantime I insist you come home. You need to reinforce the pack bond which will lessen the pull from these men. I'm concerned for your safety pup, because the position your brother has left you in you could make you vulnerable. If you should lose control... Mycroft would kill you if necessary."

"I can't come home" Q said, glancing hurriedly at the door to ensure no eavesdroppers. He could hear the angry rumble of voices from the bedroom and decided the pair were too concerned with one another for now. "But I need to. I need family Max, and I never thought that would be so true."

"Organise it son and I'll have someone waiting at the gate to bring you home." There was a clamour of small voices from below the phone and Max scolding the children. "There are plenty here desperate to see you." Max chuckled.

Q hesitated for a moment but the voices of the little ones clamouring in the background settled it. "I'll contact you with a flight time. Please tell them how much I've missed them."

He hung up the phone and listened the the bickering voices in the bedroom. Silently he logged into his laptop opening a hidden secured folder that MI6 had not found. Pulling up the information he needed, Q booked himself a flight using one of Mycroft's credit cards that he had 'borrowed' and booked a flight in his other brother, Sherlock's name and sent an email to Max with the details. He would just need to be able to sneak away from Alec and James later.

Q was so torn at the moment. His wolf was distracted and seeking the contentment of the alphas in the house. But he knew Max was right. He needed pack. His wolf needed pack. Maybe others could go longer without. Maybe if he was a more mature wolf, he could go longer. He couldn't though. Why the fuck had Mycroft done this to him. Surely he understood. Just another fact to add to the list of "Mycroft doesn't care at all about him".

A huge part of him was not happy leaving Alec and James. He knew they would be so angry and it would more than likely destroy the comfort level he and Alec had attained. James already didn't care for him much so this wouldn't matter. But too, if he ever came back here he knew it wouldn't be under good circumstances. He couldn't put Max's pack in an awkward situation like that. Maybe there was another pack somewhere that would take him in. He could disappear.

"Q? Are you going to get your skinny arse back in this bed?" Alec called for him.

Q quickly closed out his laptop. "Coming!

When he got back to the bedroom, Alec had moved to the middle of the bed with James spooned behind him. Q hesitated at the edge of the bed, wolf pacing and whining inside not knowing what to do. "Get in." Alec patted the space next to him giving him a smile. "Who was on the phone? The old boyfriend?"

Q crawled in the bed quietly, eyes lowered ashamed that he was going to lie to these alphas. Wolf whined in fear. "Goodnight Alec." was all that he offered and curled up his back to him. Alec snaked an arm around him pulling him in close kissing the back of his dark curly head. "Sleep Q. Will sort this out later." Q bent his head down, nose to Alec's arm.

A few hours later, both older men were deep asleep. Q managed to work his way out from Alec's arm and he carefully crawled out of bed. He paused for a long time at the side of the bed ready to tell either of them if they stirred that he was just heading to the en suite, but neither woke. Wolf pushed him to rejoin them in bed, to scent, to touch, and Q struggled to suppress that need the entire time he was dressing.

In the kitchen he grabbed his messenger bag, his laptop and tablet. He would get a few blocks away and hail a cab to get him to Heathrow. He hesitated at the door and returned to the kitchen briefly to the refrigerator. There he left a note for the two fast asleep in the bedroom hoping that maybe it would somehow ease their anger.

_Alec and James,_

_I am sorry. I need pack. More than I knew I did. I can't survive without pack contact. If I stay here it will eventually kill me if things don't change. I know you won't understand. I know this is going to cause problems for you and me, but I have to do this. I'm going home._

_Q_

Wolf frantically whined and pawed at the surface. Q inhaled deeply one last time and headed towards the door.


	29. Comfort in Familiar Arms

A few hours later Alec finally stirred to wakefulness. A familiar warmth pressed against his back. The happenings of earlier finally drifted back into focus and he reached out to pull the younger man to him who shared the bed only to find emptiness. Cold emptiness. The sheets were cold where the younger man's deep warmth should be.

"James... Wake up." Alec gently shook the other man before crawling out of the bed. He wandered to the en suite only to find it empty. Now wide awake, Alec swiftly cleared the rest of the house to find it unoccupied also.

"James! Get up and get up now! Q's gone." He yelled at his partner. "The little shite has done a runner." James quickly appeared in the kitchen just as Alec was pulling the note off the refrigerator and reading it. Alec threw the note at him. "This is all your fucking fault, you bloody bastard. He was trying to tell us. He was trying to get us... _You_ to understand. Fucking hell."

"How the hell is it my fault? Forgive me for not welcoming the little twink my partner decides to fuck in my absence into our bed." James raged back, snatching the note off the floor. "He can't even run off properly. That's an invitation right there Alec. A proper come and get me!"

"It's addressed to both of us you twat! And you're only pissed that I got there first!"

James looked like he would love to punch him. Alec stepped out of reach.

"I'm pissed because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants for a few days" James said through gritted teeth "What do you think M would say about you fucking him?"

"Probably a lot less than about letting him leave the country. We have to go get him."

"Oh no, not me, I'm off duty. This is your fuck up, for you to report back. When M has you shot I'll think about attending your funeral."

Alec glared at his partner and made a decision. "Fine, I'll go alone." He marched back to the bedroom "Guess you'll just have to trust I can keep it in my pants long enough to bring him back."

"I fucking hate you at times Alec. I promise you this. If I get my hands on him first there'll be nothing left."

The flight was devastating and almost completely unnerved Wolf, but Q struggled through it with the thought that he needed to be home. Wolf prowled and stalked searching for the scent of the alphas he had just abandoned. And finding them nowhere to be found began to whine. With his flight finally on the ground, Q gathered his messenger bag, the only thing he had brought with him, and exited the plane as quickly as possible. Waiting for him when he eventually made his way through customs were Nathaniel and Josh.

Q practically ran to Nathaniel who was waiting for him with open arms pulling him into a tight hug. "Nathaniel," Q whispered choking back a sob burying his face in Nathaniel's neck breathing in deeply the scent of home and his pack. "I have so missed you." Wolf froze, nose to the air scenting the familiarity of those he belonged with.

Josh clasped a hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "Come on you two. Catch up in the truck. Max wants us to get you home as soon as possible."

Nathaniel stepped back but kept an arm wrapped around Q's waist. "Its going to be alright. Max has called Richard. They’ll sort this all out. Let's get you home where you are safe."

In the truck Q curled against Nathaniel breathing in his familiar scent. "I missed you too, you know?" Nathaniel whispered into his hair, snuggling him closer. Q's wolf paced anxiously and Nathaniel's whined in response wanting to offer comfort. To Q's embarrassment he started to snuffle.

Nathaniel pulled him into his lap, briefly meeting his brother's eyes in the rear view mirror over Q's head. "Someone's been having fun" Nathaniel said softly "What's his name?"

Q giggled through his tears. "Oh god Nathaniel, it's so complicated. I'm such an idiot."

"You just figured that out?" The dark haired man teased gently, hugging Q to his chest. "I believe I've told you often enough." He leaned away slightly so he could see Q's face. "Hang on, he's not the reason you're scurrying home? If some bastard has hurt you..?"

Q sighed."Like I said, it's complicated."

The remainder of the ride back to Max's was silent with Q trying to absorb as much of home pack feel that he could. Nathaniel had tried to pry more into what had happened but Q convinced him that he really would prefer to only tell the story once and to stay with him when he spoke with Max and Richard. When they arrived at the homestead, Rosalyn was outside with the children working in the garden and watching them play. As soon as the truck stopped and Q crawled out he was mauled by little hands demanding that he play with them and read. "It's good to see you, son," Rosalyn gathered him into a hug as she shooed the little ones away with promises of later stories would be read. Q buried his face in Rosalyn's hair and hated to let go but he knew Max would be waiting.

Max and Richard were both seated at the kitchen table inside along with Eleanor who immediately grabbed him also. "You haven't been eating again. " she scolded him with a smile. "We'll have to see about that."

"You look like you've had a rough go of it, pup." Richard came to look him over. "Let's head in the other room so we can talk about things." Nathaniel and Josh both turned to leave but Max motioned both of them to follow along.

Q hesitated for a moment. Wolf whined in confusion being in the presence of other alphas again. Ones that were home pack and familiar, but there had been too many alphas passing through his life over the past weeks that wolf was restless and his control was wearing thin.

Nathaniel flopped onto the sofa pulling Q down next to him and wrapping an arm loosely around his waist for support. "Go ahead son" Max nodded. "We know bits but bring us up to date."

Q recounted briefly all that had happened to the point of James coming home so that all in the room knew his situation. "I knew something wasn't right even before James found us." Q blushed a little uncomfortable discussing his sex life in a room full. "Alec kept drawing the wolf, even though I didn't need to change." He turned to Max "I swear I wasn't pushing it, I know when I need to run Max."

Max held up a hand "It's fine pup, just tell us."

"The longer I was with Alec the more the wolf wanted." As if sensing it was being spoken of wolf pricked his ears. Subtly the alpha scent was growing in the room as Max added to his mental list of Mycroft's failings. Wolf whined and Q curled his legs under him seeking sanctuary with Nathaniel. The older wolf nibbled at his ears, huffing a breath that ruffled them.

"They feel like alpha Max, but they aren't wolf. Powerful, dominant. I miss them, the feel of them." He bowed his head and wolf dropped low, away from the attention of the alphas present. He was the weakest in the room. Wolf craved protection and safety. It smelled right, it was home, but something was lacking now. "I needed pack but they didn't understand. They'll come after me. I am so fucked. They are going to come after me. I am so in trouble because I ran, not just with alpha but with MI6."

At that point, Q wished the sofa would just eat him alive and he could disappear. "I don't know what to do. I am so torn." Inside his wolf was just as torn, pacing and whining.

Richard's wolf pushed against Q. Wolf cowered, rolled over. Home, Richard was home but part of wolf still looked for the other alphas expecting to find them. “Have you seen Mycroft since we met in the restaurant, pup?” Richard asked.

“No sir,” Q replied. By now wolf was so torn that Q could not even raise his eyes to look at Richard as he spoke.

“That is part of the issue right there, Max.” Richard started. “Mycroft has neglected his alpha duties and this is the result. He’s left the pup to flounder.”

"For what reason? He's tried for years to take him home and when it happens he abandons him?" Max's rising anger prickled along wolf's spine, forcing his tail between his legs, ears going flat to his head. He whimpered and crawled into Nathaniel's lap pulling his friend's arms tightly around his waist and burying his face in his neck.

"Richard, Max. Could we simmer down a bit? You're going to pull him apart too if you're not careful." Max was about to admonish Nathaniel for impertinence but Richard spoke up.

"He's right Maxwell, Zaquary is under a lot of stress, we need to guard more efficiently." Turning to Q "the lack of a pack bond has done this. I've heard of deep attachments before in lone wolves but never so strongly. Never a human forcing a change. There's more to it, Zaquary. You're back where you belong for now. Max and I will speak with your brother but you go nowhere until we know you will be cared for properly."

"You don’t understand Richard," Q stammered. "They'll come for me but it won't be as alpha or anything like that. They'll come for me as agents of MI6." Q shuddered now thinking back on just how idiotic he had been over the past days with Alec and James. At how many times he had done things that really should have gotten himself killed by the two armed men. "I'll have to go back with them. They won't allow me to stay."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, pup. We won't let anything happen to you. This is your family, your pack. We will always take care of you." This time not only wolf whined but Richard's presence pulled the inhuman whine from Q also.

"Maxwell, we need to call Mycroft and see just what he has to say for himself. Joshua call the rest of the pack to have them gather tomorrow night. I think this situation calls for pack to be together to deal with this offense." Richard added.


	30. A Warm Family Welcome

The living room at the farmstead was crammed to the edges with pack, finding seating where they could. The pack flourished and Q noted a couple more unfamiliar faces had joined them. One had the slightly different scent of an outsider, but Max greeted him as an accepted member. Few were missing, and Q spent the hour before Max called the gathering to order renewing friendships and catching up on news.

Max rose and instantly the room fell silent, looking to their alpha. "We have come together to discuss a matter of offence by the London pack against one of our own. Zaquary may not have our blood bond but he has been raised as one of us when his true pack in London failed to meet its responsibilities."

Nods and general murmuring greeted the words. Nathaniel squeezed his shoulder where Q sat on the floor by his feet. Wolf paced anxiously, burying itself in the anonymity of pack, but Nathaniel calmed him. Beside him Zoe leaned on his shoulder, her wolf shadowing him.

"Mycroft Holmes, the alpha of the London pack is unavailable to answer for this. His second has offered apologies on his behalf but declines to explain why Zaquary was taken to London and then excluded from the security of Pack."

"His actions left our wolf in danger and at the mercy of two dangerous men without protection for himself or his wolf. Zaquary was forced to flee London in considerable fear as a result."

"Zaquary has told us that he expects these men to come after him to return him to England. So for now, Zaquary will not be left alone or go anywhere by himself. There will always be a pack member with him to reinforce the pack bond." Max stopped for a moment and glanced at him. Q knew what was coming and immediately lowered his head. Zoe's wolf nuzzled the smaller dark one. Nathaniel's huffed at his ears.

"All of you should know that these men who are searching for Zaquary are not pack, but none the less a strong presence who, as humans, somehow managed to pull a forced change from Zaquary demonstrating an alpha presence over his wolf. I can only assume that this was the outcome of the lack of a consistent strong pack bond present for the pup. Something we should all remember as a need in our lives."

"Once contact has been made with Mycroft Holmes in regards to his actions and the actions of the London pack, I will call you back together again for further discussion. In the mean time, let's spend some time reacquainting Zaquary with pack."

The pack dispersed through the house, many venturing outside. Q curled up on the sofa between Nathaniel and Zoe, and some of the other younger members of the pack joined them.

"Good to have you back. How long will you stay?" Q closed his eyes briefly, something niggling at the back of his brain. He shook it off and hugged Zoe.

"As long as I'm able. I fucked up and need to face the consequences, but I needed you all to help me figure out what's going on. I need to run on our own land."

Nathaniel shifted beside him, so he could get up. "Let's go now. We'll get permission from Max on the way out."

Q was almost to the threshold when he froze causing a pileup of bodies behind him. "Alec-? Shite!"

Max was already striding towards him, his face like thunder. "He might not be a wolf but he can track you down with little effort Zaquary. I don't expect him to respect pack land like a wolf but I assumed he could read a no trespass sign."

Q could feel James too, less strongly but still pulling at him. His legs gave out and only Nathaniel's quick actions stopped him hitting the ground. Wolf whined. It wanted to run to Alec but Max was in the way. Max was his alpha but Alec's presence teased at him. "He's an MI6 agent Max. They don't respect boundaries of any kind" he gasped.

"Alec knew I would come home. Max..." Q stuttered. "Alec isn't alone. James is here too. They'll be armed, Max. They always are." He cautioned his Alpha.

Max looked at Q intensely, wolf flickering behind his eyes. "We'll deal with this, Zaquary." The alpha turned to the rest of those gathered and something changed in his voice as his spoke. "Duncan, Joshua, Toby, Payton and Jasmine. We're going hunting. There's two males. Non pack trespassing and here seeking Zaquary. Herd them back to the house. Try not to harm them too much but be warned they are armed and know what they are doing." Max ordered his pack.

Max pulled Richard to the side briefly. "I know you want to go with us but the pup needs an alpha here with him to shelter his wolf."

"Be safe, Max. Bring the bastards back here to be dealt with." Richard clasped a hand on the man's shoulder before turning back to where Nathaniel held Q.

* * *

"What the hell are we really doing here Alec? Tell me this is just about retrieving a package." James looked back along the road to where a nicely tarmacked drive led through the trees up towards the distant lights of a sizeable farmhouse surrounded by various outbuildings. Alec was peering into the trees trying to get an idea how thick the undergrowth might be.

"Package. Yeah" he said distractedly, checking the fence for any hidden nasties. "We should go in this way."

"Why? There's a perfectly good drive. We walk up, knock on the door, ask for them to give the little shite back to us and leave. I don't wreck a perfectly good suit on fucking brambles all so you can get your leg over again."

"There must be two dozen people in there James. I don't want to be picking shotgun pellets out of your arse when Q's father decides to see you off. This way we can assess the layout and find out where he's likely to be. Grab him quick."

"You're a wanker Alec. He's here by choice. He ran away from you, he's not going to willingly come home with you." James glared at his partner who was already dropping to the far side of the fence. "Are you in love with him?"

"What? Don't talk fucking wet James, I barely know the kid."

James dropped down behind him cursing when his foot disappeared into a boggy puddle. "Well something's off. Just don't expect me to join in with your little fuckfest. Get him out of your system then come home. You're pissing me off with this rescue shite."

Off to James' right there was a faint growl. Echoed by one on Alec's right. Not close, but close enough.

"Fuck..." Hissed Alec. "What the fuck was that?"

"Probably that little shite fucking with us, Alec."

"No, there were two distinct growls." Alec turned around to look behind them and as he turned to James he could have sworn he saw a dark shadow cross behind where James stood. "James, we're not alone and I don't think it's human."

"Oh great. You're going to get me mauled by something just because you want to fuck the little shite. Not amused, Alec."

Just then there was a growl from behind them and eyes appearing in the darkness at either side now.

"As far as your stupid ideas go Alec, this has to be one of the dumbest." James turned on the spot slowly trying to determine the direction of greatest threat. The only clear way to move was deeper into the trees, but at least it was in the direction of the house.

"Weren't you listening when the kid did all that talking about pack?" James caught a glimpse of the shadow to his left and exhaled slowly. "Jesus, that thing has to be twice the size of Q. Is he a puppy or what?"

"Of course you weren't listening" James continued to mutter "too busy trying to-"

A shot cracked loud close to his head and James let out a string of curses. "Bloody hell Alec!"

"Just trying to scare them off and get you to shut the fuck up for two minutes."

Far from being scared however the wolves - and both men were no longer in doubt - moved closer, teeth bared. The agents backed up towards the buildings. "Should we run?" Alec asked doubtfully.

It was at that moment that a wolf almost as long as James was tall leaped from the darkness knocking him to the ground, muscular limbs pinning him. Vicious bared teeth snarling way too close to his face for comfort. "Bloody fucking hell, James. Don't provoke it!"

"Shoot it you fucking idiot."

"I can't. I'll hit you and it's not alone." Alec snarled back at him. Three other wolves had appeared out of the darkness and more could be heard snarling in the thick brush around them.

One of the larger of those gathered came up behind Alec and harshly nudged him with his head in a direction deeper into the property towards the dark house. The one standing over James snarled again. James could feel it's hot breath on his face and felt it sniff at him. Slowly it backed off James, never taking his eyes off the human until he was out of reach. The wolf then turned to face Alec, head lowered with a deep threatening snarl. "I hope it bites your arse, Alec!" James snarled at him. "You deserve it for not being able to keep your cock in your pants."

The wolf advanced on Alec teeth gleaming. James rolled to his feet and trained his Walther on the wolf's shoulder. "I really hate the situations you get me into. If I'm torn to pieces defending you after what you've done..."

The remaining wolves closed up trapping James between themselves and the wolf that had taken a great dislike to Alec. "Do you think they understand us?" Alec's hand twitched on his gun and the wolf took another step closer. "If I say I'm sorry...?"

"I don't fucking believe you at times. You'll apologise to a gang of overgrown dogs but not to me?" Alec looked guiltily, like the thought had never even occurred to him. It probably hadn't, James thought. "I suggest you start moving that way or you might find out just how little understanding there is in this forest."

Slowly they edged towards the yard and the house. While they moved in a straight line the wolves merely herded them with low growls but when Alec tried to take a different path the huge wolf snarled again, lunging for his arm and catching the fabric in its teeth. It hung on, not moving, simply daring him to challenge it. Alec backed down and resumed his slow progress.

Alec tried to deviate from the path again turning away from the house. This time the large wolf shoved him off balance sending the Russian crashing to his hands and knees. When Alec tried to stand again he was met with a large wolf muzzle, teeth bared snarling right at his face.

"You fucking idiot. Quit trying to provoke them," James shook his head. "If we get out of here, I would like to do it without puncture wounds from those teeth. Try and explain that one to Medical."

"Fucking hell, James. And we thought Q was scary at times," Alec slowly regained his footing but the wolf never gave an inch. Finally reaching the edge of the farmyard itself, they caught a glimpse of a huge bonfire on the other side of the house with people gathered around it.

The door of the house opened and a grandmotherly woman stepped out onto the porch. "Are you boys here for Zaquary?"

James and Alec glanced at each other. "Yes, Ma'am," James finally answered seeing no reason to lie about their intent.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, you two. And if you don't satisfy Maxwell with your answers and choices, just know that Rosalyn and I won't be near as nice as the pack that escorted you to the house." She nodded towards the wolves gathered around them.

"Yes, Ma'am," Alec replied. "That's one bloody scary grandmum." He whispered to James. But it also told them that either Q had been in contact with his family or was here somewhere on the farm.

The wolves pushed in around them tightening their circle, herding the two of them back towards those gathered at the fire ring. There were small groups of people, 12 - 15 men and women gathered in the faint glow of the fire who all turned in their direction when they entered the light. James could see a fleeting faint glow in some of their eyes that resembled the glow in the darkness he'd seen earlier in the wooded area.

Alec searched faces looking for a familiar one and at the far side of those gathered he found one. A taller dark haired man had Q pulled tightly to him. A young blonde woman pressed close also.

The closer the pack had stalked and pushed the agents to the house the more agitated Q's wolf had become. Wolf whined, paced, and pushed at Q's skin. Nathaniel had pulled him in close, wrapped around him. Wolf buried his nose into the other one's fur breathing deeply. Trying to mask the scent of alpha that was calling to him. Torn between pack home, the need for pack, and the alpha his wolf had recognised.

Without even looking, Q knew Alec was there. James was there. Close by within touching distance by scent alone. He jumped to his feet as his wolf pushed him to seek alpha. Zoe and Nathaniel immediately stood with him possessively, placing themselves in front of Q guarding him from the intruders.

"Q-?" Alec called, ignoring the hostile eyes that surrounded them and focusing on where the young man had ducked behind his two protectors. "Can you tell your friends that we aren't a threat? You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"You already are" the tall dark haired man replied. "You should not have come to the farm." Alec noted Q's arms snake around the man's waist from behind, the barest tuft of dark curly hair sticking up over his shoulder.

"Come on Q, you know we have to take you back. If it was my decision..."

"Just leave him alone!" The little blonde firecracker jumped in front of Alec eyes blazing. "I don't care who you are, I will hurt you if you don't stop it now, whatever you're doing to him."

"I'm not doing anything" Alec said easily, shrugging his shoulders. The hand holding his gun raised slightly setting off a chorus of terrifying growls behind him.

"Fuck Alec, I will kill you if this lot doesn't." James hissed. He took a step forward "Who's in charge here? We're taking the boy back, but we're not intending to hurt him."

A voice came from the other side of the fire, and the old man from the restaurant limped into view. "Intentional or not, you're distressing the pup. Nathaniel, take Q to the house before we have a disaster on our hands."

Nathaniel glared at Alec, looking him up and down. Scent screamed that this was Q's new man, and even he could feel the strange pull through his bond with Q. The small black wolf tried to leave his side and he knocked him down, nipping his flank. "Stop it, you idiot. Let's get you inside and let Max and Richard decide what to do with them."


	31. Alpha's Call

Wolf turned on his pack mate, biting at his foreleg so he could wriggle from under him. Alpha called and wolf needed to greet him, show due respect. "Alec-?" Q whined, pushing away from Nathaniel who yelped and rubbed at his wrist. Q rushed to Alec, wrapping himself around him.

Alec couldn't help but pull the slender frame into his arms. "Q, you know I wouldn't hurt you. Don't you?" Q buried his face in Alec's chest, scent of alpha surrounded him. One slender hand timidly snaked out in James' direction. "James, tell him we aren't going to hurt him." 

"I...," James began but the wolves pushed in a tightening circle around them, teeth bared and low warning snarls. The large wolf who had pinned both James and Alec to the ground stalked a close circle around the three. Q whined along with his wolf from deep inside. The wolf brushed his muzzle against Q's back pulling another keening sound from him. 

 

"I don't think they are interested in us telling them anything. I told you this was a bad idea, you bloody wanker." James hissed at him. 

Suddenly in fluid movement unlike anything they had seen in Q's transforming, the large wolf morphed into a tall muscular man completely naked standing in front of them. "Zaquary. Zaquary!" Words still coming out in more growl than human tones but definitely affecting the younger man. "Pup! In the house now! Until this is settled." Q pulled away from Alec with a groan as if he was in pain, head bowed as his knees buckled. "Nathaniel take Zaquary inside to Rosalyn and Eleanor. Zoe, you follow." Then turning to the wolves surrounding them, "Payton, Jasmine.. Go with them."

Nathaniel and Zoe quickly moved to Q's side, helping him to his feet. Leaning over the young wolf, Nathaniel whispered into his dark curls, "Come on, Q. Let's go see what kind of sweets Rosalyn has in the house."

"Nooo Nathaniel. Need to stay. Please. Alec..." He tried to reach out for Alec again but one of the smaller wolves pushed itself between Alec and Q blocking him from reaching Alec. 

"It'll be alright, Q," Alec started but the wolf in between them snapped at him causing him to step back. 

"Zaquary," Richard called to him gently. "Go with Nathaniel, pup." Q slowly looked up at Richard with pleading eyes but struggled to his feet and let Nathaniel, Zoe and two wolves move him towards the house and inside away from the overwhelming influence of pack alpha and non pack alpha.

“Guns on the ground. I want no accidents on our land.” Max loomed before them, anger simmering just beneath the surface.

James looked mutinous, fingers tightening on his Walther. “I don’t think so. You have your weapons, we have ours. I think we’d have less chance of a misunderstanding if we’re equally armed.” Alec nodded, holding his gun casually at his side with no intention of letting it go.

“Fair enough” Max scowled. “Your arm would be separated from your body before you got a second shot off but if you need your security blanket, so be it.” His remaining wolves had crept closer, poised to attack if necessary, the occasional growl resonating to remind the two agents of the peril they were in. The rest of the pack in human form moved closer too, backing their alpha. 

“This is private land and you are not welcome here. You have caused distress to one of my pack, and its continuance will not be tolerated.” Max bared his teeth in a snarl, still frightening in a human face. “You are hurting my boy with this ridiculous notion that you could be his alpha. He has a home and pack here. Return to London and tell Holmes, or whoever it is you work for, that Zaquary will be staying here where his needs can be cared for properly.”

“No.” James holstered his gun, realising that if any of the animals decided to attack it would be useless. The vast majority of eyes that stared at him were feral human, but he understood how to deal with men far better than wolves. A gun between men was a threat. Remove it and they were more amenable to reasonable discussion. 

“If we can’t take him back to London others will come and their instructions won’t be to retrieve him.” James ignored Alec’s sound of distress beside him. Surely Alec had considered that outcome? “He is property of MI6 now, whether he likes it or not, and considered more of a threat to national security than a forest full of wolves. They will simply kill him.”

“We won’t allow it” Max stated confidently.

“You won’t be able to stop it” Alec said quietly. “James?” James winced at the pain in Alec’s voice, the unasked question lingering between them. The attention of the entire pack focused down onto James and the implied threat.

“No, I haven’t received an instruction. I might be bloody pissed with you Alec but I wouldn’t keep something like that from you. But you and I both know if we don’t take him back his days are numbered.”

Richard stepped up next to Max. "Unfortunately they are right, Max. The pup hacked into secured British Government systems like it was child's play for no other reason than to piss his brother off. Do you understand what that means?" The older man shook his head and sighed. "If it's not them, Maxwell, it will be someone else eventually. Maybe not to take his life though, but to use his skills for their purposes, and that situation could possibly be worse than death. He'd be forced away from pack once more. To what fate? There must be some solution to all of this."

Payton's wolf pushed at Q's legs with her muzzle growling lowly trying to herd him towards the house as the pack met. Q growled right back at her in protest. Nathaniel and Zoe had managed to get Q into the house. It had been a struggle with him trying to pull away from them to run back to the alphas out by the fire. "I need to go back out there," Q whined and turned at the doorway only to be stopped by Nathaniel pushing him back up then. "No.. shhh, " Nathaniel pulled him into a tight hug. "We can do this. Just inside for a little while and let them talk. Alright?" Wolf nuzzled into the fur of the smaller wolf's neck. The smaller dark wolf whined and shuddered desperate to return to the alpha that he needed outside.

He managed to get Q into the kitchen area before pulling him around to look into his eyes. Wolf paced and whined visibly. Pushing at the surface. Barely contained. "I don't know what to do. It makes no sense to me at all, Q. How can I help?" Nathaniel begged feeling the strain himself through the bond he had with the younger wolf. 

“I need to change Natty” he whimpered, “If I don’t the wolf will fight its way out when I’m close to Alec again. It freaked us all out and I don’t want him to be horrified by me.”

Nathaniel cradled Q’s face in his hands. “Just hold on. Max will send them away, it’ll be fine.” 

“No it won’t. I don’t want them gone” he whined. “Wolf wants…” he trailed off, not finding words only a throaty growl.

Nathaniel squeezed him tight. “Wolf wants? Or Q wants?” He chuckled softly. “He reeks of you. The other one less so. You’re in over your head with these two.”

“James is mad as hell at me. I don’t think we’ll be fucking any time soon...”

Wolf pushed and surged, and Q wrestled out of Nathaniel’s arms dropping to the floor on his hands and knees moaning softly. “Nooo, Natty please… I need to change now. Stay with me. I can’t hold it back.”

 

By now Rosalyn and Eleanor had heard the commotion and were hovering just inside the kitchen. Nathaniel dropped to the floor with him getting at his eye level. "Both wants Natty. Wolf and me... Why does wolf want? Not pack." But the last few words came out more as a groan than actually words that registered only with those of pack. 

"Its going to be alright, I’m right here." Nathaniel tried to reassure him brushing the back of his hand against Q's face but by now the change was already starting to take him over. "Zoe, help me get his clothes off of him. Now!" Zoe scrambled to help as Nathaniel was frantically pulling at Q's clothing.

Eleanor hurried to the kitchen door maneuvering her way around the panicked youngsters on the floor. "Richard, you’re needed now!" she called out to the group gathered in the darkness around the fire. Q was halfway through his change and Nathaniel was frantically pulling at his own clothing to change with him, wolf needed wolf. 

By the time Richard entered the kitchen Nathaniel's wolf was standing over Q's small black wolf. Q lay on his side, panting heavily, eyes glazed. Nathaniel whined, snuffing at Q's head, nudging him to get up but there was no response.

Richard pushed Zoe out of the way crouching by Q's head and speaking softly in a gentle crooning voice. "Ellie love, can we get the pup some water?" Richard shoved at Nathaniel's thick furred shoulder. "Out of the way boy. Let me tend to him." Nathaniel huffed in the old man's face but flopped down against Q's back burying his muzzle in the scruff of Q's neck.

Ten minutes later Nathaniel was on alert growling at the door. Q lay almost comatose beside him while Eleanor dripped water onto his tongue. 

"What's happened?" Max demanded. The two agents followed him into the kitchen and immediately found themselves faced with a furious wolf. Nathaniel would not let them pass.

"Forced change, again. He couldn't contain it." Richard gently stroked a hand over the small dark wolf's head, a concerned dark look on his face. “This is too hard on him, Maxwell. The pup can’t keep on doing this.”

The older man turned to Nathaniel, "Hush. We aren't going to let them hurt him," Wolf growled and snapped at him. Nathaniel took a menacing step closer to the agents. 

"Nathaniel," Max growled at him. The wolf growled and whined but eventually stepped back from Max and the agents lying down again with the small dark wolf prone on the floor, where he huffed at him nuzzling ears.

“Is he ok?” Alec asked, moving warily into the room with one eye on the disgruntled wolf by Q’s side. James followed, keeping unusually close to Alec’s side. There were far too many potential disasters lurking in the room. 

Q attempted to roll upright, tail wagging gently when he caught Alec’s scent. Richard tugged on the small wolf’s neck until he was lying with his muzzle on his paws. Wolf wanted to be nearer. Painfully he attempted to crawl towards Alec.

“Stay there Q” Alec knelt by him reaching out to push his large hand between Q’s ears. He scratched gently. Wolf whined, pressing his head to the large fingers that massaged behind one fluffy ear. Tongue licked at Alec’s wrist. 

The room was silent for a few moments and then Nathaniel was on his feet, growling threateningly directly into Alec’s face. Alec grinned. “Pipe down you dumb puppy. He likes it.”

"I'm afraid you are fighting a losing battle when it comes to the bond between Nathaniel and Zaquary," Richard commented. "You'll have to prove yourself to him before he will be satisfied that you are not going to harm his pack mate."

Alec nodded towards the wolf who still dared to rip him apart if he threatened wolf and pack. "I don't know how much you understand me right now but I'm not going to harm him. We'll talk later when we can with words and not growls and teeth."

"What do we do now?” Alec questioned Richard and Max. He glanced up at James momentarily before continuing. "We have to take him but I don't want to hurt him either."

Richard nodded to Max. “I think your earlier suggestion was the best course of action Maxwell, for now.” Turning to Alec “You’re prepared to do what it takes to protect him?”

James crossed his arms and nudged his partner with a foot. “We have a job to do Alec, not to mention the fact he’s expected back under Boothroyd’s thumb tomorrow. We’re not going to make that, but I am not making the call to M. That’s on you.”

Alec pulled gently on Q’s ears and the small wolf huffed happily. “What’s your plan?” he asked as Q shuffled closer. Nathaniel moved with him sandwiching Q between them and watching Alec with a malevolent glare.

“Zaquary needs the comfort of pack while we figure out what mess you’ve got him into, and how to control it. Holmes also needs to answer for his part in this, and I want assurances that proper contact is in place before I allow him to return to London.”

“Fine. We’ll stay with him.”

“What?” James slapped him across the head. “If I could have a moment to talk to my fucking idiot partner outside…? Alec, get your arse off the floor. We need to talk.” James stalked outside slamming the outer door.

Moments later Alec joined James outside. "What the bloody fucking hell are you thinking.. We'll stay... We'll stay." James snarled at him. "He's supposed to be in TSS tomorrow. Do I need to remind you that he is NOT a regular employee of MI6. He's one step away from M having him locked in a cell in a dark unremembered corner somewhere."

"What the fuck do you have in mind then," Alec snapped back at him. "We can't take him back THAT way. If M gets even the least little hint of what he is, she.. I don't know what that bitch would do to him. But you and I know it wouldn't be a good thing." 

"When did this become a "we" thing? This is so your fucking fault Alec! When will you quit thinking with your cock all the time. " It was all James could do to keep from punching Alec in the mouth just to shut him up for a few seconds. "We don't even know what they are talking about insinuating that we've done something to him. I have no idea what the fuck they are talking about half the time. Leave it to you to get us stuck in the middle of a zoo full of rabid wolves in the States." 

"Fuck James... " Alec sighed running a hand through his hair as he glanced back towards the house door. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me. Did you say something, Alec? I didn't hear that." James chided him.

"You are such an arse, James."

"If you two are done fighting like toddlers," Eleanor appeared at the back door, "I think there are some things that need sorted out soon." 

James and Alec both glanced at each other. "Yes, Ma'am."

The pair trailed after the old woman like scolded children back to the kitchen. The majority of the pack seemed to have melted away into the farmstead somewhere leaving the inhabitants of the kitchen alone to conclude business. Max returned at the same time, dressed in jeans and a black polo.

“There’s plenty room here” he said gruffly. “Zaquary uses rooms in the annex. Talk to him in a while, he might want you close, or he might want you as far the hell away from him as possible, in which case there are rooms in the house or over the garages.” 

Rosalyn handed them both mugs of coffee. “Sugar and cream on the counter. No one gets waited on here, you pitch in. Consider that your only guest perk.” she said icily. 

The two wolves were curled together on the kitchen floor in the way of everyone but the pack members ignored them, moving easily around the two snoozing animals. Rosalyn dipped a hand to scratch at Q’s ears which he flicked drowsily.

“There’s a study across the hall with a phone. You can call your boss and make your excuses in private. When I speak to Holmes tomorrow I want you both present.” Max glared at them both. He was similar in height to Alec but broad in the chest from his days as a construction worker. “I don’t understand what’s happening here, or why you appear to have alpha status. While you’re under my roof you’ll be treated with the respect I would give a visiting pack alpha, right up to the point you hurt my boy or piss off my family in any way. After that… Do we understand each other?”

James glared right back at Max, not backing down. "We understand. But we don't understand what at all is going on with him." nodding to the sleeping wolf form of Q curled up with Nathaniel on the kitchen floor. 

"Make your excuses and then have Rosalyn or Eleanor show you into the living room. Maybe we can explain some of it a little more to you."

"I've got this. Calling back. I got us into this. I deserve to take the heat for it. " Alec nodded to James as he headed towards the study closing the door behind him leaving James in the kitchen alone. 

"There's cake on the counter too, if you want some," Eleanor came up beside him. "Maxwell is a good man, a good alpha. He cares about his pack and will do whatever it takes to protect them especially the pup. Max considers him part of his own family. So does Rosalyn. A lot of us do. Best to keep that in mind." Eleanor patted James on the arm before walking away. The small dark wolf whined in his sleep and shuddered. The other wolf curled closer about him nuzzling him with his muzzle.

A few moments later, Alec came out of the study. "Well? How much trouble are we in? I didn't hear any yelling coming from in there."

"Said it was an emergency. Death in his family, immediate family. Needed." Alec muttered. "Umm the Major was very understanding. Said to take care of the boy. Needed him at full strength of mind when he came back. Huge project waiting for him."

"Boothroyd? You called Boothroyd? Not M?" James hissed. "What the fuck, Alec!" 

"We're escorting him! He's not unprotected! That was our assignment wasn't it?" Alec threw right back at him. "We just need to avoid M calling for a few days. Maybe Boothroyd won't tell her."

"Unbelieveable... you are fucking unbelievable, Alec."

“No, I just prefer my balls attached to my body.” Alec hissed. They were alone in the kitchen with the two snoozing wolves. Alec leaned on the counter and tried to distinguish where one ended and the other began in the curled up pile on the floor.

“Why the hell do I ever listen to you Alec?” James picked up their mugs and headed to the sink to wash them. Even he didn’t believe you risked the ire of a grandmother for leaving dirty pots on the counter. He was drying up when Alec slid his arms around him, kissing his hair.

“I’m sorry. I should have said that a while ago.”

“Yes, you should.” James twisted to face him, standing rigidly in his arms, not prepared to forgive and forget right up to the point that Alec kissed him. It was a kiss from the earliest days of their relationship full of adrenaline and relief, passion and anger. James dug his fingers into the short hair at the nape of Alec’s neck and clung on for dear life, while their lips communicated things their words never could. Alec’s lips fell away and they rested their foreheads together. 

“You are an absolute bastard Alec. This kid better mean something to you because if you’ve pissed me off just for some casual fuck…”

“You want him too James. You would take him to bed in a heartbeat if it wasn't for your pissy anger at me. But it’s not just that. I feel responsible for him somehow, beyond what old mother M says.”

James shook his head. “He’s a job Alec…”

“No, he’s so much more.” kissing James until another voice entered the conversation.

Polite, with a hint of promised danger. “If you hurt him, physically or emotionally in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you.” There was still a suggestion that the words didn’t fit his mouth.

Alec turned away from James but kept his arm around his shoulders. “The ex I presume? Nathaniel isn’t it? I would’ve thought you should have moved on by now. Q obviously has.”

"Oh I have moved on." Nathaniel stood in front of them naked and not showing the least bit of embarrassment that he was. "You don't understand and you will never be able to feel it. I love Q and he still loves me. I will always be here and protect him." Words were coming to the young man easier now in a more human quality. "Pack is pack. Pack always remains. And again, if you hurt him, I will hunt you down."

"Natty..." There was a muttering from behind Nathaniel in what barely sounded like words at all. Q had changed back while the others were sizing up their egos. He stood on shaking legs right behind Nathaniel, utterly naked as just as Nathaniel. He wrapped his arms around him from behind burying his face in between Nathaniel's shoulder blades. 

Nathaniel pulled the shivering slender young man from behind him to gather him tightly in his arms. "Shhh it's alright, Q. It's over for now. I know Max is going to want to talk with you but you still need rest." Nathaniel hushed at him. 

Q turned around to face Alec and James but never left the security of Nathaniel's arms pressing his naked form back against his unclad form also. Q stared at the two Alpha males in front of him without speaking as he leaned into his former lover’s grasp. There was something in Q's eyes that was still more wolf than human. Alec didn't understand, although something made him want and need to understand. 

"James..." Alec whispered.

"Q, we are not going to hurt you." James began. "We're going to stay for a few days to try to sort this all out before... Before all of us go home."

"Q? Alright?" Alec reached his free arm out to the young man. He wanted to pull him in along with James. James would come around... he would see... eventually. 

Q still seemed fairly dazed and confused. "Natty? I don't... Don't let it happen again please, Natty." An inhuman whine escaped from him. James could feel Alec cringe at the sound. 

"Come on, Q. It's going to be alright."

Nathaniel bared his teeth at the two agents in a slight snarl behind Q's head where he couldn't see him. "Let's find you a warm blanket and talk with Max for a few minutes and then you need to sleep in your own bed. Rosalyn has your room ready for you in the annex."

"Alec? James?" Q muttered finally starting to make a little more sense of his surroundings. 

"They're still here" Nathaniel said unhappily. "I can keep them away." He looked like he would relish keeping them away permanently. 

Q shivered in his arms seeking the agents out and finally managing to focus. He noted Alec had his arm around James and he looked happier than when he'd last seen him, although his features creased into a frown when he looked at Q "is it better if I stay away Q?"

Q said shakily "I need you close. But not angry" looking at James "the fighting is harder to block out. Wolf needs to please both. Is torn between you."

"You want James too?" Alec looked smugly at his lover.

"Not the time Alec, but yes. Wolf needs James too." Q was shivering violently now and Nathaniel tried to wrap himself tighter around him. "Natty I'm cold..." His teeth chattered.

"You two are expected in the living room. Follow." He guided Q from the room, the younger man leaning heavily on him. Q looked back once to check they were behind him and then let Nathaniel take over.


	32. Make Your Commitment

Max and Richard talked by the huge fireplace, Rosalyn and Eleanor chatting on one of the sofas. Ros brought a blanket and wrapped it tenderly around Q's shoulders. "Eleanor he needs food. Did we have any of that chicken casserole left?" The older woman went to fetch it while Nathaniel fussed, practically swaddling him and pulling him down onto his lap. "I can't bloody move Natty" he protested weakly, but he tucked his curly head under Nathaniel's chin and dozed off almost immediately. 

"Sit" Nathaniel commanded. Alec bit back a comment about not being a dog yet. The younger man had pointed to the sofa right next to him, and although it went against all his instincts to keep danger in clear view, he sat. James perched on the sofa arm leaning on his shoulder, one hand playing across the back of Alec's neck. In his slumber Q moved, snuggling against his pack mate and wriggling his bare feet into Alec's lap.

"Forced changes are very hard," Richard looked from the young pup curled up asleep to Alec and James sitting close by. "Harder on some than others."

"Richard made some calls to other packs that he has connections with earlier today before you two decided to force the issue with Zaquary. I needed to be sure what we were dealing with here. Some pack it seems need contact on a more constant basis. Others can go for a long time without pack contact as long as they see to their needs. This situation with Zaquary is something that the Boston Pack has not had to deal with in its past." Max struggled to keep his anger under control and deal with this problem as pack alpha diplomatically. 

"The situation with Zaquary has been odd from the start, Maxwell." Richard commented. “Thanks to the London alpha's inability to act as needed."

Max nodded, "Which makes the issues with Zaquary unique and the fact that he seems to be overly sensitive to wolf needs and issues." Max glanced at Richard for a moment as if there was some unheard conversation going on between them, which obviously made Alec and James uncomfortable. Max's focus returned to them once more. "We need to find a solution to the forced change episodes. The pup can't continue like that. Changes required a lot of energy. Forced changes can be brutal."

Alec was trying to soak in what Max was telling them. He glanced at James and then asked, "What about changes that have been forced back down?" 

“It can be done, but that has it’s own issues. Obviously it’s not always convenient to change - if we’re in a public place for example - so we can force it away, but it’s uncomfortable, often painful.” Max explained. “We would try to get to a safe place and change as soon as possible. Repeatedly forcing a change down could cause damage to both body and mind.”

“As soon as possible? As in hours?” James looked steadily ahead not meeting Alec’s eyes.

“Minutes preferably. No more than an hour. Any longer than that and the wolf would start to panic about being cornered.” Richard regarded them thoughtfully. “Zaquary promised that he was changing regularly. Do you know that to be the case?”

James shook his head. “Do you know of any way to suppress the change? With drugs maybe?” 

“Spit it out Bond. If you have something to say that would help the pup, I’d hear it.” Richard watched as Alec’s hand nervously rubbed at Q’s foot in his lap. He cast repeated looks up to his partner.

“We had to get him on the plane so we sedated him” James said. “We didn’t know until we were in the air that he had a high tolerance so the drugs wore off far earlier than expected, and then he panicked about flying. Begged us to sedate him. We had to give him an exceedingly high dose to keep him under.”

“We just thought he was a bad flyer” Alec added. “He didn’t tell us otherwise, just pleaded to be drugged.”

Alec and James could literally see something shift in Maxwell eyes and a ripple of something run through him. "Maxwell..." Richard cautioned. "They didn't know at the time. They do now and I am assuming that they will take the pup’s needs into consideration when they take him home."

"I've not decided that Zaquary is going back with them, Richard. Not until I know that the pup's needs are going to be taken care of. I won't lose a pack member to someone's stupidity, and not one claimed of my own." Max's voice had dropped and there was a hint of something more inhuman about it but he remained in human form as he rose from his seat. "I suggest both of you decide what you are willing to do for the pup before I contact Mycroft Holmes. Your decision will weigh heavily on what I say to him if you insist on taking him back with you."

Max then turned to Nathaniel, "He needs food, Nathaniel. Eleanor should have something ready for him to eat by now. Take him out to the kitchen. Make sure he is fed well and then to bed." 

James took Nathaniel’s place on the sofa when a sleepy Q was escorted to the kitchen. Alec leaned forward, tense with elbows on his knees. He jumped when James ran a hand lightly up his spine. “OK?” James asked. Max and Richard were talking quietly again, giving them some time to discuss their plan for Q.

“Thinking.” He looked at James, trying to frame a question without setting off another argument. “That night in the hotel, when I came out to find… When he changed for us the first time. You were ok with it? Tickled his ears if I remember correctly.” James smirked.

“You almost pissed yourself. But yes, I was fine with it. Weirded out, the same as you, but it wasn’t like in the kitchen at the house. That was horrifying.”

“He’s a cocky little shit” Alec laughed softly. “I don’t like what this is doing to him. The time you were away we got on pretty well eventually.”

“I noticed, you prick” James scowled.

“What I’m trying to say is that he didn’t need to change in all that time. We talked about it but there was no urgency and no risk of him going wolfie on me.”

“So what are you saying? That it’s my fault? Fucking hell Alec, you aren’t putting the blame on me.”

“No, shut up a minute.” Alec caught one of James hands and began stroking his palm absently, fingers circling just firmly enough to be tender rather than ticklish. “If Q was ok with each of us alone, maybe it’s the two of us together that’s the issue? If we took care of him separately…?”

James snatched his hand away, glowering at his partner. “We have opposing views of taking care of. I’m not going to agree to you fucking him.”

“Not even if I say I’m fine with you fucking him too? I was talking about his wolf needs anyway. You’re the one that brought it back to bed.” Alec smirked. “Maybe keep that part away from the boss man though.”

"Alec, you are such an idiot sometimes," James glowered at him. "If he can smell me on you, don't you think they already know you are fucking him, and that we are fucking too." 

"Well then tell me what I am not seeing." Alec asked in frustration trying to think through the events of the last few days up until Q's uncontrolled change in the kitchen. "I'm not saying this is your fault, James. But it's linked to us somehow."

"Think through that afternoon again. Step by step." James offered trying to set aside his frustration with Alec for a moment. "Step back and look at the pieces if we can." 

James could see Alec ticking off things in his head until, "He sees you as alpha and me as alpha also. Wolf seems to override human a lot of times with him." Alec reverting back into thought only again. "Fuck James... alphas. We were fighting over him... because of him. He kept yelling at us to stop it. Think about it. We did that. We pulled the wolf out of him fighting."

It made sense, James conceded. He recalled Q yelling at them frantically to stop, and how the panic in the boy seemed to escalate as their bickering carried on. “So what? We promise never to fight in front of him? We’re not his bloody parents Alec, fighting behind closed doors while he sleeps upstairs.”

“Maybe we have to. At least if we’re fighting about him. Or we stop fighting about him....?”

“Oh you are not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Alec grinned at him and James sighed. “You’re not going to give this up are you? One way or another you’re determined to get your own way and drag me along with you.”

“Think of it as work, if you’re really objecting. It’s all in aid of the task M assigned us after all. At some point she’ll decide he no longer needs full time babysitters and you can fuck off and leave us to it.” Alec knew he was walking a line with James because like it or not, he was developing some kind of caring attitude to the kid, and that didn’t fit with their relationship. “We already know what he needs - to change and run - he just needs us to make sure it’s done in the right place and the right time. It’s got to be worth a try, and we’ll get him back to MI6.”

James sighed, "I so hate you Alec when you half make sense, because normally you don't make any sense at all. And this went a long way past being something M assigned us to do a long time ago." 

James was quiet for awhile and Alec was afraid things were getting ready to launch into a full scale fight again until, "Alright you win. But if you think I am going to fuck off and leave you alone with him you have another thing coming. Remember though, you are the bloody stupid wanker that started this when it all blows up in our faces and I intend to remind you of that." 

"James. Thank you." Alec smirked at him looking like he had just won the most decisive battle of an epic war. "Max. Richard. What do we need to do to help Q? "

“You need to assume the role of alpha for him, as best you can, although how you fight out between you-”

“No fighting. We’ll work it out equally.” Richard raised an eyebrow and Max snorted with disbelief.

“You’ll find that impossible. Alphas don’t share command well.” 

“You and Richard seem to work it well enough” James observed. “Both of you are alpha, Q told us.”

Max regarded the agent with interest. James appeared to the more level-headed of the two and would be the one Max would have chosen, but the pup appeared to favour the hot-headed other. “I am Alpha of the pack. Richard stepped down, but still holds a position of high respect. Ultimately however, the final decision is mine. If you’re foolhardy enough to try to both be leader you might want to consider how you will resolve conflict without tearing one another to shreds.”

“That tends to sum up our relationship pretty well” joked Alec, sobering instantly under Max’s cool gaze. 

"You'll both agree then to take care of the pup's needs then. I'll know if you don't. Nathaniel will also, I'm afraid to say. Zaquary will always feel the need to run home to pack if things are not going well wherever he ends up." Max glanced to Richard with a knowing look.

"So when I contact Mycroft Holmes tomorrow to speak with him about his transgressions against pack needs, I can tell him that the pup is under alpha protection and no longer needs his pack physical presences. I am not going to tell him who or how. He gave up that right as far as Richard and I are concerned."

"Maxwell," Richard interrupted. "I think we should check on the pup and make sure that he was fed and down for the night. We can finalize this in the morning before speaking with Mycroft when we all have clearer heads. It's been a long day and night for all of us."


	33. The Call from London

Q woke to hammering on the door to his rooms and Josh’s voice calling to ask if he and Nathaniel were decent. Nathaniel groaned “Fuck off” at his brother’s teasing and when the banging didn’t stop he yelled “Just come in!”

Josh stuck his head around the door. “You’re needed across in the house. Your brother is on the phone from London and Max is going ballistic with him. Richard suggested you might be able to calm the situation.”

“Its almost four in the fucking morning” Nathaniel pulled Q to him “You don’t have to speak to him if you don’t want to” he murmured into Q’s wild hair. “We could just go back to fucking sleep!” He threw the pillow at the door and Josh ducked behind it.

“What’s going on?” Q recognised James’ voice in the corridor outside and realised Rosalyn must have housed them in the rooms along the hall. While Josh explained, Q scrambled from the bed and started looking for his clothes.

Nathaniel sighed and swung his legs out of bed too, dressing quickly. “Your clothes are still on the kitchen floor sorry. Here…” he pulled off his t-shirt again and handed it to the shorter man. On Q it reached mid-thigh and would do until he could get to the house and retrieve his pants.

They stumbled out of the door and ran into a pair of dishevelled, but very alert MI6 agents. Alec’s eyes narrowed when he saw that Q was practically naked but kept his mouth shut when James poked him hard in the kidney area. “We’re coming too” James said. “There are things you need to know about going back to London.”

Q started to say 'I'm not going back to London' but thought better of it and decided he had best head to the house with everyone else. Nathaniel moved and placed himself between Q and the agents as they headed down the corridor. Q was shivering by the time they reached the house from the cold night air and immediately grabbed up his clothing from where Rosalyn or Eleanor had folded in on the kitchen table for him.

Max could be heard yelling loudly from the other room voice taking on an inhuman snarl at times. "Unacceptable Holmes. Completely unacceptable. Do you realize what peril you placed the pup in?!"

Eleanor met them at the kitchen door shaking her head. "Not good. One of you needs to keep a hand on the pup. Too many alpha egos having a go at each other. Josh, you and Nathaniel best be prepared to pull him out of the room if needed." as she headed over to make a pot of coffee and to round up something for everyone to eat. It looked as if it was going to be a long night.

Everyone entered the room to find Max pacing the floor on his cell phone. Richard stood at the far end of the room next to the fireplace listening. 

“Your priorities are none of my concern. Your brother is however.” Max growled into the phone, gesturing at Josh to bring Q closer. Q found Nathaniel’s hand gripping it tightly and approached the pacing man. 

“This man Holmes assigned to you? Did he ensure you had appropriate contact with your wolf? Runs? Bonding?” Max demanded of Q.

Q stared wide-eyed and shook his head. “Pinder was only interested in seeing how much influence he had over me. We only met briefly.” Max’s alpha power thrummed in his muscles, making his wolf twitch.

Max turned his back and paced back to the far side of the room laying out a long stream of offences he considered Mycroft Holmes was solely responsible for. Q could imagine his brother’s tone becoming more sarcastic with every allegation.

“The boy will be returning to London, but will not be any of your concern.” Whatever Mycroft said next had the wolf behind Max’s eyes pushing to spill out. He advanced on the two agents purposefully, stopping a foot in front of them. “He will have alpha protection. Keep your Pack away from him.” James inclined his head, acknowledging Max’s acceptance of them as protection for the pup.

Q could feel the underlying pull of Alec and James as their annoyance with the one-sided conversation increased. They knew Mycroft a little and had seen his dominant attitude with Q first hand in the restaurant. It was only when he caught Alec’s eye that it fell into place.

“No. Oh no. Natty…”

Nathaniel was there immediately wrapping himself around the slim man. “What’s the matter? Tell me!" he said urgently. Wolf had woken and was scenting the air, pawing at his muzzle at the mass of alpha merging and swirling together.

“Max is sending me back with them… I can’t. Natty, I can’t let them have control over me like that.”

"Natty... They aren't wolf. Not pack. How can Max do that to me!!" Q clung to the other man. Wolf whined and paced in fear. "Wolf already submitted once. I won't be able to not..."

Nathaniel looked to Richard for some acknowledgement of what was happening. The older man made his way over to where the two huddled together. "It's for the best now, Nathaniel. He has no choice but to go back right now." Richard laid a firm hand on Q's shoulders. "They've promised to care for Zaquary. See to the pup's needs as wolf."

"You will not!" Max's loud growl interrupted them. 

"But Richard..." Nathaniel drew his attention back. "Zaquary can't.."

"Nathaniel, let me have him for a moment please." Nathaniel growled low at Richard but reluctantly let his arms fall away from the young man. Q and wolf whined at the loss of contact until Richard wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders. 

"You wouldn't dare Holmes." Max shouted into the phone.

“Richard I can’t go back with them” Q whimpered, burying his face in his hands. Max’s angry tones were like needles prickling at his skin. “They can’t… they aren’t pack, they don’t understand… Mycroft will take me away this time, force me.”

Q shrieked when a cool hand closed on his shoulder. “Mycroft won’t get anywhere near you while we’re on duty” James said. “Alec and I are working on it. We’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“There will be reprisals. I am watching Holmes. You entrusted the care of this pup to me, I won’t back down from that just because you decide he’s now convenient.”

Max disconnected and threw his mobile at the sofa in a rare show of temper. “Your brother had better not come anywhere near you Zaquary, or I will ship the entire pack to London.” He rolled his neck, stretching the tension out, regaining some control and letting the strong alpha feel slip away. “My apologies. It’s settled Zaquary, you will return to MI6 under the protection of James and Alec. We cannot get away from that, but they have agreed to act as your alphas in my absence.”

“But they aren’t wolf!” Nathaniel protested, glaring at the smug expression on Alec’s face and James’ hand on Q’s shoulder.

"Natty..." Q and wolf whined in distress. 

"It's settled Nathaniel," Max's voice indicated their would be no chance of change in ruling. 

"But they aren't pack. How can they..." Nathaniel started to protest again. 

"Then they are just going to have to learn, aren't they." Max gave both Alec and James a strong look of alpha decision to be obeyed also. "Nathaniel, I expect you though to keep in touch with Zaquary and then let me know how he's faring. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir." Wolf conceded to alpha. 

"Richard wants some time to speak with both of you later today about some things you will need to know and understand." Max directed at Alec and James. 

"Q?" James slowly turned the younger man around to face him. 

"James." Q muttered trying to stifle a sob keeping his eyes cast to the floor. James glanced at Alec who obviously was growing concerned. Alec stepped forward as James carefully pulled Q into a hug. 

Alec wrapped his arms around the both of them, resting his cheek against Q’s head. “It’s going to be fine Q, I promise you. James and I will muddle through. We think we know what draws your wolf and we’ll try to shield or do it more gently.” And because he couldn’t not push it with the young man in his arms he whispered close to Q’s ear “Stay with us tonight.”

Q let himself be held for a few minutes but then he was pushing away. Wolf wanted, but Q was still in control for the moment. “I need to sleep” holding out a hand to Nathaniel who immediately grabbed him and led him to the far side of the room. He looked back with an apologetic glance. Alec sighed. There was no wolf prowling inside him seeking a companion but he felt the drag of Q like a firm hand in the small of his back pulling him flush against an invisible body. His body responded, and when Q stepped away it was a physical ache in his groin that needed to be attended to.

Having lost Q he turned to James. “Nothing else we can do here tonight.. Might as well go back to bed and grab a couple of hours.” James looked skeptical but agreed. It might be the last chance he had to have his lover to himself and he wasn’t about to pass that up.


	34. A Pack Within A Pack

James woke to a knocking at the door of the room they had slept in the Annex. Alec was still snoring quietly but woke when he felt the bed move as James got up to answer the door. "What the hell, James? Letting the cold air in." Alec muttered.

"Door Alec." James struggled with at least pulling his pants on and grabbed his Walther out of habit as he opened the door. 

Q stood there looking extremely awkward in a pair of pyjama pants and a tshirt that was not obviously his. "Rosalyn wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in about 45 minutes. Coffee is on already though." He hesitated, "I.. I'm sorry about last night. Wolf needed sleep and to calm some things. I didn't mean to offend." trying his best to remember what would be proper protocol since Max had named James and Alec to act as his alphas in London from now on. 

"None taken, Q. The last few days have been awkward to say the least." James smiled at him trying hard not to spook him again. 

"Q, get your skinny arse in here and quit standing out there like an idiot." Alec called from the bed, ever so tactful as usual. 

Q carefully squeezed by James and stopped just inside the door. Alec sat up in the bed not bothering to cover himself. "Alright Q?" The younger man just briefly nodding in confirmation but didn't speak. "Q, James and I are going to do our best to help you through going back to London. We're going to make sure you are taken care of, aren't we James?" Alec have a querying look at his partner. 

"Things will be fine, Q."

Q glanced from James to Alec who smiled at him and who patted the bed beside him. "I need to go help, Rosalyn in the kitchen." Q stammered quickly gesturing towards to door. "It's my job here at the farm.. The kitchen. That's where I learned to cook some, Alec, and at the restaurant from Nathaniel and Payton. I told you, Alec." He babbled not really knowing how to deal with any of this situation. 

"Q, it's going to be alright." Alec offered knowing he was still not comfortable with the way things were turning out. 

"I need to go help." Q started to squeeze by James again who hadn't moved from the door. James laid a hand on Q's shoulder making the young man jump and try to pull back. 

"Please Q. We'll sort this out." James offered. 

Q pulled away from him. "Breakfast in 35 minutes now. Rosalyn doesn't like stragglers when there's an army to feed." And he headed off down the corridor without looking back.

"James, did we break him? Or did we break the wolf? What happened to the snarky boy we kidnapped?"

"He's still in there, Alec but he's overwhelmed. We need to get him away from here."

Most of the pack had gathered in the large dining room, laughing and bickering over a massive buffet breakfast. The smell of bacon had their mouths watering but finding Q was their first priority. "In the kitchen" a man with a huge bushy beard nodded. "Helping Rosalyn with the youngsters."

James stopped dead in the doorway, walking into what at first appeared to be chaos. The scrubbed pine table was a mass of cereal, toast and bits of egg, and was surrounded by children of various sizes and states of undress.

"No, William, you can't have that. Rachel can you help Suzy with her bacon please? Yes cut it up. Knife and fork, we're not savages." 

Alec looked on in bemusement as Q, still clad in pyjamas danced around the table issuing instructions, wiping up spills and doling out breakfast all while balancing a sticky looking baby on his hip. Two more toddled after him, doing their best as a tag team to trip him up. One started wailing at the sight of the two strangers and wrapped itself limpet like around Q's leg.

"Oh for goodness sake Lili. It's only Alec and James. They look scary but they're harmless. Here, take this one..." He thrust the small child at James who made an undignified horrified squeak unbecoming of a man with a licence to kill.

"What is it?" Alec asked as the child drooled on James' shoulder, mushing something unpleasant into his lapel. Q scooped up the wailing child, shushing it gently. A moment later it's twin was tugging at Alec's trousers demanding "up!"

"It's a baby, Alec. You were one once. Pick him up then" he waved at the small one who was still demanding "Up,up,up!" "He won't stop until you do. Robbie, yes, Alec will 'up' in a minute." 

A yell from behind him, quickly followed by a scream of protest and Q was breaking up a fight, soothing the still wailing toddler and cleaning up a spill. "Right, pipe down. Older ones, clean up please, little ones sit still. You two" he pointed at James and Alec "Please sit and I'll grab you some breakfast."

"There's really no need Q, we can leave you to it, eat with the grown ups." James was trying to fend off the sticky fingers trying to pat his face.

"Not frightened of a few small children are you? Sit!"

Alec shrugged "Might as well. Do they bite?"

"Yes, but they aren't wolf, you're fine." Q giggled. 

"I so hate you both" James moaned.

Q came back in a moment with coffee for both of them only to return a few moments later with breakfast plates for both of them piled high with bacon, eggs and toast which he sat in front of each of them. Q reach out to retrieve the baby, who was just getting ready to stick her sticky fingers into his eggs, "I'll get you some if you insist, Mimi. I don't think James would like to share his with you."

One of older ones stood staring at Alec with a look that would have made Alec explode if the toddler had possessed superpowers. "William, it's not polite to stare." Q chided the child. 

"Is he your new boyfriend since Nathaniel isn't anymore? He's tall."

"William, will you be my big helper?" Q changed the subject completely to distract the youngster. "If you and Rachel would go grab some blankets, I'll find you all something fun to watch on the television and you can build a blanket fort in the living room." William and Rachel dashed away already bickering over what blankets would be the best to use. Q disappeared with the rest of the herd in tow returning a few moments later baby still balanced on his hip. "I hid the television remote so there will be no changing the channel. No fighting!"

He one handed fixed himself a plate and came to sit at the table with James and Alec, juggling the baby around to be sitting in his lap. 

"What the hell was the chaos?" Alec laughed around a mouthful of toast.

"Breakfast?" Q replied a little confused. "Oh... my brothers and sisters." just to get a confused look back from Alec and James. "Rosalyn and Max's brood." Q carefully mushed up a small bit of egg and fed it to Mimi who was trying to reach for his plate as he fed himself also. "Feeding time is a little more chaotic when the entire pack is here than it usually is."

"Rachel, the oldest, was just seven when I first came to live with Max and Rosalyn." A blood curdling screech came from the other room, "That's my blanket!." Q jumped up, baby back on hip, headed toward the bickering. "Didn't I say no fighting. Play nice or I will not read you a story in the blanket fort later."

"He's a good boy, you know, no matter what trouble he causes." Rosalyn's voice appeared behind them as she came into the kitchen carrying some empty plates. Stopping at the kitchen counter. "When he first came to us, he and Max butted heads constantly. None of this has been easy for him." Rosalyn turned back to face them. "I'm trusting you to take care of my son. Don't let my trust be misplaced and don't disappoint me."

Nathaniel and Josh came into the kitchen carrying more dirty dishes. Nathaniel glared at the two agents sitting at the table but did not speak, as Q wandered back in from refereeing the brawl in the front room. Alec noticed that as he passed Nathaniel their hands brushed briefly. "Let me have that handful while you eat, Zaquary," Rosalyn offered reaching for the baby. 

"I'm fine Ros. You drink your coffee and Mimi and I will finish my eggs." He smiled at her. He wanted every moment he could have with his family. Who knew when he would get to spend time with them again, if ever. 

"Is it always like this? This many people crammed into the house?" Alec asked, smiling at the baby in Q's lap in spite of himself. James kept a wary distance between them.

"Not this many people normally, no. Max called a pack meet when I came home." He blushed "I have to apologise for running out on you. Max said so, even though he agrees it was the right thing to do."

"Q... You can stop all the bowing and scraping, seriously. I've seen you with Max and Richard. I see you treat them with respect but you're still you." James said, scrubbing at a mysterious stain on his shirt.

"I don't know what you mean" Q concentrated on spooning eggs at the baby, handing her a finger of toast to gum on.

"He means bring back the snarky little shite" Alec supplied. "If you step out of line we'll punch you but we'll all get along much better if we're ourselves."

Q stared at Alec trying to decide how to explain to him what was going on inside, wolf was restless, pacing. Mimi waved her piece of toast in his face. He buried his face into Mimi's soft fly away baby hair and inhaled deeply memorizing her scent. "I'm sorry. Confused. Wolf's confused." He struggled searching for words that sometimes did not justice to what wolf was feeling. 

"Need home. Need pack. I don't know how to tell you in words. It's inside. The brush of fur against fur." he sighed. "But too many alphas," he muttered almost in a whisper as if he didn't want any of the others to hear. 

"Too many alphas. Wolf just doesn't know who to listen, obey or follow. And then you two," he waved a slender hand in their direction. "You aren't even wolf and..." losing any form of descriptive words again.

"We understand. Well... We don't but trying to. It will be better when we get back to London. Won't it?" They looked to Q to answer, who honestly couldn't.

"I'm afraid. Wolf has never been this unpredictable and I don't know if we can control it." Alec noted the use of 'we' and counted it as progress. "Any of the pack can sense if I'm in trouble. Calm wolf with wolf. You can't do that. Wolf is strong in me, more than most. No guidance from my true alpha in the early stages, Richard says. Obstinate pup, Max says. But... The wolf feels more true than this often" he gestured down at his body. "Being close with pack reminds me of the value of being human and having family. I'm losing that in London. Wolf is harder to control alone."

"We rely on you to tell us Q." Alec tried an encouraging smile. He looked to James wondering how much trouble his next suggestion might cause. "Would it help if pack..." He bit back a spark of possessive jealousy "Nathaniel maybe... If he came to visit in a couple of months?"

"Oh fucking great idea Alec, a wolf that hates us in our space" James muttered but Q was looking hopeful.

"You would allow that? Really?" 

Alec shrugged, ignoring James grumbling. "M hasn't expressly said no contact with family. Pack is family right?" 

"Yes! Oh god Alec that would be..." He jumped up, hitching the baby into his hip again, grinning for the first time in days. "I have to go tell Natty."

"Alec..." James cautioned him really wanting to say 'what the fuck, Alec'. But they had agreed to not fight around Q for now to try to relieve some of the tension from the boy. 

"I know, I know, James. A couple of months is a long way off and it made him smile for once. Let's see how things go at home first. We can talk about it later." Alec reached under the table and gave James' thigh a quick squeeze. 

Jasmine stuck her head in the kitchen, "Max would like you to join all of us in the dining room." Alec and James both looked at each other with that 'what now' face. 

Jasmine couldn't help but notice and laugh. "It's nothing important. Just doesn't want you hiding away. It's pack time and he did offer to treat you both as visiting alphas while you were here. We won't bite." she smiled wide but Alec and James were not sure if she was teasing or not. 

The room was crowded again but some of the stares seemed marginally less hostile. Others, like Nathaniel, could freeze hell. Max stood at the front giving the pack an update on his conversation with Mycroft Holmes and the decision that followed to return Q to London with the agents leadership. That drew a few comments, some for, most against, but something rippled through the gathering and people fell quiet. 

"Max just communicated that his decision stands. Anyone against would have to issue a formal challenge. No one will do that." Q explained slightly breathlessly. "His power makes most of us cower."

"Impressive" murmured James.

"Ok ladies and gents, as is tradition... Pack run later, before the evening meal. If you could get the fire built up over the course of the day, that would be appreciated. Toby will co-ordinate." Max grinned at the assembled throng. "The grills will be going outside, plenty for all. Any kitchen hands, report to Ros. Lots of hungry mouths to feed. No further business so enjoy your day. Let's give our guests a taste of what it means to be pack."


	35. Learning About the Wolf

Richard came over to where the agents stood. "Let's head outside and make ourselves comfortable. The youngsters will need some some supervision with the fire." he chuckled. "Give us some time to talk. Ellie my love, can you make us some more coffee please." 

Alec and James followed Richard outside where have the pack had already migrated. "He'll be inside for awhile if you are wondering. Zaquary is a huge help to Rosalyn in the kitchen. Team them up with Nathaniel, Payton and Joshua and we will be assured to have an amazing feast tonight. That bunch could make a piece of packing box taste like an exotic treat."

"Come. Sit." Richard motioned Alec and James to chairs gathered around an outdoor table. "I'm sure you have questions and I have some things that might help you in the next few months also."

"Any help you can offer us would be appreciated. We're over our heads with this one." Alec took a chair at the table. 

James sat at the table so he could see the people coming and going from the house. "I have a question about what just happened in the house. When Max spoke with everyone about his decision to send Q back with us, there was something that happened. Something moved through the room. Q said Max let it be known his decision was final, but nothing was said. Alec and I didn't hear a thing but Q was noticeably affected and knew exactly what had occurred."

Richard sat back and stared out across the expanse of the farmland, "All pack members have a bond. The more time with pack the stronger it becomes. It's an unspoken language that we feel and hear inside," he tapped the side of his head with a finger. "In wolf form, it simplifies, becomes more basic, but is just as communicative as we are speaking now. It involves being able to sense and feel other pack members. For example, the other day when we called Zaquary in London, before he came home, Max knew something was wrong. Not what, but there was a sense of distress filtering through from the boy. Over all that distance. Strong enough that it pushed Max to call." 

Eleanor appeared with coffee and sugary treats from somewhere in the kitchen. "Some of us are stronger at it than others." Richard continued. "Zaquary happens to be one of those who is overly sensitive. Combine that with his wolf being just underneath the surface all the time, all the other factors and you have a recipe for disaster in the making." 

"I think that is one of the reasons that you two seemed to have pulled his wolf forward. You are both strong personalities, alpha men. It's probably what has kept both of you alive in your profession." Richard smiled at both of them. "You can't hide much from this old man."

"But don't get me wrong either. Zaquary isn't weak by any means. If the boy could find some balance, in a couple of years, he would be a force to be reckoned with inside the pack. He's strong, cunning and far too intelligent for his own good, as you know. But his talent to "know" what is going on with the pack is another key. Rare. an unsurpassed talent in the Boston Pack. Too bad the boy wasn't an alpha."

"You two are going to have your hands full. I've never seen a boy fight back with an alpha openly and not give in even when his wolf has been forced into submission, like I've seen with him."

"There's your snark you've been missing, Alec," James chuckled.

"Shut it, James." Alec stole the plate of sugary snacks from in front of his partner. 

"Oh the boy is definitely full of that," Richard joined in. "And he seems to have definitely drawn your attention." Richard looked directly at Alec. "Your scent coated him when he came home." Richard chuckled as Alec rolled his eyes. Turning to James then, " and yours is on him." Nodding towards Alec. "You can't hide much from wolf. Remember that for future reference."

"Also remember the wolf. It has needs. No matter what we are on the outside, the wolf is still there present in us."

The back door flew open and a herd of small squawking and squealing children came dashing outside with Q behind them giggling as he chased them down the stairs. "Zoe, they're all yours for awhile. They're getting underfoot in the kitchen." He smiled at Alec and James with a slight nod of his head before heading back in the house.

"The boy will need to change every three or four days. It can be a simple change for a while. Out in the green for a run at the same time is better but I realise it might not be possible. Listen to him. When he tells you what he is needing don't ignore it." Richard stressed. "And the longer he goes without a change the worse the feeling will get until the wolf will force it's way to the surface. And know too, the longer the wolf is kept at bay the more feral and out of control it will be when it surfaces." 

Conversation was interrupted when Alec felt something tug at one of his trouser legs and glanced down to see little hands and a dirt covered face smiling at him. "Zaquary boyfriend, will you come push us on the swings?" 

"What's your name, little one?" Alec smiled at the little girl. 

"Suzy"

"When James and I get through talking with Richard here, we'll come push you on the swings, Suzy. Okay?" That seemed to satisfy the little girl who ran back off the find her brothers and sisters. 

"You are such a pushover, Alec." James chuckled as he gathered up their coffee cups. "I'll get us a refill. Behave while I am gone Alec."

"Fuck off, James."

Richard watched James head towards the house. "You two are very similar in many ways. You work well together even though you bicker." Richard smiled. "Alpha. I can see why Zaquary is drawn to you both. Why his wolf sees you are his alphas much more than he will ever see Mycroft as his alpha. The longer he is around you both, the more that will become ingrained in his wolf."

James headed into the kitchen with their coffee cups. Nathaniel glared at him but didn't threaten him this time. James wondered if it was because of Max's ruling as alpha and looked around to see what Q was doing. "Let me refill those for you." James turned to find a pretty dark haired woman standing at the counter wearing a chef's apron who bore a strong resemblance to Nathaniel. 

"Payton? Am I right?" 

Rosalyn turned from the pot she had been stirring in the stove. "I just sent him out to the annex to bring some things in from the spare refrigerator.” 

“It will be a minute for a new pot of coffee I'll bring your cups back out to you. Might want to go see if he needs some help," Payton offered. Nathaniel gave her an evil look. "Don't look at me like that Nathaniel. You gave up your say in his life remember."

"Thank you, Payton, Rosalyn." James headed out the back door towards the annex. Q had been searching in the spare refrigerator but he stepped back from it as soon as James opened the annex doors, his scent alerting Q.

"Need any help?” Slowly approached the younger man. 

"I can get it. But thank you, James" Q offered remaining very guarded around the agent. James came to stand right next to him and peered into the refrigerator. Wolf whined. Wolf paced. Wolf wanted approval intensely. 

"You know Q, this thing between Alec and I." Q instinctively cringed and looked to the floor. "Q," James reached out taking him by the arms and turned him to face him. "Q. It's not you." James reached up cupped the side of his face forcing him to look up at him. Q leaned into James' touch. "It's something he and I need to sort out. It's not you. We’ll work this out once we get back to London. Alright?"

"Yes, James." He stammered words jumbled. Wolf whined. Without saying another word James turned and headed back out to where Alec and Richard were still talking. 

"Making a new pot. Payton said she would bring them back out." Was all he offered taking his seat once more. "What did I miss?" glancing from Alec to Richard with that smile on his face that Alec knew too well. 

"Bastard," Alec hissed at him. 

"Doing what you wanted Alec. Talk about it later." Turning to Richard, "We need to get back tomorrow. I'll contact the office, have arrangements made for a flight, but how do we get him on a plane without stressing him or pumping him full of drugs?"

Alec was still scowling at his partner wondering what had occurred but James was posing valid questions now. "We keep our own medical supplies. Regular hospitals are to be avoided if at all possible.” Richard said. “Ellie is a nurse and can give you a sedative that will be gentler on him but more effective."

"Will it knock him out?"

"Make him easier to handle, placid and quiet, sleepy at first. It will help you get him onto the plane without questions. Normally we give a second dose on the plane which will knock him out for a few hours and then another if he needs it." Richard started to rise and then thought of something. "The whole idea of going back - the plane, losing pack, alpha confusion - is very upsetting for him. It may be best if someone he trusts is with him when we administer the first dose and accompanies you to the airport. If they can give him reassurance he'll submit to being sedated more calmly."

"I have no problem with that" James said, and Alec nodded in agreement.

"I'll make the arrangements." With that Richard got up and headed for the house calling back over his shoulder, "Watch out, your little fan club is after the play time on the swings you promised." 

Alec and James were quickly surrounded by half a dozen small grubby children all clamouring for them to come play. Suzy appeared to be their appointed leader. "Please Zaquary boyfriend play hide and go seek?"

"Fuck Alec, what the hell do we do?" James panicked, looking at the small band of hopeful Lewis children.

"Stop cursing to start. Children, James, no teaching them bad words." Alec sniggered at his terrified partner. "Come on, I know where we can hide out for an hour behind a locked door. They'll soon get bored when they can't find us."

Zoe ran up to them, shooing the children away. "Sorry, they're a bit of a handful. If you don't want babysitting duty, they always need hands in the kitchen. Q might appreciate it" she said with a small smile at Alec. 

"I suppose we were told to pitch in." Alec sighed. "He's a pretty good cook actually if you like your meat still breathing."


	36. It's Not All Flirting

Payton looked up as they entered "Back so soon?" She kneaded dough with strong hands, slapping it onto the wooden board and pummelling it. James winced and bet she could do some damage to a person if she felt so inclined just by squeezing.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alec was transfixed as the steely blade in Q's hand made short work of a carrot, dicing it neatly into regular pieces. He scooped them up and dropped them into a pan by his side. Oil hissed and spat, and he expertly flipped the contents one handed, coating the vegetables in the oil and keeping them moving.

"We're fine" Nathaniel growled from the far side of the kitchen but Q smiled and nodded to the pan.

"You can tend to this for me. James, there are herbs to chop. See Payton." He flipped a lid off another pan, nudging Alec aside with his hip and leaning over to take a sniff. "Natty, something's missing" he called "come and test it please."

Nathaniel took a spoon and tasted the sauce, dipping again and holding it out for Q. One hand gently brushed Q's hair from his face "Taste, not sniff" he smiled "It's pretty good, but needs..."

"Stay there, I've got it" Q giggled. Nathaniel slid an arm around his waist while Q reached for a couple of spices, holding them up for the other man's approval. The stove was large, but there wasn't enough room for all three of them to stand in front of it. Nathaniel's shoulder bumped Alec's as he wriggled between them, putting his back to the agent.

"Scuse you" Alec muttered, stepping aside and prodding at the vegetables he was meant to be tending. Nathaniel rubbed his cheek against Q's curls, ignoring him. 

Across the kitchen James stared at the bunch of greenery Payton had directed him to chop. "How fine do you want this? Show me?"

Payton reached for the knife, covering his hand instead of taking it from him. She stood at his shoulder and rocked the hand holding the blade over the herbs turning them into a fine shred. "Like that..." She let go, running her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. "You try?"

James was aware of her right at his back, personal space forgotten, but he froze when her nose trailed across the nape of his neck, right along his hairline. She snuffled happily at his ear, pressing closer. "Um Payton..." No one else seemed to notice anything unusual. "Payton!" He said more sharply, taking a sharp intake of breath when the knife slipped. "Shit!"

"Oh damn, sorry. Run it under the tap." She pushed him towards the sink shoving his bleeding finger under the water.

"Much as I enjoy women throwing themselves at me, I generally prefer some warning so neither of us gets hurt" he smirked. Blood swirled in the sink briefly as she ensured the cut was clean.

She sighed. "My apologies. The wolf is inappropriate at times, particularly this close to a pack change. No stitches needed. Hopefully you didn't bleed all over my coriander."

"That was your wolf? How disappointing" he chuckled, holding steady while she wrapped a blue dressing around the cut. "What was it thinking that was so inappropriate?"

"Are you flirting?" She tidied the first aid box back into the cupboard and went to inspect her herbs, tugging on his hand to follow. "Inappropriate as in not respecting the personal space of another human, rather than sexually inappropriate thoughts. Sorry if you were hoping it meant more." She grinned at him. "That's something you'll need to get used to if you're taking on my pack brother. Scenting, stroking, touching... When the wolf is at the fore it behaves as it would in furry form, seeking physical contact as a means of communicating. Not every wolf that sticks her tongue in your ear wants you to take her to bed."

"You're a harsh woman to a man's ego" he laughed. 

"Somehow I doubt your ego is so easily bruised James. Look..." She pointed across the room to where Q and Nathaniel were giggling over another pile of ingredients. Nathaniel touched Q often, sliding his hand down his arm, capturing his hand to place it against his face and turning his nose to press against his wrist. "We can't help it. My brother and Zaquary parted over a year ago, and Nathaniel is in a new relationship with a non-wolf. It's difficult to explain this kind of thing to new partners who aren't part of our world. If Chris saw them together now, he'd be pretty pissed off I think. Much as your partner is."

James glanced across the kitchen and noticed the tension in Alec's stance and the glares he was giving Nathaniel. To the outside world the picture of Nathaniel and Q together at the moment would have been observed as flirting and sexual tension. But taking into consideration what Payton had just said, it had an all new perspective. 

"You'll need to keep in mind also that Zaquary will be completely isolated from pack and won't be able to experience this from other pack members. You two will be the only 'pack' he has to depend on." Payton added as they stood watching Nathaniel and Q. 

Q swiftly chopped up onions and peppers and moved to put them in the pan that Alec was tending for him, moving into Alec's personal space. After emptying his hands into the pan, Q ran his cheek up Alec's arm burying his nose in Alec's upper arm inhaling. He moved behind Alec to reach something on the other side of the counter and for a brief moment buried his face in Alec's back just between his shoulder blades. 

The tension slowly relaxed in Alec's stance and James watched him smile down at the younger man as he moved back to put something else into the pan on the cooker. 

"Your partner seems more at ease with my pack brother's presence than you are." Payton smirked. "Herbs to chop still, James." Giving him a small nudge back to the cutting board. "Feel free to ask what you are curious about and need to know. I'll answer if I can."

"So you're saying this isn't sexual? Q isn't doing this because he's attracted to Alec or Nathaniel?" He paid attention to the herbs but was more aware of the casual touches and the way the wolves brushed against one another when it would have been easy to give each other space. Alec seemed to relax more as Q paid him more attention but it had the noticeable effect of irritating Nathaniel. 

"Oh I'm not saying that. Your boy is very appealing to Zaquary and he and Nathaniel have a long history, but it's not just that. It's greeting and reassurance and bonding. Talking intimately without words." 

He passed the shredded herbs to her and began work on another batch she indicated. "Why doesn't he do that to me?"

"Because you're projecting hostility one minute and flirting the next. Confusing messages for a pup." She stroked a hand deliberately up his arm, laughing when he startled. "That will become more important to him if you're his alpha." She said seriously. "If you continue to reject him he will struggle under your leadership. You need to get comfy with the touchy feely James." He yelped when she pinched his arse hard. "Herbs!"

The afternoon progressed with things never slowing in the kitchen with them cooking three times more food than James could ever imagine the pack eating. Payton tried to explain to him that a change and then the addition of a pack run burned a lot of energy thus required lots of protein afterwards. 

The tension in Alec disappeared the longer he prepared food and talked with other pack members working in the kitchen. The tension and anger lessened in Nathaniel some also but he would never be happy with the fact that the two agents were taking Q away from home. 

Eleanor kept a constant flow of coffee going and sweet treats to keep them satisfied throughout the afternoon. Eleanor talked with them about the background of the pack members, how diverse it was, and yet they functioned as family without too many conflicts. Much more functional than most extended families. 

James moved past where Alec was working to put a dish away in the refrigerator, "We need talk later, Alec. Intel we need to discuss. I think I have a better grasp of this situation." 

"Good or bad, James?" 

"Undecided. We'll talk."


	37. Running With The Pack

Before they had realized it, cooking had concluded as much as could be done before hand, and dusk had set outside. "Time for pack to gather and prepare for the run," Payton laid a hand on James' arm. "You both need to watch, participate if possible. It will help you understand more. Well at least as much as non wolf can." 

They walked with Richard and Eleanor up to the hut just beyond the treeline. "We have a huge area for a run here. Pack land is marked with a boundary. A physical fence for the human world, scent marking when in wolf form. Think you can find your way back from here? A run can take a couple of hours." 

"We'll wait. Sitting still for two hours isn't difficult with our training."

There were perhaps twenty-five people gathered around the hut when they arrived, most of whom were already naked. The chill of the evening didn't seem to bother any. They lounged around in small groups, arms around one another as they chatted. 

"It's like the prelude to a naturist orgy?" Alec joked, already searching for Q in the dim green light. Eleanor laughed, surprising them both.

"Sex happens sometimes but if you were after a show young man you'll be disappointed. We're not exhibitionist by nature."

"Sorry, it's just surprising to see this many naked people in a forest. Wait... We're not getting naked are we?"

Eleanor nudged him with her elbow. "Only if you want to" she chuckled with a cheeky wink. "Do an old girl good to see that."

"Ellie stop teasing our guests" Richard scolded with a shake of his head. "I can't see it would be helpful for you to stumble around unclothed."

James gasped ahead of them as half a dozen people suddenly dropped to the floor and morphed into wolf form with effortless grace. "That is something else. To be there one minute and gone in an instant. Incredible."

Alec spotted Q with Josh, Zoe and the bearded man. Zoe had her arm linked with Q and rested her head against his shoulder unconsciously rubbing her cheek over his bare skin. The two other men repeatedly touched as part of their conversation, brushing fingers or sliding under an arm into a brief hug before moving away again.

Q looked up and caught their eye, briefly smiling at both of them before his attention was drawn back by something Josh was saying. Zoe rubbed her face against his arm once more giving him a slight squeeze before letting go. All four of them dropped to the floor in the same effortless movements that they had just witnessed from another gathered group and morphed into their wolf form. 

"That's not what we've witnessed before from him. What we've seen the change has been painful, frightening." And not just for him Alec didn't say out loud. 

"Those changes have been forced. Literally his wolf has been pulled, forced to the surface of his being. This was in the comfort of pack, family with no hesitation or worry." Richard offered. 

"You are welcome to follow the pack out into the woods if you would like to observe. Unarmed of course." Richard added. "No harm will come to you. You are under Maxwell's protection as visiting guest alphas. Pack will respect that wish."

Alec looked to James deferring to him. He had already pushed things enough with James and didn't feel as if he could push any farther. "If you are positive we are not going to get our arses bit out there, considering they have no remorse about pinching my arse in the kitchen." Alec glanced as James. James just smirked and shrugged. 

"Remind me before you leave to give you contact information for someone trusted in London who can give you some immediate assistance if needed. And too if you don't mind one more suggestion from an old man," Richard smirked at them. "It might be helpful to encourage the young pup to sleep in your bed with you tonight. Having your scent on him already might ease some of the stress and panic when you need to leave tomorrow."

The pack was more wolf now than human and the remainder fell into form quickly, milling around in the half-light. "None of them are being threatening but being in a mass of wild animals like this is unnerving."

Alec looked at him in disbelief. "Unnerving? It's fucking terrifying." He dodged out of the way as a particularly large pale wolf deliberately brushed past his legs. It turned it's great head, tongue lolling out as it panted. "Sure it's laughing at me."

As one the pack melted off into the woods trotting away down well worn paths for the most part. James and Alec quickly stowed their guns in the hut and jogged along the widest trail after them.

They soon became aware of the constant yipping calls the pack made as they spread out. A small dark wolf suddenly appeared on the path beside them. It matched their pace, moving between them and out to the side again. When Alec reached out a hand to trail along its back it put on a sudden burst of speed, racing ahead and then halting.

They came to a stop about twenty feet from the small wolf, three watching one another warily. James held out his hand as if he were trying to tempt a friendly dog closer. "Do I crouch down? Make myself smaller?"

Alec shrugged. "Shouldn't think so. We're supposed to be alpha. Bigger, stronger, dominant."

James nodded and held, waiting. Cautiously the wolf took tentative steps forward, crouching lower as he approached. "I don't want to pet him like a dog. Seems wrong."

"Maybe just try what they do? Brush along his side if he'll let you." James nodded.

Q crept forward and they could hear the high pitched whine now. Movement to their left caught Alec's eye and he could see the shadowy shape of a larger wolf poised to intervene. "Company at ten. Nathaniel at a guess. Dare say there are others out there." He rubbed his sweating palms against his trousers and tried to regulate his breathing.

The small dark wolf crept a little closer to them as another figure of a shadowy wolf shape appeared on the other side of the trail. "The shite you get me into Alec, bloody bastard." James cursed at him under his breath.

"Time and place, James. Other things to focus on right now.” 

The larger wolf whined and took a step forward. The small darker one ignored it and slowly stepped closer yet head bowed to the ground and crouched until it was almost crawling. 

"James," Alec cautioned as James took a step forward. 

"It's alright, Alec. Remember we're under Max's protection and Q isn't going to hurt us."

"Yeah.. Well.. That was in human form that Max said that and it's not Q that I'm worried about. It's the ex over there that has me concerned."

James slowly moved until he stood right next to the small dark wolf who crouched in the middle of the path. He cautiously brushed his leg up against the small wolf's side. Wolf whined and shuddered. Carefully James reached down and brushed his hand down his side also. The large wolf ahead of them growled lowly but did not advance. "Alec?"

Alec cautiously approached and repeated what James had done. "Don't take an eye off of the ex over there, James. I know he is just waiting to bite my arse when I'm not looking."

"It's because you are such a wanker, Alec."

The small dark wolf stood and leaned into Alec's legs before yipping and heading off towards the larger wolf and the others hidden in the shadows. 

James exhaled slowly. “Well… that went well I thought. Do you think we passed the first test?”

“Perhaps. Every second I’m out here without picking wolf teeth out of me is a success in my book. Not quite what i expected though. Wouldn’t it be incredible to have this kind of ability?”

James gave him a sharp look. “Don’t even think about it Alec. There would be advantages but no, we are not going there. We’re taking him on as we are.”

“Fine, fine, just musing. Stops me thinking about the fact there are two dozen fucking scary animals in these woods who would like to eat me. What now?”

“We carry on over that way I think… Fuck. Alec-?” Out of the shadows, half a dozen large shapes surrounded them, stalking in ever decreasing circles, silent and menacing. “Which ones did we piss off this time?”

Alec bumped against his shoulder, hand creeping around James’ waist. “If they attack, I’m sacrificing you” Alec joked nervously keeping one eye on the large pale wolf he was sure had been laughing earlier. She stopped in front of them a couple of feet away and yawned widely. “Jesus christ look at those jaws. James…” There was a growl behind him and Alec stepped forward almost sending James into the wolf’s mouth.

“Alec get the fuck off me or so help me I will order them to attack. I must have some clout as an alpha, and they already hate you.”

“Thanks a lot” Alec did however step away from James conscious that he was showing fear to a group of predators. The wolf to his right darted between them and leaned heavily against James legs sending him forward and effectively separating them. “Fuck!”

The group surrounding James pressed forward, herding him away from Alec. He had no choice but to step forward as the wolves darted in and made mock nips in his direction. “Alec, what the fuck?”

“They’re messing with us James. I think…” he muttered. The pale wolf sat and stared at him steadily. “I don’t know which one you are, but I will shoot you in the arse tomorrow.” The wolf just grinned.

Another group darted in from the darkness and surrounded Alec using the same techniques to herd Alec farther down the path away from James. "What the fuck! James?"

"Go with it Alec. Don't show them any aggression if possible. We're in their ground and at the moment their mercy." James took another step back from the wolves that separated him from Alec. 

It wasn't long before the wolves had herded them down the path that they had no visual contact with each other. They reached a fork in the path and they continued to herd James farther into the darkness before all but the pale wolf remained. It stood a few feet away from him, tail wagging. James was sure it was mocking him. With a yip, it too disappeared into the darkness. 

James stood silently listened to the faint moment in the brush surrounding him. He could hear yips of wolves off in the distance but he was sure he was not alone. A few moment later the pale wolf appeared in the path in front of him. The wolf looked behind glanced itself and slowly from the darkness appeared the small dark wolf. The larger pale wolf turned towards the other and nuzzled its head into the smaller wolf's neck. The small one reciprocated. 

With a yip, the large pale wolf turned and disappeared into the darkness leaving James alone facing the small dark wolf that was Q. 

“Right, I see” he murmured to himself. “Q? I don’t know how much you understand of what I’m saying. Christ, I don’t know that I understand your body language that well. Is there a course in wolf communication?” he joked softly.

The wolf raised it’s head, sniffing the air. It’s ears pricked forward, tail waving slightly, uncertain. It didn’t look threatening, but James remembered Q telling him that very little blood needed to be spilled to pass on the wolf, so he resolved not to spook him.

“Do I approach you, or you me? And why do I expect an answer? I’m talking to an animal. Fantastic James, conversing out loud in the forest with a wolf.” 

Q cocked his head quizzically, huffing a breath, but he began to walk towards the agent. He dropped his head as he approached, looking up at James as if he expected a reprimand. James held out his hand as he had earlier and waited for Q to decide what to do.

“Come on Q… I’m trying this, trying to get my head around whatever it is you need. For Alec.”

A cold wet nose bumped against his fingertips, and then the smooth short fur of the wolf’s muzzle slid across the back of his hand. James held his breath, not daring to move too quickly.

“Ok, this is good. We did this before remember? Back at the hotel?” James flexed his fingers slightly and Q jumped away. He looked sideways at James, just out of reach, tail tucking underneath him. “Sorry, shit. It’s ok. Look just stand there… um, stay? Fuck sorry, I know you’re not a dog but this is weird for me too.”

The small wolf cowered as James approached but James kept his eyes averted, not issuing any challenge, simply moving into his space. He didn’t touch the wolf until he passed his shoulder, gently pushing his fingers into the thick fur at the scruff of his neck. Q stilled under his touch, but didn’t flee. “Great. You’re doing great Q, I just hope this is what you need from me because if not Alec is going to fucking kill me. Not to mention your insane overprotective family.”

Q whined, and leaned against James’ legs. He was solid and heavy, much warmer than James expected. Cautiously he wriggled his fingers further into the wolf’s coat and then slid his hand down the length of his back. Q trembled slightly, moving away as soon as he could and looking back at James.

“Ok, enough for now. I get it. Any chance of getting me out of here?” The wolf trotted down the path and stopped, looking back. “You cannot begrudge me at least one fucking Lassie joke” he muttered, following behind.

The wolf stopped occasionally to make sure that James was following him. At one point James heard the faintest movement behind him and glancing over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of the large pale wolf standing in the path behind them watching. 

Wandering through the darkness, James was not sure at this point if he could have found the farmhouse again. He finally caught up with Q as he trotted along just as the turned a curve in the trail to find Alec still surrounded by a group of wolves a further ahead. 

"What the bloody hell, James! Q?" He took a good look at the wolf who was leading James down the trail. 

"I think they are playing with us, Alec. Trying to make us understand something. Trying to make me understand something." He smirked at Alec. The remaining pack suddenly disappeared out into the darkness at the edge of the path leaving Q standing between Alec and James. 

He turned to face James, head lowered with a whine, then he turned towards Alec. Moving forward he brushed bodily against Alec's legs. A howl could be heard off in the distance. Answering ones echoes through the woods. Q joined in the chorus with a howl himself and then disappeared off into the darkness. 

"Fuck, James." Alec stammered totally spooked by the howling. "Let's find our way back to the house if we can. I've had enough fun and games for the night. Sounds too much like a horror movie out here."


	38. Alphas Will Care

It took more than half an hour for them to stumble their way back to the hut and retrieve their guns, and in that time they didn’t see a single wolf although their calls and howls could be heard all around, often quite close but mostly far away. They headed back down the hill towards the farmstead where the large bonfire was already blazing lost in their own thoughts.

Figures moved around the grills on the edge of the yard, but aside from that the place was deserted. James walked straight to the fire and sat heavily on one of the log seats. “That has to be the strangest threat I’ve ever encountered.”

Alec gazed back up the hill. “Yeah. Are we going to have to run around in the woods like that back home? Where the hell would we go?”

“Richard implied the parks would suit most of his needs but… I don’t know. Perhaps we’d have to get out of the city now and again? You ok?”

Alec gave a rueful grin and sat down beside him, legs pressed together. “Apart from being embarrassed that I was shite scared a load of rabid wolves were eating my partner, yeah, I’m great. What happened to you anyway?”

“It was a ploy to get me to interact with Q. Payton said I was confusing him by rejecting his wolf behaviour and that was causing some of his distress. I don’t know for sure, but I suspect she was the ringleader of that little gang.”

“Makes sense.” Alec threw a twig at the fire which fell short. “You haven’t exactly been welcoming towards him. I thought… you know, back at the hotel, that you would be interested in him. I didn’t like the idea at first, was a bit jealous, you know, but then… I don’t know. The job got more interesting when you were sent out on mission. He’s a good kid, doesn’t mean to cause trouble. Prefer it when he’s a snarky little shite though, this slinking around isn’t right.”

“I said I’d try harder, back in London, since it seems we’re stuck with him.” He was silent for a while, watching the flames. Alec was a warm presence by his side and the silence was comfortable, the way it always was. “It’s going to be weird not being just us. Normally I come home, or you come home, and we spend a week fucking each other’s brains out. I wasn’t thrilled to find you fucking him instead. That mission high… it never really got wiped out, and maybe that explains why I’m so pissed off.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Alec pushed his fingers through his short hair. James always had the ability to make him feel shite when he was thoughtless.

“Are we going to take Richard’s suggestion and bring him into our bed? Tonight?”

“It doesn’t have to mean sex James, I don’t think so anyway.” Alec slipped their hands together and squeezed gently. They didn’t talk much about hurt feelings or jealousy or where their relationship was going, it wasn’t how they operated, even if occasionally they acknowledged that something wasn’t quite right. This wouldn’t be quite right for a while.

“Good. Because I’m not sure about that at all right now, but if he needs all this touch and closeness, and me to be alpha, then I’ll try.” He didn’t add the ‘for you Alec’. If Alec didn’t already know then he was blind.

About an hour and a half later, groups of humans, clothed again pack members, began to wander back towards the fire and the house. Finally a small group of Payton, Nathaniel, Q and Zoe appeared out of the darkness. Nathaniel and Zoe had Q between them arms linked together chatting. At one point Q nuzzled his face into Zoe's hair and when he turned back Nathaniel placed a small kiss on his cheek bringing a smile to his face. 

Q smiled at James and Alec when he saw them sitting close together by the fire but didn't approach them. Instead he headed towards the house where those who were in charge of feeding the pack were gathering. Soon there were tables full of food, everything imaginable and prepared to restaurant quality thanks to the chef's amongst the pack and lots of grilled meat. 

Everyone filled plates and gathered to talk and visit. Alec and James talked with a few other pack members getting to know a little about them recognising from the conversation with Eleanor earlier about everyone's different professions. They finally settled at a table with Richard and a few others. Q ate with the younger pack members, mostly with Nathaniel, Zoe and Payton, a few others that neither James or Alec could remember their names. 

Richard slipped a phone number to both Alec and James. "A contact for you in London in case you need. Greg Lestrade. Scotland Yard. Wolf." Richard paused. "and Mycroft Holmes second in command. I know. Before you say anything Lestrade can be trusted." 

"How can he be trusted if he is part of that bastard's pack." Alec started feeling like they were getting set up for something bad. 

"He can be. Trust me. He's been known at times to go behind Mycroft's back for the greater good of the pack. And he knows Mycroft doesn't always make the best decisions. Especially when it comes to interfering with the lives of his brothers. He'll help you with the pup when you are at a loss."

"He knows I am giving you his number and has given me his assurance. Also if for some reason you need medical assistance for the pup, call Lestrade."

"We have our own fully staffed facility at MI6," James commented, even though he and Alec avoided it as much as possible. 

"Don't let them look after the pup, or as little as possible. They will eventually start to realise there is something different about him and start asking questions."

The rest of the meal Alec and James continued to visit with those at the table and marvelled at how much food they could all put away. Changing and run burned energy that needed replaced. Eventually dishes and plates disappeared to be replaced with desserts. 

As the evening passed, all the dishes were cleared and the pack separated into smaller groups and gathered around the fire and scattered tables around the farm yard. Q had helped clear the tables before coming back out to the fires. Alec eventually spotted him at the far side of the fire with Zoe and Payton. Q had his face buried in Payton's shoulder. Zoe was rubbing her hand across his back. At first it looked like normal pack behaviour until he pulled back from Payton saying something as he ran a hand through his dark curls before wiping his hand across his face. Agitated and upset. 

"James, are you watching this?" Alec asked his partner quietly. 

"What just happened?" James had been watching the scene play out also. 

Q turned away from Payton, said something to Zoe and then walked away from them heading out to the edge of the darkness in the direction of the woods. Alec jumped up to intercept him.

"Alec? Is he?" James' first thought was that the boy might be getting ready to do a runner again

"Let me handle this, James." He turned back to his partner briefly. Alec must have other thoughts. "Sorry, James". James just nodded and waved at him to go on. 

Alec caught up with Q just as he was getter no ready to disappear into the dark. "Q? Q? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing, Alec. I'm just going for a walk." 

"Q? Come on. Obviously something wrong." Alec came up slowly behind him and gently placed a large hand on his shoulder. "Q?"

"I can't find Natty. I've looked everywhere." He blurted out running a hand through his hair. He had controlled it until Alec laid a hand in his shoulder. "I can't scent him. He's not ... And I... tomorrow... I can't find Natty." Q swallowed down a sob. 

Alec gently turned him around to face "He's probably just off running an errand or something? Or maybe he ducked out to see his boyfriend for a while. I'm sure he'll be back before we go Q. He wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

Q nodded miserably but the distressed look didn't ease "He should be here... I need him to ... Wolf needs him. I need to go..."

"Q, hush a minute. Come here." Alec pulled the tense young man into his arms, tucking Q's head beneath his chin with a firm but gentle hand on the back of his head. Q stood rigidly and Alec felt he was poised to flee the moment he loosened his hold. "Let me help? That's my role now isn't it?" Q made a noise that sounded like 'suppose' and Alec chuckled. He pulled back enough to drop a kiss on Q's brow that had the dark haired man frowning.

"I don't want... I mean, I... James..." He finished lamely, pushing away against Alec's chest.

"...is fine and knows where I am and what I'm attempting to do. Which is be an alpha to calm you down and stop you freaking out, just because your furry friend has gone walkabout." He kept his tone light, teasing. He allowed Q to put a small distance between them, enough that he could look up at Alec without straining his neck.

"That's... Insulting." He said carefully, with a scowl.

"Better... Would have been even better if you'd managed a 'you wanker' on the end of it, but at least you're still in there somewhere."

"Don't Alec. Please." Q looked like he would break again.

Alec cupped Q's jaw drawing the pad of his thumb over his trembling lower lip. "Sorry. Bit out of practice at the caring side." He drew Q close again and this time he went more easily, instinctively finding where he fit against Alec's side and turning his face into his broad chest, breathing him in. "Ok?"

"I don't know."

Alec nodded "It's fine not to know yet. You'll stay with us tonight so you're not alone."

"Is that an order?"

Alec froze, pushing him away to arms length, large hands on Q's upper arms. "Let's get one thing straight Q. I understand that this thing gives me some kind of right to tell you what to do, but I will only use something like that if its for your own safety. I will not command you to sleep in my bed." Q stared at him wide-eyed in the dark. "I would however like it very much if you would. I need to know that you are calm and rested before tomorrow so that we don't cause you any more stress than necessary. Believe it or not, I genuinely care," he sighed.

"You bastards are really going to make me go back, aren't you." Q sighed but there was an edge to his voice that was sounding more like the Q that Alec knew. Alec watched as he glanced around the groups gathered fireside and saw him visibly scent the air obviously searching for Nathaniel again.

"Well we've moved up to bastards now." Alec smirked at him. Alec pulled him in again with an arm wrapped around his slender shoulders. "Come sit with us at the fire for awhile and relax. Visit with some of the others before we turn in for the night to get some rest."

"But James..." Q began looking over to where he still sat fireside watching them.

"But James nothing," Alec interrupted him. "James knows. We both promised Max and Richard to do what we could for you. " Alec felt him relax a little with the mention of Max and Richard. "Come on, Q. Come sit with us." 

Q walked silently with Alec over to where James was seated next to the fire. They passed Payton and Zoe on the way. Payton gave him a smile and a nod of the head. Wolf could feel "It's okay" brush against his mind. Alec sat down next to James. Q stood fidgeting. Wolf whined and paced torn between hunt for pack mate and the feel of alpha. Alec patted the spot next to him "Sit. Enjoy the fire for awhile with us. Relax, Q. I can practically feel you pacing inside." 

"You can?" Q looked surprised.

"Not literally, but I can sense your agitation and the need to be moving. It's written in your body language which is something we've been trained to read." Alec took his hand but didn't force him to sit. Q continued to search the firelight and shadows but found he became gradually less frantic. Alec's thumb rubbed tiny circles over his knuckle and Q wondered how long he had been doing it before he noticed.

James and Alec talked quietly, not excluding him but not forcing him to speak either. He moved closer to Alec so he could hear better, leaning his hip against Alec's shoulder. "The flight isn't until three so plenty of time for Q to say his goodbyes. We don't need to rush him away" James said.

"That's good. Perhaps he can choose who he'd like to come to the airport." Alec glanced up and smiled briefly. He curled his arm around Q's legs and hugged. "Would you like to choose?"

"Richard" he said immediately, finally sitting down beside Alec, although he perched on the edge.

"Not Nathaniel?" James asked surprised.

Q shook his head. "If it's alright with you I'd prefer to say goodbye to him here. In private." He looked anxiously around again "if he comes back..."

Alec's arm tensed around Q's shoulders but he nodded. "No problem. We'll make sure he's back." 

The longer they sat by the fire the more Q leaned into Alec. He didn't join into the conversation but the fact that Alec and James were not fighting seemed to help him relax more around the pair. Payton wandered by at one point, running her finger up the side of his neck, which he leaned into, and buried her face in his hair for a moment. "Take care of my pack brother." she commented to James and Alec before wandering towards the house.

The night wore on and grew late. "He's not coming back," Alec heard Q whisper, mainly to himself as he scanned those remaining at fireside once more.

"We'll make sure you get to see him before our flight tomorrow. " Alec tried to assure him pulling him in a little closer. Q turned into Alec burying his face in Alec's shoulder. Wolf inhaled scenting alpha. "Its getting late, Q." Alec placed a kiss on the top of his head. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." 

Alec paused at Q's bedroom door while James carried on to their own room. "Would you rather have the familiarity of your own room?"

Q shook his head "Smells of Natty. Too difficult to sleep without him being there." He walked past Alec and followed James before he could change his mind. Once inside he stood by the bed nervously shifting from foot to foot. "How should we...?" He jumped when Alec stepped close behind him, running his nose slowly up Q's neck. His arms circled Q's waist.

"Calm Q, we're only going to sleep tonight." Alec rubbed his jaw over the silky strands of Q's hair. It tickled and probably wasn't the same for wolves but it was pleasant and seemed to relax him. 

James exited the bathroom and clambered under the covers. "Ok Q? It's going to be fine, I promise. Take your time, we don't bite."

Q's lips twitched into an almost smile. "Thank you for your patience, I know this is a strange situation and you are doing your best. I appreciate it honestly I do" he said rapidly and dashed into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Alec sighed and sat heavily on the bed to pull off his boots. "Was that rehearsed or heartfelt do you think?"

James wrapped himself around Alec's waist and toppled him backwards onto the bed, kissing him hard until Alec pushed him away. "Reminding me you're still here? I get it" he grinned.

"Wanker" James muttered and lay down closing his eyes ignoring them both while they made their preparations for bed.

Alec was already in the middle of the bed, back to James when Q finally came out of the bathroom in only his pants, trousers and shirt held awkwardly in front of him. He hesitated just outside the bathroom door staring at them curled up in the bed.

"Q... "Alec sighed watching Q flounder by the door. "Come on you little shite. Get in the bed with us. It's not like you've never slept with us before." Alec pulled back the duvet so Q could crawl in next to him. Dropping his clothing next to the bed, he crawled in with his back towards Alec using his arm for a pillow. 

Alec wrapped his other arm around Q's waist pulling him in closer. For a brief moment, Q felt James' hand reach across Alec and give his shoulder a squeeze before returning to wrap back around Alec. Turning his face into Alec's arm, Q buried his nose in the crook of Alec's elbow and inhaled deeply leaving his face there trying to will himself to sleep. It wasn't Natty but it was alpha and that was comforting for Q and Wolf.


	39. Goodbyes Are So Very Hard

Q woke just past dawn and two things struck him at once. Firstly there was more room in the bed, Alec having rolled onto his back to occupy the space James had been, pulling him with so his head was pillowed on his chest, and secondly, there was a strong familiar scent outside the bedroom door.

“Natty?” he raised his head to see James silently dressing. The blond laid a hand on his head urging him to go back to sleep. 

“He knocked Q, wants to talk to me about your trip back. Everything’s fine and he’ll still be around at breakfast.”

Q wanted to protest, but he felt too sleepy and content curled against Alec’s side. The other man’s arm tightened around him, settling him more comfortably, fingers sleepily burying themselves in Q’s hair at the nape of his neck. Within a few minutes Q drifted off again.

Nathaniel was waiting for James outside in the corridor. They walked over to the house in tense silence and entered the kitchen. Rosalyn was already up sipping coffee and nodded to the pot that was still heating on the stove. Without a word she set about making breakfast for them leaving the two at the table to talk.

“Was he ok? That’s possibly the hardest night… I’ve only ever walked away from him like that once before and that was the night we came home after deciding to split. Richard’s idea, last night.”

James smiled sympathetically. “He found it difficult, but he coped. Alec seems to have a talent that I need to develop. Looks like you found it hard too. Not much sleep?”

The dark haired man shook his head and swallowed half his coffee one searing gulp. “I intended to go home but… just wandered for a while. He likes Alec, but he’s afraid to admit it to anyone, especially me. He thinks I won’t approve.”

James sipped his coffee, watching Ros busy at the counter with bacon sandwiches. “And do you?” he asked carefully.

“Not entirely” Nathaniel chuckled “I would be a poor friend if I instantly approved of a new partner without evidence they were going to treat him right. And the jobs you do… You’re away a lot for extended periods. His wolf will struggle alone, and that worries me. But, you seem to be trying hard under difficult circumstances. I’ll give you a chance.”

“Big of you.” James smirked. “You don’t have a lot of say in the matter.”

“I know, but it must be particularly hard for you. You’re having to accept a new partner without breaking up. You might bluff your way about it being part of the job, but I can see it hurts you.”

James hummed. “Well, thanks for the heart to heart Nathaniel, I think I’ll survive.” he said drily. “You wanted to discuss his trip back?”

"I went by his flat last night. We both still have keys to each others." Noticing the look of curiosity on James' face. "We didn't have a bad split if that is what you are thinking. It was for the best for both of us at the time." James wasn't sure who Nathaniel was trying to convince with that statement him or himself.

"I brought a couple of travel bags with his clothes in them. He should at least have some of his things with him. You took him in such a rush before with nothing but the clothes he had on." This conversation was becoming more of a struggle than Nathaniel thought it was going to be. "What ever else he wants or needs, Richard said to let him know and we will make arrangements to ship it to him."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," James took a sip of his coffee. "And I'm sure Q will appreciate you gathering his things for him."

"He needs something of home. London pack will never be home for him no matter what they say or do. Boston pack is home for him." 

Nathaniel stared down into the cup sitting in front of him on the table. "I know Richard is planning on going with you to the airport later today. Could I have a few moments with him before you take him away? Is that possible?" 

“Yes, of course. Eat breakfast then take some time. Just don’t consider skipping out on us” James gave a thin smile.

“No sir.” James raised an eyebrow at the address, “I warned him at the time there’d be consequences, but his hatred of Mycroft was always guaranteed to get him into trouble at some point. He said he has a good job, a nice place to live. We both know it’s a better outcome than it could have been.” Nathaniel stood to leave. “I would appreciate if possible, being allowed to keep in touch with him freely. Phone, email? I think it would help. Both of us. All of us, even.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m not sure how much privacy you will be given in the next few months, but if he establishes himself and behaves… I don’t imagine he’ll have guards for the rest of his life, but that is partly in his hands.”

“Understood. And thanks.”

Rosalyn placed a pile of sandwiches in front of James and refilled his coffee, topping up her own and sitting opposite him. “We’d all like to keep in touch James. He’s my son, in every way that matters, and he has siblings who miss him terribly. See what you can do? Make it possible and you’ll be welcome back in my home anytime.”

“Thanks” he said around a mouthful. “I’d come back for a home cooked meal” he chuckled.

“You’re taking one of best chefs away, I don’t think you’ll suffer. I expect to see you with a fatter belly next time you visit, because no one can resist Zaquary’s cooking for long.” She patted his arm. “Speaking of cooking, breakfast for the masses won’t make itself. Anytime you’re ready to pick up a whisk, there’s eggs to make.”

Breakfast tucked away by all and dishes done, Q wandered outside one last time to his shed behind one of the out buildings and sat down in the far back corner. He had spent a lot of time there over the last years through all kinds of times good and bad. But he couldn't help but think that this was the last time he was ever going to see this place knowing it would be soon time to head to the airport for the flight to London. Restlessness and panic were already starting to build. Q buried his head in his knees trying to breathe deeply and calm, but seemed to be failing miserably in the process. 

Wolf whined, paced and scented the air. Memorizing. 

All of a sudden, Q jerked his head up. "Natty?" He jumped to his feet just as the other appeared in the shed doorway. 

"You didn't think I would let you leave without getting to spend a few moments with you, did you?" Nathaniel tried to smile at him. Holding his arms open it took only a brief moment for Q to wrap himself around the other burying his face in Nathaniel's chest. 

“I can’t do this Natty” he sobbed “I don’t want to go.” he gripped the back of Nathaniel’s shirt in clenched fingers, squeezing so tight the older man could barely breathe. Nathaniel buried his face in Q’s hair and breathed him in, knowing that the constriction in his chest had more to do with emotion than the arms crushing him.

“You can. I promise you, you can do this.” He pressed his lips to Q’s brow, inhaling his scent that was so familiar, but different now combined with the scent of Alec. It physically hurt to smell someone else on Q but always at the back of his mind was that it was for the best… now more than ever.

Q shuddered in his arms, clinging like he would fall if he let go. “You left. I didn’t know if you’d come back…”

“I’ll always be here for you. I promised that a long time ago, and nothing has changed. I will keep in touch and I’ll visit… Whatever we’re allowed.” Nathaniel swallowed past the lump in his throat, sweeping his thumb over Q’s cheek to wipe tears away. “You need to move on. I know you like Alec…”

Q shook his head violently. “No, its not like that. Wolf doesn’t know what to do…”

Nathaniel kissed his cheek where the tears had been. “Let it find out Q. You need to be with him, you have no choice, but…”

"Natty..." Q clung to him. 

"Give it time, Q. Give it time. Shush. Let Q and wolf both decide what is right for them." Tears welled up in his eyes also. "I'll always be here. Whatever you need. Pack will always be here. If you can't contact me, send word through Richard." Nathaniel pulled him close again burying his face in Q's hair and inhaled. Scent was something that never left. Would be remembered always.

"They said maybe you could come see me eventually, Natty."

"I hope so. If its possible as soon as I can, I'll come to visit. I promise."

Q pulled him in as tight as he could. "I love you, Natty. Breaking up was one of the stupidest things we ever did." he added with a small laugh.

"I love you too and I think you are right." Nathaniel sighed. "Its time to go in the house, Q. I'll be right beside you. I won't leave you."

They walked slowly to the house, both dragging their feet in an attempt to make the time move more slowly. Nathaniel had grabbed Q’s hand and didn’t seem inclined to let him go even when he led him into the lounge where Richard and Eleanor were waiting.

“Alec and James are loading your things into the car. They said they’d wait out there to make you more comfortable.” Richard smiled at him. “I’m coming to the airport too, just to make sure you’re nice and relaxed. Are you ready?”

Wolf paced anxiously, sensing a danger it couldn’t yet see. Whining it cowered behind the larger wolf. Nathaniel’s wolf licked at his ear and the man pulled him into his arms once more. “Sh, it’s fine.”

“I already said my goodbyes” he said quickly. “Just do it please.”

Eleanor gave him a brief hug. “You behave yourself young pup, and come back and see us as soon as that man of yours lets you.”

Nathaniel pulled him down on to the sofa and hugged him with one arm while Eleanor prepped Q’s arm to inject the sedative. He tucked Q’s head into the crook of his neck and buried his own nose in his hair, fingers gently massaging the nape of Q’s neck. Wolf noses picked up the bitter chemical scent of the medication, sending an uneasy shudder through the two men on the sofa, but Nathaniel comforted until the needle pierced and delivered the drug.

“All done. Give it ten minutes and then take him out to the car.” Eleanor patted Nathaniel’s knee sympathetically. “Come and see me when he’s gone. I have cake.” Nathaniel smiled sadly.

“That one isn’t going to knock you out Q, it’s just going to make you feel calm. Alec already has something for you once you’re on the plane that will put you under. Make sure you let him help you. I’ll be back in a few moments, just need to help Ellie with something.” The couple left, closing the door softly behind them.

Nathaniel just held him for a few minutes letting the sedative take affect. Wolf nuzzled wolf in confusion at the feeling. He could feel the tension drain away from the younger man as it flowed through him. 

Q pulled back slightly from Nathaniel and looked up at him, pupils already becoming blown wide. "Natty. I love you. I'm sorry for everything."

Nathaniel leaned in and softly kissed him. "I love you too. It's time, Q," trying hard not to cry in front of him now. 

"I know, Natty. Don't leave me, okay?" 

Nathaniel stood and pulled Q up to him. The younger man a little unsteady on his feet. "I'm not leaving you. Let's go see if we can find Richard outside."

"Okay..." Q muttered. Nathaniel wrapped an arm around him steering him towards the door and guided him outside. 

James and Alec were already waiting by the car for them. Richard appeared from the other side of the house along with Max. Q leaned heavily into Nathaniel who wasn't sure at this point if he was going to be able to let Q go. 

“Time to go Q” James said, taking his arm. 

Q pulled away wrapping himself around Nathaniel in a final hug. “I’ll miss you.”

Max stepped up and gently squeezed his shoulder. “Come on pup.” He gave him a hug too, slapping his back. “See you behave back in London, and call us as soon as you get home ok? Ros will have my head if I don’t say that.” 

Nathaniel disentangled himself pushing away tears that were threatening. He quickly kissed Q again who was starting to feel woozy. “I still have the landline number” he whispered. “I’ll call you soon.”

Q nodded and allowed Alec and Richard to guide him into the car. Once he was settled Alec slipped in beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Q’s head lolled sleepily against his shoulder and Nathaniel had to turn away to compose himself. He didn’t dare watch the car drive away.


	40. A Little Out of Control

It had taken a few weeks but the three of them had managed to settle into some routine that was only three fourths of a fiasco most of the time. Q decidedly thought of it as ‘managing’ since no one had become incapacitated or died yet in their strange arrangement and he could get by without being pushed by the urge to run back to Boston every moment. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you were speaking with, Moneypenny had adopted Q (both at work and outside) and decided it was time for a night out for tutelage about the happy hour scene in the heart of London. 

“What are we drinking?” Q yelled at Moneypenny, waving the cocktail menu at her. He scanned the list and gave up, thrusting it under her nose. “Here choose something sweet and sickly for me.” He swayed slightly under the glaring lights at the bar. It was the third establishment in a short, but alcohol fuelled, night. Cocktail hour was legendary in this part of town but they’d yet to make it to all five establishments in the hour.

“Porn Star Martini? No! Woo Woos” she grinned.

“What whose?” he giggled. “I can’t say that any more.”

“You are such a lightweight Lewis. We’re going to down our Woo Woos and wander down the woad.” She burst out laughing catching the eye of the barman. “Two Woo Woos” she snorted, which set Q off laughing again.

“You know your trouble Moneypenny?” he said, trying very hard to appear sober.

Moneypenny straightened her face with some difficulty. “Tell me?” Her lips twitched into a grin as he took a long slurp on his straw.

“You’re always bloody right about everything. You said I’d be pissed by 8 pm and here I am. Too bloody right for your own good.” He swayed closer. “And you always have to have the final say. Why are you so gossipy?”

“Never get a word in edgeways, drink your Woo Woo Q.” She slid her arm around his waist and pulled him across to a tall table, wobbling dangerously. The two men already leaning against it rolled their eyes.

“You two are a hazard together” James muttered. “Come out for a quiet drink and run into a disaster waiting to happen.” Alec grinned.

“We’ll move on. They’ll never keep up.”

Q hugged Moneypenny, and she laughed. He rested his chin on her shoulder, peering blearily at his boyfriends? Partners? Alphas, definitely. He could feel their pull, even through the fog of drink. He nuzzled into Evie, burying his nose into her hair seeking a wolf scent where there was none. She smelled good though… He rubbed his cheek against her neck, running his nose over the bare skin above her neckline.

Wolf recognized Moneypenny even though Moneypenny was not wolf. Moneypenny was pack. His pack. His family here. Wolf scented Moneypenny as he ran his nose up her neck to the edge of her curls behind her ear. Wolf snuffled at her hair memorizing her scent. Pack scent. Home here with his alphas. Wolf could feel alphas. Wolf could scent alphas and himself on them. Even through the alcohol. 

Suddenly a hand smacked him up the side of his head. "What the fuck are you doing, Q?” Moneypenny was growling at him. "How many times have I heard "wrong gender" and the first time I get some fruity concoctions and a Woo Woo in you and you start mauling me!"

It took a few moment in his stupor for Q to realize what he was doing, arms still hugging Moneypenny. "Oh fuck... I'm so so sorry, Moneypenny. I didn't. Bloody hell.." He stepped back from her running a slender hand through his hair. 

"Q, we don't do that to Moneypenny," Alec smirked at him but there was a hint of concern in the way he looked at the young man also. 

"Alright Q?" James questioned. "Mixed too many different drinks with umbrellas?" 

"Are these the things you two are teaching him. You are such a bad influence on him. Don't hang around with these heathens any more, Q!" Moneypenny giggled at how embarrassed he was at what he had done. 

"You bastards! THIS is why I don't drink out in public." Wolf scented the air again. Wolf scented alphas. Wolf whined and shuddered. Q shuddered. "Fuck..." He whispered. Wolf wanted to nuzzle against alpha. 

"I need some air." He stammered. "Maybe I need to go home."

"What was that about?" Moneypenny was mystified, staring at Q disappearing into the crowd.

"Alec-?" James sighed with a meaningful look at his partner.

"Yep. Got this." With a brilliant smile at Moneypenny Alec followed Q out of the bar and past the gathered smokers under the canopy. He caught up with him a few doors down. "Q? Are you in trouble? Need to get off the street?"

"I'm fine, I just..." He pounced on Alec, wrapping himself around his lover and burying his face in his neck inhaling deeply. One hand slid under Alec's shirt making him gasp as icy fingers met warm skin. 

"Okay. If we need touchy feels can we get out of a shop doorway? A public indecency charge would not go down well." 

"You're safe. Wolf is a little too strong tonight Alec, need to run. Bloody control seems to be slipping lately and it's not alcohol or Moneypenny."

Alec tipped his jaw up so he could look in his eyes. He'd learned to recognise the signs more easily but he cursed himself for missing this one. Something feral shifted across the deep green, glaring a challenge.

"Whoever said you were a submissive little thing obviously never considered pairing you with the right alpha. Do we need James for this run, or are you going to stick to the limit of the park this time?"

"I think I can control that much. What about Moneypenny? I can't just abandon her, I have to give some kind of explanation." He worried, trying to head back to the bar, but Alec stopped him with a firm hand.

"You're not going back in. I'll text James. He can see Moneypenny home and then join us if we need him. We'll say you had too much booze. Not like it's the first time for a night out with your girlfriend."

"Not my bloody girlfriend, stop spreading that rumour."

Alec sent James a text while trying to decide what would be the closest park to get Q before he couldn't control his wolf any longer. "See the lovely Moneypenny home. Can't come back in. Heading to Richmond. Will update."

"Need me to follow?" James replied concerned after the last time they had been out and wolf had decided that boundaries were not something it needed to be concerned with. Tracking Q for blocks well past the safe boundaries of the park had been a nightmare. One that both he and Alec would like to avoid at all costs. The fear of something disastrous happening was not something either of them had considered at all before that night.

"Alright for now. I think." Alec replied. "Taking Cab."

Alec felt a hand sneak up the back of his shirt into the small of his back and he turned back to face Q. Wolf visibly shifted in the younger man eyes noticeably stronger this time. Wolf scented the air. "Too many people. Too many scents." Q whispered to him. 

"Fuck.." Alec muttered angry at himself as a cab pulled up. How had he missed this completely. "Get your skinny arse in there and we're on our way, Q. Can you handle things for a few?" Alec crawled into the seat next to him only to get a lap full of the young man pressing his nose into his neck. "Guess I got my answer." Alec chuckled. 

Traffic was light but the journey still took too long. Q tried to get closer, tried to drown in Alec's scent. Tiny whimpers and desperation to touch warm skin. The closest he could get to the brush of another wolf.

"Steady Q for gods sake, we'll get dumped on the street in a minute." 

A low inhuman growl issued from Q's throat and Alec felt the first real flash of panic that they might not make it. "Fuck Q, you have to get this under control." Not giving a damn for the driver Alec yanked Q's clothing aside so he could run a calming hand up his spine. "Concentrate on me" Nipping at Q's neck trying to give the message to submit.

Q whined loudly as the edge of teeth scraped over his skin. Alpha surrounded him but wolf wanted to run. There was no paw to cuff him, no strong jaws to close on his throat. "Alec... Get me out of here... Now..."

"Here is fine" Alec yelled at the cab driver banging on the partition. "My friend isn't well, needs out."

"No puking in my cab." He screeched to the pavement bumping Q off Alec's lap onto the floor.

"Go" Alec urged, shoving notes at the driver as quickly as possible. "I'll find you."

Q threw himself out of the cab and headed the last few blocks towards Richmond on a dead run. through the park gates, into the green, he barely made to the safety of the closest darkened thicket before the change was beginning to take place. Tearing at his clothing as hands began to reform. It was barely in time before wolf succeeded in completely pushing to the surface and fur took the place of pale skin.

Wolf lay panting underneath the brush for a few moments, scenting the air. Reveling in the cool night. Area free from the scent of too many humans. And then at a dead run, the small dark wolf disappeared into the depths of the park scenting squirrel, rabbit but more importantly deer. The hunt was on.

Alec headed towards the park as quickly as he could texting James as he went. "Needed. Almost didn't make it. Going to be a rough one."

He reached the entrance of the park, a vast rolling green space. "Fuck," he muttered. "How in the fucking hell am I going to find him." Maybe he had best wait for James to arrive Alec thought. It was so much easier when they were present for Q's change. The best he could hope for now was the Q would not get into too much trouble or wander out of the park. Q would hopefully find them later when he became bored. 

James found him an hour later legs outstretched on a bench looking relaxed. "I was panicking, you dick, and you're chilling out?" James pushed his legs off so he could sit. "Where is he then?"

Alec shrugged. "Do you honestly think we have a hope in hell? He lost control James, I'm panicking in my own way." He leaned on his knees propping his head on his hands. "He recognised the alpha but ignored it, or I wasn't strong enough. Maybe you would be, but..." He sighed. "I think we may need some help from a friendly wolf."

"We'll talk it over later. Come on, I can't just sit here." James stalked off across the grass so Alec had to jog to catch him.

"Where are we going?"

"Looking for the dumb dog. He'll be chasing something or rolling in deer shit. If he's wrecked his clothes I am not taking a huge stinking animal home with us."

Alec laughed. The first time Q had returned to them looking sheepish and covered in something vile James had threatened to take him to the dogs home.

They had just passed a stand of trees and were trudging down an incline when a blur of black raced towards them, careering into Alec's legs and sending him slithering down the bank.

"You fucking mutt!" Alec yelled, "Get your skinny arse back here you brat." Turning to James who looked like he was about to hyperventilate from laughing so hard, "and you can shut up too."

Four hours later at 3 am, Q sat sheepishly at the kitchen island while Alec paced back and forth. "Just what the fuck were you thinking, Q? Why the hell didn't you say something? That you needed to run." All the while kicking himself for missing the signs also. "Do you have any idea at all how close that was? and not saying do you have any idea how you scared the shite of out me.”

"I thought... I didn't think it would..." Q began. 

"No, you didn't bloody think. Not at all." Alec interrupted him. "The first sign of wolf needing you should have said something to one of us. James would have taken you to run too." Glancing to James looking for back up in this conversation. James just sat on the sofa silently watching the fiasco proceed in the kitchen.

"And what the fuck was that in the cab and in the park? What is going on with your wolf? It recognized alpha but completely ignored me."

"But there were rabbits, Alec... and deer!"

"I should just let your skinny arse get picked up by the animal warden or let a stag stomp the shite out of you." Alec threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'm sorry Alec," Q sighed. "I didn't realise it was so bad. That wolf was so in need until I realized I had my face buried in... oh fucking hell. I scented Moneypenny! How in the hell am I going to explain that to her." Q stood and began to pace the kitchen on the opposite side of the counter from Alec. "I fucking scented Moneypenny. In a pub! She is so going to kill me."

“Never mind her! I’m this close to killing you myself. James? A bit of fucking support here would be good?” 

James reluctantly rose from the sofa. “Alec’s right Q, it’s serious if your wolf can defy our alpha status for the sake of chasing rabbits or deer. How are we supposed to assert our authority to keep you safe, or get you to listen to instructions? You only changed two nights ago. You shouldn’t have been so close to losing control. We promised Boston we’d keep you out of trouble.”

“What do you suggest?”

“I think we need some wolf influence. Someone who can help us with that side of Q’s nature.”

“Don’t you dare hand me over to Mycroft. James, you can’t do that… please? I’ll try to be better at recognising the signs, change more often-”

“Not Mycroft. Richard gave us a contact however - Lestrade? Someone high in London.” Alec nodded, remembering the conversation. “Don’t know if we can trust him but…”

“You can trust him I think. I haven’t seem him for years but he visited a few times with Mycroft. Stood up for me when my brother was being more of a tosser than normal and when I was a kid, still new to Max’s pack I had problems being accepted. Bullying. Greg saved me from a bad beating. If anyone in London could help, it would be him.”


	41. Meeting with Lestrade

Alec and James sat at the table with Q in the cafe that Alec had arranged to meet Lestrade in later that afternoon. The younger man was nervous, fidgeting and picking at the chocolate muffin in front of him. "If you are just going to destroy that, I'll eat it." Alec reached for the plate only to get his hand slapped away by Q.

"I just need none of this to ever reach Mycroft. If Lestrade can't help without involving Mycroft, we’re just going to have to figure something else out." Q sighed. "I just can't..."

"Its going to be fine, Q" James offered. "And remember we promised to not let Mycroft at you ever again. You have our word." 

Just then a man with slightly greying hair wearing a trenchcoat entered the cafe glancing around. Spotting Q, he smiled and nodded to him before grabbing a cup of coffee from the counter.

"Its good to see you, Zaquary. I'm glad you called." Lestrade sat at the table next to James. "These the two Maxwell sent you home with that Richard called me about? Greg Lestrade." He offered a hand to Alec across the table and then to James. 

“Alec and James” Q nodded to each in turn. “Alphas in training” he smirked, swatting Alec’s fingers away from his muffin once again.

“Still the same cheeky little pup I see. I’m actually impressed at how long it’s taken you to call, given the mouth I’ve heard him give Myc in the past. We haven’t been called in to deal with any rogues causing trouble, so you must have him fairly well controlled.” He gave Q a wide grin, leaned back in his seat. Q felt the touch of wolf push at his mental boundaries and welcomed it in a rush, wolf sitting upright, curious about the newcomer it remembered from a different place.

The agents stared curiously at Q who had perched on the edge of the plastic seat leaning towards the greying man like he would very much like to crawl all over him. Lestrade chuckled and reached to pat him on the arm, leaving his hand on Q’s forearm. “Not as well controlled as he should be however. Is this your problem?”

Q blushed and carefully sat back with some effort. Wolf wanted to crawl under the table and nudge the brown wolf to play, find food, run. “I scented my friend. She wasn’t impressed. Wolf is looking for something.”

“Sex?” Lestrade asked and Alec choked on his coffee, rattling the cup against the saucer. James bashed him between the shoulder blades while Q just looked mortified.

“No! I… we… Fuck, that isn’t even an issue. Move on, for god's sake.”

Lestrade laughed out loud. “You’ll hate me for saying this, but sometimes you are so like your brother. Can’t deal with the embarrassing stuff. Relax… I’ve already figured out that particular situation.”

"He's losing control," James began nodding to Q. “Last night in a pub, he openly scented a friend of ours. He's changed twice in as many days and it hasn't seemed to help."

"The bad part is," Alec choked briefly again from his coffee inhalation. "Is that he doesn't recognize that it is happening. And last night I even tried," Alec hesitated for a moment glancing at Q with that 'I'm sorry' look, "I even tried pinning him down in the cab and biting the back of his neck. He didn't even recognize alpha other than wanting to jump me right there in the cab."

Lestrade couldn't help but laugh. "Life is never dull with one of the Holmes Brothers. At the moment, I'm not sure who got the worse end of the deal. You boys or me."

Q huffed and rolled his eyes at Lestrade. "And there is the other brother appearing also." Lestrade chuckled. 

"We need to figure out something. I swear to god if you start bringing home half eaten rabbits..." Alec pointed a finger at Q. 

"When have I ever?" Q snarked right back at him. 

“Well this is all new to me, as much as it is to you, but I think you’re missing the wolf side of pack. Bonding and family, the three of you seem to have covered but you need to chase the odd rabbit to be true to yourself. Even Mycroft likes a good run.”

“I’m not joining the pack” Q said flatly, reaching for the reassurance of Alec’s hand. Alec squeezed his fingers beneath the table.

“That won’t work. The last thing Q needs is more alpha influence from his dick of a brother. We just need him to listen to us when we tell the furry to simmer down.”

Q scowled at Alec extracting his fingers sulkily “You can’t bloody help the digs can you?”

James sighed and allowed them a few minutes to snark at each other to get the tension out. “Are they always like this?” Lestrade asked fiddling with his wedding ring. “Reminds me of someone, all that youthful discontent.”

“Pretty much most of the time.” He kicked Alec under the table. “Can we focus for five minutes?”

“You can’t feel his wolf, am I right?” The two shook their heads.

“But there are signs we can pick up on. Body language, the eyes go a bit odd, I can feel something but I wouldn’t say it’s wolf necessarily. He gets a bit hands on too, when the wolf is pushing at him.”

“And Zaquary, you feel alpha? What’s that like in a non-wolf?” Lestrade leaned forward curious to know. 

“The same as wolf but not. Like the wolf is there but I can’t see it. I can read it though. It affects me, but it pulls at me as well as wolf. Wolf struggles to interact with it. I can’t explain.” Q made a frustrated sound in his throat that deepened into a growl.

“I think you need to run properly, and soon Zaquary.” Lestrade checked his watch. “I’m off shift for a couple of days from tomorrow. We need to get you into some good space and put the wolf back in it’s place. You two should come along too.” He stood to leave. “I’m not giving you lessons on how to control your pup, but I’ll show you more what it means to be wolf socially, and the kind of runs Zaquary needs to work off the energy that builds up inside.”

“Text me the details” James said. “We’ll be there.”


	42. Another Sulky Teenager

"Why do I have to get up? You said we could stay in bed all day on your next day off?" Gabe glared at Greg from beneath the duvet.

Greg grinned "You're like a sulky child, get up. We've been in bed since lunch and now we're going out. You always moan I never take you anywhere in public." Greg buttoned up his shirt, looked around for his jeans. "And besides, I'm an old man. I can't keep going indefinitely."

"You're not old" Gabe muttered, sliding a hand down his chest and stomach. Seeing that Greg wasn't impressed he sighed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Richmond Park. I need to meet someone, then we're going for a run. If you're good I might even take you for a pint later."

"I don't want to meet up with anyone. I haven't seen you for weeks."

"Ten days, Gabe. Stop being a pouty baby." He leaned over the young man who had shuffled against the headboard, head resting on the lower edge of a rock band poster. Greg tried not to see things like that. The stuff that screamed teenager, even though the boy lounging on the bed was just over twenty. He kissed him, long and slow, until Gabe's hand settled teasingly on his denim clad arse.

"Do you know how much sex we could have in ten days if we lived together? How much wanking I've had to do?"

"You're disgusting" Greg laughed fondly.

"You love me disgusting."

"Yes, I do" he slapped his shoulder gently. "Now get up. We have a job to do. Well, more a favour really. A wolf to help." He sat on the bed to pull on his socks. "You'll like him."

"No I won't. He's the reason we're not having sex."

"We just had sex."

"He's the reason I'm not getting more sex right now. I hate him already." He threw a dirty sock that had been lurking in the bed at Greg's head. Greg picked it up gingerly and placed it in the laundry hamper.

"He's going to love you, you're so charming" Greg said sarcastically. "It would be great if you could get along though. Would make things so much simpler."

"Why? Who is he?" He surged out of bed, suddenly angry. "Have you fucking turned some other kid to replace me?"

"No! Of course not. Jesus, Gabe you're a git sometimes." He grabbed Gabe by the shoulders and kissed him again, hard at first, then gentling to a brush of lips as he withdrew. "Look, would it help if I told you it's a secret I need you to keep from Mycroft and he'd be seriously pissed off if he found out we were doing it?"

Gabe cocked his head, considering. It wasn't that he hated Mycroft, he just thought he could tell Gabe what to do, and Gabe didn't like that at all. "Really? It would annoy the Prick?"

"Annoy, upset, aggravate. Probably end with a stay in the medical room when he tears us apart for meddling in..."

Greg stopped himself from saying 'his business' but Gabe already had a sly, calculating look. "He's Mycroft's dirty little secret isn't he? Knew the wanker had to have one."

"In a manner of speaking. But show some respect."

"Who is he then?" Gabe asked again.

"His brother. Not the annoying ex-junkie that makes my life difficult. Another one. Youngest. He's actually very nice."

Gabe didn't look convinced. "Nobody related to Mycroft could ever be nice. He sucks the nice from the room the second he enters."

Greg sighed and hugged his naked lover, tracing one finger down the new tattoo that snaked over his hip and disappeared into the curl of pubic hair. "Am I going on my own, or are you coming with me? Coming with means something approaching a date and as much sex as you want when we get home."

"And if I don't?" Gabe scowled.

Greg took Gabe's hand grinning and pressed his lips against his palm, laughing into it. "Then you say hello old friend and enjoy more solo time."

"Bastard" Gabe cursed, even as he scrambled to dress.

* * *

Things had gotten awkward over the next day or two before they had a chance to meet Lestrade to try to calm some issues for Q. Wolf had paced, pushed and growled for attention. It had become such an issue that the night before they were to meet Lestrade, James had come to bed late only to find Alec half asleep with wolf curled up behind his knees pressed tightly against alpha.

"Alec? Bloody hell... "

"I know. I know, James." Alec sighed. "Before you start, just get the fuck in the bed."

"What the fuck?" James stood at the bed staring at the dark wolf obviously dreaming of chasing something in his sleep.

"He couldn't contain it. And honestly tonight, I am just too fucking tired to deal with it. Just get in the bed." Alec flipped the duvet back on the opposite side of the bed from where wolf slept. "Just keep telling yourself, James. Tomorrow we meet with Lestrade and we'll get a handle on this."

"Christ Alec, the shite I put up with for you."

A few hours later, James woke to movement in the bed to see a human naked Q curled up with one of Alec's arms wrapped around his waist.


	43. Two Dark Wolves

The next day the three of them were waiting at the appointed place for Lestrade to show. James and Alec lounged on the a park bench while Q paced in front of them. "New house rule. No wolf fur in the bed." James scanned the pathways leading to where they were seated keeping an eye out for Lestrade.

"I couldn't help it. Wolf dictated." Q stopped pacing to scowl at James. "It just… just happened."

"You're lucky he didn't throw a blanket out on the kitchen floor for you to sleep on." Alec smirked.

"You are such a bastard, Alec. And you are too," he pointed a finger at James. "Next time I am going to drool on your pillow too." 

Gabe cheered up slightly when Greg snogged him thoroughly, pulling him to the side of the path just as they entered the park. An elderly man walking his dog glared at them, and a group of female joggers wolf-whistled as they streamed past, one of them even jogging backwards a way to get a good eyeful. “There. I’ve finally kissed you in public. Happy?”

Gabe shrugged nonchalantly, but he couldn’t help the smug smile that crept over his features. “It’s a start. I suppose I have to act all distant from now on though?”

“Be yourself. Just not too much of yourself. I want this kid and his alphas to trust us.” Greg gave him another peck on the cheek and walked away down the path knowing that Gabe would follow with a dozen questions.

“I thought you said he was here alone? You didn’t say anything about visiting alphas. Mycroft wouldn’t like alphas in the city without his knowledge, so who are they? Where are they from? And hang on, plural alphas? What the hell? Dammit Greg, will you stop walking a minute?”

Greg laughed over his shoulder. “All will be revealed…” he said mysteriously, taking a side path down to the arranged meeting place. “Over there, on the bench. Skinny guy on his feet is the brother. His name is Zaquary Lewis, he doesn’t go by Holmes.”

Gabe snorted “I wouldn’t either. Who’d want to be associated with that knob?” The breeze was favourable and Gabe halted, sniffing the air. “He’s been here before, and at Regents Park too. I’ve picked up his trail a couple of times over the last month or so.”

“Did you tell Mycroft?”

“No. Why would I do that? Ow!” He rubbed at the sting when Greg slapped his arm.

“Strange wolf on our territory. You’re supposed to report it.” Greg sighed “Though in this case it’s probably a good thing you didn’t. Myc knows he’s in London, was instrumental in bringing him back, but neither of them are content with the arrangement as it stands. Come on. They’ve noticed us.”

They walked briskly up the path, Greg grinning and Gabe’s expression carefully neutral. When they were close enough Gabe noted the other wolf – Zaquary – was scenting the air too, wolf trying to learn about them before his human was introduced. Gabe did the same and stopped dead. “They’re not wolf. Greg, what the fuck? How can they not be wolf? They’re both as strong as Myc but… I don’t understand.”

“You can feel the alpha?” Greg’s jaw dropped. “Bloody hell, this is going to be fun. I can’t feel anything at all from them.” He glanced at the two agents who were still seated, but now very much alert and poised for action. “I think we’re in for an interesting evening.”

Q stopped pacing and turned towards one of the side paths. "They're here. Lestrade is not alone. There is another wolf with him. Not Mycroft. Someone that has been here before." He took a couple of steps back instinctively to stand beside Alec who was still seated. 

"Alright, Q?' Alec glanced up at him noticing his expression.

Q just nodded to Alec as Lestrade came into view. With Lestrade was a thin dark haired younger man, slightly exotic look to him. Tattooed and pierced. Not at all what he would have expected to be with Lestrade but Lestrade's scent was definitely all over him. But then again Q thought, he probably looked far from what anyone would picture to be with the two alphas that sat next to him.

"James. Alec. Good to see you both again." Lestrade offered a hand to both the agents. "Good to see you too, lad. Things better? Worse?" 

"Not sure what you would call waking up to find a pile of fur sleeping next to you?" Alec smirked.

"We talked about this, you wanker. And I apologized." Q snarked at him. "Your pillow is fair game from now on."

"Christ, how do you put up with those two? Is it always like this?" Lestrade glanced to James as he chuckled.

"If you only knew," James sighed. "It's good to see you too, Lestrade. Thank you for meeting us today." James nodded in Gabriel's direction. "Friend?"

“More than friend.” Q blurted out. “Sorry. Wolf.”

Alec looked the boy up and down. Not exactly scrawny, similar build to Q. More than friend? 

"This is Gabriel, he's going to help out. Buddying up."

"What?" Gabe asked at the same time Q growled "I'm not five!"

Greg chuckled "Relax kiddies, it's only for tonight. I'm not changing so I can explain a few things. That means I need a friendly wolf I can trust with you, Zaquary. Gabe is it."

James frowned not ready to trust anyone he'd just met. Gabe felt the weight of James distrust pressing at his wolf and instinctively moved towards the agent with hands open and empty. James stepped back with a questioning look to Lestrade.

"Ah. At this point I should probably mention that Gabe can feel you like Zaquary. He's demonstrating he's not a threat."

"Christ, another one? Am I going to end up the fucking Pied Piper of wolves?" James stood his ground but it was uncomfortable for both men as they stared at one another.

"I doubt it" Greg laughed "Mycroft would kill you first." 

"Wanker" Gabe muttered and Q startled feeling the distaste Gabe had for his alpha. He burst out laughing, and a second later Gabe was grinning back.

"Agreed. I pity you having him in charge."

"At least you actually like yours" Gabe smirked at the two agents. They had seen a slightly hostile sizing up dissolve into chatter with no discernible effort and were puzzled.

"Wolf" Greg shrugged. "Much better judge of character than man in most cases. Zaquary, you've not run with another wolf since Boston? Follow Gabe's lead, he knows the park and how to avoid any lingering visitors. Gabe, rabbits, rats, squirrels are all fair game but leave the fucking deer alone, ok?"

Gabe rolled his eyes and began stripping off without any care for modesty. Q tried not to stare as each piece of decorated body was revealed. "Come on then, hurry up. I'll show you where the best hunting is."

"Um ok" Q was more self conscious getting naked in a public park. As soon as he was nude he changed and lay down at Alec's feet panting. Alec tugged at one of his ears absently.

Gabe quickly followed suit and changed. Wolf stood in front of the other lying at Alec's feet staring at each other. Wolf slowly approached the other until they were nose to nose and then brushed his muzzle against the other's.

"Go on, you little shite," Alec encouraged Q. "This is what we came here for. Go run." Wolf pushed his head into Alec's hand once more. "We'll still be here when you have it out of your system. Go on."

And that was all the encouragement it took, the two wolves trotted off into the underbrush together. Alec and James watched them go.

"Don't worry. Gabe will watch out for him. The run will do Gabe some good too," Lestrade commented. “So I assume that you have a lot of questions. Let's hear then. Might not have the answers but will do the best I can." Lestrade settled down on the bench next to Alec nodding towards him,. "You're comfortable with his wolf." 

"He's just as much a frustrating little shite in fur as he is in skin," Alec chuckled. "But just seeing Gabe's reaction to James makes me realized that we've just barely scratched the surface in understanding any of this."

"I think the most pressing need is to get his change back under control so I'm not being pushed out of my bed by a huge stinking beast" James grumbled, glaring at Alec. "You might be content to curl up with him like that but there are far too many teeth and claws for me to relax."

"Losing control in public. We must stop that or find a way of making our alpha calm him. Can you do that without resorting to your wolf?" Alec asked.

"You come to rely on it so it makes you lazy, but yes, you can. Alpha is about eighty percent attitude but you need to get his attention. How would you do that?"

"Pain" James said.

"Sex? Maybe not in public though" Alec conceded.

"Pain is an option, but save that for real emergencies. Something sharp and short lasting, just enough to get him to focus on you, then you can use your 'wolf'. Remember Zaquary said he got the feel of wolf even though he couldn't see it."

"Oh you would think of pain, James." Alec started.

"Sex, Alec? Really?" James threw back at him.

"And??? " glaring at James. 

"What would wolf do in that moment?" Alec asked, back to Lestrade again.

"Probably cuff him one up the side of the head." Lestrade offered. 

"And get my hand bitten off. No thank you. Another option." James huffed.

"He may snarl at you but he won't bite you. Not if your alpha enough and I get the feeling both of you are. You just need to figure that out yourself." Lestrade chuckled. "You two, the pup will probably even roll over and submit if he thought he pushed the limit too far with either of you. Won't like it at all though. He's a stubborn little shite. I've seen him stand up to Mycroft's strength until it was hurting him physically."

Lestrade watched the far of the green as he sense them approaching. It wasn't long before two forms came running at them full speed. Gabriel in the lead with Q not far behind, making a pass around the bench and disappeared off into the brush once more.

"You two have a special case on your hands," Lestrade chuckled as he watched them disappear. "One thing you need to remember is that underneath all that fur whether he wants to admit it or not, you are dealing with one of the Holmes Brothers, and that right there is another issue all in itself. Too smart for their own good and have not one bloody fucking clue about how to function in the normal world. Let alone wolf."

"Should we be asking how to control a Holmes rather than a wolf?" Alec chuckled.

"Now that" Lestrade said "is probably the right way to think. Wolf will follow leader and protector. You've already proved you can be both to him. Holmes however follows no one and believes they're accountable to no one. Arrogant little shites but they can be kept in line to a certain extent."

"How?" James asked.

The wolves were back creeping through the undergrowth near the tree line and Alec burst out laughing when he realised they were stalking the men on the bench. "We can see you" he called. Q sat up and flicked his ears at Alec's voice and then disappeared under a tumble of dark fur when Gabe pounced. They rolled and fought, snarling and snapping, until Q yelped and ran to the bench hiding behind it and growling softly.

"Find something he cares about and use it as reward and punishment, that's how it works with Sherlock. With Mycroft I call him on his shite, but I wouldn't recommend that to anyone else. We've been friends for years."

"Isn't that what you do with children?"

"Oh god yes, they're stuck in childhood. Perpetually spoiled brats, but they generally mean well. God save us if we are ever stuck in a room with all three of them together."

Q stood and snuck around the corner of the bench to see where Gabriel was. Seeing him began to stalk him slowly until he was off again at a dead run sweeping past the other wolf daring him to chase again. And off they both went into the brush again. 

"So basically you are saying a reward system may work with something he cares about. We could take sex away from him." James glanced over to Alec. 

"Hey, who are we punishing here, him or me?!"

"Both of you. You're the one who got us into this, Alec."

"Fuck off, James."

The two wolves came trotting back towards the bench both carrying a prize catch. "No. You are not coming over here to eat that rabbit, Q. That is disgusting." Neither Gabriel or Q paid any attention to them and found a comfortable spot in the brush cover just behind the bench and began to savour their delicacies. 

Lestrade glanced back as the crunching began. "They seem to have hit it off. Run like this is good for him. Connection is something he seems to need with wolf. Maybe we can work out a regular run like this between him and Gabe. Would probably help settle the wolf so it's not too out of control."

"Bloody Fucking hell," Alec growled. "I don't know which one of you back there who just retched up a bone or something else I don't want to know about, but STOP IT!" 

"It not just a Holmes that acts like a child." James huffed. 

Lestrade chuckled. "You'll get used to it eventually. It seems to me that one of the hardest things for you two is understanding the wolf nuances that overflow in human form." Lestrade thought for a moment trying to think of how to describe it to the two non wolf alphas. "It's just like any other culture in the world. The more contact you have with it, the more you pick up. When you think about wolf culture in human form, think about the senses in abundance, overloaded at times."

"He is overly touchy, wants contact. Hard for him to contain with James and myself, but can when out in public, has so far up until the last week though." Alec offered. "Scents all the time. Scent seems to be a strong thing. He has a good nose."

"Now who's talking about him like he's a bloody dog" James smirked. 

"Touch, smell, hearing, taste and sight are all heightened in those that are wolf in their non fur form. Something to remember. Seems the pup lost out in the sight aspect in human form, but he seems to well make up for it in all the other ones." Lestrade commented. 

James saw a movement of dark fur briefly at his end of the bench he thought but he turned around to find both Q and Gabriel lying behind the bench. As he turned back to the conversation he caught a glimpse of a bit of light grey fur laying on the bench at his thigh. He picked it up with his fingers cautiously holding it up in front of himself. 

Lestrade started to laugh. "He left you a present, an offering for his alpha. A Rabbit tail. You should keep it. Bonding through gifts."

James regarded the rabbit tail with distaste. He wasn't sure if Lestrade was joking or not but if it gained him enough favour with Q to save his pillow from slobber he'd take the chance. He would make Q carry it home however.

They watched the two wolves trot out into the open leaving the inedible part of their meal behind. When one stopped the other brushed along his flank or snuffled at his face. Belly full of his snack Q flopped onto the grass and Gabe lay down beside him leaning heavily against his back. As the light faded it became difficult to see where one dark wolf ended and the other began.

Gabe nosed into the fur of Q's scruff nibbling and licking until the smaller wolf angled his head and snapped at him. Q tried to wriggle away but a great paw fell across his neck holding him still. With a half-hearted whine of protest Q submitted to the indignity of being groomed like a pup by the younger wolf.

Alec watched intensely, fingers tapping irritably against his thigh. "What is he doing?"

"Jealous Alec?" Chuckled Lestrade. "Normal wolf bonding, nothing more. Gabe has accepted him and is showing it by grooming. It's affectionate I suppose. You must have noticed the Boston wolves were very tactile in human form? It's one of those things that flows from the wolf."

"I thought it was flirting. Some of it anyway." Alec admitted. "Q was constantly touching his ex, and I just assumed they still had something going on. But, he was very touchy with some of the others too now I think of it."

"He touches you all the time" James pointed out. "He's always grabbing your hand or pressing up against you. I thought it was flirting too. You bloody enjoy it plenty."

"Yeah, so? If you weren't so bloody guarded you could enjoy it too."

"I'm not really the cuddling type" James muttered "but Payton said I need to get comfortable with it. Easier said than done."

"She's right. It's not a natural thing for most of us. Not very British is it? Stroking almost-strangers in public for reassurance." Lestrade laughed so loudly he woke the snoozing wolves. "Other cultures adapt to it more readily. The ironic thing is, the more you become comfortable with it, the less he'll need it because that confidence that he belongs to you will already be there. Out of interest, this friend he scented? Would you describe her as tactile?"

"Moneypenny? With Q, yes. She's always hugging, linking, kissing on the cheek. It's just the way she is with him."

Lestrade nodded thoughtfully. "It's possible that all of that contact means he thinks of her as pack so when his wolf is a little out of control he will look to that bond for reassurance, hence the scenting. I don't know how trustworthy you think she is, but if that's the case you may need to tell her about him for her own safety."


	44. Baring All For Moneypenny

Moneypenny approached Q’s desk with unusual caution, trying to sneak under the radar of the scowling bored double O that fired paperclips into the wastebasket to their left. It was a moment or two until Q looked up from one of the half dozen monitors that were now crammed into his workspace, his mouth shaping a round o of surprise. 

“Moneypenny. Hello, how are you?” he said innocently, with a small smile.

She waited until he’d set the takeaway coffee she’d brought him safely on the desk on the few square inches that weren’t covered in paper before she slapped him on the shoulder.

“Why haven’t you been returning my calls? What did I do? You run out on me just because I turn your stupid drunken advances down? You would have been very pissed off if I hadn’t you know?”

“First of all, ow!” He rubbed at his shoulder more for effect than to relieve any pain and rapidly tried to think of an excuse that didn’t involve wolves. None were readily available. “I was tired?”

“Tired? You rub yourself all over me and then abandon me with that…” she nodded at James who scowled even harder “all because you were tired?”

“And drunk?” he tried hopefully. “Definitely drunk. And do you think we could have this fight elsewhere?”

She pouted, hand on hip and took a sip of her own coffee. “Fine! Follow!” She stalked off, hips swaying, eyes of half the room on her arse.

“Yes Ma’am” Q muttered, scurrying after her with James close behind like a grumbling shadow. 

Q obediently followed Moneypenny down the corridor with James following reluctantly a few paces behind him, hands in pockets utterly bored until they reached a storage room. Unlocking the door, Moneypenny waved Q in and James before entering and locking the door behind them. James found a seat on a stack of cases of paper while Q nervously paced the floor wondering what he could say to discourage her. Wolf paced nervous at being locked in a room.

"Alright, spill." Moneypenny stood blocking the door arms crossed in front of her.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Moneypenny." Q started only to be interrupted by her.

"Oh don't give me that. I know something is going on. And it's not just you hiding something. It's the three of you."

"Don't drag me into this," James started. "I wasn't the one who was drunk and mauled you."

"I didn't maul her." 

"Then what were you doing, Q? I was under the impression that I didn't have the proper equipment to interest you at all." Moneypenny move closer to him which made wolf even more nervous at being trapped in a locked room between Moneypenny and Alpha.

"You need to tell her. Show her." James calmly said. "Remember we talked about this."

"We did? And no, I am not going to tell her or show her," he protested. 

"Yes you are," James gave him a stern look saying that he had decided.

"No! No! I am not going to.." Q threw his hand up in frustrated. "Here?"

James looked at Q blankly for a moment before turning to Moneypenny. "Ms. Moneypenny. Would you honor us by coming to Q's flat tonight say around 7ish?"

"James!"

"You know Alec would tell you the same thing, Q." James smirked at him. 

“Oh god, are you sure this is a good idea?” Desperation tugged at him as he and wolf battled with the confined space.

James shrugged and Moneypenny tapped her foot. “Whatever it is, it had better be good! You owe me.”

“Fine, yes, ok. 7pm. Now please can we get out of here” Q whined and James was instantly more alert.

“Back to work children, can’t keep the cream of MI6 locked up in a cupboard. People will talk Moneypenny.”

She smirked at the agent. “Dream on 007. See you tonight.” Unlocking the door and tapping away along the corridor.

By 7pm wolf was pacing in circles in time with Q’s own circuit of the living room. Alec stepped in front of him as he passed the sofa for the eighth time, gripping his shoulders and speaking firmly “Q, calm down now” putting as much authority into it as he could.

Q looked mutinously at the taller man. “What do you not understand about what you are asking me to do? This is hideous. Mortifying.”

“And here was me thinking the wolf would be the issue, not getting your kit off in front of a girl” James smirked.

“Not a girl” Q hissed “Moneypenny! I mean…” he started pacing again, shouldering Alec out of the way. “She’s… well she’s Moneypenny!”

“I got that. I remember the girl’s name, Q. What’s the big deal? You get along well, all cosy, and I can’t imagine she’ll be eager to see your skinny arse so she’ll probably have to look away to keep her dinner down.”

“I hate you Alec.” The man in question grabbed him again and this time pressed his lips firmly against Q’s protesting ones so he couldn’t speak.

“Will you shut up? She’s here, go let her in.”

“I can’t… Oh my god James, you go please. What if she laughs? I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again. Alec, you’ll have to shield me, stand in front or something.”

“Will you just bloody relax,” Alec snapped and wolf cowered. Alpha flooded his senses and Q ducked expecting a cuff. He slunk off to the sofa and curled in the corner while Alec stared at him wide-eyed. “Um, ok. Right. I assume that was the equivalent of a reprimand?”

Q nodded, eyes downcast “I’m sorry” he said in a small voice.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Alec pasted a smile on his face and went to greet Moneypenny who was brandishing a bottle of wine.

"Moneypenny!" Alec greeted her at the door with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't need to bring wine. There is plenty of alcohol in this place."

"Oh just what I need. Alcohol and I'll be scenting Moneypenny again." Q muttered. "I am not doing this" Q stood up from the sofa and started to head out of the room. 

"Did he just say scenting me?” Moneypenny looked at James who just shrugged his shoulder and gave her that fake smile meaning he wasn't going to get in the middle of this. 

"Q! Where do you think you are going you little shite?!" Alec growled at him. Q and wolf stopped dead in their tracks. James and Moneypenny soaked in the dynamics playing out in front of them. "Christ... sorry Q. " Alec stepped over in front of him gently laying a hand on his shoulder turning him around. "We talked about this. She needs to know. Remember?"

"But..." 

"But what? You have no qualms about doing this at home in Boston." Alec reminded him. 

"I'm not sure if I want to know what is going on." Moneypenny stared at the two men with an absolutely confused look on her face.

"Here. Drink up. You'll need it." James handed her a glass of wine.

"Q. Remember. What if we are both gone. Someone else inside MI6 needs to know. You trust Moneypenny. So she’s the most logical person to tell." Alec reached up, thumb running over Q's cheek. "A little help would be grateful here, James." 

“Q, you’re doing this. Alec and I need to be certain you have someone you can call on when we’re not here.”

Moneypenny sipped at her wine, eyes wandering around Q’s place, listening to the discussion but soaking up the details of the room. It hadn’t escaped her notice that Alec seemed very comfortable in the house, but that wasn’t surprising. Q was hopeless at keeping that little secret, gossipy little thing that he was after a few double vodkas. She smirked at Alec who was glancing between James and Q attempting to have some kind of unspoken conversation full of meaningful looks that men were so hopeless at.

James too seemed to know his way around the kitchen at least, having found the bottle opener and glasses without any searching. Moneypenny could find out a lot by turning up with a bottle of wine. She really needed to check out the bathroom at some point, maybe even insist on the grand tour. Something was said and she tuned back into the conversation with both ears.

“Q, just take your bloody clothes off for god's sake. Now.” James leaned on the counter laughing at the startled look on Moneypenny’s face.

“Now hang on a minute. I don’t know what you think you got me here for but no! I’m not getting involved in any of your kinky… foursomes!”

“Now there’s an appealing thought Miss Moneypenny” he chuckled.

“Q, what the hell is going on? I demand an answer to your frankly weird behaviour. What the hell is scenting?” James opened his mouth to speak and she immediately held up a silencing finger. “You shush, Q speak.”

“Bloody hell Q, I think your wolf chose wrong. She’s a force when she’s pissed off.” Alec chuckled. Q and wolf crept behind Alec out of sight of the cross looking woman. Wolf was anxiously scrabbling to be free, curious about the newcomer and wanting to investigate the familiar scent.

“I, um.. oh god… how do I explain this?”

“Quickly and concisely, or I walk out that door Q, friend or not. I’m not impressed. Scenting?” She took an angry swallow of wine, and stepped around Alec so she could see him better.

"I changed my mind. I need a drink. I definitely need a drink." He made his way directly to the freezer, avoiding Moneypenny who followed him right on his heels. Q pulled out a bottle of vodka, which Moneypenny noted and also noted what other bottles were housed in the freezer. Q poured himself a large jigger full which he quickly downed with a shudder afterwards. Turning to face Moneypenny, he took one look at her face and turned back around and poured himself another.

"Alec?" Q started but knew what the response was going to be from the look on his face. 

"Alright... alright..." he sighed. "Moneypenny, this is not what it is going to look like. Please, it really isn't. And oh god, please don't scream. I promise I won't hurt you and I promise to try not to scent you. I have to show you first and then we can talk later." he stammered as he began to pull his shirt off over his head. Already bare foot, it just took him another few seconds to discard his trousers and pants until he was standing completely naked in their kitchen.

"Q, what the bloody hell," Moneypenny started.

"Just do it, Q" Alec added.

"Fuck you, Alec," the words coming out in not a form that was completely understandable as he dropped to all fours as bones shifted, skin rippled and fur flowed.


	45. The Least Wolfie Wolf Pack

To her credit, she didn’t scream, though her knees threatened to dump her on the floor and the wine glass was history as it shattered sending glass and red across the kitchen tiles. “Oh fuck” she said weakly. The… thing… looked up at her and licked it’s lips, flashing razor teeth straight from a horror movie. “Oh really, fuck… What is-? That’s-?”

Alec was already moving towards the kitchen area searching for a dustpan and brush to deal with the shards of glass. With a stern “Stay!” at… 

“That’s Q, yes” James supplied helpfully, mopping at some of the red puddle that was spreading across the pristine floor. “No! Don’t drink that, you dumb dog. There’s glass in it.”

“If you wouldn’t mind moving into the living room while we clear this up, he’ll probably follow you” Alec asked, mind half on the task at hand and the other concerned with the reaction of both parties that were staring intently at one another. “Moneypenny? Eve!”

“Oh, um… ok… Do I need to call him or something?” She edged around the large furry beast that was Q who tracked her progress with too intelligent eyes for a dog. Q’s eyes she realised, not an animal’s. “Oh fuck” she repeated, half stumbling over to the sofa. She sat cautiously, patting blindly at the seat behind her to make sure her arse made it onto the cushion without taking her eyes off the animal.

As soon as she was seated Q pushed his huge hairy head into her lap, flicking his ears and looking up at her forlornly. “Oof! Don’t you dare drool on this skirt unless you can afford to replace it.” Q snuffled at her wrist, rubbing his cheek into the palm of her hand until she moved up to fondle one of his ears. He huffed contentedly, cold nose nudging into the crook of her elbow.

“Well… it looks like Lestrade was right. He’s adopted you. Welcome to the least wolfie wolf pack in the world. You’ve joined an exclusive club of now four.” Alec sighed.

Moneypenny’s fingers stopped scratching. “Wolf? Not dog?” Q whined and nudged her again, attempting to jump up onto the sofa beside her.

“Off the bloody furniture Q. I’m not trying to brush all your hair off it again.” James groused, slapping his hindquarters. 

Q growled at him causing Moneypenny to snatch her hand away. “Is he vicious?”

“It’s Q. Sweet little geek. I’ve seen more vicious hamsters” Alec laughed, pushing his fingers through the thick fur at the back of Q’s neck. Q leaned against his leg, tail sweeping the floor in slow wags.

Moneypenny covered her mouth with one manicured hand and began to giggle. “Oh god, sorry, but in the bar? He wanted petting? A belly rub?” If it were possible for a wolf to glare then Q was doing it most assuredly. Letting out a sneeze that speckled her skirt with something gross he stalked away to the corner where he curled up with his back to the room.

"Don't you fucking sulk, you bloody animal," Alec chided Q. "Get over here and be social." Q gave him what Moneypenny assumed was a pouting toddler look for a wolf as he slowly slunk over and sat at Moneypenny's feet again and leaned heavily against her legs. 

"That's Q." Moneypenny cautiously reached out a hand to touch the tip of one of his ears. Wolf sat in front of her but she still didn't believe it. Q flicked his ears and pushed his head up into Moneypenny's hand wanting more. 

"His wants you to scratch his head," Alec commented nonchalantly as if this was an everyday thing that happened in the normal world. 

"Explain! One of you bastards needs to explain this and NOW." Moneypenny glared at them. 

"Q's a wolf half the time." James commented as if that was all there was to explain. 

"And we need someone to check on him when we both happen to be out in the field, Moneypenny" Alec added. "And since Q trusts you and wolf has decided you are part of his unofficial pack, you were the likely candidate."

“So what? I have to take him for walkies? Ok I’m sorry, this is too bizarre. I can’t believe what my eyes are telling me.” James handed her another full glass of wine and she drank deeply. “Why is he a wolf? Did he have a choice?”

“Not much of one. He was bitten by a werewolf. And we’re sort of in charge of him now.”

“You two? Oh you poor thing” she fussed Q, rubbing his head until he flopped onto the floor. Alec frowned at him.

“Little traitor. Remember whose arse we’re supposed to be protecting you little shite and stop making an ally out of Moneypenny with puppy eyes. When you piss us off, she won’t be the one to save you.”

“Oh this brings a whole new range of inventive ways I can tease him and punish him when he forgets to bring me a caramel latte every morning. Chew toys on his desk perhaps. A lovely shiny lead draped over his chair.” She leaned down to fuss him again. “Do you hear me? Keep me sweet or I’ll not throw a ball in the park for you.”

Q growled and with a cracking of bone and wet slither of something, the wolf changed into a pissed off crouched young man. “And I thought you were so charming Moneypenny” he said thickly, sauntering off to the bedroom to find a pair of pyjama pants.

"Does that happen all the time? The just..." she waved a hand in Q's naked retreating arse. "The human one moment and fur the next?"

"Only every three or four days, if we are lucky." James commented.

"Was he... Was he this way when he started at MI6?" Moneypenny took another big gulp of wine. "Did you say pack of four?" It just occurred to her what Alec had said. "No one else knows? M doesn't know?"

"Moneypenny. Seriously. Do you think if M knew, he would still be roaming around TSS?" Alec commented. "And she can't know. We are trusting you Moneypenny to help us keep this from her."

Q finally came wandering back in wearing a pair of pyjama pants that hung off him, obviously not his. "Not fair talking about me without me being here." as he headed towards the refrigerator. 

"Whatever you get out of there it better be at least half cooked and not bloody, you little shite. Not in the mood tonight." Alec growled at him. 

Q smirked at him and simply said "Rabbit."

"You are disgusting, Q" James huffed. "Might as well bring the bottles over while you are in there."

"Q love," Moneypenny patted the sofa next to her. "Come talk to me. How long have you..." She wasn't quite sure how to finish her sentence with right words. 

"Since I was 16 Moneypenny." Q sighed when he stopped to think about how long it had been since that bastard Mycroft had saddled him with this. "Sometimes I have a good handle on it and sometimes I don't, like the other night. I apologise for that Moneypenny." He flushed at the thought of he actually scented Moneypenny in public.

“It’s fine, just give me some warning next time. You’re not likely to do this in the middle of MI6 are you? Boothroyd won’t know where to look if you start rubbing your nose into my neck during working hours” she smirked and kissed his cheek. “Quite amusing really. Like having a timeshare in an overgrown dog.”

James snorted a laugh, hiding it behind his glass, while Alec chuckled openly at Q’s unimpressed scowl. “I am not a fucking dog, for the last time.”

“Oh but you are adorable when you’re furry. If I was in the market for a dog, you would be it love.” 

“Can I count on your discretion and your help, or not?” Q grumbled. “Please Moneypenny?”

“Of course” She kicked off her shoes and curled her feet under her on the sofa. “On one condition. You dish all the dirt on this little threesome you’ve got going on here” she grinned.

“What? How did you figure that out?” Alec asked. They made an effort to make the place look as neutral as possible before she arrived, nothing personal lying around at all.

“I didn’t, I only suspected” she chuckled “But thanks for confirming Alec. So come on then, juicy details, spill.”

"I'm not fielding this one at all." Q commented heading back into the kitchen to look for something to eat again. "I already did what was required of me tonight... The magic human to wolf trick."

James glared at Alec just waiting to see what he had to say for himself on this topic. "Q and I," he started and did the waving hand thing in Q's direction. Q looked at Alec, something strange crossing Q's face that Alec couldn't quite read but could see the wolf briefly appear in Q's eyes. Something that resembled sadness was there. 

"You and I what, Alec?" Q snarked at him. "Have you forgotten what to call it? We have sex, Alec. Or have you already forgotten fucking me into the mattress last night."

Moneypenny couldn't hold back the giggle. "And..? The rest?"

Alec looked to James who just shrugged taking another drink. 

"Oh fucking hell! You two are such Neanderthals sometimes ." Q blurted out. "James and Alec are partners, and that sums it all up."

“How cosy! Does M know you’re all playing house here? I bet that would have her smug little eyebrows flying off the top of her head.”

“Hardly cosy...” James muttered, glaring at Alec and Q once more.

“But we’re working on it” Q smiled at James. “Discretion in all things appreciated Moneypenny. Our arrangements are our business and not to be the topic of office gossip.”

“My lips are sealed love. But I knew you weren’t telling me everything you little git.” She glanced at the slim gold watch that circled her wrist. “I should be going. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Much, but nothing pressing for tonight. Thanks for not freaking out.” Q pulled her to her feet and hugged her. 

“I am freaking out, but quietly” she whispered so only he could hear. “Don’t want to look wussy in front of the double o’s.”

He chuckled. “I won’t tell your secrets if you keep mine.” Q walked her to the door. "Thank you again Moneypenny. Some time soon. Just you and me. I promised I'll explain more." 

"What the hell was that,Q?" Alec questioned as soon as Moneypenny was out the door. 

Locking the door behind him, Q headed directly back to the kitchen counter and poured himself another drink which he downed immediately. "I don't know what you are talking about, Alec?" Q turned and headed towards the stairs. 

"You stop right there, you little shite." Alec growled at him. 

Q cringed. Wolf cowered. Both stopped immediately at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Shite. Sorry Q. I didn't mean..." Alec was floundering. "James?"

James held up a hand to him, not getting into this one. 

"I'm tired. It was a long day. Tomorrow will be even longer. Goodnight Alec. Goodnight James." Without another word, the younger man headed up the stairs. "Fuck..." Q whispered to himself. Wolf whined and wanted. Q forced the wolf back down as best he could, refusing to let it control the rest of the night. 

Q stood in the bedroom door staring into the room barely lit by the city lights filtering in. Wolf depended on alpha. Alphas struggled with wolf and wolf's other for that matter also. Wolf wanted home. Wolf wanted pack. Wolf wanted. But Q wasn't sure he could deal with any of that tonight. James tolerated him. But Alec... Alec struggled to find the words for them tonight and it was just Moneypenny. Wolf whined and wanted to pace. 

Q moved to the bed and grabbed up his pillow and the extra throw and crawled to the foot of the bed pressing himself up tightly to the footboard throw wrapped around his thin shoulders. Maybe if he concentrated and curled up tightly, it would be enough to keep the wolf at bay tonight. Wolf needed alpha. 

"Fucking hell, James!" Alec growled at him. 

"What?"

"At least you could try a little and not act like you just barely tolerate him. You are such a bastard sometimes."

"I didn't start any of this, Alec!"

"I know... I know..." Alec sighed grabbing up the vodka bottle. "I know I fucked up at first, James. But now... At least could you try to not go out of your way to hurt his feelings. He's trying."

"This isn't all about me, Alec. He was a mission. An assignment, Alec. And now look where it's gotten us. I'm not the only one. You alpha slapped him twice tonight if you didn't noticed and then couldn't admit that you care about him."

"I..." He couldn't say he didn't. The realisation was like a slap. Q was his, and bloody hell, he cared about the little runt in a way that went beyond enjoying him in bed. He wanted to go to him upstairs and check he was ok but James was looking at him like... "Fuck!" He put the bottle to his lips, took a swig.

"You can't even deny it now. Great." 

"He needs us both James. Wolf does." Alec said lamely. 

"And there, right there, is the crux of my issue with all of this. You've dragged me into a fucking relationship with a kid I barely know, and I gave no consent to any of it." James jumped to his feet and grabbed his bottle and glass. "This isn't a bit of fun between the sheets with a willing little twink. This is an honest to god relationship, with needs and wants that I have no fucking clue about." The dregs of his drink swirled dangerously until he swallowed it one burning mouthful.

James waved a hand between them. "We don't do relationships for a reason Alec. And why the hell is that I wonder?"

Alec knew fine well. The Double O program didn't leave a lot of room for lasting personal relationships when the persons themselves tended not to last. He and James hesitated to call what they had a relationship for fear of jinxing themselves. "I didn't exactly plan this you know?" Defensive, irritated. Just because they avoided it didn't mean it wasn't something Alec had thought about occasionally. And being needed was its own kind of seduction.

"I should think not." James sighed, rubbed a hand over tired eyes, debated another drink. The alternative was going up to bed. He could take one of the other bedrooms, there were plenty of them, but Q needed. 

He couldn't admit to Alec that he felt that need thrumming through him like someone had plucked a high note string and instead of fading away it was growing in resonance somewhere in his chest. He could tell Alec felt it too in the agitation he showed, constantly looking towards the stairs after Q. He poured another scotch.

"You've made us responsible for someone Alec. How is he supposed to handle it when one day we don't come back? You and I, we accepted that a long time ago, we know the risks of what we do and that every goodbye is possibly the final one." He stared at the wall, not daring to look at Alec in case he saw the pain of loss. "How can you make me responsible for doing that to him? Every mission from now on, he'll be at the back of our minds. A distraction."

"Or a reason to come home safely."

"It doesn't work like that, we both know it" James said roughly. The vibration in his chest was becoming hard to ignore. 

Alec simply didn't bother, getting to his feet. "We need to go up."

James hated to need, more than he hated to want.

Alec stood looking at James not knowing what to say as he ran a hand through his hair. how had this all happened so quickly without him even realizing it was going on. "Bloody fuck..." he muttered and turned without another word and headed upstairs.

Alec stopped at the side of the bed and looked at the lump pressed against the footboard and sighed. There was still a mop of dark hair curled up there and not a ball of fur, at least not yet. "Come on, Q. Come up on the pillow the right way in the bed," He gave the sleeping form a gentle shake. "Come curl up with me."

Q stood, grabbed his pillow and blanket and started to head towards the doorway. "Where the bloody hell are you going?" Alec reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"To sleep somewhere." Q offered wrapping the throw around himself. "You two need time to yourselves to be... you. Without me."

"No you aren't." Alec turned him back around. "Don't make me alpha you in this, please. Just get your skinny wolfie arse in the bed and we'll worry about this later. Alright?"

"But James.." 

"No but James. In the bed with me." Alec wrapped his arms around the slender form in front of him placing a kiss on top of Q's head. Manoeuvring them back towards the bed, Alec fell back onto the bed, pulling Q down with him so that he could curl up around him. Alec spooned behind him pulling him in tight. "Just lay here with me, please Q." Alec sighed. "I know the last few weeks have been rough. We'll get through this." 

Downstairs James felt the pull in his chest easing slightly but it didn't dissipate altogether. It irked him that Alec could soothe Q so easily just by being close, but then Alec was always the one to reach out. It was always Alec who could bring him down from the mission high with a kiss on the nape of his neck or a squeeze of his shoulder long before they fell into bed. James went straight to fucking. It was direct and needed less words to achieve the same result, and Alec honestly didn't mind a lack of tenderness between them. 

"This is all so fucked up Alec" he murmured, draining the last of the amber liquid in his glass, rinsing it and putting it to drain.

James hesitated by one of the empty bedroom doors. The bed was an empty expanse of white, and looked cold and uninviting after spending so long with Alec. And Q. With a sigh he headed for the bathroom to undress.

Alec was snoring by the time James entered the bedroom. He had rolled onto his back, pulling Q alongside him. Q opened a sleepy eye surprised to see James loitering at his side of the bed. "James?"

"Move over then" he said softly. There wasn't much room but Q wriggled back against Alec facing James. When he slipped under the covers James rolled onto his side fitting into the curve of Q's body, the warmth of Q's chest close to his back. "Night." He muttered.

Tentatively Q wrapped an arm around James' waist. "Goodnight James."


	46. New Pets for Evie

Q waved as he hurried across the road to the coffee shop. His messenger bag bounced against his hip as he jogged out of the way of an advancing car, making the pavement just before the driver flew past horn blazing. "Wanker" he muttered, and then with a grin "The driver, not you."

Gabe laughed, pushing his long fringe out of his eyes. He'd changed the colour yet again so now the mainly black jagged cut was edged with cerise instead of sky blue. They made an odd pair to the outside observer - the pretty goth boy and the tousled boffin - but they'd become firm friends in a short space of time.

"I thought you were on your own, but at least one of your shadows is tailing you." He cocked his head to the left indicating where he'd spotted one of the two agents a few minutes earlier. "I ordered by the way. Rare steak sandwich ok?"

"Sounds good. Tea?"

"Yep, that weird stuff you drink. So why are they still following you?" Gabe inhaled trying to pick up a particular scent but there were too many other enticing smells around the coffee shop to identify one man at a distance.

"Boredom mainly, I think. They're no longer my babysitters but they seem at a loss to know how to fill their time without a mission. So, they stalk me and I pretend not to know they're there."

Gabe snorted "How dumb are they?"

"Interestingly I've never attempted to quantify it" he laughed "perhaps I should run some experiments on the side? I'm sure the Major would be interested in evaluating all agents on their stupidity level."

"I don't know why they insist on following me though when they know I am meeting you."

"We should disappear just to see them panic." Gabe laughed.

"Oh god, don't do that to me," Q feigned being shocked. "They would both have heart attacks and I would never get to leave home or work without one of them glued to my arse." he laughed. "I suppose it is a lot easier for you because Lestrade understands how things are. They try to understand but it's hard for them."

"I think he's given up for a while," Gabriel commented, "or at least found a better spot to gawk at you from."

Lunch arrived and they settled in to eat. "Thank you for ordering this. It's amazing and rare." Q grinned at Gabriel. "I am so tired of listening to Alec complain and practically retch when I cook things this way."

"So do you think they'll let you out for a run later in the week or will they stalk you then too?"

"Do you seriously think they would let me go to the park without them? "

“You could try to sneak out? It’s not like they have the nose to track you. We could go on somewhere after for a pint or something. They’re just begging to be wound up those two.” Gabe said wickedly. “Don’t you ever want to just do something to irritate them? They’re all suits and poncey shirts and doing the right thing. Greg’s the same sometimes.”

“It really would be too much hassle, sorry. Easier to tell them and let them stalk us from a distance. They wouldn’t stop us going for a pint I’m sure, maybe to a club or something?”

Gabe smirked “You, in a club? Do you do that kind of thing. Dancing? You don’t look the type.”

“What the hell is a type? I’ll have you know I am amazing. How about Thursday?”

Gabe pulled a face. “Thursday’s not good. The Prick comes home so he’ll expect us to be in attendance for whatever fucking shit he thinks we need to know. Greg will insist on speaking with him for hours and I’ll be left on my own. It’s a shame you won’t come to the Haven. It’s not a bad place to hang out when he’s not around.”

“Not risking it. I despise my brother and his attempts to control me. I’m never giving him that opportunity again.”

"I think I just saw your shadow drift past the window outside." Gabe commented.

"Fucking hell," Q wanted to bang his head on the table. "Alright, if Greg is going to insist on being tied up with my bastard of a brother for hours on end, then instead of sitting around waiting for him, come out with me. Just call when you are free and we can meet or something. Just don't expect me to come to Haven though."

Gabriel thought about if for a few moments, "Okay. Let's do it. Think you can lose your shadows for the night?"

"I doubt it. But, I might have a suitable alternative that they would approve of who just loves to go out." Q giggled to himself. "Just plan on it. I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

Gabe leaned against the wall watching the smoke curl from the end of his cigarette. Beside him Q positively bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement at being out with no discernible sign of his trackers.

“Who are we waiting for again?” Gabe asked, flicking the cigarette butt into the gutter and earning a glare from Q. “Fine!” he picked it up and put it in the butt bin screwed to the wall just as a cab pulled up. Q paid the driver on the passenger’s behalf and opened the door for a stunning dark haired woman in a bright orange figure hugging dress.

“This is Evie. Evie, Gabe.” Q beamed between the pair of them. “Evie can probably drink us both under the table. Which I probably shouldn’t admit.” He kissed her cheek. “But she’s the one to have by your side if you want to annoy the Chuckle Brothers.”

Moneypenny extended an elegant hand “Pleased to meet you Gabe. I didn’t know Q had any other friends, he’s so dull. Such a workaholic.” She smirked at Q, ruffling his hair. “Oh and it’s right I can drink like a fish, as long as it's flirty and fruity.” She winked at Gabe who gaped at her. “Are you up for a challenge new boy?”

“Sure.” The Irish lilt stopped her in her tracks and she turned hands on hips looking him slowly up and down.

“Well, you’re interesting. And really quite lovely.” She nudged his jaw up with an orange tipped talon. “Fascinating.”

“And very definitely gay Evie, leave him alone and let's go drink.”

She pouted “All the best ones are” she giggled, linking both men and heading for the door of the club.

Q and Gabe had drank enough that the odd pair that they were had migrated to the dance floor and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Moneypenny's phone pinged on the table with a text message from Alec.

"Alright, Moneypenny?"

"Go away. Let him have a night out"

"Is he anywhere near being sober?"

"Of course not. Who is the nontypical Q friend named Gabe?"

"You ask too many questions Moneypenny."

"Bastard. Few more drinks and Q will tell me. :-) "

About that time Q and Gabe came back to the table literally giggling. "I already ordered us another round of drinks." Moneypenny noted as both Q and Gabe bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Q's nose brushed through her hair as he sat down.

"You are horrid, Q." Moneypenny smirked and smacked his arm.

"I like her much better than your normal shadows," Gabe laughed. "A lot more fun than those tossers stalking you."


	47. Rising in the Ranks

"Morning Love." Q looked up from the laptop that he practically had his head buried in with a grimace as Moneypenny approached carrying a small brown paper bag.

"Don't come near me, Moneypenny and don't speak to me. I so hate you this morning. My head so hates you this morning" he moaned at her looking very bleary eyed.

"I wonder why," she smirked as she dumped a bag full of small paper umbrellas on his workstation.

"I'm sure Gabe hates you this morning too. We are never doing that again."

"Aww but my now two favourite dark haired gay boys seemed to be having such an amazing time out on the dance floor last night grinding against each other." laughing at him. She leaned in a little closer to him and whisper. "And I didn't even complain when you sniffed my hair last night. Repeatedly."

"Oh I so really hate you even more now, Moneypenny."

"Oh no you don't Q and you know it. I'm your best option to get out and enjoy yourself without your shadows."

"Go away and let me die in peace. If I'm not already dead. I think I'm already dead and my body just hasn't realized it yet..."

"I'll come back in a while. See if you can possibly handle tea by then" she ruffled his hair and then wandered off to cause trouble elsewhere.

* * *

"We are not having this discussion again, Major. We've been through this everyday this week." M didn't even look up from her desk as Boothroyd entered her office.

"R has made it perfectly clear she is not coming back. She can't put in the hours anymore. Her family needs come first." Boothroyd reiterated again probably for the hundredth time.

"And there is nothing we can tempt her with to stay?"

"No. Nothing." The Major paused for a moment knowing precisely what M was going to say. "You know he is the best choice."

"I refuse to give that smarmy Holmes the satisfaction of promoting that boy to anything"

"But he's brilliant. If you could only understand the things he has done already. It's beyond my scope the upgrades he has been doing to our security. It's even beyond the scope of my best programmers." He tried to make his point against the immovable object... M.

"The boy should be in a cell!"

"We'd be utterly foolish to do that and you know it."

"Do you dare to contradict me on this Boothroyd?"

"On this I do.

"But he's a Holmes."

"No, he's a Lewis. He doesn't consider himself a Holmes. And from the few private conversations I've had with the boy, he hates Mycroft Holmes even more than you do. I know that's hard to believe possible but..." M snorted at the comment.

"Think of it, M. What better thing to gloat with and hold over Holmes. You would have his youngest sibling on your side."

M turned around in her chair, back to Boothroyd, and stared out the window across the Thames. "Alright. Promote him." She swung her chair around. "But if anything happens, it's on your shoulders, Boothroyd. Understood?"

"I don't think you'll regret it, M."

"Oh I already do. Well... have them get the boy up here." She waved a hand at him dismissively.

* * *

"Moneypenny, what do you want? Can't you let me die peacefully at my desk? For once it's quiet down here."

"M wants to see you. The Major is with her" Moneypenny sounded worried. "What have you done now, you idiot?"

Q mentally ran through his list of side projects wondering which were most likely to get him called upstairs without warning. There were one or two that... "Fuck! Does she seem pissed? On a scale of one to ten how angry?"

His stomach flip flopped and the lingering alcohol queasiness burned in his throat.

"She wasn't happy, but not raging either. Boothroyd looked pleased with himself" she whispered. "He hasn't caught you misusing resources?"

"Shit, not that I'm aware of."

"Yes, Lewis if you'd be kind enough to present at M's office immediately" Moneypenny's tone brisk, obviously now having company in the outer office.

"Crap, call Alec and James. I might need an extraction if this goes badly Moneypenny. There are one or two things that may have come to light that... Shit! I'm on my way."

Q locked down his workstation and headed for the elevator. His head was throbbing, licking over dry lips nervously and oh god, what if...? He could be in a cell within an hour and Alec wouldn't be allowed to see him. Wolf whimpered, trying to see the danger it could sense.

Moneypenny smiled sympathetically and rounded her desk, stepping close enough to whisper "I caught Alec on his way in. James is with him. Are you ok?"

Q gave a quick shake of his head. "If they come in like the hounds of hell are after them, don't get in their way. I may just need them."

All he could think of as he waited outside M's office was that he would not be able to contain the wolf and he would change in M's office. That would either end him up in one of MI6's labs at M's mercy being subjected to tests or they would put him down. Either way he would lose Alec and James. Wolf whined and began to pace.

And he would lie. Tell M that neither Alec or James knew about him. He would never tell her any different. Protect his alphas. If they would just be smart enough and keep their mouths shut also.

Tanner opened M's inner office door suddenly. "Lewis. M and the Major would like to have a talk with you."

"Fuck..." Q whispered to himself. Wolf whined and squirmed. He was doomed. Tanner closed the door behind them and Q had to swallow down a very wolfie whine.

* * *

 

"Fucks sake Alec. Calm down" James made a grab for his arm which Alec shook off easily, striding through the parking garage.

"I am calm" he growled "but he isn't. I can feel it" He rounded on James, eyes wide as they waited for the elevator. "I can feel it James. How the fuck can I feel that he's distressed? If you could-"

"I can" interrupted James "or something unsettling anyway. I don't like it."

"What the fuck?" Alec hammered the call button, kicked out at the stubbornly shut doors and abandoned the lift in favour of the stairs taking two at a time. "What do you mean you can? All this fucking time you've denied-"

"Does it matter right now?" The stress level inside both ramped up their anger with each other. Alec looked like he'd dearly like to take a swing at his partner but they were only a floor below M's office and the closer they got, the more intensely Alec felt Q's fear.

"Fuck you James"

"You can't just barge into M's office. We have no idea what we're facing."

"Watch me!" The outer door crashed open and Moneypenny was on her feet in an instant trying to intercept the furious agent.

"Alec, wait!"

"No Alec. You can't. Bond help me." Moneypenny insisted. "You can't just go busting in there. Reason with him Bond!"

"I don't want to hear it from either of you. Especially you!" Alec groped pointing at James.

"Alec please," Moneypenny planted herself in his path. "Whatever is going on in there, we need to let it play out and deal with the aftermath. If it's bad, you two storming in there is going to make it all much much worse."

"You know she's right Alec." James commented.

"Shut the fuck up James. He's panicked James!" Alec snapped.

"Alec..."

"Alright... Alright.. We wait. But if it gets worse, I'm going in." He stared at James daring him to challenge him.

Beyond the door Q swallowed nervously, hands clasped tightly behind his back, the thumb of one hand pressing painfully into his wrist. The pain helped him focus, helped him ignore wolf who crawled on his belly whining, tail tucked and ears back. Wolf could feel alphas approaching somewhere beyond the barrier of the door and wanted to hide behind them.

"Major" he nodded to Boothroyd who looked grave. M merely swept her steely gaze over him, assessing and finding him lacking. "M."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I have received excellent reports about you Lewis. What are your failings?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, confused.

"What are you not good at? What would you say your weaknesses are?"

He wondered if she knew about the tests he had been running with his own superior code, breaking into places he had no business accessing. "A thirst for knowledge. To keep learning and developing. Challenging the status quo?" He tested. "Um, not being willing to abandon a project when the budget runs out. I, um, continue in my own time and expense."

Her eyes narrowed. "The security you've added to our systems?"

"Yes" he waited.

She huffed. "The Major here is insistent upon recognising your work. Against my better judgement I have acquiesced to his request. You will take in the role of R, starting in one week, with all responsibility that entails. Do not abuse the trust he has placed in you, do I make myself clear?"

"I... Um, yes...? I think so."

"Budgets will be strictly adhered to. Dismissed."

"Thank you Ma'am" Q stammered. Tanner opened the door for him and Q literally backed out the door that swiftly closed one more.

Alec immediately grabbed him by the shoulders spinning him. "Q? Alright?" Looking into Q's face trying to reassure himself that he was alright. Wolf was still visible in Q's eyes. Alec could feel utter confusion rolling off the younger man. Wolf still cowering belly to ground. "Do I need to shoot her? Just say the word Q."

"She promoted me. Actually promoted me....," he blinked owlish at Alec. "I'm not going to be locked in a cell to die."


	48. Agents Can't Babysit Forever

"Focus Q. Tell us exactly what happened." James came up to stand beside them. 

"M and the Major promoted me. The Major's second. R is leaving." He looked up to both the alphas, still in shock. "I'm the new R."

"Bloody hell Q" Alec dragged him into a hug "I thought... Christ I thought you were in trouble. I could feel your distress"

"I thought I was." Q said shakily "There was a moment when..." He curled a hand around Alec's head and pulled him down into a kiss. They broke apart mere moments later when James coughed. "Sorry, needed grounding. Wolf needed. Still needs. Can we talk..."

"You may talk when I am done with Trevelyan" a stern voice said from behind them. "I am concerned about this development. Trevelyan, my office, now."

"Yes Ma'am." He released Q reluctantly, still feeling the pull of wolf now that he recognised it for what it was. "James... Please?"

James looked uncertain but nodded. "Congratulations on the promotion. Coffee? Celebrate?" He turned on his heel expecting Q to follow.

"But James... Alec is..." Q followed along behind James but glancing over his shoulder towards M's office. James had already headed down the corridor and Q had to hurry up to catch up with him. 

Q finally caught up almost to the lift doors. "James... Is Alec in trouble with M because of me? He's..." He started to say that Alec was upset and angry but he couldn't read the look on James' face so he didn't continue.

"Alec is a big boy. He can take care of himself with M." But he knew more than likely why Alec had been called into M's office. They had both been on down time for too long. Time to get back out into the field. The lift doors opened and the two just stood there not really sure what to do at the moment with each other. 

"Let's step out for a moment," James finally began giving Q a gentle push into the lift, hand in the small of his back for a moment. "Cafe down the street. Buy you something sweet to celebrate your promotion. Text Alec where to find us."

"But.." Q began.

"Boothroyd won't care. We won't be that long. It's fine Q."

"Alright, James." He was confused. Wolf was confused. 

Q huddled over his mug plucking listlessly at the sugar laden pastry James had bought him. His mind was back with Alec, not at all concerned with the man opposite. James watched him warily. If Alec was being assigned as James suspected then he would be expected to assume sole responsibility for the boffin in front of him.

"James, what's going on? Why is Alec talking to M really?" James stared at his coffee. "James!"

He was saved by a text message "Take him home, we need to talk". 

"Can you get out of work this afternoon? Alec needs to talk to you."

"I suppose. Why, what's wrong? Is he in trouble because I kissed him."

"Not with M. I think he's being sent out Q, but just... Contact Boothroyd. Get the afternoon. We'll have you back to be R tomorrow."

Q pulled out his mobile taking a moment to call back to TSS. The Major was more than happy to give him the afternoon considering he had just won a victory over M in his mind and had gotten the second that he wanted. 

"Alec is going to meet us at the flat. Ride with me there."

"I can take the tube. It's fine."

"Q. You're not taking the tube. You're riding with me." He didn't argue with James. He knew it wasn't worth it at the moment. He just silently got up and followed James back to the car park. 

Wolf paced. Anxious. The words were finally sinking in. Sent out. Alec was being sent out. Sent out on a mission. Alec was not going to be close by. Wolf whined. When they reached the car, James hesitated glancing over the bonnet of the car at the younger man. When Q looked back there was a very noticeable look of wolf in his eyes. Fucking hell... What was he going to do without Alec around to be a buffer between himself and Q. 

The ride to the flat was tense, silent. Q wanted to talk with James but the words wouldn't come. Alec was his stabiliser, the one who understood. M couldn't separate them. 

When they reached the flat Q entered first, sweeping past the living room, bedroom, finally settling in the living room to wait. James hovered at the edges of his consciousness like a spectre. Wolf wanted. It turned its head between the man present and the man distant and needed assurance that all was well. He whined at James and James backed further into the shadows.

Wolf sought sanctuary and alpha reluctantly answered. "It's fine Q. We'll manage" James doubted. He wanted to put distance between them but Alec needed him to care. "I hate you Alec" he breathed, even while he was assuring the computer geek that all would be fine.

James occupied himself by pouring a drink even though it was the middle of the afternoon. It wasn't long before he heard Q say "Alec's home." Christ he hated it when he did that. And how in the fuck did he do that anyway. 

Alec came in the front door securing it behind himself. He turned to see one anxious face staring at him and one knowing face staring at him. He looked to James. "Ukraine. 3 weeks minimum."

Q was on his feet. "What does that mean? Ukraine. 3 weeks. No! She can't send you away for 3 weeks! Is this because of me?" Wolf whined and pushed. "Alec..."

Alec crossed the room and pulled him into a tight hug. "Shush. It will be fine, Q. I don't have to leave for 3 days." He kissed him on top of his head. 

"No I can't. Wolf can't."

"Shush. We'll work this out. It will be fine. Won't it James?" He looked over Q's head to James with a look that said we definitely need to have a conversation. 

"Just stay right here for a few minutes please. James and I are going to step outside into the garden for just a moment."

Alec nodded towards the door and indicated for James to follow him. Once outside and the door closed between them and Q, Alec started quietly. "I'm not getting into it with you here, James because he will either hear us or sense the upset. You admitted to me that you can feel him too. I don't know what the fuck you are playing at James but now is not the time."

"What the fuck, Alec."

"No. We'll talk about this away from him. But I need to know that he is going to be watched out for. Do I need to contact Lestrade or have Nathaniel or someone from Boston come stay with him? Think about it, James." Alec turned and headed back into the flat to talk with Q leaving James standing out in the garden. 

Alec lounged on the sofa with Q huddled tightly alongside, squashed between his body and the cushions. He carded his fingers through Q's hair and marvelled at the way the panicky stressed feeling in his own chest receded as Q calmed under his touch.

"I can feel you" he said wonderingly, tapping his sternum "in here."

Q raised his head. "What do you mean?"

"Not sure exactly. Your emotions maybe? I could feel your fear when you were in M's office from halfway across London. Could feel you needed me."

Q dropped his head back onto Alec's chest so Alec could continue his soothing touch. "I feel you like wolf but it's not the same. The senses are different. No fur, no sounds and smells of the forest, no paws cuffing me or tongue licking my ears."

Alec's chuckle rumbled under his ear. "I can lick your ears if you'd like me to? I love how it makes you shiver."

"Idiot" Q mumbled into his jumper, rubbing his cheek against the soft wool. "Wolf needs you. I don't know how I'll cope alone."

Alec took a breath, hesitated. Was it his news to tell? But he couldn't trust James to tell him. "James can feel you too. He'll help you, look after you. But you have to give him a chance to do that ok? This isn't easy for him."

"Because of us" He felt a spike of anxiety. Wolf didn't want to come between alphas. Wolf felt one content beside him, the other pacing restlessly out of reach. 

"Don't know. Maybe at first. God knows what goes on in James' head." 

They both looked up as James came in, face carefully set to be unreadable. Q held out his hand to him and after a moment James took it. Alec shifted his legs so James could perch awkwardly on the edge. "Wolf needs both" Q said.


	49. Some Devastating News

Alec had an MI6 car and driver take him to Heathrow so none of them would have that awkward moment in the airport. He spent a long time with Q pulled in tight talking to him softly trying to reassure him that the days would pass quickly. Reminding him to change, to run, and call Lestrade if needed. 

Q stood watching the closed front door for what seemed like an eternity before turning back to Bond. "Work James? I can take the tube?"

"Not on the agenda, Q" Alec would shoot him if he even got a hint that he had allowed Q to take the tube to work. They had "their talk" in the training room at MI6 which had been the place to have it since it ended up with them taking some of their frustrations out on each other on the sparring mat. Luckily there was not too much visible damage afterwards. 

"Alright." Q grabbed up his messenger bag and headed to James' car. Three weeks was going to be an eternity. Q sighed. Wolf whined.

Q spent the morning closing down and handing over various minor projects, selecting a handful that he couldn't bring himself to let go and moving the security access of two up a level. Boothroyd hovered like a benevolent uncle, smile pasted on his face and in remarkably jovial mood. Getting his own way with M did wonders for his patience with the staff, and he clapped one or two nervous techs on the back, praising their work effusively.

Just after noon Moneypenny appeared. "I have orders from James to take you to lunch. He's paying, so I suggest the ridiculously expensive bistro on the corner." 

"He's not joining us?" She shrugged. "Said he had some paperwork to do. Of course, if I'm not good enough company..."

"I'm sorry, of course you are perfect company" he smiled, allowing her to link arms. "Let's go spend silly amounts of his money on tiny portions of food. Ignore my mood... James without Alec is hard work. One minute I feel things are comfortable between us, the next he's backing off so fast I'm wondering what I did."

"I think he's jealous. The rest of the world flirts with him, but the one gorgeous boy already in his bed prefers his best friend. That's got to sting."

"I don't prefer... Alec is just more easy going." Q frowned. "Is that it, do you think? I don't give him the same attention."

"Couldn't hurt. Particularly with Alec away." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "God, what I wouldn't do for a piece of that."

"Eve! Just because you're easy... Anyway wouldn't he find that more insulting? That I'm only interested because Alec's gone."

"Are you?"

"No, it's complicated."

The remainder of the day had been busy. The Major reveling in his newest addition was contemplating all sorts of new projects to assign him including starting on running some of the missions for a few field agents. James had been absent all day. In the building, wolf could sense that much, but James was tightly guarded. 

Before Q realized it the end of the day had come. Nose buried in a project he happened to glance up to notice the dark grey pristine suit standing next to him. "James?"

"Time to leave, Q."

"I need to just.."

"It's already late Q. I've been standing here for 30 minutes and you didn't even notice. Odd."

"I just... Alright, James." He didn't want to admit to the alpha that he had been trying to block it out all day. Had been focusing as hard as he could on his projects because wolf had been frantically searching for Alec all day. He hoped it would ease some as the days passed but today had been a struggle. 

Q followed James to the car park like a child following a parent through the grocery. They rode home in silence. Q staring out the window wanting nothing more than to reach over to just touch his alpha but fearful of what action it would produce in James. Wolf whined wanting to crawl on its belly towards his alpha.

Q cooked while James drank, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Are you just going to stare at me all evening?"

"Sorry, didn't realise." Q muttered, pushing the contents of the pan around listlessly.

"If you want to ask me something, don't be shy." James poured another glass and pushed it towards Q's hand. "It's not one of your fruity abominations but have a drink with me?"

"I don't really think I..." He caught a brief look of something like hurt pass over James' face. "Sure, I'd like that." He said instead, sipping at the scotch. 

"Come on Q, spit it out. Whatever the burning question is that's got you so jumpy?"

Q served their food before he answered. "With Alec gone... If you wanted to take one of the other beds... Well, I'd cope, wouldn't be offended. I know that you only stay with me because that's what he wants."

"Is that what you want?"

Wolf whined fearfully. Wolf needed and his other self was denying. "No." He said softly. "But I'd understand."

"Eat your food Q. It's a good bottle full before bedtime. We'll manage."

They finished dinner in silence. Q cleaned up the kitchen afterwards while James mindlessly flipped through channel after channel on the television looking for entertainment, drink in hand. Q joined him at the opposite end of the sofa pulling his legs up underneath him settling in with his tablet. 

"Here," James shoved his glass he had refilled at him. "One day down Q. We haven’t killed each other yet. Alec would be proud." He huffed taking another drink. 

The evening continued in silence until about three quarters of the bottle had disappeared and James settled on watching the late news. "These idiots can't be any worse than anything else on."

And then the pictures appeared, the commentary, the speculation. Sherlock was dead. Sherlock had jumped. And all Q could do was stare at the screen. Wolf howled and stalked. 

"Q? Q?" James tried to reached over to shake him. Wolf growled. Q growled and pulled back from him suddenly jumping off the sofa. 

The next thing James knew Q had his Mobile in hand and was pacing the room. "How could you, Mycroft!" How could you not call me!"

"Zaquary." 

"You fucking bastard, Mycroft. I had to see it on the news!"

"I was told you were under Alpha care, Zaquary. I didn't see the need to.."

"You didn't call me because I have an alpha?! How could you..?"

"Give me the phone." James was at his side demanding. "Give me the phone, Q!" Mobile was immediately placed in his hand and Q returned to pacing. Wolf howled and mourned. Paced and howled."

"You are fucking bastard," James snarled into the phone. "If you hurt him again, Holmes, I will kill you. Do you understand? Haven't you done enough!"

"Well Mr. Bond. So I see Zaquary has made his choice in who he chooses to protect him. I assume that your partner is included in this choice also."

"Just stay away from him, Holmes." James disconnected the call. "Q? Zaquary?"

"Sherlock is dead. No, no, no. How can- No. Sherlock-". Wolf paced. Q paced, shoving trembling hands into his hair. This couldn't be. Sherlock was well, he had no reason... "Why?" He demanded of James "Why is my brother-". He choked on the word, couldn't bring it from his lips. "Why did he-?"

"I don't know Q. I'm sor-"

"Don't say sorry. No one is sorry. Mycroft is not fucking sorry." Q's voice rose until he was howling along with wolf. Wolf mourned and Q cried without even realising. "James?" He coughed.

James felt ill from the grief and anger that poured from the young man. Forcing it away, locking it out, not remembering his own losses. 

Q was staring at the screen again, the reports rolling across the TV. A female journalist gestured up at the roof of Bart's, face solemn, and when James looked back at Q his lips were curled in a snarl and a deep inhuman growl began in his chest.

"I will kill him. He will be no great loss." Wolf growled, tearing at the prison of his other body.

"Q! No! Don't lose control. Damnit Q" why was Alec so far away when the bastard was needed? James reached for him but Q batted him away, pulling off his clothes. "Fucking hell Q, will you not do this!"

Q growled at him. Wolf prevalent in his eyes. "Q! No!" James snapped at him. 

Q paced the lounge and whined. Wolf pushed just underneath the skin. Wolf mourned. Wolf needed revenge. James swore he could see skin ripple at one point as the wolf struggled to push outwards. But wolf listened and stayed buried as much as possible. 

"Q, you need to sit. Calm down." James tried to touch him in the shoulder to turn him around. Q jerked away from him again. Q hung on the verge of what seemed like hours to James. Pacing, howling, whining.


	50. Rising Tension

Sometime in the middle of the night James dozed off in the sofa while the young man still paced. James woke to someone gently shaking his shoulder. The sun was up and light filtered into the flat. 

"James. It's time to get ready for work." Q stood next to him. Dressed for work. Wolf still intensely visible in his eyes and looking utterly dead on his feet. But there wasn't a mention at all of the previous night's occurrence. 

"Q?"

Q just shook his head, turned heading to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. Wolf still howled and mourned underneath. 

"I think you should stay home." James stood at the opposite side of the kitchen observing Q's normally quick movements translated into something brittle and jerky. "You've had a shock. You need to process it. People will be talking about it, gossiping. Speculating. You don't need that today."

Wolf flashed behind Q's eyes, angry at being contained, but Q's tone was level, "Is that Bond speaking or some badly paraphrased shite from one of your many psych evaluations?" James' lips compressed into a thin line, biting back the kind of retort that got him a consistent fail.

"It's my second day on the job. My brothers have caused me nothing but grief my entire life. One has selfishly seen fit to relieve me of that burden. The other will redouble his efforts to bring me to heel now that the favoured one has cheated him of a brother to manage. Sitting at home will not help me process what has happened."

"We could go to Richmond. You could run." The hum in James' chest was staggering. He could only imagine how frantic Alec must be if he was feeling the same. Wherever he was he must be unable to call. James had tried, Q had tried. Alec's phone was switched off. "I'll call Boothroyd, he'll understand. Even M would understand this one."

Q was shaking his head vigorously. "No. No." He pressed his thumb hard into the painful spot on his wrist to will away the wolf. "Shower. Dress. Breakfast in fifteen."

"Fine. But call someone. Your family, Nathaniel, hell even that weird kid Lestrade is shagging. If you won't let me help-"

"If I fail, kill him" Q said "that's all I want from you right now. That promise. You or Alec, I don't care which."

"No. I'm not making a promise to grief talking. You want to go in, fine! I'll be ready in half an hour."

James tried Alec again on his way upstairs but still no answer. Sherlock's suicide was the talk of the world's media. Sooner or later Alec would learn why his wolf was trying to drag their hearts through their chests, and hopefully he'd call to tell James what the fuck to do with the danger downstairs.

It was habit that alerted him to a much closer danger. James always left the bathroom door open at a 45 degree angle, but their ensuite was almost fully open. Q tended to use the main bathroom along the landing and when James casually left the room doubling back to check he found the room still warm and dripping with condensation from Q's shower.

Not Q, not himself. Alec long gone. His own surge of adrenaline mingled with the wolf. This was a secure house. No one should be able to access it without the correct codes, yet someone was inside...

James cautiously made his way to the bedside table and pulled out one of the back up guns he and Alec had stashed in the house. He began to slowly sweep the house, looking for anything that was an indication of an intrusion. 

Q looked at him wide eyed as James appeared on the stairway stalking the intruder. He motioned for Q to be silent and continue what he was doing. Slowly he moved over to where the younger man was finishing preparing breakfast. 

"Listen to me," James began quietly moving up next to him. "I need you to focus. Need wolf to focus." Q nodding silently to his alpha. "Scent the house. Tell me what you find. Focus!"

Q did the best he could to shove his grief aside and focus for his alpha. Q carefully scenting the flat. Wolf picking up on Alec's lingering scent and whined. Until Q finally turned back to James. "Male scent. Not alphas. Armani cologne. Gun oil. Not here. Gone. Fuck..." Wolf whined and paced. 

"Bloody hell..." James snarled. "Q did you set the securities on the flat last night?" Q nodded in confirmation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, James."

"No one knows the codes but the three of us?"

"No, James." Wolf began to pace and growled lowly.

"Reset the codes to something completely different." Why the fuck did M send Alec away on a mission when he needed him here the most. "Who knows we are here- where you live? Anyone who would do this?"

"Mycroft..." Q growled. Wolf snarled. Wolf wanted blood. 

Q snatched up his mobile intent on threats, only to find sixteen missed calls. He scrolled through the list angrily. More than half were from Nathaniel, a couple from Max, Evie and the rest from secure MI6 numbers. Tanner presumably. Nothing at all from Mycroft, the bastard, even though it was no surprise. He was about to dial when the phone began to ring in his hand. Another secure number.

“Yes?”

“Lewis, it’s Tanner.” Q sighed. He would get the man off the telephone as quickly as possible before his anger with Mycroft made him explode. “M requested I pass on her condolences on the loss of your brother. In the circumstances I’m to offer you two weeks compassionate leave.”

“My brother isn’t fucking lost Tanner, he jumped off a fucking building. As you will no doubt know from my files, we were estranged. Leave is not required, I will be in the office in due course.”

“Um, well if you’re sure…?” Q could imagine the man dumbfounded at his response but he didn’t give a damn. He liked Tanner, just couldn’t face dealing with attempts to make things easier.

“Positive. Sympathy is not required. Business as usual. Woeful faces gathered around my workstation enquiring as to my well-being would not be welcomed. I have work to do.”

“Very well… If I could recommend our staff counselling service…?”

“I doubt any employee who has used them would recommend them Tanner, but thank you for your thought.” 

James snorted behind him. “Don’t venture anywhere near.”

Q ended the call, immediately dialing his brother, but the phone rang endlessly. “Bastard is ignoring me.” Wolf growled, circling. It wanted to fight.

James hand closed on his shoulder and Q froze. Wolf cowered under his alpha, agitation warring with the press of power. “Will you focus on what’s important and do what I requested Q? If you insist on working today make this place secure first.” James took Q’s phone from him and pocketed it. “You might not care about your brother’s death, but presumably someone has to make arrangements. If Mycroft is involved in this, we will uncover it, but now, right now, is not the time. Do as you’re told.”

Living with and babysitting Q over the next few days had become a living hell. Wolf remained too close to the surface constantly pushing wanting out. He was on edge at work. Trying to control his moods by burying himself in projects. Constantly pushing on pressure points to cause pain distracting the wolf briefly with it. At one point he even literally growled at Moneypenny when she tried to approach his desk and bring him tea. 

Nights at the flat were even worse. Q roamed from room to room pacing as the wolf inside paced also. The first few days he had listened to James but even that influence was lacking now. To the point that James had to physically get his attention to get him to listen. 

Q wasn't sleeping and when he did briefly it was in one of the spare bedrooms curled up wearing one of Alec's shirts or his spare jacket. 

Q's anger reached epic proportions after he insisted James take him to the cemetery after Sherlock's funeral, which he didn't attend. Q had contained it but James could feel him on the verge of howling in the car all the way back to the flat. "Get it under control, Q!" He snapped at him as they pulled up to the flat. 

"Fuck off, James" he growled openly at him getting out of the car slamming the door. And with that, James pulled back out and left him standing in front of the flat alone.


	51. Bloody Meat

Alone was bad. Abandoned by alphas, wolf howled openly, pacing relentless circuits of the house. Q tried to sleep, first in the spare bed he’d made his nest, then in the bed he shared with alphas, burying into their fading scent on cold sheets. Alec was a far distant feeling, almost a memory, but James burned somewhere in the city, white hot and angry. Wolf whimpered and abandoned sleep altogether.

Q made tea that went cold. Dressed only in his pants he wrapped the throw from the sofa around him and made endless cups, just for something to do. One or two he drank, most he carried someplace in the house and left, forgotten. 

He was exhausted. By 2am, with James still distant, he curled on the sofa, staring blankly at the television. At some point he slept.

And pinged awake. Noise in the house. 5:30 am or thereabouts, the clock on the wall wasn’t clear from where he lay, breathing, listening… Wolf sat up and whined. Alpha had returned. 

“Fuck” the soft curse brought Q to full wakefulness and with it the awareness that something was wrong in the darkened flat. 

“James?” he called and the agent slid around the corner into sight, one hand on the wall for balance. Q scented the air. Whisky, something heavy and peaty, not his usual. Floral perfume, heavy on the citrus. 

“You didn’t set the fucking securities properly” His words were slow, hindered by the alcohol. 

“I did. I double checked when I realised you weren’t coming back.” Q cocked his head, sniffed. “Better things to do than look after me?” Scent of sex was heavy, coating him in female smell, unfamiliar, unwelcome.

“You made it clear you wanted nothing from me since Alec left. I’m sick of being your fucking babysitter Q, following you around like a kicked puppy. I’m supposed to be alpha, so I can do what I fucking like, I think. And you didn’t - they let me past without any trouble.”

"Me! You disliked me from the beginning. And it just became worse when Alec and I..."

"When you started fucking my partner behind my back." James snarled at him. 

"At least I've never come home reeking of strange sex." He snarled at James. "I can't control what wolf feels, James. Wolf chooses whether I like it or not. Whether you like it or not."

"That's bloody fucking shite and you know it, Zaquary." James snarled back at him using his real name just to anger him. Q's mobile began to ring and he ignored it, and it rang again. 

"You just don't want to acknowledge that you feel wolf too." Mobile rang again. This time he picked it up. "Alec told me!"

"Q? Alright? What the hell is going on?"

"Alec! He's a fucking bastard! I'm not staying with him any longer. "

"Give me the fucking phone, Q! Give it to me now!" Alec could hear James yelling in the background. 

"Later Alec. Call later. I need to leave!" Cutting off the call. James grabbed the phone from him and flung it across the room. 

"Q! You fucking little shite!" He reached out to grab him but too much alcohol delayed his reaction and the younger man easily slipped away from him. 

"You're as shite of an alpha as Mycroft is." Wolf growled. Scenting alpha. Alpha smelled of alcohol and sex. Sex with non wolf. Sex with female. Q snarled at him baring teeth. 

Q headed up the stairs to the far empty bedroom to be alone. "Go back and stay at your flat, James or I'll go stay with Moneypenny or I'll just go home."

"You get fucking back down here!" James yelled at him and started after him but stumbled on the stairs and gave up. "Fuck you, Q. Don't want your skinny fucking arse anyway."

James headed to the cupboards to search for his other bottle hidden on one of the top shelves. As he reached for the bottle his mind half registered the distinct sound of a gun with a silencer and in a fraction of a second later the pain in his right thigh sent him to the floor bottle shattering as it landed next to him. 

The scent of Armani cologne was the first thing that hit Wolf. Wolf growled. Blood and gunpowder. Pain. Alpha. Wolf snarled and bared his teeth. Bones snapped and moved. Skin rippled and fur flowed in fluid movement as he dropped to all fours and within a second, wolf was there. Wolf protects alpha. Wolf growled low and began to stalk. 

James sat propped against a kitchen cupboard hand pressed into the wound in his thigh cursing himself for letting things get so out of control. This wasn’t happening. He wasn't supposed to go out half drunk sitting on a kitchen floor. 

Standing before him dressed in all black holding a 9mm Beretta 92FS a centimeters away from his head stood the intruder from earlier in the week. "I am to deliver a message to you and your partner Mr. Bond before you cease to exist. You ventured into a territory that you should have never crossed. You are no alpha and never will be. The boy will never belong to you."

Wolf stalked. Wolf moved in silence down the staircase low to the floor. Blood. Pain. Alpha. Wolf protects alpha. 

In the darkness of the dimly lit flat a low vicious growl coming from the other side of the kitchen momentarily, for a split second, distracted the intruder. James saw a blur of dark fur as Wolf attacked. Vicious long sharp teeth closed around the intruder's arm. Bones snapped as the gun fired once more. Painful screams filled the room along with snarling and snapping teeth. Screams turned to shrieks as flesh tore. Shrieks died into a gurgling sound as the snarls finally faded. 

"Q? Zaquary..." Wolf growled. Wolf whined. Pain. Blood. Alpha. 

"James..." A faint shaky voice finally answered him. A second later a naked young man covered in blood stood in front of him. "Hurt. Alpha hurt. Wolf protects alpha." He stammered. He disappeared for a second returning breathing heavily with a flannel that he pressed into the wound in James thigh. Q jerked back and suddenly dove for the kitchen sink, violently retching up things that a human was not meant to consume. 

"Zaquary! I need you to focus!" James demanded. "Come here please. Please Q." His voice softened, reaching out, hoping to calm the wolf. 

Q dropped away from the sink onto all fours and knelt in front of James in human form but wolf still in control, blood still glistening on his skin and face. "Alpha." He whispered. 

"Come here Q, now" James said softly, coaxing him closer until he could bury his fingers in Q's hair. It was sticky and matted with blood but James felt the wild panic streaming off Q lessen enough to get his attention. "I need you to find your phone. It's ringing over there. Can you hear it?"

Q nodded, pushing his head harder against James' hand. "Alpha" he breathed shakily.

"Ok, petting later Q, we need to clean up and get me a bit of medical help or your good work will be for nothing. Understand?" Q nodded "The phone Q. It will be Alec. He needs to know you're ok. You want to talk to him yes? Go!"

Q got to his feet, legs unsteady beneath him. He edged around the counter and caught sight and smell of what was left of the intruder. Wolf growled. Q retched, gagged, vomited wetly and noisily onto the floor.

"Focus on the phone Q. I need to talk to Alec."

He saw the glow of the screen near the sofa and hurried to fetch it. It stopped ringing, started again almost immediately, Alec's goofy face flashing on the cracked screen from where it landed when James threw it. 

"Alec..." He whispered.

"Q, oh fucking hell, you're ok. What the hell is going on?" Alec sounded as distant as he felt inside. The line was crackly, bites disappearing from his words. "Give me to James now." 

Q did as Alpha commanded whimpering and falling to his knees beside James who allowed him to press his sticky head to his shoulder, scenting alpha, seeking security. 

"James what the hell have you done to him?"

"Shut the fuck up a minute Alec, we have a situation. A hole in my thigh and a fucking pile of wolf savaged meat that used to be Mycroft's assassin sent to terminate us." Q whimpered, trembling violently, alpha was angry. Pain. Blood. "He's freaking out, going into shock, and I need him to calm down, talk to him. I can't clean this shit up on my own."

James pressed the phone against Q's ear, held it there. His other hand still pressed against his thigh but the dark stain of blood was still seeping.

"Alec. Need you." Q gasped beside him and James still felt the sting that it wasn't him.

"Q love, listen to James. He's going to make everything go away but you need to help him do that. Can you do that for me?" Wolf needed. Wanted to please.

"Yes" he whispered breaking into a sob.

James tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could pull the naked trembling man into a half hug.

"Call Lestrade" Alec told him, "I can't imagine he had anything to do with this, he'd defy Mycroft in anything that hurt Q."

"Ok. Watch your back Alec. I don't imagine his resources are limited to London."

"Understood. And James? If you don't give Q what he fucking needs I will personally damage you when I get home. It's hard enough to focus on not dying without all that distress screaming through me too."

"I'm fine, Alec. Thanks for asking" James snarked.

"You're always fine. It's what we fucking do. Protect our wolf James. Call when I can."


	52. Patching Up the Agent

James' call to Lestrade was short and businesslike apart from the degree of cursing. Q huddled against his alpha’s side trembling violently until James once again buried his fingers in Q's hair and massaged his scalp.

When Lestrade arrived he looked haggard and stressed, his coat and suit wrinkled so badly it appeared he'd slept in it. It turned out he had, making a nuisance of himself at the Yard for the team investigating events that led to Sherlock's suicide. Gabe trailed after him like a subdued, nervous shadow.

"Get Q in the shower now and rid him of all that gunk. If he smells blood every time he moves it's not going to help his state of mind." Lestrade ordered Gabe who helped Q to his feet and guided him towards the bathroom. "Clean up crew will be in directly after we leave. Mycroft's own, the bastard. He can pay to clean up his own shite." He directed at James who was still on the floor. "Regular hospital, MI6 medical or our place? Ours is going to be more discreet but you'll have to come up with a story for your boss."

James nodded. "Go with that. Not likely to run into that bastard are we?"

"Myc left late last night. Far East. Too much to hope he'd stick around to grieve for his brother. Not a Holmes thing to do. Leaves the grief to the rest of us."

"You knew Sherlock well?"

"Friends of a sort, on opposing sides. I let him down. Fuck! Let's just get you sorted out!"

In the bathroom Gabe turned the shower until it was steaming, stripped them both and pulled an unresisting Q under the heat. The water turned the blood into pink streams that ran down Q's chest. As he watched their path he began to shake violently, huge sobs breaking free. Gabe wrapped his arms around him and held on, resting his chin on Q's shoulder. 

"Shush, it's ok, we're going to make it all okay Q. I'm going to wash all this away."

They stood for ten minutes, Gabe whispering soothing words, until Q regained enough composure for Gabe to let him go. He washed Q's hair in silence, moving on to the streaky mess on his face and chest, ensuring every drop and dried flake of blood was removed.

"Get a move on Gabe" Lestrade banged on the door. "We need to be out of here."

Gabe winced, turning off the water and wrapping Q in a towel. "Can you dry yourself? I'll fetch some clothes."

They travelled to the Haven in Greg's car, James in the front, Q curled with Gabe in the back, arms clasped tightly around his friend's waist. Wolf sought wolf. Not pack, but comfort nonetheless of a type he was familiar with. Alpha was distracted. Pain. Blood. Less than before, but still discomforting. Gabe crooned nonsense into his hair and Q drifted.

Gabe left Q on the top step, half slumped against the wall, and went back to help Greg with James. "Isn't there a fucking lift?" James grimaced with pain as they made it slowly up the steps.

"Mycroft never got around to it. Sure you've had worse."

The medical room was impressive, rivalling MI6's own facilities, although the heavy reinforced door gave James pause. Greg noticed. "New wolves are strong. They can tear their way through a regular door with little effort. Pray you never find yourself this side of the door with the locks engaged. This life is no picnic."

They handed him off to a doctor and nurse. Non-wolf, Greg told him, no risk of contamination. "Take care of Q." The stress in James' chest was like a second heartbeat, but visibly Q looked out of it, pale and listless.

"Gabe's got him. He'll be fine. Might give him something to help him sleep, and he can go in with the boy. I need to check on the clean up. When you're done here Gabe's room is third on the left. If they're not there, double doors at the end to the lounge." Lestrade nodded briskly, no sign of his usual quick grin, and left.

The medical staff treated James with the efficiency of the staff at MI6 and had him cleaned up, stitched and bandaged in no time. Ever observant, he made note of the medical rooms that were fully equipped to treat not only human patients but also ones in wolf form when needed. Someplace he and Alec should take note of as long as they could avoid Mycroft. He remembered Lestrade comment about keeping Q away from MI6 medical as much as possible. 

He refused their pain medication but did take it with him for later if needed. Slowly limping down the corridor, James first tried Gabe's room and found it empty. So he headed the rest of the way to the end of the corridor to the lounge area.

Q was on the sofa with Gabe curled up tightly next to him in front of the television but didn't respond when James came in. Gabe gave him a gentle shake. "James is here, Q. Think it is time for you to go home."

He stirred slightly, pulling up from Gabe's shoulder where he had been dozing, scenting the air. Too many wolf smells but alpha was present amongst them. "James? Alright? Better?" He stood from the sofa running a hand through his hair, obviously still dazed, not sure if he should approach James or not. 

James recalled Alec's threats and held out his hand. Q didn't seem to know what to do with it until James stepped forward and closed his fingers around Q's slim fingers. "We should go, it's too dangerous for us to stay here any longer than necessary with your brother after us, and we don't want to put Gabe and Lestrade in any more of an awkward position."

Q nodded, but wolf whined, turning away from alpha. "No you don't Q, I know you have some Wolfie thing going on with Gabriel but you belong with me tonight. You're coming home."

"You'll be ok" Gabe pushed him gently towards James. "Do you need a cab?"

"Thanks." The young man left them alone heading off to sort transport. "Do you want to go home? We could go to my flat..."

"Home, I think." The smell of female had faded but it still lingered in memory. If James didn't want to be close, at least there were plenty bedrooms at home for him to hide out in. Bedrooms that didn't smell strongly of sex. Wolf needed comfort. Wolf needed wolf. Q disengage his hand and walked unsteadily after Gabe with James limping behind him.

Gabe held a cab for them. James clambered in awkwardly and waited impatiently while Q said his goodbye. The two young men hugged at length, faces close together. Q buried his face in Gabe's neck, breathing in wolf. "I'll call you tomorrow" Gabe promised. "Go, you'll be better in the morning." 

"Get in the bloody car Q. We need sleep." Alpha pulled and wolf obeyed.

A thin nondescript man in a high street suit waited for them at the house. He handed James a card that showed only a mobile number. "The place should be spotless Mr Bond. If there are any issues please contact me directly." He walked away quickly and disappeared into the night.

Q entered warily, scenting the air for blood and death. The clean up crew had done an excellent job and there was only the barest trace of something unpleasant lingering. James' hand landed in the small of his back, guiding him as swiftly as his leg would allow past the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Bed. Our bed, Q. You're staying with me tonight, no arguments."

James gave Q a gentle push up the stairs and he followed slowly trying to not strain his leg as much as possible. Q hesitated at the master bedroom door that the three of them had been using when Alec has home. 

"James, are you sure?"

"Q, get in the bed." James grabbed the pain medication out of his pocket and downed two dry, stripped out of his bloody suit and hobbled to the ensuite. James stood in front of the bathroom mirror leaning on the sink for a long time. He could faintly sense the pang of wolf from the other room that was beginning to panic. "Fuck you, Alec!" He snarled at the mirror. How had this all happened? 

Out in the other room was a slender young man who had turned their lives upside down. Whose hidden secret had saved his life tonight. A gruesome secret. James sighed and turned away from the mirror. He had made Alec a promise. And, there was no denying the fact that Q needed him in ways that neither one of them were comfortable admitting. 

James leaned against the door frame of the ensuite watching Q stand awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom exactly where he had left him. "Q. Clothes off. Bed."

Q jumped at the sound of James' voice, whirling around, wolf very present in his eyes. James still scented of alcohol and female sex. Wolf whined. Q whined. James slowly approached him reaching up to cup the side of his face. Q leaned into the touch of alpha. Wolf whined and dropped to the ground. "It's alright, Q. We're fine. It's all over." James carefully ran his calloused thumb over Q's cheek bone. "Get your clothes off, Q. We both need sleep."

James limped around to the far side of the bed, pulling back the duvet and crawling in carefully settling putting the least amount of pressure on his wounded thigh. Q stripped down to his pants. James couldn't help but picture that same slender form that stood in front of him just hours earlier covered in blood. Covered in blood because of him. 

James pulled the duvet back. "In Q." The younger man crawled in lying on the far side of the bed as if Alec was there in his normal spot, in between them like a buffer. James scooted over a little and reached out hooking his arm around Q's waist pulling him in close, so he was spooned behind the younger man. Q shuddered. Wolf quivered. "Sleep Q." James shushed him. "We'll talk later."

They laid there in silence for a time listening to each other breathe. Q knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep but James needed rest. Wolf whined and lay flat on its belly wanting to roll over and bare its throat but feared rejection. 

"Q?"

"Yes James."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, James. Wolf protects Alpha."

Eventually James drifted into sleep and Q dozed fitfully, ever sensitive to the alpha beside him. When James' arm slackened Q attempted to roll away, put some distance between them, but James shifted closer, his arm a heavy constricting weight over Q's body. When James buried his face in the soft curls at the nape of Q's neck Q froze in anticipation of warm lips following, but all he received were the warm regular puffs of James' sleeping breaths.

In sleep, alpha was content. Wolf huddled closer but every time Q closed his eyes he was met with horror. The meaty sound of tearing flesh. The gurgled scream as half the intruder's throat disappeared in his jaws. The hot rush of blood flooding his mouth. He had swallowed chunks of skin, muscle and other things from the man's neck and shoulder. Raw, warm, blood rich meat. Even though he had vomited it all back he felt the taint in his stomach. It churned and roiled and bile rose.

James' arm tightened as Q fought to scramble from the bed. "Sick" he gasped and it registered sufficiently for James to let him go. The agent sat up abruptly cursing at the pain that stabbed through his thigh at the sudden movement. He listened to Q vomit repeatedly into the toilet.

"Alright Q?" He waited for Q's grunted 'yeah' then "Clean your teeth and come back to bed."

"You're all heart." Q tried for sarcasm but it was lost in the chatter of his teeth. Without being asked he wriggled towards James' body heat and the reassurance of alpha. Wolf tried to bury itself in the soft furred side it could neither see nor feel. Q accepted the security of the bigger, stronger body in the bed. For once alpha allowed it. James rolled onto his back hugging Q against his uninjured side.

"How do you do it? How do you and Alec kill without feeling?"

"Practice. You feel, you just don't allow it to rule you or you could never do what is required of you. We don't tend to eat our targets which makes it easier on our stomachs at least."

Q propped himself on his elbow looking down on James' smirking face. "You're teasing me? After all that's happened?"

"It's been a fucking long and trying day Q. Alec's better at the humour. I'm sorry."

Q was quiet a long minute trying to sense Alec but he was either too distant or too calm to register. James, for all his relaxed appearance, thrummed anxiously, alert to danger.

Q settled down onto the pillow beside him running the tip of his nose over James shoulder, pressing his forehead to warm skin. "It's fine. Works. Let's sleep more."


	53. Mycroft Maniplulates

Alec ran lightly up the steps to the front door apparently unconcerned that there was someone tailing him. He first noticed the dark haired man early in the afternoon as he left the offices of the auto plant. He left two dead behind him but didn't hurry.

The man gave himself away by stopping to look in a shop window when Alec paused by a fast food street vendor. Amateur, so one of the drug cartel's thugs, not one of the big wigs goons. He let himself in, allowing the door to swing closed behind him, but didn't move from the door.

Alec was adjusting the Walther in its holster when there was a distinctive pop from upstairs and his shadow dropped like a stone. Unsubtle and announced his presence in Alec's house.

The body on the ground immediately gathered a crowd, people pointing up at his house. "Fuck! Only two more days and I would've been done you tosser." It was a setback but if he could get out the back door...

He backed into the kitchen keeping his eyes on the stairs waiting for the assassin to make his way down. Two steps in he felt something narrow and solid press just above his left kidney. "Oh for fucks sake! Whatever he told you, it's a lie."

The voice was a surprise. Female, English, well-spoken. "Mr Holmes wishes me to deliver a message Trevelyan. The boy is not yours. He will be cared for however once he learns of your death. Dangerous business, out here."

Alec sighed. He really hated to hit a girl, but shoving a gun in his back was just rude... His elbow knocked the barrel aside before she realised he was moving and his leg swept hers from under her. She fell, knocking her head hard against the edge of the table. "Sorry sweetheart, got to run." Two shots ensured she wouldn't follow.

Q tore at the throw blanket that he had wrapped around himself and his tablet attempting to find his ringing mobile that was buried somewhere inside. It stopped ringing but immediately started up again and just before it was ready to jump to voicemail again he found the hidden treasure under the sofa cushion. "Alec?" quickly answering it before he lost the call again.

"Yes, its me. We'll talk in a few. Let me have James first." Q immediately knew just by the sound of Alec's voice that something had happened but when he asked to speak with James first, it confirmed his thought.

"He's sitting outside, Alec. Taking the phone to him," unwrapping himself from the blanket almost falling off the sofa in the process. "Coming home soon?" Q reached the door before Alec answered. James was sitting out in the small garden that belonged to the flat with a drink and cigar enjoying the evening air, hand already reaching up for the mobile when Q appeared. Q disappeared back in the flat to let them talk.

"Alec? Still alive?"

"I'm so glad you miss me, James." Alec snorted. "Just want to check things there and let you know that I just received a visitor similar to one you had some days ago."

"Problems?"

"Not really. Dealt with. But received a message along with the visit. Informing me that Q isn't mine. Is he safe, James?"

"Are you doubting me, Alec? "

"I wasn't the one who had to call in a clean up crew."

"Flat's secured. Doors have been replaced and upgrades and I turned him loose on the securities. This flat is probably the most locked down place in London now."

“Good. Has he simmered down, or is he still keen on taking revenge on his brother? Because I am so up for that.” Alec growled. “I want to know how Holmes knew how to find me too. Not much secret about a mission where some twat associated with a wolf pack can turn up on my doorstep. Or was it his other connections? Do some digging, yeah?”

“No problem. I’m incapacitated at the minute so research shouldn’t be a problem. M is furious. I think she had her eye on me for Cairo. Bullet to the thigh scuppered her plans.”

Alec chuckled “How did you explain that one away?”

“Accident while cleaning a gun. She said she didn’t believe I could be so incompetent. Meaning she actually didn’t believe me.” Bond rubbed at the aching thigh. Lestrade’s medical team had done a good enough job to satisfy their own doctors but they were now insisting on daily visits for checkups, and examinations, and general prodding. “I think she suspects Q shot me. I could see her considering giving him a promotion.”

“Speaking of promotion, how’s he getting along with Boothroyd?” Alec sounded like he was running, breath slightly laboured. There were two sharp pops in the distance.

“Do you have company? We can chit chat later” James said dryly. Q was hovering beyond the door now clearly hoping for a chat.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Bit of a pain in the arse though, going to delay my homecoming by a couple of days at least.”

James sighed. “I’ll let you break the news and he can update you on work. And thanks, just what I need, more babysitting. I’ll pass you over. Q?” he called.

Q quickly grabbed the mobile from James. "Alec?"

"Still here, Q? You okay?" Alec had paused for a moment but was still breathing hard.

"Fine, Alec? You're coming home?"

"Not for a couple more days. Things got a little complicated but nothing I can't handle." Alec sighed. He was needing a flight home now instead of a couple days from now. The time away had been hard on all of them. Especially since he had experienced a lot of it long distance in feel from Q and had no idea what was really happening at home. "You and James doing alright?"

"We've managed."

"Well when I get home, I want to hear all about working with Boothroyd and your projects. Don't let James piss M off any more than she already is at him before I get home. Alright?" he smiled it was good to hear Q's voice.

"The successful projects or the one's that ended with something exploding?"

"Both." Alec laughed. "I'll try to hurry home."

"Call when you know your flight plans or I'll try to weasel them out of Tanner."

After disconnecting the call, Alec glanced around the building and headed off at a dead run again with the thought in his mind that he had just referred to returning back to Q's flat as 'home' without even giving it a second thought.

* * *

Gabe leaned against the wall, mobile clamped to his ear, watching the snow fall. It had barely climbed above freezing all week, but it had been fresh and bright, perfect weather for a run. Greg was constantly busy, practically sleeping at the Yard just to avoid coming home, and when he did he was short tempered, or more often drunk. Q had work, or was sticking close to James, fetching and carrying for him even though the agent kept insisting he was perfectly capable of doing things for himself. Gabe was bored out of his mind.

“Come on Q, you always said running in snow was fun” Gabe wheedled.

“Real snow Gabe, not this heavy frost you call snow” Q teased back. “but if you fancy a run I’ll see if I can get away. James can’t drive yet so it’ll have to be a cab, and he’ll freak if I try to go out alone.”

“Don’t you feel like a fucking dog not being able to go out without your owner? Would drive me insane if Greg insisted on coming everywhere with me.”

“James is not my owner. You can be so rude sometimes. But yes, a bit of freedom would be enjoyable.”

“So, we could meet in an hour? Maybe go up to Hyde for a change? I haven’t run in Hyde Park in months.”

“And you will not be running in the park this evening.” The clipped posh voice behind him stated. Mycroft was immaculate as ever, even after a flight from China, unrumpled and looking like he’d just been dressed by one of the better London tailors. “Where is Gregory, Gabriel? I need to speak with him.”

“Out!” he said, and returned to his call “Meet at Isis?”

“Did I not make myself clear Gabriel? There will be no running in the park while there is snow on the ground. Do you wish to cause a national panic? Or worse, attract the attention of the sensational press? Or have you already thought of a clever explanation for wolf tracks in the snow in a central London park?”

"But we're always careful" Gabriel offered quickly disconnecting the call but he was sure Q had heard his brother in the background.

"Just who were you on the phone with planning this run? Obviously not Gregory since he is out." Mycroft stepped further into the room. "Who is this "we" that you were referring to Gabriel?" Mycroft pushed.

"Just one of..."

"Don't lie to me, Gabriel. It will not bode well for you in the long run." Mycroft abruptly stopped and the look on his face hardened. "Tell me Gabriel." But he already knew who he had been talking with. His youngest sibling’s scent lingered on the boy. It was faint but still there.

“Just a friend” Gabe tried again, but Mycroft loomed, scenting him from a distance. It was only a couple of days since Q was here. Gabe glanced at the sofa where they’d curled watching a DVD and stared resolutely out of the window when Mycroft walked around the living room to pass that particular corner. He stopped in front of Gabe with a thin smile.

“Zaquary has been here. Why?”

Gabe shrugged, meeting his look defiantly. “Who’s Zaquary?”

“Gabriel, don’t push me. Does Gregory know my brother was here in the Haven?” Gabe grimaced but shook his head. Alpha would know he was lying, but he couldn’t fucking prove it. He could take it up with Greg if he wanted to, Gabe was not going to give either of them up. “You’re a brave young wolf, Gabriel, but you are not stupid. Zaquary belongs with a pack to care for him. Surely you wouldn’t disagree, given what we’ve done for you over the years?”

“Q has alphas…” he said uncertainly.

Mycroft’s smile didn’t reach his eyes “Yes… Non-wolf alphas. Fully human. How well do you think they will understand Zaquary’s needs? My brother needs to be welcomed into the Pack, Gabriel. You could be pack brothers. Support one another.”

“I don’t think Q wants to be part of this pack… he’s happy…”

“Happiness is not the be all and end all, Gabriel. For the good of his health he should have pack brothers, true wolves at his side.”

Gabe stood tall and recalled what Q had told him. “Q has pack in Boston, and it's his home. he doesn’t want to tie himself to us and I don’t think you should make him.”

Mycroft didn’t move, but his wolf had Gabe’s pinned to the floor, strong jaws closed on his throat. Gabe’s breath panted raggedly, sharp, short, panicked, and Mycroft pressed the points of his teeth into the soft skin under the thin fur at his throat. “I would suggest you encourage Zaquary to…”

“Mycroft, what the fuck? Leave him the fuck alone!” Greg stood in the doorway, glaring at his friend who was looming over his lover. It wasn’t a good week. If Mycroft wanted to make it a terrible one, so be it.

"Gabriel, you out of here. You know who to call. Just let me know where you are." Gabe scooted past Mycroft and out the door as fast as he could. "What the fuck are you doing, Mycroft?"

"Gabriel had information I wanted and he needed to be informed as to some pack issues." Mycroft maintained a hard stare at Lestrade.

"I am in no mood for you bloody fucking shite, Mycroft. You'd think you would be mourning your brother. But instead you are still trying to manipulate the sibling you have left." Lestrade roared at him not caring that Mycroft was his pack alpha.

"If you aren't careful, you'll be mourning another one." Lestrade's anger was raging. "He's happy Mycroft. Leave him the fuck alone."

Lestrade turned to head out the door but stopped and turned back. "You really are a shite alpha Mycroft. You should take a few lessons from the Boston pack and maybe you'd understand why Zaquary doesn't want to have anything to do with the London pack." He turned again to the door. "Oh and leave his bloody alphas alone." as he stormed out the of the room. Mycroft stood there watching him go pondering how he could manipulate Gabriel into helping him convince Zaquary he needed the London pack.


	54. Trying James' Patience

Q locked his workstation and gathered up his mobile, wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling on his parka. James looked up from browsing a list of telephone calls made on secure lines from within MI6. Q had granted him access to a number of databases to enable him to search for a link to Mycroft Holmes and over the last few days one name seemed to jump out. Marcus Pinder.

"Where are you going?" James reached for his jacket. "You're not going out alone. Alec would kill me. I'd like to see the end of tomorrow."

"Going to lunch and I won't be alone. I'm a big boy James, don't need a chaperone. You stay here and do what Alec asked."

"Who are you meeting? Where are you going?" James limped alongside Q who sighed at the overprotective interrogation. "I'm coming too."

They reached the main exit with James still manfully keeping up. "Feel free old man" Q chuckled breaking into a jog that James had no hope of matching. 

"You little shit!"

When Q turned the corner he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 'You have one hour. If you're not back I tell Alec. Either way you're in deep shit.' He grinned and picked up the pace, heading for the pub to meet Gabe.

Gabe was already there huddled over a pint at a corner table. Q's normal order for a workday, a pint of orange and soda, stood on the table.

"I lost him" he chattered "couldn't keep up with his leg still bandaged. Alec will be so mad when he comes home tomorrow, but honestly, he's suffocating. James is better off trying to... What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"It's nothing" Gabe muttered past a swollen lip. One eye sported a technicolor bruise and by the way he winced when he leaned back in his chair Q would bet there were more hidden beneath his clothes. "Tell me more about James instead. And Alec is home tomorrow?" He offered a cautious smile.

"Not until you tell me who did this" Q countered "do you need a doctor?"

"No, I need you to stop fussing. Looks worse than it is."

"Has Greg seen the state of you? He could-"

Gabe stared at him defiantly "Rough sex Q. Want to know more than that? Consenting adults having some fun" he snapped.

"I... What? I don't..." Q's mouth snapped shut, lost for words. "That looks more than..."

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"Ok. If you say so. But-"

"Change the subject. Tell me about Alec coming home. Are you excited to see him?" 

The conversation lacked their easy banter with Q casting worried glances frequently at the younger man. When he got up to leave twenty minutes after his allotted hour he said "if ever it's not fine, talk to me."

Gabe nodded. "Course. Don't think we'll be trying it again though."

James was beyond anger when Q got back to his workstation. "First you run off and leave and then you are 20 minutes late. Another 40 minutes and I would have sent out a search team for you. "

"I'm sorry, James. I met Gabriel. I'm glad I went though. " replied but did not back down from the anger that was rolling off of him. "He needs a friend also."

"We are so discussing this when Alec gets home. And if we have to put a leash on you, we'll do it."

"You seem to forget that I had a life in Boston before I came here. I had my own flat and a good job. I didn't have a 24/7 babysitter making sure I got home." he snarked at James. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Says the person who is suddenly fur and whose brother is trying to kill off people."

The remainder of the day was spent in silence between the two of them including the car ride back the the flat, dinner and the evening. Q could feel the anger still rolling off of James combined with other feelings that he could not decipher quite yet. Wolf cowered but Q stood his ground. Somehow there needed to be a balance, but he had no solution for it at all. 

Sometime during the evening James text Alec. "Send Flight Details. Meet me at flat before anything else. Things to discuss."

James eventually went to bed. Q stayed up all night at the kitchen counter with his laptop working on a project trying to ignore wolf pacing restlessly and the alpha upstairs. 

Q made breakfast. It wasn't a peace offering, more a sweetener to get him the information he wanted.

"What time is Alec's flight due in? Are we going to meet him?"

James checked his watch, shrugged. "We're going to work. He'll text when he's home I expect."

"But-"

"He'll be tired. Want some peace before I hit him with all the shit I've had to deal with since he's been gone."

Q clattered his cutlery onto his plate "Really James? Living with you isn't a bloody picnic for me either. You can clear up breakfast." He stormed out of the kitchen, wolf snarling at things it couldn't see. Checking his phone for the hundredth time since midnight there was still nothing from Alec. He fired off yet another falsely cheery text and hoped it wasn't too needy.

James took his time tidying up, filling the dishwasher haphazardly in the way he knew annoyed Q the most. Q seethed by the door pointedly checking the time on his phone. "If we're going to work do you think we could get there before lunch? I'd like to finish early."

James dried his hands, searched an irritatingly long time for something he finally decided wasn't important and walking to the car unreasonably slowly. "Are you just trying to piss me off?" Q muttered, starting the engine and pulling into traffic. 

James smiled smugly and checked his watch again. Alec should be at the flat in an hour. Plenty of time for Q to lose himself in work so James could slip away and take a cab. It was too long since he'd had Alec to himself.


	55. Alphas Are Dicks Sometimes

Alec was pouring himself a drink when James finally arrived at his flat. "How's the thigh after taking one for the team?" Alec smirked at him.

"I'll live." James smiled.

"We always do." Alec poured James a drink also and handed it to him.

"Don't you ever leave me alone to babysit again like this, Alec. Next time we are hiring a dog sitter for your pet or something." James sighed. 

"I know, James. I know. If what I was feeling is any indication of what was going on here..." Alec stepped up into James' personal space, hand resting on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do, James."

"Oh you don't know the half of it."

"Later. Talk later with him. More important things to do at the moment." Alec's hand crept up from James shoulder to the nape of his neck pulling him into a hungry kiss. "No more talk about the pup now."

On the other side of the Thames, Q sat staring at his monitors as if he was completely engrossed in the project he was working on. But if the truth be told, he was realizing that Alec was home. Alec and James were together somewhere. Alphas were together. Wolf curled up in a tight ball and whimpered. Q shoved the feelings into a tight neat little box and pushed it all into the background. Upgrade securities. Closed the doors. Algorithms, scripts and code were all that mattered. 

James sauntered back into TSS shortly after four with a satisfied smirk and smelling of sex and Alec. Q kept his eyes glued to one of his several monitors until James gave his shoulder a nudge. "Are we going home then? I thought you were eager to leave early."

"I'm busy, things to finish. Projects don't run themselves." He said in a bored tone. James was practically bouncing on his toes and Q wondered if he should just run over them with his chair.

"Alec's home. I'm sure he's dying to give you a piece of his mind for running off."

Q swung around on the chair slowly looking up at the smug agent. "I know he's home you twat. Wolf senses alpha. But then I suppose you forgot that little talent of mine. Oh, and the nose... Inconvenient though it is, I can smell exactly how keen Alec was to get back." He checked his watch "About six hours worth of keen. Forgive me if I don't make the effort to hurry home at your convenience."

James frowned, then quickly rearranged his expression into something that tried to be stern. "Then you'll know that both of your alphas insist on you coming home now."

Q smirked "and you'll know that the pair of you can go fuck yourselves. I'm not coming home... Back to my house incidentally... To listen to the pair of you fucking the last three weeks out of your system. I'll go somewhere else, or stay here and work." Wolf growled, hackles up. Alpha's attempt to subdue would be fought.

James hand fell on his shoulder and he flinched. Alpha flooded his senses. Wolf cowered before him, whining pathetically. "Shut down your computer Q and get your arse down to the car now." One or two techs were staring at the pair of them with interest.

"No" he hissed. "I won't." Wolf flinched again at the cuff he couldn't see coming. Q yelped painfully.

"Last chance before I put you over my shoulder and carry you out bodily. Don't think I won't you little tosser. Alec wants to talk to you."

"If Alec wants to talk to me, then he knows where I am. I have things to do. I'm staying here and he can find me here in the morning if either one of you bother to wander in here." Wolf cringed waiting for another cuff or worse.

James' hand tightened on his shoulder and he lowered his voice. "Don't push me, Q. You don't want to push me or Alec." Wolf cowered and whimpered at the unseen alpha. 

"Fine," Q growled at him. "But afterwards I'm not staying. You are no longer assigned me so I can come and go as I please." pushing at the alpha again. Q threw his things in his messenger bag as wolf whimpered again. James escorted him out the door of TSS and through the building, hand either in the small of his back or on his shoulder, not letting him get out of his range.

The ride home was hell, silent, with both of them on edge just waiting for the other one to say the word and the fight would be on again. At the flat, James was at his car door before Q could even get out, waiting to escort him into the flat, afraid that he would run on him again.

Alec was waiting on the sofa for them when they came it. Wolf was torn. Wolf needed alphas. Wolf was furious with alphas. Q was furious with both of them and wolf for needing and wasn't going to give in without a fight. 

"Talk" Q growled at Alec sitting on the chair opposite, not bothering to take off his coat, or even unhook his messenger bag from across his shoulder. "Say whatever you want to say then I can get out of here. Or better yet, you two can leave my home. Fuck off back to your flat, or is it a hotel room? Not that I care."

Alec raised an eyebrow and gave James a questioning look. "The wolf thing. He knew you were back. Is a bit pissed that I chose to spend the day with my partner instead of trailing around like his shadow."

"That's not... You're a total wanker James. Fine, if you won't get out, I'll leave." Wolf paced between alphas, needing both, wanting neither. Q's cheeks flushed with anger and something more. He stood but before he could move Alec was in front of him.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. You owe James an apology for being difficult. And you owe me a proper welcome home." Q quivered with indignation. Wolf whined. 

"And what is that Alec?" Q glared. "Naked on the bed just waiting for you? You'll see to James then see to me too. Fuck you! I might be your wolf through no fault of my own, but I'm not that!"

Q made to push past him but Alec stopped him easily with two large hands gripping his upper arms. "You're a cheeky little bastard Q. That's not how I think of you, and you know it." Alpha was angry, but something else flowed through the bond. "I care about you, you idiot. Enough to be a bit pissed off with your brother for trying to steal you from us."

"I am not apologising to him," Q nodded in James direction. "He's been glued to me since you left. Well except for a few nights." He snarled. "I needed to breathe!"

"For your protection Q." Alec noted. 

"I don't need protection." Q snarled more wolf than human. Wolf fur ruffled. 

"What if your brother decided that James and I weren't the only problem and you weren't an asset anymore?" Alec stepped in closer trying to pull Q in but he squirmed and fought him. 

"I can protect myself!" Looking at James reminding him that the wolf had just killed. 

Wolf shuddered and whined. Q shuddered and growled and tried to pull away from Alec. "What the fuck did you two do to me?! I functioned until you came along! Fuck you two! I can't even see the wolf... Alphas... and you still do this to me!"

"Bloody hell Q, did you give a Max this much shite just for being your alpha? Why do you always have to fight me on everything?" Alec held him tighter easily keeping him from running away again. "Do you have any idea how horrifying it is to feel the stress and panic of another person when you're too far away to do anything about it? That's what James was here for."

"He was the fucking cause of most of it" Q and wolf bared teeth at James, snarled. If he could reach to bite he would. "And today he thinks he has the right to fucking order me home like an errant child..."

James snorted "You behave like a child. Headstrong and reckless. Disrespectful. And you don't do as you're told, deliberately disobey my instructions. Need I go on?"

"You don't get to dictate how I live my life James. Max never treated me like I was incapable of making a decision. Even Mycroft wouldn't fucking dare force me to live as a pet! You have no clue, either of you. I hate you both!" Wolf fought in earnest now, desperate to break free and run. Part wanted to fight, but two alphas were a daunting opponent. Q whined, twisting in Alec's arms, trying to fight his way out of his coat, as if that would set him free.

Alec managed to hold him tight long enough to get his arms around him and pulled the struggling young man in. Q growled. Wolf growled. "Just calm, Q. We'll work this out." Alec tried to reassure him. 

"Let me go, Alec. Let me go back to work."

"Not happening, Q"

"Just let me get some clothes for tomorrow. You and James can have the flat then" Q struggled and almost managed to get away from him. James stepped up behind to block him. "Get the hell away from me, James."

"Told you he was being a little shite, Alec."

Q snarled at James trying to reach him. Wolf snarled and tried to bite alpha. 

"Enough Q!" Alec ordered him, a hand around the nape of his neck pulled his head into Alec's chest.

Q was drowning in alpha. The authority flowed around him pushing wolf to retreat. Reluctantly wolf backed down whimpering with frustration. "This isn't fair" he mumbled into Alec's chest. "You're even controlling how I feel. I can't even be angry with you."

"I don't want you to be angry with me Q." Alec's hand was still firm on his neck, voice holding a commanding tone. 

"I have every fucking right to be angry. He lied to me." Alec glanced at James who shrugged, calmly walked away to find a drink. Q took a deep breath fighting against the press of Alec's will "and I don't want him here."

He felt James freeze, like a sudden wariness inside. James placed the bottle back on the counter deliberately and walked back out to where the two men stood pressed together. "Fine. I don't need to be here now Alec's back. See you around Q. See you at home later..." He cursed himself for making it sound like a question.

"James, don't be a wanker. You're staying with us." Alec adjusted the hold on the back of Q's neck, sliding his arm around Q's waist instead and pulling him close against his body. All Q could smell on him was James and it made him angry. 

"You lied to me. You went out of your way to lie to me." Q snarled at James. Wolf paced. Wolf snarled. 

"Settle down, Q. Talk it out." Alec chided him. Q snarled. Wolf snarled. "Words Q. Human words."

Q snarled again but took a deep breath and continued. "I knew the moment you touched home soil, Alec." but he glared at James. "And I knew the moment you walked into your flat, James. How many hours James?!"

James walked back over to the counter and poured himself a drink this time. Wolf wanted to bite as alpha passed. Wolf protected alpha. Alpha was to protect wolf. 

"And you call me a child...disrespectful." Q struggled against Alec's grip on him but he still wasn't going to get away. "Let me go, you bastard."

"Not happening, Q." Wolf whined, torn between alphas. 

"You let me spend 6 hours in TSS knowing where you two were. I knew James. I could... Wolf could sense it all."

"You are a fucking little shite, Q" James smirked at him shaking his head. 

"I may be something beyond your logical black and white comprehension, James. Which is really sad for a Double O agent. but at least I've never lied to you on purpose."

"You didn't know." James threw back at him. 

"The hell I didn't. I felt it all. I have to push to block it out so I could try to work and not come unglued in front of everyone in TSS. Want me to describe it all to you, James? Want me to tell you how Alec shoved you against a wall while you bit a mark into his collarbone? Want to know more?" Wolf paced and whimpered. Q pushed the alpha. Wolf needed alpha. Q needed to lash out. 

Alec looked at James and sighed. "If I could sense the turmoil going on here James...."

"Fuck... Bloody fucking hell." James downed his drink in one go and poured another. 

"All you had to do was tell me, James. Just tell me. I would have understood. Wolf protects alpha, James. But alpha is to protect wolf also." He pushed against Alec and tried to squirm out out his grip again. “Bloody Hell Alec, let me go."

James could see wolf visible in Q's eyes. But it wasn't what he expected. It was sad... mourning. 

"Bloody hell Q. Just fucking stop it. You're not going! We're getting this all out now. We can't do this anymore. It's playing hell with all of us, Q!" Wolf jumped and cringed at the unseen paw that cuffed his muzzle. Q jerked and yelped. 

"What the fuck, Q?" James had seen that reaction in him before but didn't understand it. 

"I didn't try to come between you and Alec! Wolf chose and I can't deny wolf. Wolf chose... at first. Wolf feels wolf. Wolf feels pack. But you two aren't wolf!" Q was getting more frustrated by the moment. Wolf whined and wanted to bury his muzzle in the fur of alpha. Q pushed back at wolf making wolf whine harder. "Fuck... Wolf never felt another wolf this strong constantly except... except with Natty. Oh fuck... You just don't understand that wolf chose you both." Q stammered when he realized what he had just said openly. "Both of you... Leave me alone."

"Not happening, Q." Alec pulled in him tighter. 

"Not happening, Q." James added. 

Q sagged against Alec unable to escape the determined stronger man. “You can’t just order me to stay.”

“As I understand it, we can, but if you don’t want to stay on your own accord, go.”

Alec buried his face in Q’s hair inhaling deeply. He smelled of citrus shampoo and the fresh deodorant spray he favoured, but there wasn’t the complexity he imagined Q could sense as wolf. Alec wanted to know, desired the experience. Wolf stilled as alpha scented, torn between desire to flee the anger in the room and the need to be close.

James watched Alec nose into Q’s hair, tucking the dark strands behind, and trailing the tip of his nose down the shell of Q’s ear. He saw Q shudder and slide his arms around Alec’s waist.

“Christ, you’re even copying his weird behaviour Alec.” 

James poured another drink. Every interaction between the three felt like a battle in a war he was losing even if he claimed the occasional victory like getting to Alec first. It was a hollow one. Alone with Alec they fell into their snarky banter naturally and fucked their demons away. But back with Q, Alec slipped into the guise of alpha ever more comfortably, giving the pup what he needed by instinct, leaving James out in the cold…

"It doesn't have to mean sex Alec" Q said “being my alpha doesn’t mean I need that from you. You and James can-“

“Shut up Q, you’re a terrible liar. I can feel what you want, even if I can’t feel the wolf. I’m not sleeping with you because you’re my wolf. I don’t own you. Damnit I’m not that crass!”

Alec held a hand out. “James? We talked about this. Please?”

James exhaled noisily and allowed himself to be pulled against Alec’s side. Allowed Alec to kiss him while Q trembled against Alec’s front. Wolf whined and tried to use the opportunity to escape but Alec held him tightly, breaking the kiss with James to lay his lips lightly on Q’s head.

“I still want sex Alec” James huffed “but I’m not playing happy families. I have a responsibility to Q, I understand that, but I want some distance too for now.”

 

“Both, James” Q growled “Wolf needs both of you.” Wolf tried to wriggle between the two bodies, flinched when James stepped away.

“You’ll have both Q, but on my terms.”


	56. Attacked

James and Alec sat on the park bench watching the clouds drift by in the darkened sky.

"You are such a wanker sometimes, James." Alec chided him. 

"Hey, I brought you coffee." 

"Admit it and quit acting like it is a major insult to have to come to the park occasionally so he can run. You could be doing paperwork instead." 

"I could be home sitting on the sofa in comfort too. So help me though, if he brings me another rabbit tail, I am kicking his little furry arse." James leaned back taking a drink of his coffee. The last two weeks had passed in an uneasy truce with frequent bouts of snarky bickering. Q tried not to go out of his way to annoy James and James was physically close even though his emotions were well guarded. "It's bad enough to have to think about him eating a rabbit but to leave bits of it lying around is just almost asking too much." 

Alec couldn't help laugh at him. "It's just a peace offering, James. He's trying to make up with you."

"Not my dog, Alec. He's all yours."

"See, you are a bloody wanker. Just like I said." Q poked his furry head out of a clump of bushes, ears twisting as if he were listening to their conversation before he disappeared off into a thick patch of trees further down at a dead run. 

Alec chuckled "If he heard you it'll be arse end of a rodent this time I reckon. Anyway, this is your alpha duty, coming on Pack runs. Think yourself lucky he doesn't actually make us strip off and run after him."

James was silent for a while, brooding. Alec let him, staring across the dark park trying to catch sight of Q. A shadow raced along the treeline and disappeared into the scrub. "What are you feeling right now?" James asked out of the blue.

"What?" Alec looked puzzled. "Feelings? Like happy and stuff?"

"No, you tosser" James rolled his eyes. As if! "I mean, what or how do you feel him? When he's off chasing bunnies, what is it doing to you?"

Alec shrugged "Dunno. It's like someone else in my chest. He's enjoying the chase and if I don't think about it there's a pull for me to join him."

James laughed "You want to chase rabbits too? Oh god, that is priceless."

Alec kicked out at him. "Absolute wanker" he muttered.

From the distance they heard a howl. "Fucking hell, what's he playing at?" Alec was on his feet moving towards the source. James jogged up behind him "I'll cuff him so hard he'll not howl for a month."

A sudden spike of terror bursting in his chest sent Alec to the ground. James bit back a sarcastic comment about clumsy oafs when he saw the wild panic in Alec's eyes. An uncomfortable ache set up in his own chest and he rubbed at his breastbone trying to ease it. "Fuck James, he's in trouble. Another wolf..."

"Shit, Mycroft!"

Alec staggered to his feet "I don't think so, we have to find him."

"Oh god. He's bloody terrified. We have to find him, James."

There was vicious snarling from somewhere in front of them that Alec knew was not Q. Then snarling that was definitely Q. Wolf protects alpha. "Fuck no! Don't!" Alec yelled followed by sound of growls, snarls, and lots of whining somewhere off in the wooded area. Wolf. Pain. Alpha.

Alec fell to his knees again. James knelt beside him. "Where is he, Alec? Which way?" The snarling grew louder along with pain filled yips, and then silence. 

Alec looked up at James breathing hard with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Bloody fucking hell, James. He's hurt."

"I know," James muttered. "I know, Alec. What are you feeling, Alec? Tell me! " Before Alec could answer, a shadow of something massively large moved to the left of them. A low growl reverberated through the bushes. Walther was instantly out, but the shadow had already blended into the darkness. Alec staggered to his feet and headed in the direction where Q had run off earlier. James followed behind him, Walther still in hand, covering behind them. 

"Q! Where the fuck are you? Alec pay attention. That thing is still out there!" But Alec was about 6 meters out in front of him. Alec wasn't paying attention. Alpha was trying to find wolf and couldn't. Alpha couldn't feel wolf. 

"Q! Zaquary! Come on! Where are you? Zaquary!" Alec was searching the bushes when James caught up with him. 

James headed towards the tree line another 2 1/2 meters away. "Alec! Here!" spotting a dark furry form lying at the base of a tree. James headed towards it, Walther still at the ready. Alec was not far behind him. 

The small black wolf was too damn still and Alec could barely feel the faint flutter of consciousness inside that had grown to be familiar. There was pain. Unbearable pain. It was a good sign, it had to be. If Alec felt pain then Q was alive. Alec dropped to his knees whining in distress and for once James saw no need to point out his strange behaviour. His hand fell onto Alec's shoulder supporting his partner.

"Is he breathing?"

"I think. I can't tell..." Alec ran his hands over Q's furred chest and belly seeking the rise and fall of breath. He felt it, shallow, too fast, but his hand came away slick, wet, sticky. "Fuck, he's bleeding badly. Call a fucking ambulance James."

"Wolf, Alec. I'll get Lestrade" James was already dialing, the faint light from his phone making Q's blood shine wet and black on Alec's fingers.

"Q-? Fucking hell Q, what the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you run you stupid fucking pup? Had to stand and fight" Alec crooned, running his hands over Q's body trying to locate the source of the bleeding. Q whimpered so softly they almost missed it.

James paced a few feet away, phone clamped to his ear listening with growing fear to the endless ringing. After an age Lestrade picked up with a curt "James?"

"Thank god. Q's hurt, badly. We need you to get him to the Haven."

Lestrade's attitude altered immediately, policeman asserting itself in the face of an emergency. Brisk, business-like, efficient. "What happened? Where are you? And human or wolf form?"

"A wolf attacked him while on a run. Assume it was wolf, not just a big dog."

"Wolf" Alec agreed "I just know."

"He's in wolf form." James added, checking with Alec. Q was still breathing.

"Barely. Big gash in his belly, smaller wounds on his muzzle and neck. Ear is torn. Fucking hell James, I can't feel him anymore." James had rarely seen such fear openly on Alec's face. "I won't lose him James."

Lestrade was speaking in the background, issuing orders for medical supplies. He came back to the phone. "Keep him warm and don't allow him to shift. He's stronger as wolf. If he shifts we'll probably lose him."

"How do we stop him?" The pain in James' chest was growing stronger and he breathed harder determined to will the distraction away. Alec had lain down alongside the wolf instinctively trying to share body heat with the fading wolf.

"You're his bloody alphas James. If you can't keep him calm and stable in form you will lose him. Assert yourself" Lestrade snapped. "We'll be there in twenty. Try to stop the bleeding."

James shone the phone over Alec's face pretending not to see the tears of grief already falling. A thick smear of blood marred his forehead and cheek where he'd rubbed at his face to wipe them away.

"Come on, he's not fucking dead yet Alec, I need your help. Hold my phone so I can see. I need to find where all this fucking blood is coming from". Alec stared uncomprehending until James said sharply "The phone Alec, or we'll lose him. Lestrade said we have to keep him wolf so use whatever fucking alpha voodoo you've got to do that, but hold this light so I can see!"

Alec reached across with one hand letting James position his arm where he needed it. It was uncomfortable but he remained steady, locking the protesting muscles in his limb. James found the edges of the gash beneath Alec's clenched fingers. Rather than risk reopening the wound he covered his partner's hand and helped him hold his lover together. 

"Come on Q you little shit. You're going nowhere, not hurting Alec like this. Not hurting us."

"They're on their way Alec," James tried to get Alec's attention. "Lestrade said 20 minutes. Just keep him hanging on just a little longer." James could feel both their fingers warming, wet with the blood that was seeping from the slash in wolf's belly.

Wolf began to pant shallow and fast. Alec could feel a ripple in the fur underneath his hand. "Fuck no, Q!" Alec yelled at the prone wolf pulled tight against him. "No! You have to stay like this. You can't change." Alec tried to push his thoughts and feelings from inside somewhere as alpha to the dark furred form in front of him. 

Wolf whined faintly struggled with the need to shift and the pain. 

"We are not doing this, you little shite. Not here. Not now." Alec practically snarled. "Could use a little help here, James." Alec swallowed down a sob trying to remain calm.

James knelt next to Alec, hand never leaving his as they both tried to stem the bleeding. James struggled with the sensation of pain, wolf and his partner that was building inside. "Anyone else, Alec. You know, I would not do this for anyone else." James muttered not completely convinced this was the right thing to do. "You are so going to owe me for this, you wanker."

James dropped his guard and forced alpha to the forefront. "Q, you little bastard. I am not letting you do this to Alec. You understand. You just fucking stay there. Lestrade is coming." Wolf whined. Wolf needed alpha. Wolf needed both alphas. 

"If one of us could get to the car, there's a medkit in the boot of the car." James pulled his hand up a little from Alec's to see if the bleeding had slowed down from the vicious gash in the wolf's belly.

"No, don't leave us, James." Alec pleaded with him, beginning to panic. "We need you here." 

"Fucking calm down. It's going to be alright, Alec. If you panic, he'll panic."

James grabbed his mobile dialing Lestrade again. "James?" Gabriel answered and not Lestrade. 

"Where are you?" 

"He wants to know where we are," Gabriel was relaying the message to Lestrade who must have been driving. 

"Tell him 10. We'll be there in 10." James could hear Lestrade in the background.

"Not good enough, Gabriel. 10 fucking minutes too long." James disconnected the call as he faintly heard Gabriel asking him how Q was." James pocketed the mobile again and moved his free hand to rest on Alec’s arm as he felt a tremor of pain deep in the hollow of his chest. “Fuck Alec. How do you..”

Another ripple of fur and Alec was screaming at Q not to change, to stay with him. James pushed his alpha harder feeling ill and weak with the pain that was now in his chest. "Alec you have to calm down. Talk to him or something, just get his attention. I can't..."

Ten minutes was an eternity. Twice more Q's battle between human and wolf had to be fought and each time with alphas help the wolf won but he was growing weak from blood loss. Alec moaned under his breath when a rattling began in Q's chest. "We're losing him James. I'm going to lose him."

"Like hell you are. Q you bastard, help is here, just stay..." 

Lestrade shouldered him aside, kneeling in front of Q's belly, setting up a powerful lamp. "Alec, clamp your hands around his muzzle. I don't care how much you hurt him, how much he struggles, you hang on to him. Understood? This is going to hurt him, but it can't be helped. Need to stabilise him to get him back to the car." 

Alec did as he was told curling his hands around Q's jaws, murmuring softly into Q's torn ear. "Trust us, we're helping. Stay with me you little git, please." The rattle in Q's chest grew louder with each laboured breath.

"James, lie on him, pin him down. He's going to panic, start thrashing. None of us want to be in the way of his claws so make sure you have his hind legs locked down tight. Believe me, any damage we do from here on will be negligible compared to what he's already dealing with. Gabe, forelegs, and do not fucking let him go. Any of you." He glared at Alec who wasn't even registering, so intent on whispering calming words to his lover. "Alec, you ready?"

"Yes! Do it!"

Lestrade delivered a shot into Q's neck, and a minute later another. The black wolf's eyes flew open, rolling in panic, white showing too much. He jerked and fought to pull his head free of Alec's grasp but he hung on tight. James was almost bucked off but leaned his full weight on the panicking animal. 

"Hold him fucking still" yelled Lestrade "he's bleeding again."

Gabe threw himself across Q's neck too, and James felt the odd sensation of another pushing at his consciousness. "What the-? I can feel-"

"It's just Gabe trying to help. Concentrate James, we're losing him. Alec, hold him tighter" as Q threatened to pull free enough to bite. "We don't want to be treating you too."

"Shit Gabe, I can only patch him. We need to get him back to the docs."

"In the bag. Largest I could find."

"Good, well done." He pulled a white pack of what looked like gauze from the hold all by his side. "Just big enough if we don't jolt him too much." Ripping off a strip around the edge to stick. "Works better on skin, fur too loose, but we'll wrap him in bandages before we move him."

"That won't bloody work" James growled, "it's a fucking sticking plaster."

"Trust us, it'll work. There's a compound in it that helps clotting. Not ideal but we don't have a lot of choice..."

Lestrade gave Q yet another shot and the wolf became less frantic beneath them. "What's happening? What have you given him?" Alec panicked as Q grew less responsive.

"You can get up James" Lestrade nodded at Alec. "See to him. Any minute now he's going to start freaking out and I need to be able to work quickly without a fist to my face. Gabe...?"

"Got them." Gabe held handfuls of rolled bandages, juggling them as they threatened to tumble from his shaking hands. If James wasn't sagging under the weight of Q, Alec and his own alpha, he would have been impressed at how composed the young man was, assisting Lestrade, anticipating his next request while keeping his own stress largely under control. Q was his friend, James suddenly realised. His friend, possibly his best friend, was bleeding dangerously in a park, yet Gabe was keeping his head. James found a new respect for the kid. 

Q was still once more, but this time the fight had gone from his body completely. Alec was frantically trying to rouse him, rubbing roughly at the fur around Q's face, tugging on his undamaged ear, yelling at him to wake the fuck up. "What the hell did you do?" He screamed at Lestrade who calmly insisted "James, if you would...?"

"Alec, come on, calm down and come away."

"No... I'm not leaving him... James, I'm not..." Alec wrestled James, trying to get back to the motionless wolf on the ground. 

"He's fine. He will be. Let them work Alec please." The pain in James' chest was overwhelming. He stepped into Alec's personal space meaning to hold him back, only to stumble against him forcing Alec to catch him instead.

"James? What-?" Alec was holding him upright, concerned look on his face, distracted from whatever was going on with Q.

"Alpha" James gasped. "for him. I hate you Alec" he laughed, tiredness and fear of losing someone they cared about lending an edge of hysteria. "I so fucking hate you right now."

Between them Lestrade and Gabe managed to wrap Q's belly in bandages uncomfortably tightly. Blood seeped almost immediately darkening the cotton strips. "Let's get him to the car." Lestrade packed their kit into the hold-all while Gabe scratched Q gently between his ears. "James help me carry him."

"No, I'll carry him. Back off." Alec bent and lifted the small wolf carefully, supporting him, pressing his lips to the crown of Q's head between his ears. "Lead the way." James was his shadow, stepping unsteadily behind him, one hand on Alec's shoulder. The sooner they got to the Haven, the sooner James could collapse. The night had cost him far more than he could ever have anticipated, and suddenly James wanted to be far away.


	57. A Difficult Wait

The ride to Haven was torturous, time frozen in silence except for that shallow rattled breathing of the wolf and Alec's soft words whispered coaxing him to stay with them. Alec cradled the wolf to him in the back seat of the car with James next to them. James couldn't keep his hand from drifting to rest on the crown of the furry head. 

"Down the hall to the far rooms." Lestrade ordered them once inside Haven. There were people bustling through the building. James recognised a few of them from when they patched his gunshot wound. Lestrade had pulled Gabriel aside momentarily. "Best go help them, Gabe. He knows you. Might help calm him through the change."

"No!" Alec immediately began to panic again. "You said we couldn't let him change." As they neared the end of the hallway. 

"Alec, listen to me." Lestrade laid a hand on his arm. "He's going to need to change so they can put him back together. That's why we waited. They’re equipped to handle the crash here. Let's just hope he's not too far gone." Lestrade ushered them into the far room. 

Alec was reluctant to turn his bundle over to the medical staff for fear if he lost contact with him, he would lose him permanently. "Alec.. Alec.. lay him down. They need to see him." James had to lay a hand on the side Alec's face to draw his attention to him. "Alec.. He's going to bleed out." coaxing Alec to lay the wolf in the medical bed in front of them.

"Don't go too far away, you two, just not yet. We may need you to help pull him to change. Been pushing him not to, so as weak as he is he might need you to pull him back." Lestrade stepped out into the hallway briefly. "Gabe! Where the fuck are you? Needed!"

Gabe quickly appeared. "Room ready for them to rest afterwards, Greg. Free room next to mine."

The wolf looked tiny, frail against the bed. Alec wasn't convinced Q was breathing at all until, with a small gasp, the rasping continued its irregular pattern. A medic cut away the bandages and removed the gauze. Immediately the matted black crust began to seep fresh red.

"Ok pup, time to change" the medic said, one hand exploring the wound the other buried in Q's scruff. "I know it hurts but we need you human."

The wolf didn't even twitch an ear, lying unnaturally still, eyes closed. Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat. James was silent beside him fists clenched.

"A bit of encouragement gentlemen?" The medic addressed them calmly. "I think our pup here is too sleepy to want to come back of his own free will. I need to start treatment imminently, so jump to it."

Alec buried his face in Q's neck. "You can change now. You have to." Q gave no response. "James, help us damnit!"

Feeling ill, James touched Q's back and poured all the force of his will into the command. "Change now Q. You need medical attention." 

Q shuddered and yelped with pain but a ripple ran the length of his back. Fresh red blood stained the bed beneath him and James wondered how much more he could afford to lose.

"Alec, make him understand he needs to do this. I can't do it on my own you tosser." 

James wanted to vomit but he held it back, wrapping one arm around Alec's waist to hold himself upright. Alec gave him a brief worried look but Q was shuddering under their hands once more, trying to force his change. 

Alphas were close. Alphas protect wolf. Alphas needed.

"Now you little shite, we don't have all day" Alec shook him, opening himself to the pain he'd been shielding. He staggered under the weight of agony Q was in. James held him up, and held on. 

 

"Gabe." Lestrade motioned to the younger man to step up. Gabe immediately took a spot near Q's rear flank laying a hand in the dark fur. It was almost too much for James. The slight sensation of another wolf presence was more overload than his senses could comprehend. Bile threatened again. 

"Alec." James moaned. 

"Come on you little bastard. Quit doing this to us!" Alec snarled at Q. Wolf yelped in agony. Fur rippled and flowed into the other place. Bone popped and crunched. Alpha called. Wolf met the call. Q screamed. Human voice. Pale skin was covered in torn gashes and blood flowed steadily from the huge gash in the stomach of his slender frame. 

"Blood pressure is dropping rapidly." 

Bile rose, threatening. It was more than James could handle.

"Out gentleman! Let us do our job."

Lestrade grabbed both of them by the arm and shoved them out the door. "Gabe, these two need something to drink. Maybe food in a bit." 

Lestrade quickly moved them away from the medics rooms. Medical team didn't need two panicked alphas interrupting their work. "Down the hall, boys. Into the lounge. It's going to be a long wait."

"Bathroom?" James croaked as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. Gabe pointed and James almost ran to empty his stomach. Alec was pounding on the door, trying to get back inside but the locks had engaged. 

"They're focused on Q" Gabe said shakily. "They know what they're doing. Patched me up plenty."

Alec stared at the young man who slid down the wall to sit on the floor. His normally pale gold skin was washed out and his hands trembled on his knees. For the first time Alec realised their clothes were stiff and sticky with Q's blood. Alec slid down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I forget he's your friend too." Alec rubbed his hands together, picking off the flakes of dried blood. "It seems wrong to wash this away. Afraid if I do he'll be gone completely. Fucking hell! How can he survive that? He was shredded. I saw..." He choked back a sob. "Christ, so much fucking blood."

Gabe curled against Alec's side and laid his head on Alec's shoulder. After a moment Alec hugged him. "He'll be ok" Gabe whispered. "We don't lose many..."

James found them leaning together for mutual support when he returned. Q's human self was far less loud but the pain still caused James to misstep, reaching out to the wall to steady himself. "I need that drink."

Gabe led them silently to the deserted lounge, found glasses and a bottle. The whisky was cheap and blended but it took the sting away. James stared out of the windows at the illuminated skyline while Alec prowled.

Gabe came by with the bottle and offered James a refill. "You're good alphas. I understand now why he cares so much for you... Both of you." James turned around to stare at the younger man as he wandered away. 

Alec paced from one end of the lounge to the other. "You're pacing like a caged wolf." Lestrade chuckled from the door where he leaned against the frame. "I'm going to have to take off for awhile. Gabe will keep me posted. There is a spare room down the hallway. Gabe will show you." He nodded down towards the bedrooms. "Get some rest, lads. It will be a while. And he'll need you when he wakes."

"Thank you, Greg." Alec sighed running a hand through his hair. "Don't know what we.."

"Anytime. Zaquary's a good pup. Pack does for pack." Lestrade stopped Gabe in the hallway and talked for a few moments, pulling him into a hug before leaving. 

"Would you two like something to eat before you get some rest? I can cook or order pizza?" Gabe offered. 

"Don't need rest." Alec immediately jumped. 

"Alec, he's going to be in there for a long time. He'll need you at your best when he wakes up. I promise I'll wake you if you're needed. Both of you need rest." Gabe nodded to where James still stood staring out the window. 

Alec nodded once. "You'll wake us immediately. James? Rest. Gabriel's orders." He gave the young man a fleeting smile. James pushed away from the window and silently followed the other two to a bedroom.

"Ensuite bathroom" Gabe pointed. "Bed, obviously. Not sure there will be any clean clothes around that will fit but I can try to clean...?"

"It's fine Gabriel, we'll clean up as best we can and sort something later. Christ if I have to wander bare arsed in a backless hospital gown I'll do it if it means I can stay close to Q." 

Alec gently pushed him out of the room, urging him to sleep too. When he locked the door behind him James was already stripping out of his clothes as though they were on fire. "I need a shower" he said curtly firmly shutting Alec out. 

James came out of the ensuite still wet, drying. "James?" Alec started. 

"Not now, Alec. Just.. Not now." James pulled the duvet back and crawled into the bed. 

"I just. Thank you, James. " Alec offered before closing the ensuite door behind him. Alec stood under the hot water in the shower watching the pool around his feet turn red with blood. There was too much going on inside him that did not originate from him. And too many questions that needed answers. Answers he didn't have and he was sure James was far from having them either. 

Alec opened the ensuite door and the steam filtered out into the bedroom. James was buried under the duvet facing away from him as Alec crawled in the bed with him. "James?"

"Just come here, Alec. No talking. Just sleep." Alec pulled James close to him wrapping around him. Arm draped over his waist. Face buried in the back of James neck. Alec inhaled. James almost snarled at him to stop acting like Q, but a part of him felt like it was natural. "You're a bastard, Alec."

"Sleep James."

Alec wasn't sure how long they had both been asleep when Gabriel knocked at the door calling their names. Gabriel poked his head in the door looking like he had just woken from a rough night himself. 

"What's wrong, Gabe? Is he..?" Alec was immediately sitting up wide awake. 

"Fuck... What time is it? How long?" James muttered. His head felt like it was going to explode. 

"It's morning. They finished up with him just a little while ago. Doctor said it will be an hour or two before he wakes." 

"He's alright?" James could feel relief flow off of Alec. 

"Said it was touch and go. We got him here just in time but he'll heal." Gabe stepped just inside the room with an armful of tshirts and tracksuit bottoms. "Not the greatest, but they'll do. At least they're not covered in blood." Gabe turned to head out the door. "Doctor wants to talk with you when you get dressed. The room he was in before."

Alec swiftly pulled the bottoms on and headed down the hallway. James followed suit a few moments behind him. 

Q was curled up in the bed they had left him earlier in the night but stitched and bandaged, cleaned of blood, still unconscious but breathing steady now. Alec couldn't help but think he looked smaller and thinner than he had ever imagined he was. 

"He should wake in an hour or two. We want to keep him here the remainder of the day to make sure he stays stable but you can take him home then later this evening." the doctor who had worked on Q was checking the monitors and IV line running into the Q's arm. "Of course we'll send everything you need home with you."

"Home!" Alec protested. "Did you bloody forget that he just had his insides practically spilling out of him!" 

"It can't be safe to move him this soon." James walked in just as Alec was getting ready to punch the doctor. 

 

"If you two idiots are going to fight with the doctor, do it out here. The pup needs to rest and sleep. He's going to do that a lot over the next few days." Lestrade appeared at the room door. "Come out here and we'll explain." Alec stood his ground next to Q's bed not wanting to get too far away from him. "Come on, lad. You can come right back and sit with him."

The doctor followed them out into the hall. "I understand you two aren't wolf. I remember you from the leg wound" he nodded at James then Alec. "You're new around here. Non-wolf alpha is a new one on me. What that means for any future medical care we'll have to explore, but try not to get injured too badly in the meantime. Anyway, I'm rambling... Zaquary is going to heal far more rapidly than you or I would. Barring infections or other complications I expect him to be fully recovered in a week to ten days."

"That's impossible, he was half dead. He should be in intensive care in a proper hospital with proper doctors who understand how seriously he was hurt" Alec stormed. "The blood loss alone should have killed him."

"And yet it didn't" the doctor gave his 'appeasing distressed relatives' smile. "He's breathing fine, blood pressure is restored. Just short of a hundred stitches altogether, majority of which will come out in a couple of days. By tonight it will be safe to move him as long as he doesn't strain the stitches in his abdomen. Sleep is the best medicine."

Alec looked to Greg. "This is insane. How can he-? Neither humans or wolves would heal that fast. It's ridiculous."

"But true, I promise you. We wouldn't go to the trouble of saving him Alec, just to risk him later. Sit with him and you'll see." Lestrade said.

James, who had been quiet, finally spoke up. "What about his blood? Alec and I were covered in it."

Alec looked murderous. "We could have lost him, and you're worried about your fucking suit? You bastard."

"No Alec, I'm worried about contamination. What risk is there to us from his blood?"

The doctor looked grave. "We should probably have examined you also. You understand that if infected there is no cure?"

James nodded, expression carefully guarded. "I want to know."

"From blood, risk is lower than saliva, but if you have open wounds... Cut on your hand, even a scrape... Well it's a more tricky way for the condition to pass on, but we've seen it happen."

"How long until we know?"

"James-?" Alec's brow was creased with worry. He checked his own hands finding the usual scratches of a man who wasn't overly careful of minor injury. None were new.

"No visible injuries" James said shortly "but I want to be sure. Can you test for it?"

"We've never developed a test. Don't have those kind of facilities. We just patch you up and send you on your way. Symptoms would become apparent within 48 hours. I'm sorry."

"We're staying here until that time has passed. I hope that's not a problem Lestrade?" James glared at Alec challenging him to disagree.

The policeman shook his head. "You should know however that Mycroft has been in touch late last night. He felt Q's distress and pain. He's not in a position to return for at least five days but I can't keep him away from you any longer than that. You'll want to be out of here by then unless..."

"Unless?"

"You're locked in one of our med rooms."

"Understood" James walked away and closed their bedroom door behind him leaving Alec staring helplessly between two closed rooms. To go after James or to see evidence with his own eyes that Q was improving?

"I'm sorry" the doctor repeated to Alec. "If you'd like I can give you the once over, or we can wait? I'm not sure how much I could tell you at this point." 

Alec shook his head no. "I think I need to talk to James."

Lestrade clapped him on the shoulder. "Go. I'll ask Gabriel to sit with Q. The doc needs to visit our other patient anyway." He thumped his fist on the other locked med room door. "Gabriel? Safe to come in? You can visit Emma again later, but Q needs you."

Alec opened the door to the bedroom they had slept in to find James lying on the bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "What's going on James? You're worrying me."

"Go see to Q, Alec."

"Not before you tell me what is going on in your head. Do you have an open cut or wound? Is that what you're worrying about?" Alec prodded him sitting down on the bed next to where James lie. 

"No Alec. But still... Just leave me the fuck alone for awhile, alright?" 

"James?" Alec laid a hand on his thigh concerned and needing contact and feeling an unusual unfamiliar panic underlying in James. 

"Alec! No! For once use your fucking head and think about what just happened over the last 24 hours." James snarled at him. "Did you even think at all before you started fucking him. What the outcome was going to be?" 

Alec just stared at him. 

"Obviously not. Which is what I should have expected from you!" James snarled at his partner. "Have you thought at all about what we both felt trying to save him? And the answer is no again, isn't it Alec. Because you are acting weird like him more and more each day, Alec!"

"James?"

"I need to think. Go away Alec"

Alec stood, and James got what he wanted.

Alec headed back towards Q's room trying to wrap his head around what was going on with James when Lestrade yelled at him from down the hallway waving a hand at him. "Yes Maxwell. He's going to be fine. No. No. Mycroft won't be near him." Lestrade paused and listened to the loud angry voice on the other end of the call. 

"Here. You take this." He shoved his mobile into Alec's hand. "You're his alphas. Maxwell Lewis." He smirked at Alec. 

"Fuck..." Alec sighed taking the mobile from Lestrade. He could already hear Max ranting on the other end of the call. "Maxwell. It's Alec Trevelyan."

"Trevelyan, what the hell is happening with Zaquary? You have us all frantic with worry. We were convinced we'd lost him and Nathaniel is already on his way to London."

"There's really no need-"

"Nathaniel is as stubborn as Zaquary himself. Nothing will stop him and I want the assurance of someone in my pack that the pup is ok. You let a wolf at him. You're supposed to watch out for him." Max knew he was being unreasonable but his anger was palpable down the telephone line.

"What were we supposed to do Max? Don't you think we're beating ourselves up enough about it?"

"Lestrade said it was a rogue. You get out there Trevelyan and you hunt that beast down, do you hear me?"

Alec paced along the corridor. Maxwell's tone had him wanting to salute, but the bloody man was only concerned for his boy. Alec knew what that felt like. He looked back towards the door of Q's room. "If not me then the London pack Max. Lestrade anyway. And if I can put a bullet in the fucking animal that did this believe me I will." 

After a few moments of listening to Max's further ranting Alec had had enough. He was certain Q was awake or stirring by the subtle change in awareness that flirted around his own mind. "Got to go Max. I'll call with an update in a day or two. If you speak to Nathaniel tell him he's welcome at the flat." All things considered past rivalries should be suspended.


	58. Waking

James was dozing but pinged into alert when he felt Q wake. There was several minutes of disorientation that James attributed to Q becoming aware of his surroundings, followed by moments of fear and panic as he recalled what had transpired. James rolled onto his side and fought to empty his mind, free himself from the sense of other that engulfed him. He mentally checked himself over. Didn't feel ill or in pain himself, but he was drowning in Q's emotions. If Alec felt Q this strongly it didn't seem to floor him quite so completely.

The terror receded to be replaced by anxiety. It was a constant buzz that James felt somewhere behind his breastbone drawing him to the room along the hall. He wouldn't go. Not yet. He needed to separate himself again and lock the feelings down tight before he could face Q again. He was an agent of MI6. A distraction such as this was too dangerous, needed to be controlled, preferably eliminated.

He groaned and pulled the duvet over his shivering body. The one place he desperately wanted to be at that moment was by Q's side, but common sense and a sense of duty kept him away. He could not do his job effectively and be responsible for another human being at the same time. Distance. Distance surely had to make it easier? Easier to hide the sneaking suspicion that he had begun to care for Q too.

Alec was already heading down the hallway to Q's room when Gabriel stuck his head out the room door to look for him. "He's waking Alec. He'll need you." Alec stared at Gabriel for a moment. There was something going on with the boy. Something in his eyes but Q was his priority at the moment tugging at the pain inside his chest. 

Alec took Gabriel's place sitting on the side of Q's bed. Alec smoothed the hair back away from Q's face, the pull of what 'might have been' surging up in him when his fingers reached Q's bite mangled ear. 

Q's eyes fluttered briefly as he struggled to consciousness. "Alec..." he barely whispered but loud enough that pulled Alec back from his thoughts. 

"Shush Q. You're safe.." He bent over the younger man placing a kiss to his forehead. Alec's hand rested against the side of his face as Q's eyes tried to focus.

"I was so scared. I felt you slipping," he started but stopped. "You're going to be fine. That's what matters." Alec kissed his forehead again tucking the blankets in around him carefully. 

"Alright? Alphas alright?" Q muttered struggling to stay awake and focus. 

"We're both fine you bloody little shite. James and I both. What were you thinking! Don't ever do that again." Alec scolded him. "Not going to lose you, Q! Can't do that!"

"James?"

"Napping" Alec lied. He would worry about James later.

"No he's not" Q said softly. His eyes fluttered shut again. One was here. One alpha was close. The other wasn't far but paced just out of reach. Q huffed and then winced as pain seared through his stomach.

Alec fussed instantly. "Do you need pain relief? Should I get someone?"

"Sit down Alec" Q murmured sleepily. "Contact... It helps." He reached for Alec's fingers, weakly clasping them. Alec circled his thumb over the back of Q's hand. 

"Do you know where you are?" Q shook his head. "I think this is the HQ of the London pack. Lestrade brought you to their medical facility. You've been here before."

"Mm... With James. Yes." He stiffened "Myc...?"

"Abroad. We'll have you out of here before he's back. Max called. Nathaniel is on his way. Doesn't trust us to care for you."

Q smiled and Alec suppressed a pang of jealousy when Q muttered "Natty's going to be mad as hell. Can we go home yet?"

"You only just woke up" Alec chuckled squeezing his fingertips. "Want some water?"

"Tea. Bacon sandwich. No... Pizza... Meat Feast with extra pepperoni..." Q giggled. "From Romanos. Large." He groaned, clamping a hand across his belly. "And for fucks sake get me a piss bottle before I burst."

"Need food Alec. Healing burns so much energy. So get me something pleaseee." He started to laugh again and this time it really hurt. 

"Alright? Q?" Alec wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed with him and wrap around him but was afraid of hurting him. 

"I just want to go back to the flat. Can we go soon? James needs to get out of here too." Q wrapped an arm around his belly bracing himself as he tried to move over a little farther on the bed. 

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Moving. Need contact. Get in here with me. Need Alpha" he grimaced, teeth clenched. "Not just Alpha." He added quietly.

"Are you sure? I'll hurt you."

"Shut the fuck up, Alec. Need contact." He murmured starting to doze off again. "Food. Sleep. Alpha."

"Don't you ever do anything like this again to us. To me, you little shite." Alec curled around him the best he could careful as to where he placed his arm placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Your ear is all fucked up."

"Doesn't matter. Ears are minor. Hair will cover." Pushing his face into the crook of Alec's arm inhaling the scent of alpha. 

There was peace, calm. For the first time in hours James didn't feel like he was being torn apart, or that the demands of another needed to be satisfied. He padded barefoot along the corridor to Q's room and pushed the door open. Alec's eyes peered over the top of Q's head, the rest of his face buried in Q's hair. He had curled around the younger man awkwardly and seemed to be completely at peace. 

"Alright?" James asked softly. 

"He needs you too. And he needs pizza" Alec whispered over Q's head.

"No room" James observed "but I can organise food." He looked longingly at the bed. To be curled around Alec... He sighed "I'll see if I can find a menu."

Alec swung his legs off the bed and wrapped himself around James, burying his face in his neck. "Stay with Q. I'll order and then I'll be right back." He pressed his lips to James'. "He's asleep, but he'll know you're there. And I bet the three of us could fit at a push." He smiled cautiously at his partner and left, leaving James staring at the space he'd occupied.

"I know you're there James" Q murmured without opening his eyes. He patted the bed next to him. "Don't you think it's time we got over this? I want you here with us, and Alec does too."

"I'm doing what I can Q. Don't push me for more."

Q looked directly at him "I want more James. You helped me and I want to help you. Wolf needs alpha. Contact with you helps me heal. Quicker I heal, faster we get out of here."

Q grit his teeth and moved a little to let James have room on the side of the bed facing him. "Please James. Even just a few moments". Q inhaled sharply as a wave of pain rolled through him.

James stood at the side of the bed, torn. "Q..." He sighed. "I..."

Q opened his eyes looking up at James. Eyes partially glazed by the pain medication they had given him but wolf very prevalent still lurking just beneath the surface there also. 

"James. Alpha needs wolf too."

"You are such a shite, Q." James crawled up onto the bed carefully avoiding Q's injuries until he was lying facing the younger man. Close enough that he could rest his cheek on Q's dark hair. 

Q pulled his face back just enough to be able to look up into James face. Cautiously he reached up gently pressing his lips to James'. "Thank you James." Then buried his face into James chest and inhaled deeply. 

James closed his eyes and tried to relax. Hot puffs of breath warmed his chest as Q settled in once again to doze with James' chin resting lightly on his head. James heard the door open and close behind him, felt Alec move into the room until he was in sight, Watched him slide into bed behind Q and spoon him, putting his face not far from James'. Q sighed contentedly in his semi-awake state surrounded by the security and strength of his alphas.

"James" Alec slid his fingers into James hair, closing the gap above Q's head to claim James' lips in a desperate kiss. He nipped at James' lower lip, swiping his tongue across the tender skin to soothe, becoming more insistent the longer their lips moved together. Alec wanted to pull him close, but Q was tucked between them.

"Damn" Alec groaned, deepening the kiss. His tongue explored, sliding against James', until James reached over to curl his fingers against Alec's jaw. 

"We should take this elsewhere " James moaned.

"We can't... Q..."

"Q would be fucking delighted if you two would stop trying to get off with me in the middle, at least until I'm healed enough to join in." Q muttered crossly. "Please.... Feel free to carry on elsewhere."

"Q?" Alec murmured into his hair. 

"It's fine, Alec." Q whispered. "Go." Q buried his face into James chest one last time inhaling. He placed a hand on his chest patting him. "Go."

Both of the alphas peeled themselves out of the bed carefully not to shake the bed. Alec leaned over placing a hard insistent kiss on Q. "Fuck Alec. Bloody not fair teasing like that. I expect a follow through when I am better." A hand snaking up to caress the front of Alec's bottoms. 

James chuckled "You really are a bastard, Alec."

 

"Me? He's the one lying there with all the stitches in him and still groping at my cock."

"Go! Before I try to pull you both back in here and rip my stitches out". Q insisted. 

"When you are better." Alec placed another kiss on him and then hurried out the door to follow James who was already heading back to the room they were staying in. 

Q tried to doze back off but alphas were engaged in activities that he wished he had been included in. Need. Want. Desire. Wolf whined as it curled up. Q wished his internal organs weren't being held in by stitches at the moment. 

Q tried to find a comfortable position in the bed wincing at even the smallest movement. "Need some help, lad? Q glanced up to find Lestrade leaning in the doorway. Large brown wolf nuzzled at the good ear of the smaller dark wolf. 

"Please Greg. Would be helpful. Can't seem to find a comfy spot. Need sleep. " Q sighed he needed to sleep more. Sleep. Food. Alphas "Just a little more sleep and then I want to go back to the flat."

Lestrade carefully helped the boy get rearranged in the bed to a more comfortable position. "Where did your alphas wander off to?" 

"They're off..." Q waved a hand in the air with a smirk. "Relieving stress. I supposed it's a normal reaction for Double O agents. A validation of life. That they are still alive." Q sighed his eyes drifting close. 

"You had them scared, Zaquary. Had us all scared." Lestrade glanced at the monitors lining the far wall of the room pretending he knew what he was looking at. "We'll get you out of here as soon as possible. Mycroft suspects. He doesn't know exactly what happened yet but he clued in on some of it. Going to be gone for a few more days with business but I won't be able to keep him away from here after that. Hopefully you'll be long on your way to being almost healed by then." 

"As soon as I can, I want to go back to the flat." Q squeezed his eyes shut tight momentarily as a twinge of something shuddered through him. "Thank for you everything though, Greg. And thank you for taking care of them also." He vaguely remembered Lestrade taking over in the park. Wolf remembered large brown wolf from the park. 

"Get some rest, lad. You need it. I'll wake you when your pizza binge arrives." Lestrade chucked. 

"Greg. One thing. I don't know what is going on with Gabriel but I know there is something. Take care of him please." He started to doze again. Pain medication starting to take over. "Tell him he is welcome to come to the flat after I go home too." He murmured as he drifted into sleep. Large brown wolf huffed at the small dark one. 

Lestrade scrubbed a hand over his face. "I will, Zaquary. Get some sleep." Closing the door behind him to leave Q to rest. "Bloody Holmes brothers."


	59. Surrounded By Friends

Q had demolished almost three quarters of the pizza and was tapping on a tablet when Alec and James reappeared. Alec snagged a slice and bit into it, sauce oozing down his chin. He swiped it away and sucked on a finger, catching Q’s eye and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Really Alec?” Q snorted, but when the other man kissed him hungrily Q almost pulled him into the bed. Alec obliged, lying down next to him propped against the head of the bed and pulling Q back to lean against his chest.

James nudged Alec’s legs up and grabbed the last slice of pizza, chewing pensively. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better than I was. Pain relief is good. Not so great when it wears off, but the doc is going to send me home with bucketloads. When can we go? I want to sleep in our own bed with you both beside me.”

“We’re not leaving yet until I know…” He looked sharply at Q, wondering how he was going to react, deciding to speak up anyway. “We need to check we aren’t infected.”

Q sat up, pulling away from the safety of Alec’s arms. “What do you mean? Alec? James? Did I hurt either of you?”

Alec glared “Nice one James. Trying to keep him calm, not work him up.”

James shrugged and threw the crust of his pizza back into the box. “We need to know.” He jumped off the bed and went to the table by the door returning with his phone. “We need to check in at some point. If I have to break the news to M that we’re out of action I’d rather do it from some place far away.”

“You’re such a tosser James. We’re going to be fine.” he pulled Q into him again, kissing the top of his head. “And if not, would it really be so bad? Lestrade, Mycroft, Q… they all cope. I could see advantages even.”

"You may be all for this Alec and don't care, but I do." James glared at Alec. "Would it be really so bad? I can't believe you just asked that Alec. You really don't think sometimes."

"James, it's not as if it would be the end of the world." Alec crawled off the bed.

"Don't go there, Alec." James was not ready to have this fight with Alec. Too many things to consider and understand.

"Stop!" Q snarled at them getting both their attention as he tried to sit up onto the edge of the bed. "First answer my question! Did I hurt anyone? " Wolf whined. Wolf paced. Alpha was angry. "If the answer is no to my question, then will you two please take your fight somewhere else. Not here. Not now or I'll take myself back to the flat alone."

"Get your ass back in that bed, Q." Alec grabbed him by the arms and started to lie him back down again. "You'll rip yourself open again."

"Christ, you two are more like toddlers than alphas." Q muttered to himself lying back down in the bed again. "Could one of you please find the Doctor or Lestrade to see when I can leave?'

James left, letting the door slam shut behind him. Alec made to follow him then thought better of it, returning to the bed and taking his irritation out on Q’s pillows, fluffing them and stuffing them behind the young man’s back. “If you want to go home I’ll make sure it happens. There’s no need for us to stay. Lestrade knows where we are in an emergency.”

Q smirked at him. “When you’ve finished punishing my pillows, why don’t you go and actually talk to James? I assume you’re both ok? I’ve never known anyone go from fucking to fighting quite so quickly as you two.”

“It's a talent” Alec sulked, straightening sheets and generally avoiding following James. “One we were practicing long before you came along, but we seem to have mastered it in recent months.”

“Alec, I wouldn’t wish the wolf on anyone. It makes life so complicated at times. I hate that we have to be careful. When you’re with James you can be more physical… rougher…”

Alec chuckled “Are you blushing Q?”

“Fuck off Alec, you know what I mean. It matters.”

Alec climbed back onto the bed and pressed Q back into the pillows, kissing him and laughing. “But it wouldn’t matter would it…? If I was wolf too I mean? You and Natty never had to be careful I bet…”

Q pushed him away with a firm hand to his chest. “What the fuck Alec? You seriously know how to kill a mood. And it’s not happening, you’re both fine, so this conversation is moot. Go find James and tell him I am going home whether he likes it or not.”

"We're going to have to talk about this eventually, Q? " Alec chuckled and kissed him again.

"No we aren't because it's not happening. Go. I want to go home." Alec gave him that 'talk to me' look and refused to move.

"You are such a fucking bastard." Q finally sighed. "Natty was already wolf when we met. It was safe. After Natty and I decided to go our separate ways... " The words drifted off with a wave of a hand in the air. "Just never. And then you. Oh fuck you, Alec. Be useful. You're a Double O, spring me out of this prison so I can sleep on my own sofa at least."

"Someone is blushing again." Alec chuckled as he got off the bed. "Let me see what I can find out."

Alec came back in a little while bearing a plastic bag. "Guess who gets to go home and with a good supply of pain meds. Doctors orders to stay in bed for at least the next two days, which doesn't seem like bloody long enough, Q. Are you sure you are ready?"

"Wolf needs to go home, Alec."

"If you say to, but if you start bleeding again we are going to have a serious talk about this." Alec scolded him. "Lestrade is going to take us to the flat. Not sure yet if James is coming with us or not." Alec moved to the side of the bed, "Grab your blanket and wrap it around yourself because that is how you are going home. Naked in a blanket. Your clothes got left in the park." Alec laughed as he carefully scooped Q up in his arms. "Arm around my neck and hang on."

* * *

“Can’t leave you alone with those two idiots for two minutes without some disaster befalling you. Here, I brought chocolate. And wine. But you’re not allowed wine.” Moneypenny kicked off her heels at the bedroom door and curled up at the head of the bed on James’ side. Q was stretched out in the middle at Alec’s insistence, laptop on one side and a collection of hand-held tech strewn across the other. Moneypenny poked an odd looking thing with buttons, nudging it over with her toe.

“Make yourself at home Evie. Gabe, move those things off the bed before madam here breaks something.”

Gabe uncurled from the chair in the corner, half concentrating on a gaming device. He stuck his head out of the bedroom door as he passed to find Greg still engaged in conversation with Alec and showing no sign of leaving just yet, so he gathered up the items and dumped them on the chair, plonking himself on the foot of the bed too.

“Lovely to see you Gabriel” Moneypenny blew him a kiss and the young man looked up in surprise. She rolled her eyes when it was clear he hadn’t really registered her entrance to the room at all. “Charming… one wounded soldier and one in cloud cuckoo land. A girl could be offended by the lack of attention.”

“I’m the patient here. I should be the one getting all the attention” Q huffed, patting the duvet in search of the promised chocolate. “I have stitches. Want to see?”

“Gross boy, no I do not.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “So how are you? In terrible agony I imagine, being a man.”

“Cheeky bitch” he laughed. “I’m flying high. The pain meds are good. Desperate for a drink though. Where’s my tea?” He threw a chocolate wrapper at Gabe who tutted and waved a hand distractedly.

“Your bloke is making it. The old bloke.”

There was a thud at the door, that sounded like a foot and a voice complaining that someone had shut the door. Moneypenny sighed and went to answer it, stepping back with a happy “Oh!” when a dark haired man wobbled in with a tray of cups and biscuits. “Who are you?” she breathed.

"Nathaniel." He replied with a raised eyebrow at Q. "Who are you?"

"Natty, this is the ever lovely Ms. Moneypenny. Female badass of MI6. Did you have trouble in the kitchen? James and Alec are horrid about putting the tea back in the right place when I'm not around to supervise." Q patted the bed next to him for Nathaniel to crawl in with him.

"Q love. Is there something I am missing here? A dark haired boy convention or something. And importing them from the States also." Moneypenny gave Nathaniel the once over.

"He's not interested, Moneypenny. Not in the least little bit. Nathaniel is from Boston, Moneypenny. We're old friends."

"He's the ex. Used to fuck Q." Gabriel smirked at him. Q rolled his eyes and turned bright red.

"So the little boffin wasn't as innocent as I thought he was before the Chuckle Brothers corrupted him." Moneypenny smirked.

"Hey, I'm wounded here. Quit picking on me."

"Damn Q. Is it always like this?" Nathaniel asked snuggling up to him pressing his nose to Q's hair.

Q relaxed into Nathaniel’s arms, pulling the laptop closer. He smiled fondly over his shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Nathaniel’s arm. “Always. They’re friends. They get to talk to me like shite and buy me chocolate.”

“Some friends get to do more than that” Moneypenny laughed and stared pointedly at Nathaniel who was practically wrapped around Q. “You two sure you’re just friends?”

Alec stuck his head around the door and scowled at the tangled couple. Q gave him a bright unconcerned smile and returned to typing, unconsciously pressing his nose against Natty’s arm that curled around his chest. “Greg’s leaving Gabe. You ready?”

Gabe tossed the DS at Q with a grin. “Levelled you up twice. Call me tomorrow? Good to meet you Nathaniel, hopefully we can get together for a pint when Q’s on his feet.”

“I should go too before Alec kicks me out. Where’s James?” Moneypenny asked, nudging Nathaniel aside so she could kiss Q’s cheek. Q gave her a knowing look. “What? A girl has to try. One day you’ll put a pretty boy in my path who actually likes girls.”

“I’ll keep an eye out” Q promised. “You don’t need a man in your life Evie, you have far too much fun playing the field. We’ll go out at the weekend before Natty leaves and see if we can find you one.” Alec was still leaning against the door like a bouncer at a nightclub willing the night’s last clients away. “Is James home yet?”

“Not yet. Soon I’m sure. I’ve set the room downstairs for Nathaniel and you should get some sleep Q.” He glared at the dark haired man wrapped around his lover.

Nathaniel chuckled “I think that’s my dismissal. I’ll be right downstairs if you need me.” He kissed Q on the top of his head and swung his legs out of bed. Alec’s place in the bed. Alec gritted his teeth as the young man said a cheery goodnight, laughing at the agent’s sour expression.

"Be right back." Alec followed Nathaniel out the bedroom door closing it behind him. Nathaniel waited until they were downstairs before confronting Alec.

"I'm just here to make sure he is alright, Alec. Not to fight with you."

"He's going to be fine, Nathaniel." Alec crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Don't give me that bloody shite, Alec. You and I both know you were lucky this time. What happens next time? Or what happens to him if you aren't around anymore?" Nathaniel minced no words with Alec. "And don't try to tell me that you're good alphas taking care of him. One alpha seems to have disappeared and hasn't bothered to see if he got home in one piece."

"You don't know what you are talking about you little bastard. I'm not going to hurt, Q. I'm not leaving him." Alec snarled at Nathaniel, hands balling into fists at his side. It was all Alec could do to keep from punching the younger man, but for Q's sake he forced himself not to start anything.

"Maybe not, Alec. So where is James then, Alec? Wolf acknowledged both alphas."

"I don't know. I can't speak for him and I'm not James' babysitter." Alec glared at him but inwardly wondered where James was himself.

"Just know, Alec. At the first sign of painful distress strong enough that it's felt it clear in Boston again, Max, Richard and I will be here immediately to take Zaquary back home with us. Where he belongs no matter what." Nathaniel warned Alec.

"It won't happen again. He's not yours anymore, Nathaniel. Not anymore." Alec turned away from the young wolf and headed back upstairs to their bedroom before he did lose control and punch him.

Alec quietly opened the bedroom door hoping Q had dozed off. "Did you and Natty have a good fight?" Came a voice from the lump buried under the duvet in the middle of the bed. "He's just concerned, Alec."

"He's more than concerned, Q." Alec huffed.

"If Nathaniel was more than a good friend to me now, I would probably still be in Boston, Alec and not here." Q sighed. "Please get in the bed with me for awhile. Wolf needs Alpha." Q smiled slightly at Alec.

"Q, about the thing, what I said earlier.. Wolf," Alec started as he curled up behind Q spooning my tightly to him.

"No Alec. Just no. If you don't believe me about being wolf, ask Lestrade. Ask Gabriel. Ask Nathaniel even. You need to seriously think about it logically."

"Alright. Alright, you little shite. But we will talk about this sometime. I want to understand more, Q. Try to understand what goes on in that dysfunctional wolfie head of yours." He chuckled placing a kiss on the dark curls in front of him. Alec carefully wiggling an arm under Q so he could rest his head on it, and pulled him closer trying not to disturb his stitches. They lay in silence curled up together, Q's nose pressed to Alec's arm, closeness to alpha.

"Alec," Q finally broke the silence. "Where's James?"

"He'll be here in a few, Q."

"You're a bad liar, Alec."

Alec sighed. "Alright, I don't know where he is, Q. He won't answer his mobile or texts." Alec placed another kiss to Q's head trying to reassure him. "I'm sure he'll appear soon though." Trying to cover his uneasiness.

"Don't make excuses for him. I know he's not coming." Q muttered quietly. Wolf needed alpha. Wolf whined. Wanted to pace. Alpha was far away. Distance. Walled off. Wolf made alphas quarrel. Wolf whined. Alpha didn't need wolf.


	60. Needing Distance

James let himself into his flat without bothering to turn on the lights. He didn't expect Alec to bother following him - too busy playing cosy with Q - but he double locked the door so he would have to ring and bawl to get in if the unexpected occurred. He went to the kitchen and emptied the carrier bag onto the counter. One bottle of Macallan and one lonely ready meal for one. He stowed the latter in the fridge finding his appetite for food lacking.

In the bathroom he set the taps flowing drinking directly from the bottle. There had been a glass, but he'd forgotten to pick it up and he couldn't be bothered to fetch it now. It was hardly necessary. Intake from the bottle was slower anyway. Could almost be considered healthier when given that context.

He could feel Q no matter how hard he tried to block him out. A sleepy presence hovering in between discomfort and pain. Perhaps he needed more medication, or perhaps it was an emotional thing. James didn't understand it and didn't want to.

His tie slid free and the buttons of his shirt popped open. Pushing the fabric aside he stared at himself in the large mirror, running his finger over the deep red-purple bruises below the collar line. Alec liked to mark. Imprints of teeth like brands of ownership. James shivered.

It was those marks in the early afternoon that had got Alec talking about the wolf again. Q and wolf. Alec didn't realise how easily he interchanged them in conversation. What Wolf needed. What Q needed. It all blended into one.

There had been a shift in Alec in the last few days. He had stopped talking of the effect of the wolf in an objective sense and was taking a far more personal interest. He wanted to feel Q in a more intimate sense. Experience what it would be like to be a true alpha. And almost as an afterthought, the advantages to him as an agent. James pinched at one of the bites again. How much was Alec thinking with his head and how much more his cock?

Q had said no. James had listened at the door - eavesdropping wasn't something he was proud of - and had been relieved that at least one of them had some common sense. But it was fairly clear that Q would give in to Alec eventually. Everyone did who had something he wanted and Q needed Alec.

Q said he needed both. Well, not that he needed both - James was always an afterthought to the Alec/Q party - but alpha needed wolf, and in this case it was always Alec he turned to. Alec was more accepting, embraced the challenge of something new. Was more than happy to get laid as a result. And the bastard had developed feelings for Q, not just wolf.

James sighed and undressed the rest of the way, sinking into the hot water with his bottle. Alec would be reckless, jump in, get what he wanted. He'd fall on his feet and become Q's alpha, and that would leave James even further from what he wanted. He fucking hated wolves.

* * *

"I have to go back today. I don't have any choice. " Q growled at Alec. "If you and Natty would just quit fussing over me and bandage me up tight, I can not do this."

"You're not ready to go back. Bloody hell Q! You almost died just a couple of days ago and you think you are going back to work."

"What am I going to tell the Major then? Sorry can't come to work. Mauled by the neighbors dog. I'm going, Alec." Q stood in front of Alec in just his pyjama bottoms. Some of his lesser wounds were now just red angry looking new skin, other still had stitches remaining. "Just wrap me up please." He threw a couple of rolls of gauze at Alec and waved a hand at his still nasty looking stomach. "If you make it tight, I can do this."

"This is so not a good idea, Q. Not at all." Alec sighed. "What if?"

"Alec, I'll take my pain medication and I'll be careful." Q laid a hand on his arm. "I'm okay, Alec. You've watched it all heal. It's okay. If I get to feeling bad, I'll call you. Alright?"

Alec sighed as he pulled him in burying his face in Q's hair. He didn't like it, but Q was right. There wasn't any choice in the matter today. He had to attempt to go to work. Since he had become R, the Major had become more and more dependent on the younger man's assistance.

"I'm more worried about trying to explain why I am missing half an ear that was there at the end of last week." Q laughed. "Hopefully the hair will cover it as long as Moneypenny stays away and doesn't make an issue of it. "

Alec was halfway through wrapping Q's abdomen tightly, listening to Nathaniel give the same arguments he had and Q dismiss them just as effectively, when his phone rang. He handed the job over and stepped away to take the call, all the while glowering at the first aid skills Nathaniel demonstrated.

When he actually checked caller ID he swore. "James where the fuck are you?"

Q was immediately alert, fending off Nathaniel who ordered him sharply to stand fucking still or he'd lock him in the bathroom to do the bandages properly. "Where is he Alec?" Q asked frantically. James had been steadily fading over the last hour.

Alec listened for a moment. "That's a fucking rookie job. Why the hell are you going?"

"Alec, where is he? When is he coming home?" Q insisted moving out of Nathaniel's reach completely. The older man threw up his hands in frustration. Nothing would get done until Q had answers obviously.

"Gdansk." Alec hissed at Q then into the phone "You're a total wanker, that's not how... Fine. No, no fucking way. You tell him yourself." Alec thrust the phone at Q and stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, nodding at the phone. "Want some privacy? I'll go calm hot-head down."

Q nodded, waited for the door to close once more. "James? Why are you in Gdansk?"

"Still at the airport, flight out in half an hour. I have some documentation to retrieve from the offices there. Q, listen..."

"Why haven't you been home? Alec missed you, he's been a real pain about it. It's not the same without you in bed. Wolf doesn't settle and it makes Alec restless. He..."

"Q, shut the fuck up." Q's mouth snapped shut at James' harsh tone. "I'm sick of being driven by what wolf wants. Alec can deal with it on his own for a few days. He seems to enjoy being needed and ordered around. Personally I'm ready to get back to work without having to think about anyone else first. I'll call you when I get back. Just wanted to break the news that I'm not wolf yet."

"But James, wolf needs both of you..."

"Wolf, Q. That's all I hear. Wolf needs so alpha jumps. What about what alpha needs? Or God forbid what I- Fuck! I have to go. We'll talk in a few days."

James disconnected before Q could say any more.

Q stood in the bedroom staring at the mobile. There were things he wanted, needed to say to James but now there wouldn't be a chance. Wolf whined and cowered on its belly. Alpha was angry. Alpha wanted nothing to do with wolf. Alpha left. Q opened the bedroom door finally and yelled for Nathaniel. "Natty, come finish wrapping me up. I need to go to work. Please."

Nathaniel was already right there coming down the corridor. "What? What did he do?" He pulled Q carefully into a hug.

"He's gone, Natty. I've come between them. He isn't coming back, I don't think." Q swallowed down a sob that was threatened to escape. He wasn't going to fall apart in front of Alec and make the entire situation even worse. "Just help me get ready for work. I need to have something to occupy me."

Alec stuck his head in the bedroom. "Q? Alright?"

"I'm fine, Alec. Fine." He watched Nathaniel begin to wrap more gauze around him trying to blanket his stitches, not daring look at Alec. Nathaniel finished the bandaging giving him a nod and then stepped out of the room for a moment.

"Q? What did he say?" Alec cautiously stepped closer laying a hand on his shoulder attempting to sense what was going on inside of the younger man only to find that wolf was just the smallest presence there. Q was shut down tighter that Alec had ever felt.

"Just let me finish dressing please and then take me to work Alec."

"Talk to me, Q. What happened?" Two fingers to his chin, Alec forced him to look up at him.

"He said we would talk in a few days, Alec. I didn't mean..." he stopped and didn't continue what he was going to say.

Alec sighed and kissed Q, a light brush of lips. "It'll be fine. He's off on one about something. It happens. I'll call him later maybe he'll be ready to talk then."

Q shook his head. "He's had enough Alec. He doesn't want to be part of us. Doesn't want to be alpha. I'm sorry, I really didn't intend to push you two apart. Wolf..." He swallowed back a sob. "He doesn't want to be needed by me. By wolf. Just take me to work Alec. We'll work something out... You can move out... Tell him you're going back. I can look after myself most of the time, and maybe you could just check on me once in a while? Alpha doesn't mean lover. Doesn't have to..."

Alec shut him up with another kiss, hard and angry. "Stop babbling nonsense Q. I'm not fucking moving out or dropping you just because James is having a tantrum."

"But you and he were happier before..."

"Life happens Q, things change. This is his issue."

"It's ours." Q whispered. "Things aren't balanced without him. I need him here, but every time I think we're making progress he does this. He doesn't want me Alec, he wants you. It's fine... Really... Maybe I could go home somehow? Or... Or I could... Maybe, if Lestrade watched out for me I could..."

"Don't you fucking dare say you'll crawl to Mycroft!" Alec's large hands cupped his face, glaring fiercely, two sets of green eyes connecting. Alec growled and Q startled, watching something wild flicker across Alec's moss green irises. Q shivered. It was only a trick of the light but he imagined what it would be like to have Alec as wolf fighting his corner. It was heady, exciting. Wolf raised its head and whined, tail sweeping the forest floor.

Alec cocked his head curious at the suddenly intense expression on Q's face. He slid one arm around Q's waist and pulled him close, stroking his thumb over Q's lips. "I am not giving you up Q. Nor will I let James go without a fight. He belongs with us, he just doesn't realise how badly you want him. Not everything is about need Q."


	61. Natty's Last Night

"I don't fucking care what M thinks, Tanner. I am not Bond's bloody babysitter. And for the hundredth time I have no fucking clue where he is." Alec stalked the kitchen yelling into his mobile. Q and Nathaniel sat at the counter watching the show. "No! He hasn't answered my calls or texts since the first of the week. If he's vacationing and doesn't want to be found, you sure as hell aren't going to find him. " Alec pulled the mobile away from his ear and didn't even bother to listen to Tanner on the other end for a while.

"Yes, I heard her in the background and you can tell Her Majesty that I am not hiding him anywhere. If I knew where the fucking arse was, I would shoot the bastard myself. And no 'that Holmes boy' doesn't know where he is either." Alec rolled his eyes at Q sighing. "Yes, Tanner. Yes, Tanner. Tell the bloody bitch I will call if we hear from him but don't count on it. Bitch." he snarled disconnecting the call.

"He's not coming back, Alec." Q said quietly. "I'm sorry, Alec. Text him Alec. Call him. Tell him to come back to his flat... your flat. " Nathaniel laid a hand on Q's arm trying to calm him. "No Natty. This is my fault. Where would he go Alec? You need to go find him. If you’re there with him it will be alright."

"Fucking Hell, Q. We talked about this. Not leaving you. Not going to happen."

"But Alec."

“No, Q. And I mean it! I don’t know where the fuck he is anyway. We have hidey holes around the world... safe houses, places we can bunk down, but he could be at any one of them or have his own that I know nothing about. It won’t be an official MI6 house if they can’t find him.”

Alec checked his phone again and found it still lacked any new calls or messages. He fired off another text to James’ phone, most of which was cursing. Nathaniel was talking quietly with Q, trying to soothe him and that was just becoming too irritating to handle. “Maybe you’re just pushing me away now because he’s here” Alec threw at Q, who reeled like he’d been slapped.

“No, of course not” he cried. “Natty, tell him…”

Nathaniel sighed, hugging Q. “You’re really a bit of a twat when you’re angry Alec. I’d like to punch you in the mouth, but I don’t think that’s going to help matters any, do you? Wolf communicates with wolf, Q and I have been close for years as you know. If you were wolf, you’d understand, but I’m not explaining it to you again.” Nathaniel dropped a light kiss on Q’s head and stood to leave. “I think you owe him an apology. I’ll go to my room, leave you two to talk.”

Q watched him go and then turned terrified eyes on Alec. “If you want to stop… Leave, whatever…? I didn’t mean for things to get so bad between you and James. I didn’t think…”

Alec snorted. “Funny, that’s what James usually throws at me. Didn’t think Alec, you never think Alec, why can’t you just fucking think Alec…” He groaned long and loud and full of frustration at the stupid idiot he had for a partner. “I’m sorry…” He pulled Q into his side, rubbing his cheek against Q’s hair. “Natty’s right, I am a twat. I’m worried and angry, but I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“Lets go to bed. I didn’t sleep with you twitching beside me half the night.”

Alec checked his watch. “It’s not even seven Q! There are early nights and then there are...” Q nuzzled into his neck and nipped his skin between sharp teeth. “Ok… bed… Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Tired Alec. Tired of bickering this week. I just want James home, and I don’t want Natty to go home. Evie promised a night out before he left, but with all this upset I don’t know if I want to go. All so hard...”

* * *

"Go! Go!" Q waved a hand at Alec giggling.

"You aren't going to rescue me? I'm crushed Q." Alec chuckled as Gabe and Nathaniel hung on him and tried to pull him out on the dance floor. Alec was well on his way to being pissed also. Nathaniel was so going to regret tonight when he had to get on a flight back home later tomorrow afternoon.

"He's showing his age, Q." Gabriel teased. “Told you we should have left him at home." Gabe smirked knowing full well Alec couldn't resist the challenge.

"I'll have you know I'm not near as old as your precious Gregory." he grabbed both Nathaniel and Gabe by an arm and headed out onto the dance floor with both of the dark haired young men. "You behave." He called over his shoulder at Q who just giggled and waved them away.

Q felt an arm snake around his waist and a warm kiss on his cheek. "Where have you been Moneypenny? My companions have abandoned me for the lure of the dance floor." He gave her hand squeeze lacing their fingers together. "You look knackered, Moneypenny."

"And I love you too. Looking quite dashing yourself there with the chewed ear." Moneypenny pushed his hair behind his mangled ear so it was sticking out.

"Is the reason why you are late the wicked witch of MI6 still on the war path? No. Don't tell me, Moneypenny." He held a hand up stopping her before she could speak. "This is an James and M free zone tonight. We are relaxing and not worrying. Natty's orders on his last night here."

"Oh I can tell you are relaxing, love." She leaned into him with an arm around his  
waist. “I thought Alec was supposed to be watching out for you, not letting you start a collection of umbrellas tonight."

"I'll have you know that I have not had any pain medication since yesterday so I can have fruity concoctions if I want tonight. But not whatever those things were you made me drink last time that causes me to die the next day." Q babbled at Moneypenny and only half listened to her. His focus was on Alec on the dance floor with Gabe and Nathaniel. Wolf needed all three. Wolf needed his makeshift pack. Q leaned his head on Moneypenny's shoulder and inhaled.

"Are we going to start that again this evening, Q? Seriously." Moneypenny slapped at his arm, but didn't pull away from him either. Wolf needed this part of his dysfunctional pack too.

Wolf needed alpha. Wolf whined and paced. Eager to nuzzle into alpha. Wanting to run with alpha.

Q couldn't help but remember that wild feral flicker that passed through Alec's eyes earlier. Q shuddered at the thought of Alec as wolf. Wolf raised its head and whined. Fuck. He couldn't let his thoughts go there with Alec. But Alec was wolf already in so many ways. Wolf needed alpha. Q needed Alec.

Alec had switched from pushing to wheedling when talking about wolf. Earlier that afternoon, with his head pillowed on Q's chest and Q's fingers buried in his hair, Alec had traced a finger along the long pink scar across his belly. The stitches were all gone leaving a neat seam that would be a constant reminder to Alec of the day he nearly lost him. Wake up call. One that crystallised his feelings and intentions.

"You know, if I took a wound like this in the field I'd be dead. Even if a medical evacuation team reached me in time, I'd be out of action for months, half a year maybe at my age." He had kissed the scar and looked up at Q with mischievous eyes, letting his lips wander the length of it.

Q had slapped him over the head playfully. "We'll talk about it when Natty has left. I'm not saying yes, Alec, so don't think you're wearing me down. I'm just more prepared to listen to your arguments."

He was wearing him down, but not with words. Alpha was strongest when Alec's guard was down. When he was fearful, angry, aroused... Q was seeing a lot of all three from Alec since James had rung on his way to Gdansk. It was thrilling at times to feel Alec so clearly, the only disturbing aspect having no vision or touch of the wolf itself. Wolf wanted and needed. Q desired. But James was missing and Q felt his absence like a constant ache.

Alec waved at him from the dance floor, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself in spite of his earlier annoyance with Nathaniel. Perhaps he was just glad he was going home tomorrow, or maybe being draped around Q's ex indicated a reduction in hostilities. Q smiled sadly and slipped off the bar stool, disentangling himself from Moneypenny.

"And where are you off to? And before you've bought me a drink?"

"Gents Evie, back in a mo. And no, you are not following me this time." He warned, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "If anyone else heads that way tell them I'll piss on their shoes if they don't leave me alone for as long as it takes to pee."

"You're a delight. I'll buy my own drink, or..." She nodded at a small group of men who were joking at the end of the bar.

"You're such a tart, but go for it." He grinned, heading for the rear of the club.

The corridor to the toilets was quiet and smelled strongly of bleach, so much so that it made his sensitive nose wrinkle. He sneezed, and scrubbed at it until the irritation faded. Waiting a moment to make sure he wasn't followed he pulled out his mobile and dialled. The call connected, went straight to voicemail as every other call he'd placed had done.

"James, Q again. Bit pissed, sorry. But just out, and thinking how much better it would be if you were here. Alec is missing you. Me too. So there's that. And I was hoping... Well, ring Alec please? Or me. You can ring me. I'd like to talk, just you know... Please ring."

The door opened and Alec stuck his head around it. Q hurriedly stuffed his phone in his pocket. "There you are Q, thought you'd got lost. You have to come and see the guy Eve is trying to pull. He has no idea she has an entourage of hot men following her around trying to cramp her style."

Q pulled him into the corridor and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, kissing him sloppily. "Only one hot man I'm interested in tonight." He giggled. "Let me have one dance before we go? I'm so bored sitting this one out." He prayed he'd remembered to hang up the phone.

Alec and Q made their way back to their table, Q pulled close into Alec's side. Nathaniel and Gabe had their heads bent close together talking. "Oh I know that look, Natty. You and Gabe are planning something." Q giggled.

"Well look at her," Gabe waved a hand in Moneypenny's direction where she was in full 'on the prowl' mode. "We just can't let her get away with that, can we? As much shite as Moneypenny gives us, we've decided that she looks like she needs our assistance." Gabe smirked grabbing Nathaniel by the arm and they proceeded to drape themselves all over Moneypenny being utterly obnoxious.

Q watched them go laughing. "They are so in trouble. I'm not sure Natty really knows what he is getting into with Moneypenny." Q leaned into Alec pressing his nose close to his shoulder trying not to be too conspicuous that he was scenting. "I'm going to miss, Natty. But it will be nice to have things back to normal somewhat." He was just getting ready to mention something about James when he glanced over Alec's shoulder and spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Familiar face at 10:00 o'clock, Alec. Lestrade looking for Gabriel, I assume."

Lestrade spotted them and made his way over to the table. "Why do you always look like you are on duty, Lestrade? " Q giggled.

"That one's had a little too much fun tonight for just coming off pain meds." Lestrade nodded at the younger man. "Thought Gabe was with you?"

"Oh he is, " Alec chuckled and pointed in Moneypenny's direction where she was trying to fend off Nathaniel and Gabe from by scenting her hair at the same time. "He's annoying a friend from work with Nathaniel and ruining her chances for an enjoyable night. Are you sure you want to be out with these youngsters, Lestrade? They never stop."

Lestrade took one look at the giggling pair annoying the pretty woman and sighed. “I think my window of opportunity to escape just slammed shut. Gabriel’s spotted me. Perhaps I could do the lady a service and rescue her?” He wandered off towards the bar, somehow managing to communicate that he was buying. Moneypenny abandoned her attempted manhunt and linked the two drunk boys, dragging them after the newcomer.

“She might have some luck with Greg” Q giggled “at least he’s bi.”

Alec tipped Q’s chin up seeking a kiss. “I’m sure Eve is perfectly capable of finding herself a man without you throwing Lestrade at her feet. Good god what did the man ever do to you? He saved your life and you throw him to the she-lion.” He pressed his lips against Q’s, running his hand down Q’s spine in one long slow movement that made the younger man shiver. “You know… I’m sure Lestrade and Gabriel could get Nathaniel back to the flat if we wanted to head off a little early? You’re still not fully fit…”

“Nice try Alec” Q laughed. “I’m not leaving until I get my dance.” He stood and tugged on Alec’s hand until he struggled to his feet mimicking an old man. “Git!” Q shoved him with one hand in the small of his back onto the dance floor and wriggled closer in the press of bodies. It was too cramped to do much more than sway together, but Q didn’t mind in the slightest, sliding his hands in to the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck and rocking against him suggestively.

“Behave you little shit” Alec smirked “the only place you’re fit enough to have sex is bed.”

“Later then” Q backed off a fraction, letting the music take them both away. Before long his thoughts turned to James again, and what he should tell Alec about the calls. If he should tell him anything at all. He tucked his face into the curve of Alec’s shoulder and sighed softly.

“What’s up?” Alec’s hands sat lightly on his hips, keeping him close.

“Have you heard from James?” Alec froze, taking some moments for him to find the beat of the music and start moving again. “No. Why?”

“I called him, but he didn’t pick up. Left him a message.”

“Tonight? Why would you do that? He’s sulking, I told you to leave it Q. What do you think it will achieve?” Alpha growled. Wolf stepped out of reach, waiting for the cuff. It didn’t come. Alec just stared at Q waiting for an answer.

“I felt him Alec. Not strongly, but close enough to know he was in London last night. But he left again. I thought if I talked to him he would come home…”

Alec grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, oblivious of the dancing crowd around them. “If he wants to come back he will. No one, not even you , can force that stubborn bastard to do anything, so don’t even try.”

"I just thought. I know you're upset, angry. I thought maybe, maybe I could fix things. Help." Wolf cowered. Wolf had disobeyed. "I thought he would at least call you."

Alec lifted his chin up so he could see into Q's eyes. Alec could see wolf shift there, restless. "When you've known James as long as I have, you'll understand. Nothing we can do. We just wait it out. James is a right bastard when he wants to be." Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Not your fault, Q. Stop thinking that. Alright?"

Q nodded but was unsure. Why would James come back to London and not contact Alec before disappearing again. And too, why disappear if it wasn't that he didn't want to be there with them. Wolf whined. Wolf needed.

"I think we should get you home. You're still healing and tomorrow is going to be a long day with Nathaniel heading out."

"You just want to get me in bed." Q smirked at him pushing in closer to Alec.

"Me? What makes you think that, Q?' Alec chuckled.

"I think we need to first rescue Natty and Gabriel from the wrath of Moneypenny. Or maybe it's Lestrade we need to rescue." he nodded over towards the bar where Moneypenny had her arm linked with Lestrade and was working her magic.


	62. Retreat to Skyfall

James stalked through the distantly familiar rooms, expensive shoes echoing through the empty house. Here and there he twitched aside a dust sheet, or rubbed at a filthy window pane to look out across the bleak landscape. Home, he supposed, though it hadn’t been so for decades. Much of the furniture had gone, sold off to pay for the upkeep of the estate, but enough survived to make the place habitable, if not comfortable.

He rattled down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, the only warm room in the house thanks to the roaring fire and the ancient range that had juddered into life amid much swearing on James part, and chuckles from the old man that rested in a wooden kitchen chair cleaning a shotgun.

“So, you’re back? Not much left of the old place, but it’s sound. Mostly.” Kincade leaned back and took a sip from his mug. The bottle of single malt was quarter empty already and James made it to half, sloshing a generous amount into another mug. “What’s brought you all the way up here James?”

“A need for space. Bit of peace and quiet.” James took two good swallows, dropping into a battered armchair by the fire, one ankle resting on the opposite knee. His head fell back and he closed his eyes, letting the fire warm his exterior and the spirit heat him from within.

“Well, we have an excess of that lad. How long you staying? I’ll get someone up from the village. Air the rooms.”

“No need. Few days. Few weeks…? Not sure if I’m going back at all” he said more to himself.

Kincade raised an eyebrow but continued cleaning and drinking. They sat in companionable silence for almost half an hour, James staring into the fire. “What’s the hunting like Kincade? I feel like shooting something.”

Kincade snorted. “You any good with the poncey gun under your jacket, or were you thinking tradition?”

James regarded him through narrowed eyes. “I should remember you never miss a thing old man. And this poncey gun has saved my arse once or twice.” He waved his mug at the window that had darkened almost to black. “Tomorrow maybe. Weather rolled in.”

“Aye” Kincade struggled to his feet, swaying slightly. “Drop the latch lad. Not that you’ll be bothered up here, but the door rattles like hell in the wind.” He gripped James’ shoulder briefly as he made his way out of the house leaving James alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Q was curled up in bed around his laptop that was running a program and reading on his tablet. The last two weeks had been hard on both him and Alec. Nathaniel had gone back to the States, after making it clear to Alec again that the Boston Pack would intervene if necessary on Zaquary's behalf. Also, James was still missing. M had declared him MIA two days earlier after an intense search. However, Q knew he wasn't. At least there was an occasional vague feeling of James that reached him. Wolf sensed Alpha. It wasn't decipherable but he wasn't dead. He and Alec remained silent through the entire search.

"You've been at the stupid project for days now, Q. Can you tear yourself away from it for awhile or do I have to share bed space with the laptop again tonight?" Alec smirked at him from where he leaned against the door of the bedroom clad in pyjama bottoms.

Q glanced up at Alec. Unguarded. Wolf intensely prevalent in his eyes before he regained some balance again. Alec had picked up on the fact that when Q was left to his own devices unwatched that wolf seemed to rise to the surface easily. It was only when others interacted with him that he pulled it back in to hide buried under the surface. But the opposite was happening around Alec more and more. Wolf was mingling with the outer. It pulled at Alec.

"I think maybe I can find a home for it on the bedside table. Besides it will alert me if there is an issue. Rolling over on a laptop not your idea of comfort?" Q teased him gathering up the cords and tech stashing it away off the bed.

"Tablet too." Alec gave him that look. "TSS gets you all day long. Here at home, they are cutting in on my time." Alec pulled back the duvet and flopped on the bed next to him pulling the younger man close into him. "Home, you're mine, Q." Wolf needed to nuzzle at unseen Alpha. Wolf whined. Q whined.

"Q." Alec wasn't sure how to bring up the subject with him other than to just jump in. He made sure that Q was in a position in his arms that he got angry again and decided to bolt that he could grab him securely and not let him get away. "We need to talk. " The younger man immediately froze. Wolf cowered and waited for the cuff. "We need. I want to talk about wolf with you please." Alec could feel the tension instantaneously. "Don't shut me out. Listen to what I have to say first and then we can discuss it."

* * *

James woke shortly after 4 am, hunched and aching from being cramped into the armchair. The fire had burned low and the chill was starting to seep into his bones. He rose and added more logs to the fire and went shivering to make coffee. Mercifully someone had thought to leave an ancient electric kettle so he didn’t need to wait long to make a hot drink. The coffee was almost solid in the jar, probably years beyond it’s use date and there was no milk but it was hot.

His phone buzzed on the table to tell him the battery was low. When he carried it across to his bag lying in the corner to find a charger he saw there were more calls and texts from Q. Four calls, nine messages.

Thinking of Q woke the awareness of the wolf, far distant and currently feeling content. James imagined him curled in Alec’s arms, sleepily turning to bury his face into the crook of Alec’s neck or pulling Alec’s arm tight over his belly with the length of Alec’s body spooned behind him. Wolf pulled him south. Alpha resisted, gritting his teeth and sipping too hot, burnt tasting coffee.

The messages were much the same as all the others. Come home. Call Alec. Ring me. I’m sorry. I’ll leave. Leave… James didn’t want Q to leave. It would be too hard on Alec to give him up and if James asked for that their relationship would never be the same. They didn’t make demands, requests… At least James never had. Fuck, he came here to escape but the baggage followed him.

James deleted the messages and opened the voicemail. The first two were nervous, rambling apologies, precise diction at odds with the tangled argument Q offered for James returning. The third message sounded muffled, with music thumping distantly in the background, Q announcing he was pissed. It ended with Alec’s voice in the background and the rustle of fabric as the phone was hastily stashed in a pocket or bag.

It was the final voicemail that had James staring out of the window until dawn brightened the sky, replaying it in his head over and over.

Please come home soon James. I miss you. Alec and I both need you. Please, just think about it.

* * *

"You can just stop the squirming right now Q and listen to me."

"I don't want to talk about this Alec." So far Q had held out. But the more they talked about wolf or Alec talked at him about it, the more he was beginning to waver. Wolf wanted the unseen unfelt alpha. Q wanted Alec. It all jumbled together. One in the same.

"I just want you to listen to me and take some time to think about it. I don't expect an answer tonight, Q." Alec buried his face in Q's hair an inhaled. Shampoo, soap, Q. He couldn't help but wonder just what Q/wolf scented in the underlying layers in the world.

"We've been over and over again all the reasons why it would make me a better agent in so many ways. You and I have talked and argued about it and we are still at odds about it." Q sighed but Alec was right. They were at a stalemate. Alec's reasons were logical but to Q they didn't outweigh all the reasons Q was against it.

"No, Alec. You know why..." He tried to push away from the larger man again.

"Q. Don't make me force you to listen. I will if I have to but I'd rather not." Alpha's voice. Wolf laid down, ears back. "Just please Q. Let me talk." Q settled burying his face into the crook of Alec's arm, inhaling seeking comfort.

Alec gently placed a kiss into the dark curls in front of him. "Q, I need this. I need this for me and for you. I need to know that I have every means available to me to come home. To come home to you, Q." Alec felt Q still in his arms. He waited for the 'no, we've talked about this' to come from the younger man but for once it didn't.

Alec sighed brushing his lips over the pale bare skin of Q's shoulder across a still visible scar from the rogue attack just a few weeks ago.

"I need to see things the way you do. Feel things the way you do. I see the wolf in your eyes Q and know that there is so much that I am missing. Not understanding. You look at me and I know there is something missing for you too. You're searching for something extra. Wolf is searching for something extra. Sometimes you look at me as you aren't seeing me. And then I realized that it's wolf that can't see alpha."

Alec sighed in frustration as his tugged gently on the younger man so he would roll over to face him. "Bloody hell Q. I don't know how to explain this to you."

Alec reached up, fingers caressing the side of Q's face brushing gently over his mangled ear. "I need to know I can protect you Q. Protect wolf also. I need to be able to share it all with you... Zaquary and with wolf. Feel that level underneath it all. Have wolf feel alpha. See alpha. Run with wolf as wolf. Not sit on the bloody park bench and wait for you to bring me rabbit bits. Bloody fuck. I'm not making any fucking sense at all."

"Yes you are, Alec." Q nuzzled his face into Alec's hand. Wolf nuzzled unseen alpha.

"I'm glad I am to somebody. It's just all a bloody jumble inside my head at times but I know what I want." Alec huffed. He knew what he wanted. And if Q still said no this time, he would wait until he changed his mind.

"Just think about it, Zaquary. I've been considering this since I thought I'd lost you that night in the park. I won't allow that to happen, Q. Not losing you. I need to share this with you while we can. For as long as we can."

Wolf whined. Wolf rolled over and bared it's scarred belly and neck to alpha.

"Think about it. No answer tonight. Alright? We'll talk again when you are ready." Alec kissed him softly on the forehead pulling him in tight, head tucked under his chin. Q inhaled scenting his alpha. Q was content. Wolf was content.

Alec chuckled, "Your hair tickles, you little shite."

Q giggled. "Says the man who wants fur." burying his face in Alec's chest. Wolf wanted. Wolf needed. Q needed and wanted. Q knew but was afraid. "Alpha." he whispered barely audible. But Alec heard and smiled to himself.


	63. An Unpleasant Visitor

It rained steadily for three days lashing the windows and turning the lazy-flowing burns that crossed the land into torrents. James used his enforced captivity to claim a bedroom, opening the windows to let the gale howl through the house taking the stale air with it. Kincade struggled up the stairs to light a fire to chase the morgue-like chill away, and brought fresh bedding too from his own home.

"So who is she, this girl?"

James stopped in the act of wiping dust from a huge mahogany armoire to stare at the old man. "What girl?" He asked puzzled.

"The one that's got you running for the hills" Kincade chuckled, poking at the smouldering logs. "None of my business lad, but I can't think of another reason for you to lock yourself away here, unless you're running from the law."

"No girl and not even a speeding ticket" he smiled fondly.

"Like that is it?" Kincade grinned. "Well, each to their own. Men are no less trouble than women, though they make less fuss."

James gawped at him and then laughed, shaking his head. "I used to think you were a mind reader when I was a boy. Always knew when I was up to no good."

"Just use my eyes and ears James. People tell you far more than the words that come out of their mouths." He picked up the dust sheets and headed for the door. "Goodnight. I'll lock up."

The bedroom became a warm comfortable space in which James could lie restlessly chasing sleep, fighting the pull of home. He had always imagined that he would bring Alec here one day, perhaps even settle if by some miracle they both lived long enough to retire. It wouldn't keep him entertained for long, but as a base it had potential.

As if summoned by the thought, James mobile buzzed on the pillow by his head illuminating the room with blue-tinged light. Alec. Fingers itched to seize it and beg him to come North. Alec would come, James knew he would. Only now he wouldn't come alone.

When the phone fell silent James fell back against the pillows, closed his eyes and gave in to the nagging presence inside. In the quiet hours it was harder to block Q out, and as his injuries healed he seemed to grow almost tangible. He felt Q tonight as a compact ball of unhappiness curled tightly in the corner of James' consciousness. The need to offer comfort was so strong James found himself reaching across the bed for a ghost. Wolf needed alpha. Alpha retreated.

Q's quiet distress lasted more than an hour, tugging at James, winding around his insides. Twice James picked up his phone to call Q to check on him, only to toss it into the folds of the old-fashioned blankets. Where the fuck was Alec? This was his responsibility. Anxiety grew and he found himself pacing the room, fireplace, bed, door, bed...

He was almost at the end of his sanity when he felt the upset abruptly ease, melting in a wash of joy and belonging. Alec was home, or with Q at least. Alpha and wolf reunited. Alpha taking care of wolf.

James fell onto the bed with an angry exclamation. Alpha needed wolf. James needed Alec and maybe he needed Q too, but James could not comprehend giving up whatever humanity he had left to become wolf. Alec wanted it. Alec would give up anything, including James, to belong to Q, to own Q...

James could do it, agree to it. Go home and tell them he was ready to do whatever it took to stay with Alec and be accepted by Q but the 'what if' held him back. What if he committed to the wolf and he was still an outsider? James dealt in risk, and at the moment the risk was too high.

* * *

TSS was home now, feeling more and more like that everyday for Q. He had found his place as Boothroyd's second, working well as a team. Boothroyd trusted his judgement, even though M seemed to never get past his earlier transgressions, and had turned over much of the computer security related issues to him, along with supervising the missions of some of the junior field agents. Although there had been issues with some of the other techs at times seeing him as a newbie and young, very young to their standards to have risen in position as he had so soon.

Q and Alec had fallen into a comfortable routine, Alec having virtually moved into the flat with Q. James had been gone for weeks now, still faintly stirring in the distant somewhere occasionally. Wolf hunted for alpha. Wolf paced. M was convinced he was gone or dead, but wolf knew better. Neither Q or Alec would say anything though. Tanner quizzed them both repeatedly if either had knowledge as to where James had retreated. At least at one point James had the good sense, questionable good sense, to make Alec his next of kin on paper so MI6 could not dispose of his things upon the event that M decided to declare him dead. His things would be waiting for him when he decided to return. And so would Alec and Q.

Q stood at his assigned workstation engrossed in a security fix watching the update execute. "Fuck... " Q sighed to himself even before the door to TSS opened and Mycroft and Tanner appeared, the feel of alpha and the scent of wolf had reached him ahead of time. The whispers through TSS began immediately at their appearance also. The appearance of the man in the suit usually meant things were about to become tense throughout the entire organization.

* * *

James strode across the bank paying little heed to the moist ground that squelched underfoot. Kincade leaned against a fence at the top of the hill, cap pulled low against the heat of the sun that had finally put in an appearance.

“How can it be so warm out, yet cold as the grave inside?” James grumbled as he reached him. Kincade chuckled and pointed at the deep shadow that never quite lifted from the foot of the valley. James leaned beside him scanning the landscape, keen eyes catching sight of movement high on the opposite hill. A significant herd of deer moved slowly towards the ridge, and up on the crest of the hill a couple of young bucks watched one another warily, silhouetted against the sky. “Good hunting” he said softly, but his mind was far from guns. The cocky bucks wouldn’t be so brave with a wolf on the prowl.

“What do you know of wolves Kincade?”

The bearded man shrugged. “Pack animals, hunters. Long time since we had anything like that, but they’d keep the bloody deer down for sure. Killed off hundreds of years ago I reckon.”

James hummed in agreement. The land around was his, as far he could see, and beyond. He knew most of it from many years of wandering as a boy before his parents death. It wasn’t Boston land, but the habitat wasn’t dissimilar…

“Bring him here” Kincade gripped James’ shoulder, before heading back down the hill. “You won’t regret it James.”

James breathed deeply, letting the fresh green air fill his lungs. Hands resting on the fence he exhaled slowly and let the barrier between Q and himself fall, imagining what it would be like to send a wolf running across the bracken.

Q crashed into him with force, irritation and frustration causing James to look up as if he could meet Q’s bespectacled frown. Alpha bristled and wolf growled at an unseen threat. Anger, fear, unease. Wolf whined, stood tall. Once again James swore. “Where the fuck are you now Alec?”

* * *

"What the fuck do you want, Mycroft?" Q glared at his older brother. TSS cringed. No one spoke to the suit other than M, Tanner or the Major. Let alone challenged him by his first name. Either their new R had more courage that some of them believed or he was impressively more stupid than they thought which included a death wish also. The suit just smirked at the younger man. Wolf snarled and stood its ground.

"Maybe it best we take this elsewhere gentleman?" Tanner suggested.

"I have nothing to discuss with him at the moment, Tanner. I'm engaged in a project."

"Surely, one of your other staffers could watch this for a few brief moments," Mycroft waved a hand at the monitors on Q's workstation. "We have something that needs to be discussed."

"R, please. The Major has graciously offered the useage of his office." Tanner continued.

"Alright. If I must. Andrew would you please watch this and if you see any irregularities do feel free to interrupt this conversation." Q huffed indignantly and followed Tanner and Mycroft. Tanner opened the door to Boothroyd's office allowing Mycroft and Q to enter closing the door but remaining outside.

Q immediately rounded on Mycroft. "What the fuck do you want, Mycroft? You know where I live. You have my mobile number. You can contact me that way. There is no need for you to come here." Wolf snarled again Wolf held its ground. Alpha stood its ground.

"Touchy little brother. Are we edgy after being attacked in the park?" Mycroft smirked at him. "There are not many things you can hide from me, Zaquary. Including the fact that your alphas do not seem to be doing a very good job of taking care of you." Alpha stepped towards wolf. Wolf refused to cower.

"My life is none of your business, Mycroft and neither are Alec and James."

"Contrary to your liking, it seems they are, Zaquary. And so is your presence in MI6." Alpha snarled at wolf. "It has come to my attention that their seems to be various rogues roaming through our city at the moment. And since you were attacked by one, unprotected by a true alpha, one would assumed that they will be making their presence known to you once more and attempt to attack you again." Mycroft physically moved into Q's personal space causing him to step backwards. Wolf whined.

"However, I also came to warn you that there seems to be an unwanted presence within these walls and to warn you to be careful. Seeing as how your alphas are inadequate." he smirked at his younger sibling. "It seems that someone who had come to Sherlock's attention is continuing their work."

“What the hell would Sherlock know? Or was he in danger? That sounds about right… You’d listen to Sherlock about anything, just because he was bloody Sherlock. And if he was in trouble you’d ride in to help him out.”

Mycroft smirked at him, superior self-satisfied cat of a man. “Is this you admitting you’re vulnerable Zaquary? That you need my protection and to be brought into the pack?”

“Fuck you Mycroft, not in a million years.” Q spat. “If I’m in any kind of danger I can trust Alec and James to take care of me. They’ve done it before - still here aren’t I?”

“By good luck I suspect, and the intervention of my own pack. I do have a nose Zaquary. Your scent was all over the Haven when I returned. Lestrade is a good friend, but dreadful at taking orders, but perhaps I should be glad in this instance that he chose to ignore me.”

Mycroft started to leave but turned at the door. “One of your alphas has chosen to be distant. I feel your imbalance Zaquary in the same way a potential attacker would. He is making you an easy target. Hardly the act of a good alpha. Be safe. And do call if you need the London pack to bail you out again.” Mycroft turned and headed to the door. "And Zaquary, do behave if you possibly can. I'll be out of the country for a week or so. But feel free to call upon Lestrade if you need assistance since you both seem to think nothing about going behind my back with Pack business."

"Fuck off, Mycroft." Wolf snarled. Alpha cuffed him a paw to his muzzle as he left.


	64. The Making of an Alpha

Alec had been out on a mission, out of contact for 5 days and due back later in the evening. It had been quiet in the flat. Had given Q a lot of time to think on his own. At times he would reach out for Alec, for alpha. There would be a faint unseen unfelt presence that he could sense. Enough to ground wolf but not enough to satisfy the need.

He had lunch with Gabe one day for contact. A run at Richmond another night with Gabe and Lestrade. Talked with Nathaniel on the phone. Had even spoken with Rosalyn during the day once and had listened to his 'siblings' babble all at once to him about various assorted things that they thought he should know and quizzing him as to when he would come home to read them bedtime stories again. All of these helped the week go faster. But none of which replaced his need for connection to alpha. His need for Alec's presence.

And the days alone, even though busy at TSS, brought him to the realization of just how he felt for Alec. Not just as alpha, but for the man himself. As Q sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Alec to come home, lost in thought, he had logically tried to stand back and look at his connection with Alec, but trying to put logic into context about it didn't work at all. It wasn't logic. It was emotional. Wolf whined. Wolf pushed. Q paced the kitchen.

The one thing that stood out in the forefront of everything he had tried to reason through was need and want. Not just as wolf for alpha but for Alec himself. The need to share it all and have it all understood. At this point there was only one answer and solution. One that part of him had rejected. Those arguments were losing hold though in his mind and being replaced by other thoughts. Wolf whined and paced. Q whined and paced. Alpha was back in London.

He had finally settled himself back at the kitchen counter, glass of Glenfiddich in front of him when he sensed alpha outside. Securities on the front door released. Alpha was home. Eager to be home. Wanting to be home. Wanting Q. Wanting wolf.

Alec dropped his bag just inside the front door. It could wait. "Q?" He stopped just inside the dining area. "Alright?" Unsure of what he was feeling from the younger man, growing concerned.

"Alec..." Q ran a hand through his hair, one of his tells that something had unsettled him. "Before you say anything," Panic flared in Alec fearing the worse. "The answer is yes. Yes to wolf. We both need it." Wolf nuzzled into unseen unfelt fur of Alpha.

* * *

James was restless. All week he had felt Q pacing and searching for Alpha making it clear that Alec was some distance. For all he disliked the sensation of the link with Q, he would give anything to have the same with Alec. A mission presumably, to be out of contact with Q for so long. There was no sense of distress from the wolf so Alec was presumably alive and well, but the constant agitation did nothing to distract James from wolf, Q, Alec and home.

His thoughts turned time and again to home. What home meant to him. The flat was just a place he laid his head when not on a mission and only felt like a home when Alec was in it. An occurrence that was becoming rarer, the deeper his affection to Q. There were times Q's flat had become to feel almost like home.

He looked back down the valley to the house. Everything was just bricks and mortar without Alec and wasn’t that just a fucking pain in the arse. He pulled out his phone and placed a call, letting it ring until the machine picked up and Q invited him to leave a message. He waited for the beep and then hung up. Wolf was in need and Alpha wasn’t there. For the first time he felt he wasn’t where he belonged.

* * *

Q paced. Wolf paced. Not just the kitchen but the entire flat with Alec trailing along behind. Q had said yes knowing that it was what he and Alec both needed. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was already panicking. Alec finally grabbed him by the shoulders in the upstairs hallway turning him around to face him. "Q. Stop this and talk to me."

"Are you sure, Alec? Have you thought about everything?"

Alec pulled him in placing a kiss on the top of his head. "How many times have we openly talked about this?"

"But it changes everything. Utterly changes everything." Q sighed burying his face in Alec's chest.

"I can't say that I understand what you are telling Q and I won't until it happens I suppose. " Alec cupped his chin forcing him to look at him. "Q. I want this."

“It's painful, Alec.”

“It’s not as if I’ve never been in pain before, Q.” chuckled Alec. “Not changing my mind.”

“You’re going to be out of action for a while… Locked in. Oh god, we’ll need a secure room.” Q looked into Alec’s eyes earnestly. “You’ll be dangerous.”

“I’m disappointed that you think I’m otherwise already Q” Alec grinned and pulled him even closer, kissing him softly. Q relaxed marginally, leaning against him, pushing his cheek against Alec’s collarbone.

“I have never done this before. I’m scared… I had Max to see me through the change. He was Alpha and knew what to do, how to control me when things got rough. You’re already Alpha Alec… what if I’m not enough to control you when you change. What if you-?”

“It will be fine. I promise.” Alec kissed him again, determined to make Q stop panicking. He curled his fingers in Q’s hair and deepened the kiss, driving the fearful thoughts into the back of Q’s mind until he could think of only Alec. When they broke apart Alec smiled reassuringly. “I’m ready for this. How do you want to do it? How long after biting will I feel something?”

“Could we just…” Q blushed and smiled shyly. “Kissing. Kissing is good. I don’t need to bite you hard, as long as blood flows I think. Maybe we just…”

Alec grinned at him. “Suddenly you’re shy about this?”

"It's just... oh fuck." Q sighed trying to find his words. "We've worried about wolf before. Always held back. Been careful and avoided being rough." Q stopped for a moment looking down at his feet lost in thought. "If we are going to do this, we don't and won't need to anymore." he smiled up at Alec.

"Oh so now I understand," Alec chuckled. "Q likes it rough."

"Wolf, Alec... Feral" he laughed leaning up to kiss him. "I don't know how long though it will take, Alec. I'll recognize what is happening though. It was three days before Mycroft came back after it happened to me and by then, I was bloody insane. "

"We'll deal with this. It's going to be alright." Alec kept him in close but began walking him backwards down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" he giggled.

"If we are going to do this, we might as well be comfortable." as he backed him through the bedroom door.

Alec backed Q up to the bed until his calves pressed against the side of the wooden frame. He buried his face in Q’s neck, trailing his nose up the side of Q’s face, snuffling at his ear. Q giggled nervously. “You will get so much more from that once you change. I can’t explain it… maybe now you smell cologne, and skin, a trace of shampoo or shower soap… Wolf senses woodland, rain, damp earth… And wolf… fur… you’ll be able to feel fur Alec…”

“Can’t wait… I want to feel you… Everything you feel, I want to experience” Alec murmured brushing his lips over Q’s ear, kissing down to the sensitive spot just behind his lobe and nibbling gently. His hands slid up Q’s back, spreading over his shoulder blades and stroking thumbs against his warm skin. Warmer than Alec. Always warmer. He tugged Q’s shirt off and resumed nibbling on his neck.

Wolf brushed along the unseen Alpha’s flank, flopping to the ground whining. Q tilted his head to give Alec easier access to his neck. “Mark me…”

Alec suckled at his neck, abrading the thin skin with his teeth, and laving his tongue over the stinging break in the skin. He chuckled when he backed off to view the deep purple bruise on Q’s pale skin, dipping his head to start again, overlapping the first. Q twined his hands around Alec’s neck and leaned back enough to overbalance the pair, falling laughing onto the bed.

“Idiot. Are you trying to hurt us?” Alec rolled onto his back and pulled Q on top of him, grinning up at the skinny man. His large hands smoothed over Q’s chest, thumbing at a nipple.

“You know this will hurt… do you want to…?”

“Q stop being so bloody reticent.” Alec sat up with a roll of abdominal muscle, wrapping his arms around Q’s waist and licking a wet stripe from Q’s collar bone up the side of his neck. “If you want me to fuck you while we do this, just say.”

Q slapped his shoulder “This is serious Alec. Stop talking and just… do that…”

Alec captured Q’s mouth with another kiss, tweaking his lower lip with his teeth. Q hissed, curling one slim hand around the nape of Alec’s neck and returning the kiss fervently, sliding his tongue between Alec’s parted lips. “Take your shirt off” Q gasped between kisses, pulling at the fabric in an ineffectual manner.

Alec groaned, pushing Q away to get his hands on the hem of his t-shirt and stripping it off. When Q resumed his enthusiastic kissing, his skin burned hotter than ever against Alec’s chest. Wolf needed and wanted. Q ground into Alec’s lap, one hand clinging to his neck, while he devoured Alpha.

“Steady Q… we have time…” But Q was already loosening Alec’s trousers with quick, sure fingers, drawing down the zip to push his fingers inside.

Q gripped Alec’s cock, moving his hand over the swell beneath the fabric of his pants. “We need to do this before I have time to talk us both out of it Alec. I want this, you want this, but it’s a fucking crazy idea. No one asks to be wolf.”

“It’s decided” Alec growled and the Alpha in the rasp of his voice was so strong Q cowered. “Undress.”

Q kicked off his trousers and pants, helped Alec wriggle out of the remainder of his clothing. Alec moved to the head of the bed, leaning against the wall. He watched Q rifle in the bedside drawer, cock bobbing, until he found lube, then he crawled over the bed to Alec straddling his thighs.

“You ok Q?” Alec checked quietly.

“OK, better than ok.” he nodded frantically, wolf rolling onto his side and regarding the proceedings from a distance with interest. Wolf scented alpha. Q leaned forward bracing his hands on Alec’s shoulders. He kissed Alec’s forehead, over each eye, both cheeks and finally claimed his mouth once more.

Alec’s hands rested on Q’s hips. He guided Q’s body in tight until they were pressed close together, skin dragging against skin. They stood it for a few minutes until Q held out the bottle, drizzling the slippery liquid over Alec’s fingers. “Please…” he asked.

Alec shook his head, capturing Q’s hand and spreading the slick over his fingers. “No, you. Open yourself for me.” Alec watched with hooded eyes as Q reached around to tease at his own arse. Before long his head was thrown back in pleasure as he slowly pumped his fingers. Alec was mesmerised by the quick panicky moans and the longer sighs of pleasure, and his hand drifted to his own cock. Q was beautiful. Dark tousled hair curling damply on his brow, dark lashes sweeping the tops of his cheeks and the long slim column of his pale neck stretched and decorated with Alec’s marks.

Q’s pale skin undulated with the muscle movement, fingers ducking in and out of his hot, tight body, abdominal muscles twitching with the effort of not fucking up into thin air. Alec slicked up his hand and reached for Q’s cock, long and slim and oh so hard. “You’re beautiful. Come here.”

Q leaned in to kiss Alec, rolling his hips slightly so his cock slid through the warm clasp of Alec’s hand. “Still ok Q? Still want to be my wolf? Still want me as your Alpha?”

“Oh god yes Alec” Q’s thrusts into Alec’s hand were quick and shallow, desperation rather than languid pleasure. “I’ve… so long… and I’m sorry… fuck, I’m going to…”

“No you’re not” Alpha rolled over him immediately dulling the need to come. Q buried his face in Alec’s neck and breathed deeply. Out of need he bit down on Alec’s shoulder making the older man yelp and drag him closer. “Q… Fuck!”

“If you would…” Q gasped, biting hard again.

“Little shite. Will you do it Q? Promise me” Alec held his breath as Q found where he wanted to be. Slowly he eased down on Alec’s cock, eyes closed, breathing hard against the sensations of Alec, Gabe, Nathaniel, Max, Mycroft, James... When Alec was fully seated Q opened his eyes, meeting Alec’s.

“I promise Alec. In the next few minutes I’m going to make you wolf.”

Q rocked forward and Alec thrust up into him quickly finding a rhythm. One of Alec’s hands gripped his hip tightly, the other curved around Q’s neck forcing his head into the crook of his neck. “Shoulder Alec” Q panted “More muscle” Reluctantly Alec let Q move away slightly to lay his forehead on his shoulder. The only sounds were heavy breathing and the slap of bodies coming together.

Q felt the change in Alec’s pace, as he drove harder and faster up into Q’s body. Alec’s eyes were screwed shut, fingers so tight on Q’s waist they would leave prints for a week. Alec’s other hand tangled painfully in Q’s hair, and Q registered Alec’s release a fraction of a second before Alec yelled “Now!”

Too human teeth sank agonisingly into the thick muscle of Alec’s neck but he rode the endorphins of his orgasm never stopping the regular movement of his body. Blood pooled around Q’s teeth and Q felt his stomach revolt at the unexpected onslaught. He hung on to Alec’s shoulder with his teeth shuddering through his own orgasm without Alec even laying a finger on him.

Eventually orgasm faded until there was just pain and Alec pulled Q sloppily into his lap. The younger man slumped half unconscious across Alec’s muscular legs, waiting for his brain to come back online.

Alec was the first to recover. “Fucking Christ Q, that hurts.” He ran a fingertip over the bite mark on his shoulder, bringing his hand to his face where he could see blood.


	65. Race to Haven

Q rolled off the bed reluctantly giving himself a cursory cleanup and hurrying for the first aid kit in the kitchen. When he returned Alec was in the ensuite examining the perfect bloodied imprint of teeth. “Will it have worked?” he asked Q.

Q cleaned the wound and dressed it. “We’ll see in a day or two.” Kissing Alec’s good shoulder, rubbing his nose into Alec’s skin. He hoped to god it had worked.

Alec slept but Q didn't. Although he spent the entire night curled tightly to Alec, his hand kept wandering to the bandage on Alec's shoulder faintly touching it, brushing over it all night. He prayed that it had worked. If it didn't, he was unsure if he could work up the nerve to attempt it again. He nuzzled his face into Alec's neck and inhaled. Wolf whined. Wolf needed alpha. Wolf nuzzle at unseen unfelt fur. Maybe. Just maybe in a few days things would be completely changed.

Then his mind started to fuss over what was to come over the next few days if it had worked. Afraid because this was Alec, his alpha. Fearful what the change would bring and if he would have the strength to help Alec through it.

Q had eventually fallen asleep sometime in the small hours of the morning. Light was streaming into the bedroom through a part in the curtains when he finally awoke. The spot next to him, where Alec should have been, was cold. The scent of food cooking in the kitchen assaulted his senses and saved him from immediately panicking at being alone in the bed.

Q wandered downstairs and perched on the stairs watching Alec in motion cooking breakfast. It had become a ritual on the weekend when they were home together. Alec would let him sleep in and he would start breakfast, full English breakfast. "How are you feeling?" He finally asked unsure of what answer he wanted to hear.

"Fine," Alec smiled at him. "Well except for the shoulder. You have vicious bite, you little shite." Alec turned back to the stove to deal with the bacon he had cooking. "How long before we know anything, Q?" back to the younger man.

"Tomorrow maybe. I didn't really understand what was happening to me when I changed." Wolf whined. A whine escaped from Q.

"It's going to be alright, Q." Turning around catching a glimpse of wolf pass through Q's eyes. "Come over here and sit at the counter close to me."

Breakfast passed with small talk about Alec's latest mission and what projects Q had been working on while Alec was gone. He really didn't understand most of what Q babbled at him about but he listened intently watching Q's excitement and just enjoying the time together without any pressure for once. They both for a few moments forgot about what had occurred the previous night.

Q cleaned up the kitchen as was their deal. Alec cooked. Q cleaned up while Alec sprawled on the sofa wandering through channels until he finally discovered Jamie Oliver cooking. Q curled up on the sofa with Alec using his thigh as a pillow until he was bored with cooking shows and wandered upstairs to hunt for his tablet. The last time he had noticed, it was lurking under the bed.

When Q came back downstairs, Alec was standing at the sink, glass in hand which he refilled again with cold water. "Alec? Alright?" Q asked hesitantly. Alec refilled his glass again and turned around to face him. Alec's face was flushed and his eyes were slightly glassy. "Alec... do you feel alright?"

"Just a little off feeling, Q"

"No Alec. It's not a little off." Q was right in front of him now looking into his eyes searching. "It's starting." Wolf was on his feet alert. Wolf whined. Q reached up to touch his cheek. "You're warm. Warmer than I've ever felt you." Then, Q began to panic. "Alec, we need help. We need to get you some place safe and do it now." Q dashed back upstairs and came back with his mobile, call already in progress.

"Gabe. Bloody fucking hell Gabe. We need a cell at Haven." He was yelling at the mobile.

"Christ Q. Calm the fuck down and quit your bloody screaming at me." Gabe tried to interrupt his panicked friend. "What's going on. Cell?"

"Gabe! I turned Alec. He's starting to change. Need a cell. Need a cell now!" Q whined. Wolf whined and paced frantically.

"You did fucking what? Oh fucking hell Q! How did that happen? You're always so careful"

"I did it... We did it.. Alec wanted it."

"Blooding fucking hell." Gabe gasped. "No one asks"

"Well Alec did. Gabe! No talking. We need a cell!"

"Alright. Alright. How far into the change is he?"

"Just starting I fear." Q glanced up at Alec wided eyed. It had worked. Alpha was going to be wolf. Wolf completely.

"Get to Haven. I'll call Greg. Set things in motion. Just get there."

Q paced frantically around the kitchen before decisively heading to the bedroom to stuff various pieces of tech into his messenger bag. As an after thought he shoved half a dozen pairs of clean underwear and their toothbrushes in too not sure what the hell they would need. Alec was half slumped in a kitchen chair when Q returned gulping at yet another glass of water.

“Car keys!” Q demanded, shoving at Alec’s shoulder to get him to stand up. “I’ll drive.”

“No way, you are not driving my beautiful car” Alec insisted “I’ll drive.” but when he stood he swayed dramatically.

“I’ll drive. What if you turn into a bloody wolf at the wheel? How do I explain that?” Q cast around for anything Alec might need, then shrugged helplessly and just asked.

“Gun” Alec said without a thought “Phone.” He reached out and snaked an arm around the worried young man pulling him tight against his side. “You…”

Q batted him away. “Time enough for that later, get in the car.”

The were halfway across London when Alec’s temperature became an issue. Stopped at traffic lights he undid his seatbelt and quickly stripped the upper half of his clothing. A car full of teenage girls giggled and pointed at the man taking his clothes off in the next car. “Bloody hell Alec, you’ll have us stopped by the police.”

“I’m hot” Alec said, flicking open his jeans.

“Don’t you fucking dare” Q retorted. He put his foot down and raced away from the lights glancing in his rear view to make sure no one followed.

"Pants stay on, Alec. At least in the car. Once we are inside Haven you can run around completely starkers for all I care but not until then where we are safe."

"Fucking burning up, Q" Alec groaned reaching up to turn the air conditioning on full blast.

"Bloody hell Alec. You're making in arctic in here. Almost there. Just a few minutes longer."

"Fucking hell Q. It must been a million degrees in here."

The Range Rover came to a screeching halt in front of Haven. Gabe was waiting outside the door for them. Q threw his door open, grabbed their bag and immediately went around to Alec's side. Gabe was at the passenger door also. "Cell is ready. Doctor on the way. So is Greg." Giving Q a warning look.

Alec stumbled on his way up the steps waving Q’s arm away only as far as the front door. Then he wrapped one arm around Q and clung on, letting his lover support him the rest of the way. “Q… Feels like flu… limbs hurt and so hot.” He began pulling at his trousers again, desperate to be naked, only stopping when confronted by a female version of Gabe standing at the doorway to a cell.

Both men looked questioningly between Gabriel and the girl until she sighed impatiently and snapped, “Sister. Emma. Which one’s the wolf and which one’s the newbie?”

“Newbie” Alec raised his hand. “If I could just…” He started sliding his jeans down his legs.

The girl rolled her eyes and helped Gabe usher them into the other cell. “We’ll lock you in until Greg gets here.” she said to Alec, and then to Q “You can wait in the lounge.”

“No, I’m not leaving him. You can lock us both in, we’ll manage.” Alec’s jeans were halfway down his thighs, and he wrapped himself around Q inhaling deeply. Gabe and Emma exchanged a look.

“It might not be safe” Gabriel warned. “Greg will kill me if anything happens.”

“S’fine” Alec murmured from somewhere in Q’s neck. “Hurts but not too bad. Q… I can smell weird things… And water. I need more water to drink, and clothes off. Fucking hell… you didn’t say it was so hot!”

"Are you sure, Q?"

"I'm sure, Gabe. We'll be fine." At least he hoped they would be but he wasn't leaving Alec's side. Wolf needed alpha. Alpha would need wolf.

Alec managed to somehow pull Q in closer to him it seemed to Gabe if that was even possible, face buried in the younger man's hair obviously scenting him now. "Cell 2. There's a small refrigerator in the en suite loaded with bottled water. I'll need to lock you in.." Q nodded to Gabe understanding his reluctance to leave Q alone with a wolf in transition. "Greg will be here soon. Doctor about an hour."

"Alec, come on. Down the hall. Alec." Q finally got his attention. Alec's eyes were beginning to glaze again with the fever, face and skin flushed. "Come on let's get you some water." Moving them past the threshold of Cell 2.

"So fucking hot Q. Can I get out of these bloody clothes now? How can you stand it? It's so bloody hot." Alec murmured at the cell door as they entered it.

Gabe gave Q one last 'are you sure' look.

"Lock it, Gabriel."


	66. Becoming Wolf

Twenty minutes later the front door of Haven flew open with a bang. "Gabe? What's happened to Zaquary?" Lestrade strode down the corridor. "That's bloody Trevelyan's Range Rover out there!" Gabriel appeared in the lounge doorway and just pointed to Cell 2. That was locked. Locked. 

"No! Oh bloody fucking hell no. They're both in there?" Lestrade scrubbed a hand over his face. 

Gabe nodded. "He insisted. Wouldn't hear anything else."

"Mycroft will have my balls if anything happens to the idiot pup. And you should know better than to let him go in there. What the hell happened?" Lestrade paced to the door, listening, not hearing anything which was in no way reassuring. "Bloody non-wolf alphas, can't keep control of a fucking wolf. Accident waiting to happen."

"It wasn't an accident" Gabe muttered almost too softly for Lestrade to hear. Almost. Lestrade rounded on him.

"What? He attacked Alec? Why?"

Gabe shrank from Lestrade's fury, fearful of finding himself the victim of Lestrade's anger again. Lestrade saw the anxiety cross the young man's face and was immediately repentant. "Shit Gabe, sorry... I'm sorry... Not your fault, I'm calm, I promise. That won't ever happen again." Gabe nodded but kept his distance. "Just tell me why Zaquary attacked Alec."

"Alec asked him to turn him."

Lestrade looked like he might actually explode. "Of all the irresponsible, fucking idiotic ideas... Zaquary!" He yelled, hammering on the door, turning back to Gabe "What about the other one? Jesus he's not in there too?"

Gabe shook his head. "James is still gone. He'll be pissed when he finds out about this."

"Greg?" Q's terrified voice sounded from the other side of the door. "He's burning up Greg, nearly unconscious. What do I do? Oh god... Is the doctor coming?"

"You're a bloody idiot Zaquary. Your brother is going to be furious, but that's the least of our worries. Can you get him to the shower? Warm water, not cold, that will be too much a shock to his system."

Q managed to rouse Alec, patting his face until his glazed eyes flickered open. The agent was confused to find himself on the floor, attempted to roll onto all fours but found his limbs refused to cooperate. "Alec I need to get you to the bathroom. You have to help me, please... You're too heavy for me to drag." Wolf whined and darted in to nip at Alpha's shoulder. Alpha needed to move. Wolf tormented, drawing attention. Alpha lifted a heavy paw, let it fall, eyes rolling once more.

"Alec! You're a bloody Double O who has lived through everything and you can't manage to get yourself to the shower." Wolf whined. Q snarled. "Please Alec. Help me."

Lestrade banged on the door again. "Zaquary? Pup? He needs water too. Lots of water." Lestrade paced outside the locked doors like a caged wolf. "Get him to that bloody shower! Get in with him, pup. He knows you. Your scent will help keep him present. Keep him sane."

Q tried dragging the larger man once more with no luck. Wolf nipped at alpha again. "Alec!" Wolf whined. Q growled at Alpha. Alpha and Alec snarled back. But opened his unfocused eyes managing to roll over this time and with the pup's help made it to the en suite shower only to curl up on the floor inside. Warm water rained down on him in relief. Q grabbed an armful of water bottles, stripped off his clothing, "Alec. You need water." hand touching Alec's face hopefully to feel his skin cooling a little. 

"When did he bite him, Gabe?" Lestrade turned to the younger man. "How long has it been?"

"Last night." Wolf whined. Gabe worried. Q was locked in there with Alec in the throes of changing. 

"Last night! Bloody fuck. Too quick to be this far along. Zaquary! " He banged on the door again. "Do you know what a bloody fucking idiot you are! Both of you! Trevelyan, you stupid bastard!"

Alec groaned, muscles protesting as Q tried to haul him upright enough to help him drink. "Can't do this..."

"Too fucking late now Alec" Q snapped. Wolf growled and nipped at Alpha. Alec leaned heavily against Q's shoulder and somehow Q managed to tip the bottle getting most of the chilled water into Alec's mouth. 

The water plastered their hair to their heads blinding them. Q shoved his back impatiently only for it to slide right back. "Fuck, I need to move." To him the water was chilly, but the heat radiating from Alec warmed him down one side. He wriggled behind Alec leaning against the tiles out of direct spray and pulled Alec against his chest.

The dressing had come away from the bite. It was red, angry looking, and when Q touched it gingerly Alec reacted like he'd been scalded, screaming and scrabbling away out of reach to curl in the corner of the huge cubicle.

"Oh fucking hell Alec" Q tried to crawl to him but was stopped by a growl from the tangle of man. "This is too quick..." Wolf whimpered. Alpha crouched, baring teeth, daring the young one to approach.

Wolf whined. Q whined. Door was locked and he was on his own. The presence of another wolf or human would just make the situation much worse. He was afraid to even call for Lestrade that it would startle Alec. 

Alpha snarled at wolf. Wolf cowered and whined. Q whined and he didn't know what else to do but let wolf instincts take over. 

Q lay prone on the floor and whined. Alpha snarled. Q slowly crawled as close as he dared to Alec. Wolf whined and rolled on its back baring it's belly and neck. Human followed suit.

Alec unfurled scenting the air. He regarded the young man lying in the cool water in front of him offering submission. Q risked a look and wasn't surprised to see the wild other looking back at him curiously.

"Alec-?" He whispered and Alec cocked his head, listening, growling softly. He blinked and the other was gone. Alec whimpered, all too human. 

"It's like a million ants crawling under my skin. Fire ants. Fuck Q... Please..." Alec's eyes rolled again and the brief lucid moment was gone again.

Alpha looked down at wolf. Wolf dared to roll towards him, creeping forward to lay his head on Alec's thigh. Q startled when he felt the brush of fur against wolf. Alec's fingers curled into Q's wet hair and gripped painfully as something shifted inside.

Lestrade paced the corridor outside Cell 2 cursing. This was all wrong. Too fast. Alpha could sense an out of control alpha on the other side of the locked door. "Fuck... Bloody fucking hell" Lestrade scrubbed a hand over his face.

Gabe appeared next to him. "Greg?" 

"They're in trouble in there, Gabe. I hope the pup can deal with it or else we're going to have to intervene." And intervention Gabe knew meant putting the out of control alpha down. If it came to that, Greg might as well put Q down with him. 

Lestrade's mobile began to ring. "Fuck!" Grabbing it out of his pocket. "It's the other one." Lestrade connected the call and immediately heard Bond rant.

"Lestrade something's wrong. Wrong with Alec. Wrong with Q. No one is answering their mobiles but..." James was growling over the connection loudly.

"I'll tell you where the bloody idiots are if you'll just shut the fuck up. They're locked in Cell 2 at Haven. Your twat of a partner decided he wanted to be a wolf and talked the fucking pup into biting him." Lestrade could hear growling in the other side of the door. "In the middle of a bad situation here, Bond. Can't talk. Gabe will call later." quickly disconnecting the call. 

Alec screamed, yanking Q's head painfully against his belly. One of his legs was wrong. He panted through the pain trying in vain to remember his training. Trauma, something to do with trauma... Thoughts flew just out of reach and the pain... 

Wolf scrabbled against Alphas belly fighting to free itself from the heavy weight that pinned him. Wolf whimpered. Q sobbed against Alec's skin, held tight by the agony that made Alec's muscles contract. 

Q could feel the shift in Alec's thigh beneath him. Bones grinding and popping. But Alec was fighting it. Terrified, he wouldn't let it come. Alpha needed out. Alec fought Alpha. Q sobbed.

"Alec. Don't fight it." Q sobbed but he wasn't even sure if Alec was understanding him. He was caught in the pain, the unknown that the human mind fought and struggled to understand. Wolf whined and fought alpha. Alpha snarled and snapped at wolf. 

Q felt the bones of Alec's other leg grind and pop, shifting under him as Alec's other hand dug into his shoulder. Alec screamed. Q howled. "Alec please." He pleaded. He was losing Alec. Feral was taking over and Q didn't know how to reach him. 

Instinct took over. Alpha needed wolf. Wolf protected alpha. Q howled. Wolf howled. Q shifted. The presence of wolf roared through Alpha, tearing the wolf free of the struggling man. Alec's cries turned to howls as his throat changed. Light brown fur rippled down his back, flowing over arms and legs. For a long moment he remained, half wolf half man until Q bowled into him, sending Alpha crashing into the shower wall.

Lestrade swore banging uselessly on the door as snarls and yelps were heard. 

"Gabriel, we have to go in and get Q out of there." His face was grim but Gabe gripped his arm, stopping him from fetching a weapon.

"Trust him" he begged. "He'll get through to Alec. They're already linked."

Lestrade shoved a hand through his hair, gnawing on the thumbnail of his other hand. "You better be right. He sounds like he's killing him."

Wolf cowered in the warm rain of the shower, backed into a corner. No escape. Wolf whimpered. Bleeding. Alpha snarled. Crouched. Sprang.

Wolf whimpered and cowered as Alpha pounced on him pinning to the floor of the shower snarling, teeth snapping, powerful legs straddling the smaller dark wolf. Wolf refused to fight back, to protect himself. 

Wolf bared his neck to Alpha and cowered, bleeding on the shower floor. Alpha snarled teeth bared next to wolf's muzzle dangerously close to unprotected neck. Wolf shuddered, inhaled the scent of Alpha and whined. Alpha snarled baring his teeth again but this time cautiously scented the smaller wolf something pulling him. 

Wolf froze as Alpha closed his teeth around his neck pinning him to the floor. Alpha growled. Wolf whimpered. Slowly Alpha release his grip on the smaller wolf. Muzzle pressed to the jaggedly torn ear of the smaller dark wolf snuffled it.

Alpha whined, licked at the ear. Wolf twitched, remained still. Wolf's eyes flicked over the huge pale Alpha and shivered. The abrupt shudder startled the bigger wolf, sending him skittering back a pace. Cautiously Alpha approached. Pushed muzzle into sleek wet fur. Sneezed. Recognition. 

Wolf crawled free of the water staying low on his belly. Alpha watched with curious green eyes. Slowly wolf rose. In a flurry of fur he shook himself violently sending water droplets scattering around the room. Alpha huffed. Stepped towards wolf. Shook the water from his coat too and trotted into the room beyond. Wolf followed. Wolf needed Alpha. 

In the corridor Lestrade listened anxiously to the silence that had descended beyond the door.

"What do we do?" Gabe asked. "He could be hurt. We need to go in."

"He could be fucking dead. Christ! Sorry, I'm sorry... I just need to think..,"

"Stop fucking thinking and go in, or I will" Gabe feared for his friend "He's not dead, I can feel him. Can feel Alec too."

Lestrade gave him a sharp look "Are they ok?"

"I can't tell. They're so full of each other it's hard to tell who's who."

Lestrade nodded. "Fine. Fucking hell this is a bad idea."

Wolf whined and cautious lay down at alpha's feet rolling over exposing his scarred belly and baring his throat again. 

Alpha stared down at the smaller dark wolf with curious green eyes. He snuffled and huffed at the scar that ran the length of the smaller Wolf's belly. Alpha growled low, threatening, and then buried his muzzle in the fur surrounding Wolf's neck. Standing over wolf, Alpha began to gently lick his ears and muzzle as wolf whined wanting to snuggled close to Alpha. 

Outside the door Lestrade was waiting for confirmation from Gabe that things were alright or as fine as could be expected. "I don't know, Greg. I don't know. They're both alive but it's all a jumble. I can't tell." Lestrade was torn. If they opened the door too soon before Alpha had settled, they would be walking into a dangerous situation, for all of them.

Lestrade's mobile began to ring again. "Fucking hell. Go away Bond!" 

James slammed his hand into the centre of the steering wheel as the call went directly to voicemail yet again. "Pick up you fucking bastard" he yelled. "Lestrade, so help me if you don't pick up I will kill you."

The call disconnected. Immediately he dialled again with the same result. He tried Alec, then Q, both of which connected to the messaging service. He didn't expect them to answer.

Alec was wolf. Alec was a fucking wolf. The fucking bastard had gone ahead and done it. James felt the new presence inside, wild and uncontrolled. Dangerous. Alec as wolf was terrifying.

James felt Alec's teeth sink into Q's foreleg and the pain exploded in his own arm. He yanked the wheel to the side, steering the Aston with difficulty until his brain registered both the agony and the taste of blood were not his to experience. He gagged, breathing heavily, trying to keep calm in a situation that was far beyond his control.

Q cringed from the new wolf. The fear he felt transmitted to James, knuckles white on the wheel. Foot pressed to the pedal. Cornering too quickly, taking risks. London. He needed to be back in London.


	67. James Returns

Lestrade couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see. Needed to know that Zaquary was alright. It was bad enough that the pup had willingly bitten Trevelyan, but if something had happened to him as the outcome of it, Mycroft would kill him.

Lestrade stepped up to the door and began to undo the locks.

"Greg. Don't. What if?" Gabe laid a hand on his arm trying to pull him away from the door.

"I need to know, Gabe. What if one of them is hurt seriously."

Wolf heard the locks start to disengage and immediately jumped up startling the Alpha. Wolf stood between Alpha and the door. Wolf protects Alpha. Wolf growled and bared his teeth.

Gabriel and Lestrade stood back from the door as it swung open. Gabe had already pulled off his jeans and Tshirt in case a quick change should be necessary to fight. Lestrade prayed it wouldn't come to that.

The small black wolf stood as tall as it could, warning growls rumbling in its throat. Ears back, poised, assessing the threat.

"Q, are you ok?" Gabe edged into the room, hands held low and in sight. He could scent strange wolf. Alec presumably. "Is Alec ok?"

Lestrade followed, keeping one eye on the corner of the bed that blocked his line of sight. The black wolf stood between them and Lestrade realised he was protecting his Alpha. He chuckled and the big dark head swung towards him.

"Relax Zaquary. Not here to hurt either of you. Just need to check you're not hurt."

Lestrade scented blood and noticed smears on the floor tiles. When Q took a step back he left a large paw print in red.

"Bollocks, he's bleeding."

"I see it Greg. Will need cleaning, maybe a stitch or two."

Wolf knew the intruders. But wolf protects Alpha. He backed up a couple of paces listening to the soothing low voices.

Into the quiet calm a phone began to ring. Wolf yelped and sprang at the same time as a huge brown shape leaped snarling onto the bed. "Fucking hell James, your timing is shit"

Lestrade backed out of the med room door and answered his mobile. "Will you quit calling, you wanker. Trying to calm a new Alpha."

"What the fuck is going on? Q's hurt. Who hurt him? Was it Alec?"

"How the fuck do you know that, James?" Lestrade walked farther away from the two growling panicked wolves so the angry tone of the voices would not upset them even more. "He's fine, James. A little worse for wear but nothing a few minor stitches won't fix."

"I'm on my way, Lestrade." James snarled at him.

"Well that's all bloody well and good, James but you need to calm it down and get your shite together before you get here. These two don't need you all cranked up and ranting. On edge and skiddish enough as it is."

"Listen James. We're just getting to be able to check on them. They're both in wolf form still. And Q, that little shite, won't let us any where near Alec."

"They're both alright?" James questioned unsure as to how either of them could be with what he felt?

"As far as I can tell but as I said, James. Haven't had a chance to get close yet. Need to go. Left Gabe in with them. I give you my word we will call again in just a while." Lestrade disconnected before James could ask him something else. He needed to check on Gabe and the wolves.

"Fucking bastard" James cursed banging his fist in the steering wheel. He checked his watch quickly. It was still a long way to London.

Lestrade moved quickly to the door and stopped short, gawping at the sight of Gabe standing with his hand scratching Q's head and Alec lying peacefully but alert on the bed. Gabe shot him a quick warning glance. "I think Q will let us look at his leg if we can somehow get him and Alec in contact. Just need to persuade Alec we're trying to help Q, not hurt him."

"James is on his way." Lestrade said grimly. "Wouldn't want to be either of these two when he gets here. Not sure where he's coming from so no idea how much time we have."

Wolf moved suddenly, jumping up onto the bed, standing over Alpha. Wolf nuzzled, licking at Alpha's muzzle, leaning against the larger wolf. Alpha huffed, shuffling over to let wolf settle beside him, head resting heavily on the back of wolf's neck.

Gabe could see the damage to Q's leg more clearly. He gestured to Lestrade who moved cautiously to his side. "What do you think? Do we try to take a closer look?"

The huge shaggy brown wolf growled and Lestrade backed off shaking his head. "Leave it Gabe. Alec doesn't strike me as the most reasonable of blokes in human form. Wolf is going to be a whole heap of trouble we don't need right now."

James had finally reached the outer edges of London and was still unsure of what was the more prevalent emotion, anger at or fear for both Alec and Q. Just a little longer and he would see the outcome of their ludicrous decision for himself.

Wolf had slept with Alpha on the bed while Alpha regained his strength from the change and adjusted to being wolf. Wolf nuzzled Alpha and gently licked his ears.

Wolf yipped suddenly jumping to his feet as if having been cuffed, overwhelmed by sudden surge of unseen unfelt Alpha. James.

Alpha rolled upright and yawned, stretched. Regarded wolf, alert and guarding the door. Huffed and rolled onto his side. A moment later the locks disengaged.

James stalked into the room, Lestrade on his heels, Gabe hovering anxiously by the door. Ice blue eyes glared around the room, widening slightly when they came to rest on the huge wolf on the bed. They flicked from the familiar black wolf to the new shaggy beast and back again.

"Alec, what the fuck?" James marched up to the wolf on the bed glaring down at him from barely six inches above him. The wolf yawned, apparently unconcerned by the irate man standing before him. "You are a fucking twat. What did you think you were doing?" The wolf regarded him steadily almost seeming to laugh. "Do you have any idea how it feels to have you... To feel you...? Shit. Change back now. I cannot have an argument with a glorified dog!"

Q growled at his elbow, quiet vibration increasing in power and volume until he was expressing outright hostility at the man he considered Alpha. James glared at him. "And you can pipe down too, you little shite. If it wasn't for you my life would be a lot simpler.”

The smaller dark wolf jumped down off the raised bed and fluidly morphed back into his human form breaking open the gash on his left arm, blood beginning to flow again. "I'm a little shite. You on the other hand disappeared on us for nine weeks, didn't return phone calls or texts, and thinks he has the right to rant and rave at us."

"I didn't just turn someone else's partner into a wolf," James snarled at him.

"He asked for it. He wanted it." Q threw right back at him, but noted James' reference to Alec as his partner. Wolf whined.

"Put some fucking clothes on you bloody little bastard. I'm not arguing with you standing there bare arse naked."

“I'm not arguing with you at all." Q snarled at him. Gabe approached Q and gently touched his elbow. "You're bleeding again. You should let me have a look at that Q. It needs stitches."

"I'm fine, Gabe. I'm not leaving Alpha."

"If I have to hear the word Alpha one more time," James snarled at both of them. "And you are leaving this room. This is between Alec and I." Wolf cowered and yipped, cuffed by unseen unfelt Alpha. Q whined. Wolf very present in his eyes. Large shaggy brown wolf stood in the bed and growled low and dangerous.

"Oh give it a rest Alec. You're a wanker of a man and still a tosser as a wolf. You, out! Deal with you later" this time the unseen cuff was so hard it made Q stagger. Gabe stepped up beside him, one hand protectively on his shoulder, growling softly too. "Don't even think about it Gabriel, I am not in the mood to be reasonable. Stitch him up."

Q whined and looked to Alpha. The huge wolf was fixated on James, teeth bared in a silent snarl. Eyes flickered to Q giving him permission to leave. "If you hurt him James..."

"Get. Out. Before I put a fucking bullet between his eyes for the hell of it."

James no longer cared he was surrounded by angry wolves, or that even the weakest in the room could kill him with a swipe of a paw. Anger burned white hot, winding around the two others that had invaded him, now that he'd seen for himself that they were largely fit and well. Q was a nervous, panicked vibration that prickled at the edges, but Alec was a wild, untamed powerful force.

Gabriel drew Q out into the hall where Emma loitered, listening to events. Lestrade nodded to the other medical cell. "Take him in there and fix him up. Emma, fetch some of Gabe's clothes for him. Let's not antagonise the power struggle by going back in there. I get the feeling those two lock horns on a regular basis."

Q looked back anxiously, whined. Alphas were fighting, again. And all because of him. The brown shaggy wolf stood over him and licked his ear, laying down protectively beside him with a huff. At least one of them was on his side.

Gabe pulled Q into the other cell room and guided him and to sit on the bed. Blood was trailing down to his fingers now. Q whined. Wolf whined and cowered. Alphas were fighting. Wolf panicked. Q shuddered.

"This is deep in a couple places." Gabe started to clean the gash. "It's going to need a couple of stitches." Q didn't even register that Gabe was talking to him. He was lost in Alphas. Alphas were fighting because of wolf. Again. Wolf tried to nuzzle shaggy brown Alpha but Alpha's attention was focused on unseen unfelt Alpha.

Emma came back with a pair of Gabe's dark faded torn jeans and a dark shirt for Q to put on. "Could you please stay here with us, Em?" Gabe asked her glancing up from where he was getting ready to try to put a couple of stitches in Q's upper arm. Nodding to Q, "Alphas are playing havoc with his wolf."

Emma came to stand on the other side of Q laying the clothes down next to him. "Brought you some clothes, Zaquary." reaching up stroking fingers through his dark curls.

"Emma?" Q glanced up at her with eyes that were way too wolf and not near enough Q at the moment.

"Clothes." She offered him a smile. "Definitely not your norm for attire but at least they'll fit you. Might even start a new fashion trend for you."

Q didn't even notice that Gabriel was stitching the wound closed. Thread and needle. Tying off the last stitch. "Clothes now, Q. Come on." Gabe pulled him up to stand helping him step into the skin tight jeans and t shirt."

"Put some ink and metal on him and you two would almost look related." Emma laughed as the three of them headed towards the lounge area of Haven. Q tried to head back towards the Cell rooms but Gabe linked his arm through his and pulled him towards the lounge.

"Not now, Q. Let Alpha deal with Alpha. Greg will come get us if needed." Q whined. Wolf whined. Q and wolf needed balance. Alphas were too overwhelming. "Emma. Go tell Greg I might need him."

James glared at the shaggy brown wolf refusing to back down. He could feel the need in Q from the next room and the fury Alec felt at his wolf being dismissed. James dropped his guard and let Alec feel just how pissed he was in return. All the fear and worry he had held back over the last ten hours or so surged through the newly established connection. The wolf whined, dropping flat onto the mattress, then resumed its growls.

"Change back you bastard. I don't fucking know how much you understand when you're like that, but I want a fucking explanation in words. Not all this feelings shite." James let the anger out too, slamming the door to the cell shut in Lestrade's face.

The policeman banged on the door "Bond you idiot, open this door" he yelled but James was in no mood to heed any warnings.

The wolf shuddered. Whined. Shook his head, arched his back and concentrated. The animal on the bed wailed in pain as bones and muscles realigned. The change was slow, agonising. More than once James instinctively stepped towards the figure on the bed knowing that it was Alec and he was in pain, no matter how furious James was. But even that was fuel to his anger, that Alec would willingly put himself through it for someone else.

Eventually Alec lay slumped on the bed, breathing hard and sweating. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and regarded James who stood with arms crossed, stopping himself going to Alec and offering comfort the way the bond wanted him too. He slammed walls back into place around his emotions.

"Welcome home" Alec laughed shakily. It was on the edge of hysteria, trying for typical Alec and falling far short. "So you stopped sulking and decided to come back you wanker. Frightened you're missing out?"

James closed his eyes, counted to ten, lost his temper anyway. "You are so fucking lucky I haven't shot you already."

"Such concern James. I'm fucking touched." Alec smirked at him still coming to himself from wolf. And then he snarled at James. "You had no right to send him away, James. No right at all." Alpha snarled. Bared his teeth.

"Fuck you, Alec. This is between us, you and I. Not that boy."

"He's mine, James. Ours. But you are so bloody stupid that you can't see it or feel it." Alpha nuzzled at smaller dark wolf trying to calm him. Wolf whined.

"So you just let him turn you into... into some shaggy beast just because you want to fuck him! Seems like you were already doing that! You are such a fucking moron at times Alec. You don't think. Never think!" Wolf cowered. Alphas fought.

"Don't fucking start that, James. I thought long and hard about this. You don't know how long Q refused me. This was not his idea! It was me, James. I needed it. I wanted it."

Wolf paced. Wolf whined. Wolf needed out and needed Alphas to not fight. Not because of him.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be hundreds of miles away and feel the pain and terror that you two were projecting?! Not knowing! You are such a wanker, Alec!"

"You put the distance between us James, you were the one that fucked off to God knows where, while he was still recovering, without a word to either of us."

"I had to, you were so wrapped up in fixing him you were drowning me in pain and worry. I needed space."

"And we needed you! But you decided that James mattered more than us. Don't blame us for driving you away. Your choice James. How many times did Q call? He wouldn't tell me, but I knew."

Wolf whimpered. Wolf needed and Alphas fought.

"You make him feel like a fucking intruder James. Like he walked in and came between us."

"Maybe because that's how I fucking feel."

"You tosser, he didn't come between us, he became part of us, but you're so far up your own arse you can't see it. It's all about you, not us as a whole. Q chose us, not me."

Alphas circled, snarling at one another. Wolf was caught in the middle. Wolf whined. Q paced. Lestrade turned him away from the door and Gabe drew him back to the sofa.

"I need the bathroom" Q announced. The pull of Alphas was overwhelming. Gabe was at his shoulder as Lestrade let him pass. "Some privacy?" Q snarled.

"Not a fucking chance, Q. You are not getting in the middle of that. Remember I can feel them and they aren't even my pack. They'll rip you to shreds if you get between them and I only just stitched you up."

"Please Gabe, I have to do something before they ruin it all."

"There is no way, Q. Let them fight it out. It's too dangerous" Gabe kept a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him from heading down the corridor to the Cell rooms.

Q pulled away from him and headed down the corridor with Gabe in his heels. "Greg! We're going to have trouble."


	68. Warring Alphas

Q got to the cell room door just in time to hear Alphas snarl at each other. Alec's more wolf than human in response to James saying "Get rid of the little shite, Alec. You've had your fun." Wolf whined. Staggered as cuff to muzzle caught him off guard. Q flinched. 

"Not going to happen James."

"If you don't then I will, Alec." Shaggy brown wolf snarled teeth bared. James made the mistake of taking a step towards Alec and grabbing him by the arm. Alec rounded on him and instinctively punched James in the face sending him right to the floor, not thinking about the strength of wolf being there now. Teeth bared. Alpha snarled. 

Q moved from the doorway. Wolf whined and pushed into the furry side of Alpha trying to draw his attention. Wolf pushed his head up under Alpha muzzle. Q pushed himself in between Alec who was towering over the prone form of James on the floor. 

"Alec! Stop! Do not do this! Not because of me!" Q put both hands on Alec’s bare chest and tried to move him backwards. Alpha snarled. Wolf cowered and whimpered as he was cuffed hard by a large paw. 

Wolf protected Alpha. Head spinning from the strike Q dropped to all fours over James and snarled at Alec with a mouth that was too human for the noise. 

"Get out of the way Q" Alec growled "if I have to go through you..."

"You wouldn't dare. Leave him alone Alec, this isn't his fault."

James struggled to right himself "Stay out of it Q" glaring at Alec, preparing for another go.

"You can shut up too." Q growled. "You both can knock me around as much as you like but you will listen eventually to me, and to each other."

"Like hell" James spat, struggling to his knees. Alec went to swing again over Q's head until the younger man launched himself at Alec's legs, knocking him off balance. Alpha wolf lashed out, knocking the pup back against James. Wolf whined. Disobeying Alpha was hard but he would not let this happen.

"Alec, fucking stop it. Please." Q's arm hurt. Blood was seeping through the dressing again which probably meant he'd burst his stitches.

James pushed Q away, facing up to Alec. "You have no fucking clue what this has done to us, and you don't give a shit." He lunged for the other man, throwing a punch that barely glanced off Alec's chin.

Alec retaliated immediately with a more accurate blow that had James sprawling on the floor. Again Q scrambled to put himself between his fighting Alphas.

"Will you both just stop? This isn't necessary. Alec, no!" The cuff from Alpha sent him skidding into the metal bed frame. James barely spared him a glance before he was diving for Alec's legs to bring him down to the tiles.

"I did nothing more than what we do every time we're on a mission" Alec snarled "What was the fucking difference?" Q went cold at Alec's words, even though the bond between them told a different story. 

"You cared Alec, that's the fucking difference. You got involved." James felt the truth of it too. "And you gave no mind to the consequences."

Alec's fist connected hard with James' face and blood spurted in a spray of red. Q threw himself in between them once more, slapping ineffectually at Alec and screaming at him to stop being a wanker. "You care too, you wanker, you just won't acknowledge it. It doesn't fit, so you won't allow it to happen. Q wants to be yours too."

"I can speak for my fucking self". Q pushed against Alec's chest. He would not let Alphas do this. Not for him. Wolf whined and snapped. Wolf would not lay down.

Wolf snapped at brown wolf's legs and snarled. Wolf snarled at unseen  
unfelt Alpha. Wolf didn't back down. Q didn't back down. "Stop this!" Wolf cuffed him again, hard. Q went down to his knees, but scrambled back to his feet again. 

Gabe whined outside the closed cell room door sinking to the floor against the wall. Lestrade knelt beside him. "Oh god Greg. They're going to kill each other."

Lestrade beat on the padded door. "Open this door! Fucking bastards. Let the pup out." The sound of the metal cart crashing against the wall and snarling wolf was the only response he got. 

"Shut the fuck up, Q" James snarled backhanding the younger man sending him to the floor. 

"Fucking bastard. Don't you touch him." Alec snarled teeth bared diving at James. Q scrambled to his feet shoving himself in between the snarling Alphas.

"No!" He screamed at them. Blood trickled down his face from a gash somewhere in his hair. Wolf howled. "No! Not over me! If this is going to happen then I'm walking away from both of you. I don't want either one of you!" Wolf howled and pushed at Alphas. Alec dove at James. James swung at Alec. One or both of the Alphas connected with the younger man and sent him sprawling again into the wall landing with an ugly crunch. Wolf whimpered. 

Q didn't get up. It took both Alphas a few moments to register the disorientation from the young wolf. A moment later more pain and distress. Emotional hurt and grief that this was it, the end... Wolf whined pathetically and still didn't rise. There was a ringing in his head. Shook it, trying to dislodge the sound. Couldn't. Whimpered and lay still.

"Shit!" James was first to recover, dropping to his knees by the young man. "Shit, shit, shit! Alec!"

Alec was there a fraction of a second later running his hands over Q's body checking for injury or trauma. "What did we do? What happened? Q?"

"I don't know, head I think by the dizziness." James held a hand to his own brow trying to halt the woozy feeling that had overtaken him a split second after Q fell. James sat back against the wall and hauled the young man into his lap, cushioning Q's head against his shoulder. "Check him for injury Alec. Bumps, cuts, swelling."

Q stirred briefly, rolling his eyes at the fuss he'd generated."James-?" He murmured sleepily. "You're home. Stop fucking beating Alec up. please." His eyes slid shut. "And please stay." There was banging and yelling on the outside of the door that barely registered to James and Alec. "Stay for Alec. Leave me alone. Go. Both." His last words came out slurred as he drifted out. 

"Stay awake, Q. Come on! James gently jostled him. "Alec check his eyes and then his head." 

Alec knelt in front of him. "Come on, Q. Let me see those green eyes of yours." Alpha nuzzled against wolf's tattered ear. Wolf didn't respond. 

James looked up at Alec, arm around the younger man. "Fuck Alec. What the fuck did we do?"

Gabe whined and paced out in the corridor. Emma tried to calm him. "Greg. They hurt him! Fuck! They hurt him." 

Lestrade beat on the door. "You bloody bastards open this door! Give me the pup now!"

"Fuck you, Lestrade!" Alec growled at him. 

"Let me in, Trevelyan. Your wolf is still not under control and you've both hurt the pup. Let me help!"

Alec gently probed his finger through Q's dark curls until he came across a long bloody gash that was swelling about his left temple. "Shit! We need to wake him up, James. Huge gash in his head. Swelling."

James lips brushed against Q's ear as he looked up Alec. "Did he really say go away. That he didn't want either of us." 

Alec nodded slightly gently patting Q's face trying to rouse the younger man. Alpha nudged wolf. Huffed at his muzzle. 

"He's willing to walk away, Alec. Put his wolf through bloody hell being without an Alpha just because we are being fucking bastards." Q's eyes fluttered briefly. Wolf whimpered. "Help me get him up, Alec." 

Alec picked the younger man up from where he was sprawled across James' lap effortlessly. "Come on you little shite. Wake up! Talk to me. Yell at me." Alec coaxed him placing a kiss on his forehead.

Alec carefully laid him on the bed that had been shoved to the far side of the room during their fighting. Q mumbled something that neither of them could understand other than "fuck", "go" and "bastards".

"Open the door!" Lestrade was yelling again. 

"Best let him in James." Alec sighed. He was parting the younger man's dark curls trying to get a better look at the damage. "Going to need fucking stitches, James." He worried as James finally opened the door to the furious Alpha outside.

"What the fuck have you two done?!" Surveying the disaster that the fight had made of the med room and his eyes falling on Alec hovering over the prone figure of Zaquary on the bed. "You two are nothing but trouble. Alphas are supposed to take care of wolf. I learned the fucking hard way. But I'm beginning to think that maybe Mycroft is right and you two have no business being around the pup!" Lestrade shoved his way up to the bed to check out Q's injuries. James moved to the foot of the bed where he could see Q's closed eyes willing them to open soon. James reached out hoping to feel wolf. 

Alec growled at Lestrade and tried to get between him and Q. "Oh don't even think it Trevelyan. Just go ahead and give me another reason to consider putting you down."

"Alec please. Let him look at him." Gabe pleaded with the Alpha. Wolf whined. Alpha huffed. 

"Emma! Find his fucking clothes!" Lestrade called. "Tired of looking at his naked arse. Doctor, Gabe!" Gabriel pointed to the mobile phone that he already had up to his ear.

Emma appeared with at least Alec's trouser for him to put on. "What can I do to help?"

"Help Gabe see if you can stop the bleeding. Try to rouse him. Need to get him conscious and keep him that way if possible." Lestrade turned to Alec. "Trevelyan, you wanker, in the next cell room. Now. Time to talk." Alec hesitated. 

"I'll watch him, Alec." Gabe nodded. "I'll make sure he's okay."

Alec headed to the next cell room, following Lestrade who held the door for him. He slammed it behind Alec quickly locking it. Alpha howled. Alec screamed. "Lestrade. Let me out. Now! I will kill you Lestrade." 

"Not until your wolf is under control and I know you aren't going to kill Zaquary with your rantings. My responsibility is to him. Don't make me put you down!" Lestrade walked away from the locked cell ignoring the screaming and howling inside. 

James stood out into the corridor watching stunned at what had just happened. Lestrade stopped in front of him practically nose to nose. "And you, I want you out of Haven! Go get your shite together. I don't want to see you back here for at least 24 hours." 

James started to protest. 

"I don't think you want to push wolf, Bond. At this point though after seeing how well both of you take care of your pup, I think I would take great pleasure in seeing you take on wolf. Now leave. Just know, if you and that bastard partner of yours can't get your heads together, Zaquary won't be leaving with either of you." Lestrade growled at him low, dangerous.

"James, I'll call. I'll let you know about, Zaquary." Gabe offered. James nodded to Gabe and glared at Lestrade before stalking out the main doors of Haven, Alec's howls echoing behind him.

Bond drove to Q’s flat because it was closer than his own. Q and Alec’s flat, he amended, as he wandered restlessly from room to room. More of Alec’s things had migrated from the flat they shared in his absence. Alec clearly now designated this place as home. James didn’t blame him. Nine weeks was a long time to be incommunicado. Alec didn’t cope with idleness well alone and needed company if he wasn’t working. James knew there had been a couple of short term missions but for the most part Alec had been in London. James could only presume that M allowed Alec to unofficially babysit the Holmes boy as a means to keep the agent from causing chaos elsewhere.

Alec still howled with rage in James’ head, literally a caged wolf. James paced in sympathy seeking something. It was more than two hours later that he recognised it was the comfort of having Alec and Q in the space he currently occupied, and when the fuck did that happen?

Q was a largely silent dull flicker that flared and faded. Each time he waned James found himself mentally grasping for him to drag him back to consciousness. What had he and Alec done to him? James knew enough of wolves that giving up an Alpha to run alone would be difficult for Q, and yet he had threatened it. Going back to the States, returning to the Boston pack, wasn’t an option for him. How long before Q gave in and crawled to Mycroft, begging to be accepted by the London pack just so he could function? James would not allow it.

He crawled into their large bed pulling the duvet over his head, surrounding himself with the smell of Alec and Q. His sense of smell had sharpened, able to pick out the unique complex scents of both. He dozed fitfully for an hour, comforted by that at least. Fear and pain from Alec jolted him awake with a gasp. Ten minutes of agonised confusion and Alec settled into something more savage, less human. Wolf Alec continued to pace and whine.

James watched the clock for another hour dropping his barriers so he could experience Alec as wolf. Alec was distressed by his confinement and his need for Q. James tried to project a feeling of calm authority and was surprised when it seemed to soothe the anxious wolf somewhat. Alpha huffed, and curled up by the door as close to wolf as he could get.

James showered, dressed in pyjama pants, and was making sandwich to occupy himself when he heard the door to the flat open. Grabbing his Walther from the counter he cautiously crept to the hall.

“Oh!” Gabriel froze when he saw the gun pointed at his chest. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“You said you’d call.” James made the gun safe. “How is he? How are they both? Why are you here instead of calling?” The two other presences seemed steady, but was it bad news?

“Mild concussion, but he’ll be fine in a few hours. Stitches in the head wound and I had to restitch his arm” Gabe said accusingly. “I just came to fetch some clothes before Greg sends Alec home. Q is staying with us for a while.”

“Why? You said he was ok. Alec won’t come home without him.”

Gabe refused to meet his eyes, heading straight to the closet and pulling out work clothing that he stacked in a neat pile on the bed. “Q doesn’t want to come home. He can’t cope with you two fighting anymore. We’ll look after him until he decides what he wants to do.”

“No!” James clasped Gabriel’s arm, quickly letting go when the boy flinched away. “Sorry. But no. He belongs with us. Alec couldn’t stand to be without him.”

“Tough!” James noted the glitter of wolf in Gabe’s eyes and realised how upset the young man was with the entire situation. “You and Alec don’t have an ‘us’ right now and until you do I won’t leave my friend to be hurt by you again. He deserves better.”


	69. Desperate Need

At precisely 24 hours after he had left the day before, James appeared at Haven again. Lestrade met him at the door. "If you aren't going to behave yourself you can just turn around right now and leave. Won't tolerate anymore of your fucking shite, from either you or that bastard partner of yours."

"I won't cause any trouble, Greg. I just want to speak with Alec and Q." James could already hear Alec banging on the cell room door, screaming to be let out.

"You can see Alec. I'll have to lock you in with him though. Not safe to let him out yet. He's been like that off and on all night." Lestrade nodded down the hallway to the Cell Room. "Can't see the pup though. Besides, he's not here anymore. He doesn't want to see either of you. Can't say as I blame him."

"No, Lestrade," James started to anger but gritted his teeth and shoved it back down. He had promised himself that he would not let things get out of control today. "That's not your call. We're his Alphas. He's ours. Where is he?"

"It is my call when the pup says he doesn't want to see you. My first obligation is to him and his safety. Not to you two bastards. Do you want to see that bloody partner of yours or not?"

* * *

Gabriel and Q sat on the sofa in Greg's flat curled up together in front of the television. "You've stared at that same page on your tablet for the last 15 minutes." Gabe gently nudged Q's shoulder. "Can't concentrate?"

"All I can feel is Alec. Angry, pacing." Q lay his tablet down and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "He's changed back and forth three times in the last few hours. Alpha is..." he sighed. "James is no better but nothing like Alec." Wolf paced. Wolf needed Alpha.

"It’s okay. You're safe here. Greg will keep them away from us." Gabe tried to reassure his friend. Wolf nuzzled at wolf.

"I don't know if I can do this, Gabe." Alpha howled. Wolf struggled not to answer.

"You can to do this! You are strong. They are the ones who are messing with you. They need to get their shite together."

"I have to shut them out, Gabe. I don't know how long I can do that though consistently before..." Wolf backed away from Alpha refusing to hear the call of pack.

"Don't think about that. If we have to do this one day at a time, we will. I'll help you. Emma will too." Gabe offered grabbing the throw blanket off the back of the sofa and pulling it over both of them. Wolf needed wolf.

* * *

Lestrade let James into the cell after yelling at Alec to stay back or he’d shoot him. The man was no less pissed off than the previous day and James didn’t see the need to antagonise him.

“Just do as he says Alec” he called through the door. Alec let out a string of curses but obediently moved to the back of the room so James could enter. Lestrade locked the door behind him.

“Oh Christ Alec, what the hell have you done?” The room was a wreck, furniture tumbled and medical kit strewn around the floor. Alec’s jeans were beyond repair so he sat naked and trembling in the centre of the bed which was at least upright, although it was a good six feet from where it should have been. He cradled his hands in his lap, covered in bloody scratches, bruised and swollen.

“I need to get out. Need to get to Q” he said miserably, then hopeful. “Have you seen him? Is he ok?”

“Gabriel said he has a concussion and a few stitches but he’s fine. I haven’t seen him. He’s not here.” James said cautiously approaching his partner. “Let me clean you up. If you’ve left any sterile supplies undamaged that is.” He looked around, eventually finding swabs and antiseptic cream.

“Gloves” Alec said. “before you touch me. Blood contamination.”

A dark look crossed James’ face but he started sifting through the spilled equipment until he came up with some medical gloves. Only then would Alec offer his hands for him to clean. “You are such a fucking idiot, Alec. Was it worth it?” he gestured around the cell. “Is this all worth putting yourself through fuck knows what?”

Alec raised his head so he could look at James properly. “I know I’m reckless James, but do you seriously think I would do this on a whim? I need him, and he needs us. I need to see him. He’s not here though. Distant.” Alec whined and James looked at him sharply.

“Are you going fucking wolf again Alec? Because I’m not bloody finished with you yet.”

“Can’t… Not in control of it yet.” he growled, feeling wolf move restlessly inside again. Alpha needed Wolf and Wolf was gone. Alpha howled, and Alec curled up on the bed.

James laid a hand gently on his shoulder. “I’m still fucking pissed with you Alec but I’m not yelling while you’re in this state. We need to figure something out and you need to know…”

“What?”

“He’s refusing to see us. Doesn’t want to see you until we get this sorted out between us, so you better come up with something fucking quickly before the damage we’ve done is beyond repair.”

"Fuck!" Alec howled coming out more like something inhuman than words. "ME! Me come up with something quick. This is both of us." Alec leapt off the bed and began pounding on the door again screaming for Lestrade to let him out. He needed wolf.

"Alec! Calm down." James yelled at him but then thought better of it. "Alec. Please. Just," running a hand over his hair in utter frustration. "We need to talk."

Alec turned on him, eyes wolf instead of human. "Talk. You tell me what we are going to do."

"We can't keep fighting like this. He probably knows we are wherever he is hiding. The more he feels us fighting, the more likely he isn't coming back. Fuck Alec, we could have killed him yesterday."

"He has to come back! He's ours!" Alec snarled.

James cautiously stepped up to Alec who was leaning on the door by now still hoping that Lestrade would open it and he could make his escape to find Q. "What are our options here, Alec? We need a plan. Come sit back down and let me finish with your hands."

Instead of moving back to the bed Alec dropped to the floor, curling cross-legged on the cold tiles. He didn’t seem to notice the chill on his naked arse. Wolf running hotter maybe, or just too distracted by Q’s absence, James supposed. With a sigh James went to fetch the bowl of water and antiseptic, sitting on the floor beside Alec to finish tending the damage.

Alec muttered constantly under his breath, cursing Lestrade, James, himself. “Where is he?” he asked suddenly, pinning James with wolf eyes. The chaos of Alec’s thoughts was making it hard for James to concentrate. “Where are they hiding him?”

“Alec, focus. They aren’t hiding him. This is his choice. It’s a warning to us to get our act together. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Alpha whined and pulled away. “You did enough. If it wasn’t for you, he would still be here.” Alec jumped to his feet and banged on the door yet again.

“Alec! Stop it! If you want to get out of this fucking cell some time soon tell me what you want me to do!”

“Accept him James, just fucking accept that he’s part of us.” Alec snarled. “And get me out of this bloody place.”

"Alec, I don't feel like you do about him." James started.

"But you feel him though. Don't give me any shite, James. I know you do. I can feel you too, you bloody wanker." Alec snarled at him. "Quit trying to chase him away!" Alec got up and started to pace the room again muttering and growling.

"Alec. Calm down. Please."

"I need him, James. Even before this... wolf." Alec was wildly gesturing with his hands. "I need him, James. I need you, too. Alpha needs wolf to.. " he couldn't explain in words to James at the moment as to how Alpha and wolf were connected. How he needed wolf to help calm this transition. Alec suddenly turned on him confronting him. "Why are you fighting us, James?" and then starting pacing again.

And James knew Alec was right. He had fought this every step of the way. Just the opposite of Alec who had jumped in with both feet and never looked back.

"You have to accept him, James. He has to come back." Alec gave the bed a shove again crashing it into the wall and turned to James with dark wolf eyes. "If he doesn't come back, he's alone with no Alpha. Mycroft will have him, James. That bloody bastard will have him."

James sighed. “We won’t let that happen Alec. Not after everything that’s happened.”

Alec turned on him. “We? You said ‘we’. Tell me you’re not fucking with me and you’re going to give this a chance.”

“I’m not jumping into bed with him Alec, but yes, I’m going to try and give it a bloody chance. Because there is no way I’m having him under Mycroft’s thumb. If you didn’t kill me, M would, for different reasons.”

“So, what are you saying? I need him to be here. This whole thing…” Alec growled as wolf tried to force the issue again. He shook his head angrily, moving into James’ personal space. “You feel him in here” Alec slapped his hand on James’ chest, curled the other around the back of the other man’s neck. “You feel that he needs to be with us - with you - as badly as I need him. Lestrade will not let me out of here until this fucking beast is under control, but I cannot do it without him.” Alec’s eyes were completely wolf, his face inches from James’. “Please… I don’t know how, but you have to convince him to come back.”

James had never seen or felt Alec's so panicked and out of control before. Alec needed Q to complete the change. "Alec. I'll see what I can do. I promise. I'll try to get him to come back."

"James.." A shudder ran through Alec. Wolf was not in control. Alec was inches away from him and struggling to keep the wolf at bay. Suddenly, Alec pulled away from him and began to pace again. James let out the breath he was holding, not realising it until then.

"Lestrade. We need to talk!" James beat on the door and yelled.

"Tell your bastard partner to move away from the door or so help me, I'll shoot him." answered a few moments later.

"James. Bring him back." Alec snarled. Alpha howled searching for wolf.

Locks slowly clicked open on the door, which opened only slightly. James edged out and Lestrade quickly locked behind him again.

"I need to talk to Q! You know where he is. I need to talk to him." James demanded.

"No fucking way. He doesn't want to see either of you." Lestrade held his ground.

"Alec needs him, Lestrade. He's out of control. Alpha needs wolf to complete whatever is going on. He's not going to calm until he gets to talk with Q. Please Greg." There was a loud noise of something crashing inside the room again and Alec howling.

Lestrade stood there staring at the door for a long time. "I'm not going to tell you where he is, but I'll call him and see if he wants to speak with you. It's his choice though. If he doesn't, I'm not forcing the pup."

* * *

Gabe’s phone rang and he felt around in the throw trying to locate it. He had dozed off but Q was wandering the flat, currently in the kitchen making yet another cup of tea that he would be too agitated to drink.

“It’s me” Greg said. Gabe looked to the kitchen to find Q staring at him intently.

“What’s wrong with Alec?” he demanded and Gabriel sighed. “Tell me Gabe, I can feel him. It’s driving me insane.” Wolf whimpered, reaching out for Alpha. Distant. Distressed.

Gabriel handed the phone over “Talk to Greg.”

“What’s wrong?” Q demanded, this time into the phone. He listened for a moment and then “Yes, put him on.”

From the moment James said “Hello Q” he felt an easing of the stress. Wolf reached out to Alpha, seeking the calm to balance the chaos.

“Alec’s hurt. What happened to him James?” Anxiety bubbled, but he wouldn’t go running.

“He’s having some problems Q. His wolf won’t settle without you, he needs you to come back. I can’t help him, it’s you he needs.”

Q paced. Wolf whined. Q shook his head violently. “No. Not coming back James. Too hard. You and Alec are too much.”

“Please Q. You have no idea what sort of state he’s in.”

“I… I can feel him James, of course I do.” Q felt tears pricking at his eyes. Wolf needed Alpha. Wanted to be near. “You help him. He's your partner, as you keep pointing out. I can’t…” He wavered, and found Gabe behind him, sliding an arm around his waist. Courage. Support. “I won’t keep getting dragged into your fight. Alec will have to do it with you.”

In the background Q could hear hammering and screaming. He buried his head in Gabe’s neck with the phone still pressed to his ear. “Can’t keep doing this James… Wolf wants to be there. Needs Alphas. But I don’t need you. Not like it’s been.”

“Fucking hell Q, please, just listen…”

"I should have never given in to him, James. I’m sorry. I thought we... I thought... Fuck, I don't know what I was thinking." Q struggled not to let the tears fall.

Alec howled in the background yelling for Q.

"I don't know how to help him, Q. He needs wolf. It's not me he needs. Please."

"He's your fucking partner, James. You help him." Q snarled at him. Alpha pulled at wolf. Wolf whimpered and cowered. Gabe pulled him in tighter trying to be a lifeline for him. Wolf nuzzled wolf.

"He's yours too, Q. You can't deny that." James felt he was losing the battle with Q, his stubbornness not to give in. "Please Q. It's tearing all of us apart. You can feel him. I know you can.” James hesitated and finally added. "I can feel what it is doing to you too. I don’t know how but I do, Q. Both of you."

Q couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped on the other end of the connection. "Don’t James. Just don’t. You don’t want this and I can't. I can't come between you. It's killing me. I need to walk away."

"Q, you're the only one who can help him. He doesn't want anyone else. Please. If he doesn't settle I don't know what Lestrade will do."

"No James. No. You're enough for him. Just take care of him." James heard movement of the mobile.

"Q please. Don’t disconnect this call. Talk to me. He needs you! Fucking hell Q. I need you. Please." For a few moments all James could hear was muffled conversation, angered emotions and sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Let me talk to Greg." Gabe’s voice came over the mobile. "Now, James."

James headed to the lounge area and handed Lestrade the phone. "Is he fucking positive? Alright. Don't agree with him." Lestrade listened to Gabe for a moment. "Pup's stubborn for sure. I'll tell him."

Lestrade turned to James, "Fucking little shite is coming. You know neither one of you deserve him. I hope you know what he is bloody putting himself through for you two. He’ll only come if you agree that he can walk away again after Alec has passed the crisis period. Said this is his responsibility. And if he didn't come he would never be able to face Max or Richard again."

Strain relaxed slightly in James. Maybe, just maybe they would get through this. "Just hang on Alec."


	70. Leaving Haven

Forty five minutes later the outer doors to Haven opened. Gabriel had brought Q back. Alec had started yelling for Q as soon as he sensed him close by. James inhaled sharply when he actually took a good look at the younger man, anger finally put aside. Q was obviously wearing a pair of Gabe's jeans and one of his own button downs untucked. He looked thinner than James remembered wondering if he had fully recovered from the hideous attack in the park. But what stood out the most was the blackened eye and bruising, already fading to greenish blue on the side of his face caused by their idiocy from the night before.

"I'm so sorry Q," he reached up to touch the side of the younger man's face.

"No James. You don't have the right." Q pushed his hand away. James tried to reach out to the wolf only to find just a faint feel, even though Q was right there with him. Q was pushing wolf down as far as he could.

"Q," James started.

"No James. I don't want to talk to you. I'm here to see Alec. Wolf has a responsibility to alpha. It's wolf's bite. Wolf's mark. I need to make this right." Q walked past James to the cell rooms, Gabriel at his side. Lestrade and James followed. Alec could be heard calling for the younger man.

"Alec. I'm here." Q stood pressed to the Cell room door. "Open it please Greg." He muttered a shudder running through him. Wolf needed to nuzzle into the fur of alpha. Alpha paced, needing to reach wolf.

"Back from the door, Trevelyan. All the way. And no funny stuff." Greg waited for a moment, listening before he started unlocking the door. "Are you sure this is what you want, Zaquary?"

"I have to Greg. I turned him. I can't leave him like Mycroft abandoned me."

James started to move up to the door with Q, but the younger man stopped him, hand pressed to his chest. "No James. Just Alec and I. I'll call if you're needed. But for now, this is wolf and alpha. And besides, I'll heal. You won't." Alpha howled. Wolf answered.

"Open it, Greg." Q stepped up to the door as it opened. Alec was pressed against the far wall. Wolf vivid in his eyes, gashes bleeding and hands torn open again. Q stepped through the door. "Oh Alec. What have you done..." Alpha stood over wolf. Wolf rolled over at his feet. Q tried to maintain a balance.

Door locked behind them as Alec gathered him up in his arms, face buried in his hair, scenting. "Mine." Alpha growled.

Q allowed himself to be held, leaning heavily against Alec's chest and cautiously lowering the mental barriers he had constructed to contain wolf. Possessiveness of Alpha crashed over him and he clung to the taller man while wolf whimpered and tried to crawl closer than was physically possible.

Q bared his throat to Alec and Alec's mouth closed on the column of pale skin, sucking and biting. When Q felt the shift in Alec's intentions he firmly pushed away.

"No, Alec. No sex. I'm here to help you stabilise, that's all."

Alec growled but released him, stalking the room in a widening circle, increasing the distance between them incrementally to allow Alpha to adjust. Scent of wolf was overwhelming however, pulling at Q's control. Alec's eyes were all wolf, humanity sinking rapidly.

"You need to change with me Alec. Need to do this in a controlled way. If we don't you're going to tear my wolf from me and that will hurt a lot. You don't want to hurt me."

Alec's expression was savage enough that Q wasn't entirely certain of that fact. Wolves didn't create human alphas. Turning one who already owned your wolf was unheard of, and Alec was already an Alpha on the edge of control. Nevertheless Q stripped, keeping one eye on the prowling man.

"How many times have you changed Alec? Can you tell me?" The wolf already shifted beneath Q's skin eager to be free. Q whined and Alec halted, alert, predatory. "Focus Alec, not on me, on my question."

Alec shook his head forcefully. Every part of him felt taut, too damn tight to contain the great shaggy Alpha, but Q had asked him a question. Wolf cowered at his feet, but Q stood tall. Alec growled, attention flickering between the contrasting information. He shoved his bleeding hands through his hair leaving trails of red. Strands of hair bit into the cuts like sharp edges of paper and the sting brought him back to himself a little.

"Six, I think" he gasped "not sure."

"All the way wolf?" Alec shook his head. Bile rose. Half form was never good. Neither the human or wolf minds could fully reconcile with it and as such it tended to cause distress that was difficult to overcome. Q stepped close and lay his hand against Alec's cheek, drawing him down to brush his lips lightly over the corner of Alec's mouth, tongue flicking out to lick at a muzzle that wasn't yet there.

"With me Alec. All the way this time. I'm here, and you know me. Trust me."

* * *

James stood outside the cell room door, forehead and hand pressed to the door. "Lestrade, will he be alright in there with Alec?"

"A lot better off I think than you or I would be," Lestrade sighed. "Zaquary is a lot stronger than you think. Holmes brothers are a deceiving lot in what they can handle and what they can withstand."

"Is is always this bad?" James thought about what he had been feeling from Alec. The change from wolf to human that he had witnessed.

"Sometimes. This is different though. Don't understand why either. A lot of feral wolf in that room." Lestrade laid a hand on James shoulder. "If anyone can help him through this though, it will be the pup. There's a connection there that involves alpha and wolf that I don't completely understand.”

James understood what he was referring to though. Q recognizing alpha in human form, even before Alec's change. Alpha in both of them not just Alec.

"Just to give you a little perspective as to what's inside that pup, what he can handle. He may get vulnerable at times, but imagine going through what Alec is, the pain and confusion, all alone with strangers in Boston. Your brother changing you and walking away. More to him than you see."

Lestrade nodded down the corridor. "Come on. He'll call if he needed us. Let's have Gabe make us some coffee and get settled in. Might be a match on television to occupy us."

* * *

Alec’s change wasn’t controlled, but it was excruciatingly slow. Q and wolf both paced, trying to encourage Alpha to the fore, but Alec fought the wolf. Fear rolled off him in waves, causing Q to shudder. Eventually Q pulled him close, whispering in his ear to let go.

There was no fluid change. Limb by limb, his body realigned, back cracking as he dropped painfully to his knees. Q knelt in front of him cradling his head and burying his other hand in Alec’s hair.

“It’s ok, Alec. Your wolf won’t hurt you, or me, but you need to let it out.”

Alec cried out, voice cracking into a growl as finally his face began to change, eyes deepening, chin lengthening into muzzle. Alpha cringed from wolf, but Q held onto him, arms around his neck, face inches from sharp teeth.

“I’m going to change Alec, you’re still fighting.”

Q’s change was fast, too anxious to wait in case Alec managed to reverse the work he’d done, or panicked and lashed out. Wolf lay beside Alpha panting from the exertion of the rapid change. He reached out through the bond and yanked Alec the rest of the way into his wolf.

Q stood and cautiously brushed the side of his muzzle into the furry brown side of his alpha. Alpha lay panting on the floor exhausted from the change.

Snuffling at alpha’s ear, he carefully licked at it trying to gain Alec's attention, urging him to stand. Alpha huffed at wolf, he laid down next to him curling up next to his shaggy brown side leaning his head on alpha. It would take time to recover from such a hard change, but Q was hoping they would grow easier giving a little time.

But time was something they did not have in vast amounts. Their safe time without Mycroft appearing back at Haven was running short.

Wolf nudged at Alpha again. This time again shoved back with his massive head and growled. Wolf whined and cowered, beyond Q's control. Wolf instinctively rolled over baring his belly and throat to alpha in submission.

Alpha heaved himself to his feet, standing over wolf. Nosing against wolf’s belly, moving up to his throat. He could smell himself on wolf, not purely scent but something more. He nibbled at the thick fur that covered wolf’s neck. Wolf lay still, not daring to move. Alpha needed to know. Needed to recognise.

Alpha whined, digging his nose into the soft fur. Huffing, snuffling. Committing to memory. Wolf twitched and Alpha snorted. Looked down. Ears pricked and pawing at the soft side of wolf’s body. Alpha flopped down beside him, licking wolf’s ragged ear. Alpha recognised wolf.

Alec and Q curled up, the larger wolf lying protectively around the small black wolf. Within minutes Alpha dozed off. Wolf lay still and let Alpha relax into his wolf.

Four hours later, Q woke to discover himself in human form and Alec changed also but still wrapped around him, arms and legs, face buried in Q's hair.

"Alec..." Q gently shook Alec's arm that was wrapped around him trying to wake him. Without even thinking he buried his nose in the crook of Alec's arm and inhaled.

"You aren't going to leave me, are you Q?" Alec murmured quietly into Q's dark curls. Part of him wanted to push away and distance himself from the overwhelming chaos that seemed to be a constant between him, Alec and James. But there was another part of him that said this was Alec, and there was no way now to ever walk away from him.

"We'll get through this somehow, Alec." was all that he could offer at the moment.

"Don't leave me, Q. I need you. Alpha needs you." Wolf nuzzled Alpha. Q inwardly cursed wolf.

"Q? You two alright?" Gabriel was at the door, concerned. Q could sense his wolf pacing. "It's been a long time since either of you have eaten. You need food."

Q dressed in Gabe’s clothes again and handed Alec a sheet pulled from the bed with a shrug. “Your options are limited. Don’t grumble. Greg is allowing you out of this room and right now I could eat a whole cow.”

He was about to walk away when Alec hugged him, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Thanks for coming back.”

“Yes, well… Just behave Alec. The minute you and James start, I’m leaving.”

“Please don’t.” Alec released him reluctantly when the door unlocked and swung open, although he gripped Q’s hand tightly allowing the younger man to draw him along the corridor towards the lounge.

James pushed away from the wall and fell in beside Alec without a word. Once in the lounge Alec dropped onto a sofa pulling Q down beside him. James went to the dining table and loaded up two plates with a mountain of food and silently handed them over to Alec and Q. As he was about to walk away again Alec stopped him with a hand on his arm. “We’ll talk later. But thanks.”

James nodded and filled a plate of his own, keeping his distance. Haven was starting to make him edgy with it’s locking cells and drama. Greg sidled up to him as he was chewing a sandwich.

“I’m not happy about turfing Alec out just yet. He’s not stable at all. Normally we’d keep an easy change under observation for at least a week. Someone who’s as out of control as Alec should be here indefinitely.”

“But?” James asked, eyes narrowed.

Lestrade sighed. “I’ve had word from Mycroft. He’ll be home tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll be delighted to have Q under this roof and Alec under his control. I imagine the three of you would be less than thrilled however.”

“We’re not staying here. I don’t even need to ask them what they think.”

"He's going to need to be kept sequestered. Q will know when he is fit for public. But it's not going to be easy." Lestrade warned him glancing over at the two sitting on the sofa. Alec was refusing to allow any distance between Q and himself, desperate for the connection.

"We'll work it out somehow, Greg. We don't have any choice. Here is the last place either one of them want to be, especially if Mycroft is going to be back in London." He couldn't imagine what would happen if Alec was in the same room with Mycroft in the state he was in. James let them finish eating before he approached them again.

"Q, we have a problem." James knelt down in front of them not wanting to hover over him and making him feel trapped. "Mycroft will be back in London tomorrow. " James could feel the immediate panic well up in the younger man.

"Fuck... we can't be here. What the bloody hell are we going to do? " Wolf paced and whined. Q panicked. "Alec. We can't stay. I can't let you near Mycroft. He'll... Fucking hell!" Q pushed past James and began pacing the lounge talking to himself trying to reason through what they were going to do.

James took his arm and guided him back to the sofa, encouraging him to sit. “We can go back to the flat. It’s big enough, secure enough from prying eyes. Of course, if Alec decides to go nuts the furniture won’t survive-”

“Fuck off James.”

“Don’t start.”

“You upgraded the security. I’m sure you can do something to lock Alec in - a deterrent at least from idle wandering. Won’t help if he decides to go through the window.”

“You’re not helping” Q was up and pacing, wolf whining anxiously. They needed to be away, out of reach of Mycroft. “Alec, can you stay in the flat?”

Alec was still unfocused, troughing his food. “if you stay with me.” He looked up. “You’ll stay, right?”

“We’ll work something out if it means being away from here. Mycroft will know everything that’s happened without being told. No doubt he’ll stick his oar in as soon as he’s able, but let's not make it easy for him.” James refilled Alec’s plate for him, finished off the scraps from Q’s himself. “Do we move tonight?”

Lestrade nodded. “For the best. Don’t know what time he’ll get back but I need to organise someone to put those med cells back in order before he gets here. You’ll get my fucking bill Alec.”

“Given how often we’re making use of your rooms lately, I don’t think we can complain too much about that. Send it to me. I’ll reimburse you for anything we trashed.” James started clearing up until Gabe waved him away.

“Down the hall there’s a closet with medical scrubs and gowns in. Might be better than making Alec go home in a sheet.”

James smirked at his partner. “Oh no, after everything I think a fucking sheet is more than he deserves.”

At the suggestion from Q, Alec was clad in scrubs for the ride home explaining that the ride would be a difficult venture and that just having Alec clad in just a sheet in case something happened was probably not a wise idea.

Q sat on the sofa in the lounge head in hands. Alec refused to get more than a foot away from him. "This such a bad idea, but what choice do we have at the moment. I'll need Gabe to drive Alec's Land Rover home and then I'll send him back in a cab or something. I wouldn't be able to drive and keep Alec calm at the same time. " Wolf needed to pace. Alpha held him in place with a large paw.

Q stood up from the sofa. Alec immediately reached out and grabbed one of his hands to keep him in close proximity. "Greg, it's too early for him to go outside. He is going to be overwhelmed by all the sensation that are heightened for him now. If I can keep his focus we might be able to make it. It's not going to be easy though." Q glanced down at Alec seeing wolf still prevalent in his eyes. Q needed to pace. Alpha refused to let go.

“It might be a good idea, James if you don’t let anyone know you are back just yet. I may need your help at the flat at some point in time. I need to make some sort of arrangements with the Major too. I am supposed to be at work tomorrow.” Q sighed. Things had just gotten too complicated realising his hopes that the change for Alec would be a simple easy transition. He didn’t want to be dependent on help from James during the rest of it. He wasn’t even sure if James was going to stay around. And if he did, the unbalance was just becoming too hard on him in so many ways.

James' mouth was a thin disapproving line at the thought of being trapped in the flat with the other two but he agreed to Q's suggestion. They didn't need anything else to contend with, Alec was going to be enough of a challenge on his own.

Q pulled Alec into the back seat of the Range Rover allowing him to slide as close as he could and wrap his arms around Q's waist. Alec buried his nose in Q's hair and held him so tightly Q feared he may break a rib before they reached home. Gabe took the wheel leaving James to follow behind in his own car.

"Ok back there?" Gabe called, concentrating on driving the powerful car without attracting attention from speed cameras.

"Fine" Q answered, tension building the longer they were on the road. Wolf whined. Alpha panicked at being trapped again. Q felt Alpha begin to stir. "Just put your foot down, but carefully, and be ready to lend me some wolf if he gets out of hand."

Alec jumped every time another vehicle passed, letting out a high pitched yip when a bus whooshed past. "Christ Alec, not so tight please" Q gasped as Alec's large hand clenched on his thigh hard enough to bruise.

Q reached up and pulled Alec's face into the crook of his neck forcing him to not be able to see the passing vehicles or buildings. Wolf whined as Alpha began to pace.

"Bloody hell, Alec. Just concentrate on me." Alpha pushed. Wolf nuzzled into alpha trying to draw his attention. "Not much farther. Just hold on. " Q almost reached out to James, but he was afraid of the reaction. Their overflow to James had already made Alec's change a massive issue between the partners, a tremendously strained one.

"How the bloody hell do you do this, Q?" Alec stammered tightening his grip on Q.

"Fuck Alec. Hurts!" he hissed

"It's all too much. Maddening." Wolf whined. So did Q.

"It will get better, Alec. I promise. You'll learn how to balance it." Q closed his eyes trying to breathe steady and calm. Alpha pulled wolf and the Range Rover was definitely not the place for both of them to change.

Alec groaned and pushed his face harder against Q’s shoulder. Q twined his fingers in the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck and tugged on it hard enough to be a distraction. Alpha growled and swiped at irritating little wolf. Wolf nipped at his shoulder, leaned heavily on Alec pinning him to the seat.

Alec froze. Alpha twisted away from wolf trying to wriggle away. “Oh fuck, Alec, sorry, stop it. Look, you’re not trapped. Just trying to ground you.”

“Well, just don’t… not in here… Fuck I need to get out, it’s too hot. Is it too hot?” Alec reached for the door handle.

“Bloody hell, Gabe…” It would be too late for Gabriel to stop the car… Q simply reacted, turning Alec’s face forcefully towards him with one hand on his chin and asserting wolf. He growled in Alec’s face and Alpha eyes widened in surprise. “Settle down Alec. You are fine.” He pressed his lips briefly to Alec’s then drew back, holding his gaze. “Five minutes max, Alec. Trust me.”

Q's hand moved to the side of Alec's face keeping him from turning to see the outer world. "Almost there, Alec." trying to calm his voice hoping it would help.

But Alec could see wolf pass in Q's eyes and come to the forefront. Alpha whined. Alec pulled Q to him.

"Christ, Q." Gabe stammered. "Can't you get him under control. Even I can feel the bleed over."

"I'm trying," Q snarled. "Just don't kill us all driving before we get to the flat."

Q leaned his forehead against Alec's trying to get him to focus on nothing but him. Alpha and wolf. Wolf nuzzled alpha. Q kissed Alec again.

Alec grabbed him and kissed Q like it was the last time he would ever do so. When Q managed to fend him off they were approaching the flat and Q heaved a sigh of relief. “Sorry, just needed to be distracted.”

“It’s fine, good” Q laughed nervously. “Let’s please just get you inside. My nerves can’t stand much more.”


	71. Uneasy Truce

James pulled up behind them and jumped out of the car, already heading to unlock the door.  

“Come on.”  Q waited for Alec to clamber out of the backseat and head to the flat before turning to Gabe.  “Are you coming in?  I can call you a cab or you can stay over?”

Gabe shook his head.  “I’ll grab a cab on the street, it’s fine.  Just get Alec settled, and for fuck’s sake Q, make use of James if you need to.  He’s alpha whether he likes it or not.”

Q nodded and hugged his friend, saying goodnight with promises to call the next day. He locked the door, happy with the security level to keep Alec inside though the door was nowhere near strong enough to contain a determined wolf.  Alec was already wandering from room to room, investigating and learning the layout with an entirely new perspective.  

James meanwhile was leaning against the refrigerator sipping a large drink and watching his partner warily.  “Thanks for helping me get him home.  If you want to go now, feel free.”

“Why would I want to leave?” James walked to the edge of the kitchen, watching Alec map out the living area as though it was the first time he’d seen it properly.  “He's my partner Q, as you keep pointing out.  When he needs me, I’ll be here.”

“Right.  Sorry.  With everything that’s happened I just presumed you’d rather be elsewhere, like back at your flat.  Away from all the wolf issues.”

James wondered if it wasn’t just a polite dismissal to leave Q and Alec alone. “I’m staying Q.  Alec needs me.  Don’t you dare try to push me out again.”

Q wanted to say that he never tried to push him out, away from Alec.  James was the one who walked away from them.  Rightfully he had tried to distance himself from both of them. But it was only because they were tearing him apart. Wolf also.   At least James recognized that Alec needed him. 

"He'll be like that for awhile," Q nodded towards Alec.  Heightened senses.  It's like learning your world all over again."  Q headed towards the kitchen.  "Need to find something to eat.  Alec will be hungry again soon.  Change needs energy.  A lot of it."

"Cook?  As in there is something to cook in this flat?"  James looked at him stunned. 

"I do live here, James.  People do cook." Q sighed. "I suppose you are used to Alec having nothing but vodka around or burning things down."  Q started digging through the refrigerator and the pantry.  "Natty taught me how to cook at the restaurant.  Unless we have had a really long day, I've been trying to cook for us. Alec helps sometimes too."

James cast a glance at the pacing man, restlessly checking out every nook and cranny of the flat.  “I don’t think he’s going to be much use to you right now.  May I help instead?”

Q regarded him curiously, trying to assess his motives.  Unable to come up with anything more concrete than a desire to eat he pushed a chopping board towards the agent, along with a knife.  “Onions in the bottom drawer of the fridge.  I need them finely diced.  Chopped garlic too.”

Q gathered various other ingredients, preparing prawns, rice and a mixture of stock and wine that he set to boiling on the hob.  “What are we making?” James asked at one point, and Q pulled cooked chicken from the fridge that was still good.  It reminded James of working in the kitchens in Boston alongside Payton.  Q directed and he followed.

Soon there was a chicken and prawn risotto simmering on the hob and Q tipped the remainder of the bottle of wine into two glasses, offering one to James.  James took it, sniffed at it cautiously.  “We’re not all bloody connoisseurs James, just fucking drink it.” chuckled Q  “I think we deserve it, don’t you?”

Alec wandered into the kitchen and wrapped himself around Q, snuffling at his neck until his lips could meet bare skin.  Q disentangled himself.  “We’re almost ready to eat Alec.” 

Q pulled plates, glasses and table service from the cupboard and drawers.  Soon filled plates were set on the counter for them to grab one. Alec began to inhale his immediately. "I made enough for you to have seconds if you would like Alec.  This will settle back to a more normal pace at some point too." Q commented to James "Although you'll probably notice that he'll eat more proteins than he did before" he added as if he were telling James he should make note of and remember because he would need the knowledge in the future.  

Remainder of dinner was fairly quiet except for Alec occasionally commenting about his hunger and the smells of different things. Q barely touched his plate James noticed, basically just pushing the food around, rearranging it.  Wolf crouched and watched. Alpha was fed and growing content needing sleep.  "Alec, why don't you go over and grab the throw on the sofa. Find a comfy spot while I clean up the mess in the kitchen."

"I'll help." offered James.

"It's alright James.  Clean up has normally been my job.  If you just stack the plates, I'll wash and put things away."  James have Q a curious look.   "Alec could maybe use some company over there or some supervision with choosing a channel to watch on the television.  James sat in one of the lounge chairs where he could see both Alec draped over the sofa and Q busying himself in the kitchen.

"Q. Come sit. Too far away."  Alec called to him numerous times while Q washed the dishes and cleaned up.  

"Done in a minute. Talk to James, Alec."  Wolf whined.  Wolf was restless.  Alpha grew more sedate.  It wasn't long before Alec dozed off and the sofa. Blanket pressed to his face because it smelled of Q. 

Q finally poured himself another glass of wine and sat at the kitchen counter watching Alec sleep.  "Sleep is good for him."  James noticed wolf briefly crossed through Q's eyes followed by a sad pensive look.  Wolf snuffled Alpha's ears as he slept giving them a soft lick.

Q sat in silence drinking his glass of wine while James searched through the channels for something to watch.  "James," Q finally broke the silence.  "I need to go into work for a little while first thing in the morning to make arrangements with the Major to be out of the building for a few days. If you could stay with Alec for just a little while, I shouldn't be too long.  He should be alright.  I'll make sure he's fairly settled before I go."

"Of course I will Q. Why wouldn't I?"

Q ignored what James had said and fidgeted in the kitchen, from room to room, eventually coming back to the lounge area with a tshirt and pajama bottoms in one hand, other hand poking at the stitches that were still in his scalp.  

Q stood in the lounge doorway not sure what to do with himself.  This was his flat with his alpha, wolf, and yet it felt so far away from being his home at the moment.  This was not the way Alec becoming wolf was supposed to be.  Wolf paced, restless, unsettled.

"He's probably be more comfortable upstairs in bed and rest better." Watching Alec asleep in the sofa, talking at James but not being able to look at him at the moment.  "The bed is only half a disaster. And the few things of yours that were here are still where you left them before you..."  

James couldn't read at all what was going through the younger man's mind.  Before at times he thought he knew but not he wasn't at all sure, and Q had wolf shut away and hidden at the moment. He looked tired and pale. Still bruised and as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.  The last few days had taken a toll on him.

"When he wakes,  he'll need to change again. I'll be close by.  I should feel him or just yell for me." 

"Q. Please just stop for a moment." James interrupted him. "Just come sit for a moment.  Please."  Wolf whined. Wolf paced. Wolf needed.  Unseen unfelt alpha. Wolf waited for the cuff to come.  Q couldn't be overwhelmed again.

Q sat nervously twisting his pyjamas in his hands.  James appeared calm although anxiety bled from unseen alpha making Q jumpy.  “How are you Q?  It’s been a difficult few days for you.”

Q gave a short bitter laugh.  “Difficult, yes.  Not the way I imagined it would go.  I’m fine.  It’s tougher for Alec.  I should never have given in, I’m sorry.” Q stared at his hands, fidgeting to get away from James’ steady blue gaze.  “If I could change… But I can’t so you’ll have to make the best of it.  Alec knows how to be careful, knows what the risks are, but if you need me to explain anything tomorrow…”  

He stood and moved towards the door.  “I’m  going to take a shower before I sleep.  Just knock if you need me.  Yell if it’s an emergency.”He scurried out of the door pretending not to hear James calling after him, but he couldn’t ignore the large hand that fell on his shoulder and spun him into the wall.  He hissed with pain as his gashed arm connected with the solid surface.  

“I asked you to wait”  James glowered at him leaning over with one hand on the wall by Q’s head, the bulk of his body crowding Q’s skinny frame.  Wolf cowered before unseen alpha. and Q flinched when James spoke "For god’s sake Q I’m not going to hurt you.  I just want to know why you’re so eager to be away?  You’re shielding your wolf from me.” 

Wolf felt Alpha stir on the sofa.  Alec was going to be a pain in the arse about this if he couldn’t get James to take over.  Q could already sense Alpha sleepily seeking wolf.  “Alec’s stirring.  It might be a good time to move him up to bed if you can rouse him enough.  Tell him where I am and he’ll be fine.”

“You know he’s going nowhere without you.  What do you expect me to do?”    James could feel the pull from Alec grow stronger as he woke, but Q was locked down tight.

“He’s your bloody partner James.  How do you normally get him into bed?” Q snapped, becoming more apprehensive as Alec grew more alert.  He wouldn’t be caught between them again. Couldn’t take them fighting any more.  Wolf whimpered. Q tried to sidle from under the other man’s arm.

James’s face hardened.  “That was never a problem until you came along.  Goodnight Q.”  He stormed away back to the lounge and Q ducked into the bathroom locking the door behind him.  He slid down to the floor and rested his forehead on his knees, waiting for the fallout to begin.

Alec woke on the sofa just as James stormed back in the room.  Alec was awake and coherent enough to sense and see that something was going on.  "Where is he?" Alec demanded.  "Where's Q?"  

"He's upstairs in the bathroom, Alec.  He thought you would sleep better upstairs in your own bed than here on the sofa." James sighed trying to ignore what had just happened between him and the younger man.

"Alright," Alec started to head towards the stairs and stopped as the bottom step without turning around to face James.  "What happened, James?  Q's upset.  Wolf's upset."

"Not now, Alec.  Just go to bed." James sighed.  

Alec was up the stairs in a second, banging on the closed bathroom door.  "Q?" he rattled the door handle and pounding on it attempting to get in.  "Open the door!  Let me in or fucking come out here."    Wolf whined and cringed.  Alpha snarled.    


"Alec please."  Q struggled to get himself under control and be calm with Alec at the moment.  "Just go to bed.  You need to rest some more and then later we'll try a change again."

"Come to bed, Q!'  Alpha snarled again and cuffed wolf.  James had come to the top of the stairs, watching Alec grow more agitated by the moment.    

"Alec, please.  Not now."  

"Don't make me break this fucking door down, Q.  You know I'll do it."  Alec rounded on James, wolf very visible in his eyes.  "What the fuck is going on?"  

Wolf whined.  Alpha's were upset.  Alec turned back to the door, giving it a hard shove with this shoulder.

"Open the fucking door! Come out here!"  Alpha cuffed wolf hard.  The lock on the door clicked back, door opened and Q took one small step out into the hallway.  Alec immediately grabbed him, pulling him in close and buried his nose in Q’s hair.  “Bed!” Alpha demanded.

Q tried to free himself from Alec’s grip, pulling back.  “Alec.  James is going to stay with you.  James is your partner and he is going to help you.” 

“No!  Both of you.” Alec demanded.

“Alec, please understand. I can’t.” Q swallowed hard trying to maintain, but the out of balance feel of alpha and unseen alpha was pulling him hard.  Wolf whined.  Alpha snarled holding him in place with one huge paw. 

“Q, Alec needs...” James started.

“No!  Don’t!” Q snapped at James managing to pull free of Alec’s arms.  “You don’t want me here, James.  Not at all.   You’ve made that clear enough.  You want Alec, and Alec needs you.  And I can’t be in the middle of this.  I can’t be pushed by alphas fighting constantly and in turmoil. I can’t handle it.  It's driving me and wolf insane.”  Q tried to push past both of them to go back down the stairs to get away but was grabbed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh no you don't Q. Alec is yours as much as he is mine." James turned him around to face him. "We both said we'd try to get along and sort this out. I'm not having him tearing up the house trying to get to you when there's a simpler solution."

James grabbed him and kissed him hard. It was messy, no finesse, but it shut Q up long enough to make him stop and think.

"What the fuck was that?" Q growled, wolf jumping to his feet.

"That was the best bloody attempt I can make of asserting this supposed alpha inside me Q" James snapped back. "Alec needs both of us to stabilise him whether we like it or not."

"I like. Bed!" Alec pulled at both of them. When neither moved towards the bedroom he whined petulantly, wrapping his arms around both of them. "Bed" he huffed into Q's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Q's skin.

Q slapped him. "No, not until I understand what the hell he's proposing." 

James winced when Q prodded him in the chest hard.

"Sex?" Alec asked hopefully. Q glared at him and then back at James who now seemed to be floundering. Alec nuzzled at his neck.

"I was thinking more of lying in the same bed. Getting along. We've done it before. At least he might sleep." 

"Alright.  For Alec." Q sighed reluctantly hoping that the bed was not going to  become a battleground now.  "Alec, could I please take a shower before coming to bed?  I promised I'll come in right afterwards."  Alec huffed at Q's should but slowly unwrapped from him giving him a wary glance.  Alpha nuzzled into the neck of wolf. 

Q headed back toward the bathroom turning to James.  "Get him situated in bed and I'll be right along.  But James, I am doing this for Alec.   I can't go on along as things have been, no matter what it costs me."  Q didn't shut and lock the bathroom door this time for fear that Alec would panic again being separated by a closed door.  

"We need to talk tomorrow Alec, while Q is gone to work for a while. " 

"No we don't, James.   You always want to talk about it. No more talk." Alec started heading towards the bedroom.  "Nothing to talk about.  Just fix it, James.   You know you can.  You just don't want to for some reason."  Alec started peeling off the medical scrubs he still had on until he was standing naked in the bedroom.  "You are such a stubborn bloody bastard sometimes.  Wolf wants and needs alphas.  And so does Q."  Alec smirks at him.

"Just get in the fucking bed, Alec."


	72. Compromised

Q put the finishing touches to the report he was compiling and sent it off with a whoosh of email.  He flicked to the the next task window and cursed when his laptop lurched and he inadvertently closed it down.  
  
“Damn Alec, it took me ages to run that analysis and you’ve just lost the fucking thing.  Will you go and please do something useful elsewhere?”  
  
The older man had somehow managed to wriggle between Q and the sofa cushions and was generally being a pain in the arse as far as Q was concerned.  Alec buried his face in Q’s side, trying to nose the hem of his t-shirt up so he could make contact with bare skin.  “We could go back to bed?” he murmured, digging his nose just below Q’s ribs.  It happened to be a ticklish spot and Q jerked away making a grab for his laptop as it started to slide to the floor.  
  
“Alec!  I can’t work like this!”  
  
“So don’t.  James won’t be back for an hour and when he does get back he’ll be in a foul mood because you sent him shopping.  Let's go back to bed.”  Alpha pushed at wolf playfully.  Wolf growled, snapping at the huge shaggy beast.  Alec reached out with one hand and attempted to close the laptop, moving in for a kiss.  
  
“Fucks sake!”  Q abandoned all attempt to work.  “You need to change.  We need to change.  It would be better if we could go for a run, but that will have to suffice.  You are driving me crazy Alec.  Give me some space to work, or I’ll leave you with James and go into MI6.”  
  
“You can’t” Alec pouted.  “I'll pine.”  
  
Q growled, letting wolf out.  “Alec Trevelyan you are a fucking nightmare.  Next time I’m going shopping and James can deal with your shite.”  
  
Q’s mobile began to ring, and a second later Alec’s too.  The laptop beeped frantically as various alarms were triggered and Q dove for it, flipping the lid open all the way.  “What the fuck is going on?”  
  
Alec grabbed his mobile up off the kitchen counter. "Don't answer that, Alec!" Q yelled at him.  Something's happening." hands flying over the keys of his laptop.  "Systems are failing in TSS. Servers locking down."  
  
Alec's phone began ringing again. This time he answers it. Q was too preoccupied trying to maintain server status and security protocols that he didn't even notice.  Alec answered the call without speaking recognizing the number to hear an automated message begin. "The is a courtesy call from Albert Embankment Painless Dentistry.  Your upcoming appointment needs to be rescheduled.  Please contact us as soon as possible to reschedule. We look forward to hearing from you."  
  
"Fuck Q.  Headquarters' been compromised."  Alec headed to grab his gun and holster.    
  
"You are not going anywhere, Alec.   You're not in control enough yet."  Wolf growled and shoved at Alpha.  Alpha snarled and cuffed wolf.    
  
Just then Q's phone began to ring again from a different number that he knew, and answered. "R speaking."  
  
"R, this is Tanner.  We have an incident.  Are you secure?"  Tanner hesitated for a moment and Q could hear M's voice faintly in the background before Tanner began again. "Is Trevelyan with you?"  
  
Q glanced to Alec who already had his holster on getting ready to report. "Yes, he is Tanner."  Wondering how Tanner knew and how many others knew.   
  
"Put me on speaker."  
  
"On speaker, Tanner. Go ahead."    
  
'Be quiet and let me handle this." Q mouthed to Alec.   
  
"TSS has been compromised.  Explosion in R&D.  We're just trying to move in. Have no assessment of collateral damage yet.  You're needed in here immediately."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible, Tanner.  
  
"R.  The Major was in R&D. We have no idea of his status."  Wolf whined and paced, alert ready to move.  Alpha pushed in.   
  
"Trevelyan?"  
  
"Here, Tanner." Alec responded.  Full mission mode coming to the forefront.    
  
"Do not leave R's side.  He is under your protection from now on.  Do not let him become compromised under any circumstances and escort him in.  M needs to see him asap."  Call disconnected.   
  
"Bloody fuck," Q focused again on the laptop trying to delve further into the systems to pull up security cameras inside the building.  
  
"Damn, I can't see a bloody thing in there.  The cameras that are still working are too far away or just showing me smoke.  I need to get in there as soon as possible."  
  
The flat door opened and James rushed in dumping bags on the floor by the door.  Groceries were the least of their worries.  "What the fuck happened? I got a call about HQ"  
  
"Explosion in R&D.  More than just a test gone wrong.  Boothroyd is unaccounted for, maybe others." Q paused.  He was talking about his mentor.  He redoubled his efforts to identify something that would assist.  
  
"Car now, Q" James snapped, retrieving his own weapon.  "Now is as good a time as any for resurrection" he said in answer to Alec's questioning look.  "Besides, I don't trust you alone with him in a stressful situation."  
  
Alec looked like he'd argue but Q interrupted "I agree.  We need James with us, not time to fight about it.  Just get me there."  
  
They took James' car so Q could continue to gain data via his tablet and Alec could concentrate on breathing.  Alpha protected wolf.  Wolf was heading into danger.  Alpha whined, pushing hard against wolf's side trying to turn him away.  "Shit!" Alec muttered, hugging Q tightly in the back seat and trying to give the man enough room to actually work.    
  
James glanced in the rear view.  "Are you going to be able to keep this professional Alec? Draping yourself all over the potential new head of TSS..."  
  
"Fuck!  Don't even say that..."  
  
"Sorry, Acting Head.  I meant to say acting.  If Boothroyd is missing, you'll be..."    
  
Wolf scrabbled to be out and with effort Q pushed him down.  That was too big to comprehend.  It was of course why Tanner had put him under Alec's protection and was insisting they come in.  "Fuck! fuck, fuck, fuck!  Alec, I need you to give me all the fucking Alpha you have without turning wolf."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about but..."  
  
"Just try.  You too James.  Authority, strength, calm.  Just keep me focused.  It should help you too Alec, I hope.  James, you stay close, I don't give a damn what orders you're given. As far as they are concerned you're off-limits until I release you."  
  
James smirked in the mirror.  "Whatever you say Q.  Orders from you only."  
  
"In this, yes" he said already engrossed in his tablet.  
  
Tanner was waiting for them, Moneypenny at his side, ever present file in hand.  His eyes widened slightly when he saw James with them, but other than that he gave no other sign of surprise.  Moneypenny grinned, immediately sobering as befit the situation, but she hugged James briefly the moment the others started to head down the corridor.  
  
"Why Miss Moneypenny, I didn't know you cared" he chuckled.  
  
"I don't" she said breezily "but a full complement of Double Os is preferable to proof reading yet another obituary."  
  
"What the hell is this place anyway?" James had followed the directions Q had fed to his satnav which had brought them to some kind of underground system.  
  
"Fallback position.  Not been used in decades. Come on."  
  
M looked like she was sucking on a lemon, with added vinegar.  James offered his brightest smile but headed for the back of the room without another word.  This was Q's show.  The woman would have plenty to say no doubt, but tart words would wait.  Her steely glare promised he would live to regret returning safe and well.  
  
She turned her attention to the two men facing her across the dusty desk, holding out an imperious hand to take the offered file from Tanner.  "Latest update Ma'am". Scanning it quickly she looked directly at Q.  
  
"The Major is still unaccounted for, as are four of his team.  Injuries are mostly minor, but two fatalities.  Junior technicians, both."  
  
Q bowed his head briefly and felt Alec move marginally closer.  Wolf paced the panelled room, unsettled by being below ground.  Alpha stalked alongside, not interfering.    
  
"I need to get in there" Q said.  
  
"Unacceptable, I need you here to supervise the restoration of our systems.  There are suitably qualified recovery teams already on site."  
  
Wolf growled and M looked up from the file, eyes narrowed when she noted Trevelyan's hand gripping Q's wrist tightly.  Q swallowed and tugged his hand free, clasping both in front of him.  "There are systems I can only interact with from within the building.  Remote access has already failed.  I have no intention of interfering with any recovery mission, however I must access TSS for me to bring some services back online."   
  
M glared at the young man in front of her.  "Considering your terms of employment here, I'm am not sure you are in a position to dictate where you can go or not."  Wolf snarled.  Alpha pushed back.   
  
"Taking that into consideration and the fact that you dislike me for the mere fact that my last name happens to be Holmes, Ma'am, I don't think you have any other option but to let me back into TSS. " Q stood his ground with M.  It was like dealing with Mycroft all over again.   "If you want your systems back up and running, secure and uncompromised, than I am not just your only option available but your best option."  
  
M's icy glare never wavered as she took a deep breath, glanced at the file Tanner had given her.  God she hated this boy as much as she hated Mycroft Holmes.  Hated him even more for the fact that he was right.  She had heard nothing but praise about his work and skills from Boothroyd over the past months.   
   
James smirked in the back of the room.  It wasn't often that someone stood up to M.  There might just be more to Q than he has originally thought.  
  
"Do not make me regret this decision, Holmes.  The option of prison is still on the table." M snarled at him.  "Tanner, make arrangements for him to have access to the building again.   006, I assume you are going to go with him considering your seeme to be glued to him.   And nice of you to finally join us, 007.  I'd like a word with you. Now."  
  
"Sorry Ma'am," James smirked taking great delight in telling her no.  "At the moment, I seem to be under the authority of R to stay in his proximity along with Trevelyan."    
  
"Just get out of my office, Bond.  Both of you had better keep the boy from getting himself killed in there or don't bother coming back."  
  
The three of them exited M's office and Tanner joined them soon after. "Give me a moment to let the onsite crews know you will be coming.  Please be careful.  We have no idea yet as to what hazards lie inside.  006, 007. You have your orders."  
  
"Where are you two going?" Moneypenny stopped them before they left, calling to James and Alec. Approaching Q, linking her arm in his, "I just wanted to reiterate to you M's words. If you don't take care of my evening out companion, don't bother coming back.  I don't think you will want to face my wrath."   
  
They were escorted into the building by two armed men in tactical gear, heading down to TSS in relative silence.  Back underground had wolf nervous, the stench of electrical burning and a definite trace of explosives underlying the cloying smoke that filtered up the stairwell. Long before James registered any discomfort Q and Alec’s enhanced senses were under assault.  Alpha whined, Alec rubbing at his nose.    
  
“The weaponry is a little heavy duty for an unexplained explosion isn’t it?”  Q asked James.    
  
James nodded.  “Overkill.  They obviously know something we don’t.  That bitch is keeping secrets, sending us down here only half prepared.  Where are we headed Q?  I assume you haven’t brought us down here to  aid the recovery team.”  
  
Q clutched his tablet to his chest and kept close to Alec.  Wolf grew more anxious.  Smoke was bad.  They should be heading away.  Behind him Alpha growled, becoming more uneasy too.  He reached for Q’s wrist and Q allowed him to hold on this time.  
  
“What I told M was correct.  I need to get into TSS to kick start some of the remote recovery procedures.  The links were lost, but there are backups if i can patch into some of the higher level networks.  But…  I was curious before, now I need to know what happened.”  
  
Scuffling up ahead announced a small group carrying a stretcher.  They were filthy and wet, but determined to get the occupant out of the building.  “Most of the back end of the room has collapsed and there is water pouring in from ruptured pipes.  I can’t let you down there.  This is the only survivor.”  
  
“The Major…?”  Q held his breath.  He already knew.  They had already said ‘only survivor’ but he had to ask.  
  
“Deceased.  He’ll be brought up with the others once the building is made safe.  We’re assuming the bomber is amongst the dead.  The agent down there is examining the bodies to see if there are any strange faces.”  
  
Q realised he had only been half listening when James said sharply “There’s another agent down there?”  Alec had moved up behind him and had snaked his arms around Q’s waist, holding him up.  Q pushed him off, straightening up.  
  
“Who is it?  Who’s down there?”  
  
“Red-haired bloke.  Skinny.  Expensive suit, weaselly.  Got to go - talk to the guys on the next floor.”  They struggled off with the patient leaving the three alone in the corridor, their escort having gone ahead to check on access.  
  
Wolf paced.  Pinder.  Had to be.  No one else would have access, but if he was here then Mycroft was sticking his nose in somehow.    
  
When they were alone, Q turned to Alec and James, "It had to be Pinder down there.  Its the only one I can think it could be from the description, which means Mycroft is involved and there is more to this than a simple mishandled experiment in R&D."  Wolf whined and paced.  Alpha was right at his side.  
  
"What does Pinder have to do with this, Q?  I don't understand." James questioned.  He glanced at Alec you was practically standing on top of Q with no air space between them.  
  
"Pinder is wolf.  Pinder is Mycroft's contact in MI6.  He was supposed to be my contact with the Pack."    
  
"Fucking hell.  How did no one pick up on that before?" Alec reached out and grabbed Q's wrist again.    
   
"Oh M is going to just have a field day with this one." James smirked.  
  
"We have to get him out of here." Q started off towards TSS.  "Need to keep as much information contained and away from Mycroft if possible until we find out exactly what happened.    
  
James reached out and stopped Q.  "Let me take point.  I want you in between Alec and I.  You can keep Alec under control and we can still keep you fairly protected.    
  
They have made their way across scattered rubble of fallen ceilings and plaster when Q pulled up short.  Alec practically falling over him.  Wolf panicked and whined.  Alec grabbed him pulling him in.  Alpha pushed himself in front of wolf.  
  
"Q?  What?"  Alec pulled him around so he could see his face.  Wolf paced frantically in his eyes.  James was at their side instantly.    
  
"Rogue!  Rogue!  From park.  He's been here.  Scent."    
  
  



	73. Rogue on the floor

Alec searched for the scent, finding it easily once he knew what to look for.  He had no scent memory from the park to compare it to, but he trusted Q to recognise the wolf that attacked him.  “Is he still here?  Can you tell?”

Q shook his head.  “The trail is hours old.  He hasn’t been in TSS before while I’ve been here.  I would know another wolf instantly, and in all my time onsite the only other wolf I’ve scented is Pinder.  But it’s him Alec.  I’m certain.”

Alec hugged him close, sending Alpha forward to learn the scent.  He growled.  This was the bastard that had nearly taken Q from him.  If ever he laid hands on him he would tear him apart.  James touched his arm.

“Alec, control it.  You’re vibrating so hard in my chest I’m going to vomit.  I get it ok.  I’m with you.  When we find him, he’s dead, but right now Q needs to do what he came for and we need to get Pinder out of the way.”

Pinder stood on the sidelines out of direct contact with the recovery team.  His sharp eyes took everything in.  He sensed Q before the even passed the door and was standing cockily in his way before they got six paces into the room.  

“Zaquary.  It’s been a while.”  He smiled with far too many teeth, dismissing James, zeroing in on Alec.  Took a moment to reconcile everything his senses were now telling him about the Double O.  His smile turned wary recognising a man who not only outranked him professionally but who could command his wolf.  “Well, well…  We have had an interesting time, Zaquary.  Mycroft will be intrigued to hear of this development.”

“I’ve nothing to do with Mycroft.”  Q felt Alec trying to pull him behind him, Alpha protecting wolf.  Alec moved up to his side when he refused to budge and Pinder grinned.

“Still won’t accept the authority of an Alpha I see.”  He looked challengingly at Alec.  “You should slap your little wolf down Trevelyan.  Let him see who’s boss.”

“In this department, he is, now that the Major has passed.”  James said easily, finally drawing the smarmy field agent’s notice.  “You have no purpose here.  Unless you can identify the rogue?”

Pinder flinched, casting a glance at the two wolves.  “Why would I know who it is?”  His wolf stalked a wide circle around them, one eye on the pair, scenting the air.  Wolf broke away from Alpha, advancing on the agent.

“M has no idea you’re down here, does she?  You are here at Mycroft’s request.  I want to know why.  What does my brother know of the rogue?”  Q was in Pinder’s face, wolf snarling.  “If you don’t tell me, I’ll have M remove you.”

Pinder calmly reached into his pocket pulling out his mobile dialing a number without even looking at it and handing it to Q.  "He'll want to speak with you."  he smirked at the younger man.  Wolf snarled at wolf.  Nose to nose.   
  
Q snatched the mobile from Pinder hardly able to control his anger.  Alpha growled low and menacing at wolf.  Pinder stepped back cautiously from Q and the agents.  
  
"It so nice to hear from you, brother dear.  I was truly disappointed to not have been at Haven for your little excursion with your friends.  From what I gather the three of you seemed to have caused some havoc."   Wolf snarled.    
  
"Mycroft, what happens between myself and my alphas is not your concern so you can just fuck off.  What is my concern is your wolf in places that are off limits to him.  Obviously doing your duty work!"  Wolf paced.  Alpha paced alongside him.  "And why is the other question!"  
  
Pack wolf took a step towards wolf. Alpha snarled and cuffed him hard.  Pack wolf backed away and cowered.    Alec openly growled at Pinder who was backing away.  "Don't even consider it. He's mine.  Tell that to your fucking pack alpha." Alec grinned cold and cruel. "I like this, Q."  Q threw him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Zaquary, you've become so emotional.  A sign of a discontented wolf."  
  
"My wolf is of no concern to you, Mycroft." Q snarled at him.   Alpha pushed at him to calm him.  Unseen alpha followed suit.  James unmoved next to Q, eyes never leaving Pinder though, and laid a hand carefully on the younger man's shoulder trying to ground him.    
  
"If you must know Zaquary, it seems that we have caught the attention of a person or group whose intent is to bring chaos to the British Government in general.   Sherlock especially caught their attention."  
  
"I should have known this involved you and your stupid games with Sherlock!  Putting everyone in danger.  Do you have any fucking idea what you have done here Mycroft!  People are dead!"  Q snarled at his sibling.  Wolf pushed to the forefront threatening to push outwards.  "Call Pinder off and have him tell me what he has found Mycroft!  This is mine to deal with if you don't I will call M and tell her everything Mycroft. And I mean everything and that would bring your tidy little world to its knees, brother dear."  
  
"So be it little brother.  But let me warn you that you are not immune to this "game" as you call.  I hope your Alphas are enough to take care of you."  
  
"Mycroft. Now!"  
  
"Please give the mobile to Agent Pinder, Zaquary."  Mycroft's voice had never changed the entire conversation, the same smooth smarmy quality.   
  
Pinder turned away from them, carrying out a hasty disgruntled conversation, eventually hanging up. He turned back with an oily smile.  "It seems my presence is required elsewhere gentlemen. Mycroft advises you watch your back little wolf.  There are far worse threats to your person than being dragged back to the Pack."

Alpha stepped up once more growling.  "Just tell us what we need to know and go running wolf."

"How intriguing that a wolf can command his own attack dog.  But then you were never really subtle were you Trevelyan.  Why use stealth and cunning when you can just level the building with all inside it?"

James had reached the limit of his patience. Striking quickly he had Pinder's arm twisted painfully behind his back and the agent bent almost double.  "Just tell the nice men what they want to know and then fuck off."

"Mycroft has been tracking a wolf for some time.  The same one has been after Mycroft, attempting to bring him down for reasons unknown. He's dangerous, insane.  If he's been here Mycroft thinks he may have learned of your connection. Like I said... Watch your back.  One less Holmes brother in the world wouldn't break my heart, but your brother cares enough to warn you."

James released him and Pinder rubbed at his arm. "Mycroft only cares for himself, or those who make the effort to fit into his idea of what pack should be.  Dysfunctional." Q snapped at him.

"You have no idea. Stay out of my way.  And keep your pets away from me too."  The red haired man hurried away, back up the stairs.

"Fucking bastard.  I want Mycroft out of my life!" Q snarled.  "He has done nothing but try to rule my life and does nothing but complicate it."   Q sagged for a moment into Alec's side needing the contact with Alec and alpha.  No matter how much he protested in his frustration and anger, inside there was part of him that couldn't walk away from Alec.  And now with the true alpha connection, it would be even harder.   
  
Q straightened himself and focused.  "Get me to the server rooms of TSS or at least to my workstation if it's still intact.  I need to get things up and running as much as possible."  
  
James stopped him for a moment, "Alright, Q!"  Q simply nodded.  "If we get close to the blast site will you be able to tell if the rogue has been there?" unsure of just how delicate Q's and wolf's sense of smell was.    
  
"I should be able to. At least if he was in the general area."  
  
"If what Mycroft says is true, why would he be after you or was after Sherlock?" Alec reached out and grabbed Q's wrist again needing the contact as much for himself as for Q. "I can understand wanting to torture Mycroft but.." Alec smirked at the thought of someone getting the better of Mycroft.  
  
"It doesn't matter about Mycroft. He can have Mycroft. But he's hurt and killed people that were mine." Q snarled.  Boothroyd had become part of Q's extended family pack during the last few months at MI6.  Offence against pack was unforgivable to him.  Q headed off down the rubble strewn corridor deeper into the destroyed departments.  "And Alec,  Pinder won't forget that you cuffed him."

The server rooms were beyond the scene of the explosion.  The recovery team were busy extracting the final body, a young programmer that Q had worked with in his early days in TSS.  Q refused to turn away as they placed the girl on the stretcher with as much care as they would show the living.  Alec and James both moved up behind him, touching him briefly, calming the surge of anger that someone could do this.

"The scent? Anything?  I can smell wolf, but not entirely certain it's just Pinder" Alec said.

Q shook his head to clear it and let wolf take over, gripping Alec's hand to keep the wolf from wanting to bolt.  Smoke, burning.  Wolf whimpered but Q focused, scenting, looking for the deeper smells.  It was there, unmistakable.  Q shuddered.  "Yes.  The rogue was here. M needs to know someone unauthorised had access.  If we can get the systems back online we might be able to find him."

He turned resolutely to the tasks he needed to complete, logging into the systems that were still running, re-routing where he could.  Much of the physical network was broken, but the most vital systems could be patched through admin networks.  He winced at the reduced security, but with a team... And if he worked through the night...

Left idle for the moment the two agents went to investigate the blast site for themselves, dodging the official investigation team.  "Is Q in danger?" James picked his way around a fallen beam, motioning to Alec to follow in his footsteps so as not to dislodge a precarious piece of wall.  

"The Head of the department has just been murdered, what do you think?" Alec growled.  Another wolf would get to Q over his dead body.  Even being this far from him was unsettling.  James reached for his arm and they both stopped short.  "What did you do?" Alec gasped as his connection to Q grew so strong he felt the other man look up, expecting to find him in the room.

James removed his hand and the image faded slowly.  Alpha whined and pushed towards unseen alpha.  James shrugged.  "Don't know.  But that's worth investigating.  Preferably when we're not stressed.  Come on, nothing useful for us to find here, let's see what Q's got."

James and Alec made their way bad to where Q was moving fluidly between servers and monitors watching the progress of systems struggling to reboot or just maintain.   Wolf paced and whined as the young man tried to focus.  Scent of rogue wolf was keeping him on edge stirring visions of the night of the attack.   
  
"Q?  Progress?" James moved up next to where he was staring at scripts running on a monitors.  Alec wandered the room trying to memorise the scent of the rogue so he would recognise it again in the future.   
  
"Need some time." He began obviously distracted.  "So much damage.  So much let unsecured." He muttered fingers moving over the keyboard in front of him. "I can get some of it.  Rest from and Admin station.  It's just a stop gap though."  Q sighed running a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment sorting through systems flows in his head.  "Need to get to my workstation if it's still there." He muttered still concentrating inside his head.   
  
"Q?  How long do you need down here?"  James moved up beside him laying a hand on his arm. "The fumes down here aren't good for a human. I assume they're much more intense for you and for Alec."  
  
"I'm just... Distracted by rogue wolf scent." Q muttered.  "Worrisome."  
  
Alec moved up behind him hand moving to the nape of his neck. Alpha came crashing in, pushing with the connection and unseen wolf was there also, strong and just barely out of reach, almost able to touch and see. "Christ!" Q gasped. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Alec snatched his hand away like he'd been burned.  "We're not sure.  Something new." He cautiously reached out and touched Q's neck again and the intense feeling of all three wolves pacing the cage of the room was almost overwhelming.

Q looked at James, not quite comprehending, and not knowing how or where to file the new data.  "I feel you like wolf James.  Can't see you or touch you, but definitely wolf."  

James shifted uncomfortably. "Does it help our immediate situation here in any way?" He had withdrawn his hand allowing Alec to return to prime alpha soothing duties.

"It's distracting.  Can't think through it." Q turned back to his monitors, finally deciding he'd done enough.  "Get me to my workstation.  Familiar surroundings.  Then we can try that again.  But need to get systems online first."  Wolf pressed against familiar Alpha.  He gathered up his tablet and headed out of the door to where his own kit was located.

"Don't get me wrong, James." Q smiled slightly at him as they headed towards the main area of TSS.  "The distraction isn't a bad thing at all.  Just... Not something we have time to pay attention to now."   Wolf could feel unseen alpha pause. But at least he didn't retreat completely Q thought.    
  
Q paused when they reached the main work area of TSS.  Wolf whined and stalked.  Alpha pushed at him.  "He's been here too. Rogue."    
  
"Is it safe, Q?" James questioned.  If the rogue had something to do with the explosion in R & D there was a strong possibility that the area was unsafe also.   
  
"Don't have any choice.  I need the access point there to proceed any further with setting up the external access."  Q headed in without waiting.   
  
"Fuck Q.  Don't do that. You're going to get yourself killed. At least let us sweep the room first," Alec snarled at him.  Alpha growled.  Unseen alpha snarled.  Wolf stopped, whined but didn't want to back down.  Alpha huffed at his muzzle taking up spot next to him.   
  
"You two are impossible." Q muttered.   
  
"It's what makes us endearing."  Alec chuckled as he and James swept the room making sure it was as secure as possible considering their circumstances.     
  
James motioned Q that it was all clear to head to his work area.  But Q stopped within 10 feet of his workstation and growled.  "Alec. Workstation area.  He's been here, at my station specifically."  

“Stay there” Alec commanded.  Highly alert he approached the workstation, checking for anything suspicious.  “I don’t like this Q. How do we know if any of your equipment has been tampered with?  There could be anything hidden inside one of those machines.”

Q shook his head.  “He was an unknown in TSS, or a newcomer.  He would have neither time or opportunity to take a PC apart and put it back together again.  If there is anything dangerous it will be small, easily concealable.  Let me approach - I know every single inch of my station so I’ll know if there is anything there that shouldn’t be.”

“Ok, but you touch nothing.  Promise me.”

Q agreed, standing a foot from the desk and methodically casting his eyes over the monitors, keyboard, and other equipment.  He could see nothing out of place though wolf circled, dropping to the ground with ears back, pawing at his nose.  The wolf smelled wrong.  Sick.  James gripped his elbow and leant his unseen alpha presence to the restless pacing wolf that stirred the bond between them.

“There’s nothing” he said after a while.  “Things have been moved, but I can’t see anything out of place.  The wolf scent is all over this area though.  Far stronger here than anywhere else.  He spent time here which should be on camera.  If I can ever get the fucking things up and running again.”

Reluctantly Alec allowed Q to begin work, fingers flying over the keyboard as yet again his eyes flickered between monitors, accessing, shutting down, re-routing.  His final act was to re-established remote control of his workstation.  He had done all he could from TSS.  Time to return to the surface.

"Done." Q stepped back from his workstation. "I've done all I can from here now.  I can remote access in at least for the rest.  Access will be limited until we can get some new servers established.  My main concern is security."  Wolf whined and paced.  Scent of rogue wolf pushing at him.  
  
"Q?  Aright?" Alec turned him back around from his workstation to see wolf very prevalent in Q's eyes and pushing under the surface.   Without the immediate need it the systems for him to focus on, he was becoming slightly overwhelmed it all.   Rogue wolf,  Alec's still new alpha state, destruction of TSS and the smell of death.    
  
"I need some air please." Q took a deep breath and shuddered.  Wolf whimpered.  "Rogue scent is unsettling.  Just need away from it for a few moments.  Need to speak with M again too.  Update her on status of TSS."

James stepped in also. "He won't get to you again, Q.  We're not going to leave you alone. We'll protect you."

 


	74. Backlash

Once back on the street Q breathed in great gulps of fresh air, hand instinctively resting on his belly over the scar.  Alec curled an arm around Q’s waist and leaned his head against Q’s dark curly head.  Alpha nuzzled wolf.  Wolf curled in on itself.  Alec allowed him to get himself together before they had to face M again.  
  
As soon as they entered the underground tunnels Q regained his poise, shoulders straightening confidently.  If he was to meet with M again he wouldn’t be seen to be cowed.  He still clutched his tablet like a shield.  
  
M rose from her desk, now cleaned of dust and glared up at Q.  “Well?”  
  
“As much as possible back online.  I need a team to start upgrading security immediately.”  He checked a non-existent list on his tablet, to gather his thoughts.  “I won’t release access to any intelligence data until I'm confident we’re secure.  Four hours tops, if you let me get right to it.”  
  
“I don’t have four hours to waste Holmes.  While you are dithering with your computer systems, the culprit is making his escape.”  
  
“With respect, he is long gone.  Our best bet is our systems.  CCTV, to being with. Whoever it was spent time in TSS recently.  There will be records of any non-department personnel who had access to the department within the last few days.”  
  
“Why the last few days?”  M sensed new information.  “How can you tell this wasn’t planted weeks ago?”  
  
Q cursed his slip.  “Someone tried to hack my workstation” he lied smoothly.  “No reason just anyone would do that.”  
  
"My workstation had the administrative clearance into all the systems. It would have given someone easy access if they had been successful, which they weren't thanks to my security."  Dealing with M was so like dealing with Mycroft. All it did was anger him as they both treated him as if he were a child.   
  
"And while I am dithering around with the computers, as you called it, there are agents out in the field without guidance or up to date Intel and an entire network of intelligence data vulnerable to any hacker out there.  How long do you want to maintain that status, Ma'am."  Wolf felt alpha nuzzle at him. Unseen alpha stood by his side.  
  
M glared at him. "Cocky little shite, aren't you Holmes."  
  
"That may be, Ma'am. However, I know what I am doing.  I don't think you have any other options." he smiled at her just as cold as Mycroft ever was.  "You know I am right and that is the very reason I am here and not in a prison cell.  I am the best you have. The best you can find at the moment... Ma'am" M glared at him as if she could rip his head off.    
  
James chuckled from the back of the room where he leaned against the doorway. "I'd say you've been out played, M."  
  
M stood from her desk coming to stand nose to nose with Q. Wolf snarled and stalked.  "Make it happen, Holmes.  Get TSS up and functioning.  It's yours.  Boothroyd is gone.  I need a quartermaster.  Well, what are you waiting for! Go!" waving a hand at the outer door.  "Tanner give him what he needs.  Quartermaster, take these two overgrown toddlers with you, since the one can't seem to keep his hands off you."  
  
"Well then Quartermaster" James smirked "What do you need from us mere agents?"  
  
The new makeshift TSS was barely a quarter the size and crammed with hastily recovered and cobbled together equipment.  Most of the servers were at least a few years old and Q realised this was probably the fabled tech graveyard where out of support kit came to die. One of his first acts as Quartermaster would be to get a proper secure DR site set up here.  
  
"James, I know you have some skills in breaking security. How are you at building it?"    
  
James shrugged. "I can take direction from an expert in anything I don't understand."  
  
"Good. Alice, blonde ponytail, blue sweater, over there. Tell her I sent you, she'll keep you busy."  Q stepped close, touching James' elbow. "And thank you. Your support is grounding me."  
  
"And me?"    
  
Q ushered Alec over to a workstation that was already up and running.  From its location Q could oversee most of the work that was going on in the room.  He logged in, remotely accessing his system in TSS and bringing up the software that linked into the CCTV recordings of the last week.  "I need you to go through whatever recordings we have and see if you can identify our bomber.  I know you aren't familiar with the staff in TSS, but..." A few more clicks and another window opened.  "This system tracks the movements of security badges within the building.  One of my own projects the Major was allowing me to trial on our own staff.  Everyone with legitimate access should appear in this database."  
  
Alec leaned closer to the screen, one hand unconsciously curling around the leg of the man standing next to him.  Q ignored it.  Wolf pressed close to Alpha.  "So, cross-referencing?  Anything to make the job quicker?"  
  
"Unfortunately not.  My working files for a program to do that were on one of the destroyed servers.  I have a test bed at home that might let me recover some of the work but we need this information now, not in a week or two.  Sorry."  He smiled down at Alec who was rubbing circles into the back of Q's thigh.  It was pleasantly distracting but had already attracted the notice of one or two giggling technicians.  
  
Q pulled up access to another system via his tablet.  There appeared to be a hit and miss wifi signal at least, as long as he didn't wander too far from the source.  "It's ok Alec, I'm sitting right here. Close."    
  
"Sorry, the wolf is finding it a bit claustrophobic down here.  I'll be fine.  Just need to get absorbed in something."  
  
"Mine too" he risked dipping his head close to Alec and pressing his lips to the older man's cheek.  "Couple of hours then we'll take a breather, I promise."  Wolf licked at Alpha's muzzle, curling beside him.  Tucked his head into Alpha's side.  It was going to be a long day.  
  
A couple hours turned into 8 with no  better idea as to who had been the intruder before they had started. With what they had been able to access from the undamaged files, it appeared that everyone who had been in TSS over the past few weeks had authorisation to be in that location.  Virtually leaving them where they had started.    
  
Q had managed to get the majority of the lower level security back up and running.  Any further encryption needs would require hardware, preferably not seconded to junk, which would not be onsite until the later the next day. It was time to let the evening techs going uploaded data while Q and the agents took a much needed break. Wolf needed above ground. Wolf paced and whimpered.   
  
"Time to step away from it for a while, Quartermaster." James urged him wanting to grab the tablet from his hands to force him to stop.   
  
"Just 15 more minutes. I promise. Need to just tell Andrew what I need for him to accomplish tonight.  I promise James."  Unseen alpha pushed at him.    
  
Tanner appeared from nowhere as usual.  James swore at times that Boothroyd had invented Tanner an invisibility cloak or some such thing.  One moment he wasn't there, the next he was. "Quartermaster, may I borrow 006 from you for a moment?"  Q waved him off, not really hearing what Tanner had said engrossed in whatever he was explaining to the tech he had referred to as Andrew.    
  
20 minutes later Alec reappeared, stalking through the room, agitated. Alpha stalked wolf.  Q's head immediately jerked up in Alec's direction. Wolf whined and dropped to his belly. "James. Now. We need to leave now!  Out of here. Home!"  Alec snarled heading directly for Q.  
  
"What's the matter?" Q asked as Alec grabbed his elbow, abruptly turning him towards the exit. Q clutched his tablet, still attempting to issue instructions to Andrew who stood nervously avoiding catching the attention of the pissed off Double O.  "Alec, stop a minute!"  
  
Alec snatched Q's tablet and thrust it into Andrew's hands practically dragging Q away. "Car, now! James!"  
  
James shrugged and retrieved Q's tablet before hurrying after the arguing pair.  Q tried to pull out of Alec's grasp to return to his station but Alec's fingers tightened painfully on his arm. Alpha growled. Snapped at Wolf.  Wolf cowered, crawling towards angry Alpha.  "What have I done?"  
  
"Not you.  That bitch!"  Alec refused to say more, pulling Q after him, pushing him into the back seat, climbing in after him and dragging Q across his lap.    
  
James raised an eyebrow but climbed into the driving seat.  Alec was in turmoil and Q not much better.  Concentrating on driving would be difficult enough without getting into it with Alec in the emotional state he was.  "I can't drive with him in your lap Alec" James said mildly, pushing alpha presence as much as he dared.  
  
Alec snarled "Just fucking drive.  Fuck! I need to be home.  Drive!" He kicked the back of James seat.  James drove.  
  
  



	75. Yours...

Q was a quivering mess beside him, overwhelmed by the fury Alpha projected.  Wolf shrank from him, but Alec held him firmly against his chest, face buried in Q's neck.  He inhaled deeply, seeking to absorb as much of Q as he could.  "You're scaring me Alec.  What the hell has happened?"  Alec just tightened his arms around him.  "James? Help me?"  
  
"Doing what I can Q.  Getting you home." James met Q's frightened eyes in the mirror.  Alec out of control of his temper wasn't a good thing ever.  With a wolf barely contained, and in the back of the Range Rover, it could be disastrous.  "I'm guessing M has some part in this." Alec growled and Q yelped when he felt Alec bite down on his shoulder.  
  
"Alec for fucks sake, you're hurting me!" Q shoved his fingers into Alec's hair tugging hard enough to get his attention.  Alec's head snapped up.  His eyes were almost completely wolf.  "Alec!" Q bunched his fingers, gripping Alec's hair tightly.  Alec snarled.  His fingers clenched on Q's thigh, pushing at him, trying to move him so they could be closer still.    
  
"Let me go Q" he growled.  Q held him so any movement would be painful.  Alec panted, licking his lips.  "I'm warning you..."  
  
"Not in the fucking car Alec."  Q leaned heavily into his chest, putting his mouth close to Alec's ear.  "Ten minutes to home Alec.  You tell me what is going on. Please."  
  
"Let. Me. Go."  Alpha stood over wolf, jaws moving deliberately to close on Wolf's throat.  Alec's large hand curled around the nape of Q's neck and pulled his face down to meet in a rough kiss. His teeth grazed over Q's bottom lip and Q tasted blood.  Wolf whimpered. Q whimpered, fingers loosening as Alec's other hand gripped his hip, trying to turn him into his body.  Q scrambled to straddle him, without Alec allowing him to break the kiss.  
  
"We're home!" James said angrily.  The pair were projecting so badly he was hard too. "Get him in the house Alec and do what the fuck you have to do."  
  
Alec hauled Q out of the car, one hand possessively on his neck, not waiting to see if James followed. His focus was all Q.  Alpha stalked wolf.  Wolf wanted to run.  Wolf dropped to the floor whining.   
  
Alec's mouth was on his neck, his hands riving at Q's shirt.  Halfway he gave up on buttons, breaking away to drag it painfully over Q's head and off his arms. Q cried out. Alec smothered it with a hard kiss, pulling him tight against his body.  "Mine!"   
  
Q gripped his waist, lost in an overwhelming tide of Alpha and need.  With every bite Alec made to his neck he tried desperately to get closer until Alec was hoisting him off the floor, taking them down to the bed.  "Need you.  Want you now!" Alec growled tearing at Q's trousers, yanking them down and off his legs.    
  
"Fuck" Q groaned.  Alec palmed him roughly. Q bucked up into his fist.  Somewhere vaguely Q groaned out a "yes". Yes, this was ok. Yes, he wanted. Yes, he needed.  Whatever Alec wanted and needed.  
  
Alec flipped him face down, biting at his neck and shoulder, leaning heavily as he groped in the drawer for what he needed. Moments later his fingers slid, cool and slick down the crack of Q's arse. Alec was quick, efficient in his preparation, just enough.  When he turned Q onto his back, Q's legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to enter him quickly. Q dragged Alec into a kiss letting Alec swallow his groans as he was filled.  
  
Alec fucked him hard, not waiting for Q to catch his breath.  The young man's cries drove him on, Q's slim fingers biting into his shoulders. "Oh god, Alec. Fuck!"    
  
Alec roared "Fuck!" as he came, thrusting hard a few more times.  Q screamed underneath him, pleasure giving way to pain when Alec's teeth bit down harder, breaking the skin.  Q pushed at him frantically, slapping at Alec's shoulder. "Alec! Fucking hell, Alec!"  Wolf yelped in pain.  Alec growled.  "Mine.  You are fucking mine!"  
  
Alec collapsed on top of Q as he frantically attempted to crawl out from underneath him, but Alec had him pinned to the bed.  "Stay. You're mine, Q." Alec snarled. Alpha pinned wolf to the ground. Heavy paw pressed to his throat.  Q could still see alpha in Alec's eyes. Strong. In control.    
  
"Alec please.  Tell me what's happening." Q pleaded with him.  Q tried to push him off but winced and whined when he moved, feeling the slight trickle of blood down his collar bone.   Wolf whimpered.  Alpha snarled and huffed against his ears.  Q could barely breath as Alec still attempted to get as close as he possibly could to him.   
  
"Mine!" Alec still growled in his ear.    
  
"Yes, Alec.  I'm yours. I'm not leaving you."  Q tried to reassure him."  
  
And those words broke through wolf to Alec. "I am!  I'm leaving."  Alpha snarled. "Fucking bitch is sending me out.  Mission. Fuck Q!"    
  
"No! You can't, not yet!  You're nowhere near ready."  Q felt the bite mark on his shoulder, hot and sore, wet with the warm ooze of blood.  That more than anything proved it.  Alec needed him.  Alpha needed wolf.  Without, accidents could happen.  
  
Alec rolled onto one elbow.  Alpha warred for dominance with him.  Q was shivering. Alec looked down and saw the blood. Tasted the blood in his mouth.  "Shit, Q. Oh fuck, is it bad?"  
  
"It's fine, will be.  Focus.   What do you mean, a mission? When? How long?"  Q's voice rose with panic.  Wolf whined. Began to pace.  
  
"I leave tomorrow night.  A month maybe."  He gathered Q into his arms, crushing him to his chest.  "Fucking hell Q, I can't do this.  I can't even change quickly yet." Alpha scrabbled, trying to escape.  "I need you.  Need you close." Alec growled and it was pure wolf.  
  
Q cradled Alec's face in his hands. "Say no.  Say you can't."  
  
"Not possible" Alec rasped.  He was holding Q tightly again, digging his fingers into Q's upper arms.    
  
James stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter trying to block out the overflow of Alec and Q.  Wolf and alpha roared inside his chest.  He couldn't control or block it no matter how he struggled to push it away. He palmed himself, hard straining against his trousers.  He started to head towards the bedroom but held back.  This is what Alec needed now.  Something he didn't completely understand.   
  
Q cried out in the bedroom and Alec snarled.  James pulled open a cupboard drawer, rummaged for the small bottle that  Alec seemed to have stashed all over the flat. Unzipping his trousers, James took himself in hand, stroking his slicked finger over his cock, letting the sensations of Alec and Q wash over him. The vague taste blood in his mouth, pushed him over the edge. "Fucking hell." He hissed cumming in his fist as the sensation of warm soft fur enveloped him.  Alpha snarled claiming his wolf.  Wolf whimpered, mewled and yelped in pain.   
  
"Fuck.." James stammered sagging against the counter.  He could hear Alec declaring that Q was his, more wolf than human in his voice. Pulling himself back together he headed to the bedroom. "Q?  Alright?  Alec so help me if you've wolfed and hurt him I am going to fucking shoot you."  
  
“Come in”  Q’s voice wavered.  “First aid kit.”  
  
James threw the door open and rushed in, sighing in relief to find neither had gone wolf.  Alec looked dazed, more so than post-sex sleepiness, and Q was bleeding.  “Fuck, did he do that?”  As though it could have happened any other way.  James fetched the kit from the en-suite bathroom and gently pulled Q away from Alec.  Alec protested, tightening his arms around the slim man’s waist.  
  
“Alec, let him go.  He’s not leaving the bed, but I need to clean this bite, you wanker.”  
  
“No.  Can’t let him go.  Shit, what are we going to do?”  Alec moaned, finally rolling away and pressing one forearm over his eyes.  The other remained firmly around Q’s waist, his thumb stroking over the scar on Q’s belly.  
  
James looked questioningly at Q, cleaning the wound with antiseptic wipes.  When Q hissed at the sting, Alec moved quickly, sitting up and glaring at James.  Alpha stared down at him.  Unseen alpha bristled, standing his ground.  
  
“Stop it, you two” Q choked out.  “Alec is leaving tomorrow.  M is sending him out.”  
  
James grimaced.  “I told you to keep it professional.  She’s a bitch.  As soon as she saw you had a connection she was plotting to break it.  Divide and conquer.  Why do you think Alec and I have hidden all these years?  Shit!”  
  
"Maybe you could go with him James.  You could keep him balanced." Q looked hopeful by that thought quickly faded.  "M won't let you out of her sight again for awhile will she?”  Alec pulled Q back into him while James was attempting to clean the bite wounds.   
  
"Christ Alec.  Let me patch him up."  
  
"A month!  We can't do a month!" Wolf whined and paced frantically. "You can let me know where you are Alec.  I’ll come there to see you."  
  
"Q. She just made you Quartermaster. You aren't going anywhere." James tried to reason with him.  "And what did you ever do to M that you always get the long term missions?”  
  
"I used to be the best at them, if you remember, you bastard.  Now I don't know what I'm going to do."  Alpha snuffled at wolf's ears and the long scar across his belly.   
  
"I'll patch you into a private comm link. I'll stay online with you while you are gone." Q declared.  
  
"You can't do that for an entire month, Q."  Alec shook his head.    
  
"Like hell I can't." Wolf pushed at alpha.   
  
“It’s not practical.  And it would be a distraction”  James commented.  Neither man wanted to hear it but they needed the voice of common sense.  “To both of you.”  He taped a dressing over the bite, finally allowing Q to sink back against Alec.  Wolf was straining at both of them, threatening to break free.  
  
James cleared up bringing both bottles of chilled water.  “If Alec is leaving tomorrow I think you should both run tonight.  It will give Alec a bit of breathing space before he needs to change again so he can find somewhere safe.  You need to let the wolves out or you’re going to tear the flat apart tonight.”    
  
Not to mention fucking over every available surface if the vibes that were thrumming through the pair were anything to go by.  Need was still there.  Alpha need.  Wolf responding.  James sighed.  After the last few days he really didn’t want to witness that but left alone the pair could probably do more harm than good.  Maybe a run, and wolf bonding would take the edge off.  
  
“I need to run” Q agreed, pulling out of Alec’s grasp and heading for the bathroom.  The door shut firmly behind him.  
  
James crawled onto the bed properly and pulled Alec towards him.  “You two need to learn to shield better.  Wanking in the kitchen isn’t something I want to make a habit.”  
  
Alec curled against him and pulled him down for a kiss.  Less feral, more evenly matched.  James sank into it, rolling to put Alec above him.  Wolf still stalked behind Alec’s eyes, but now Q had left the room he seemed more himself.  “You can join us any time you like James. I want you to.”  
  
James shook his head.  “Q and I… not quite there yet Alec.  Not sure we ever will be, as far as he’s concerned.”  
  
“But you would.”  Alec kissed along his jaw, down the side of his neck.  He knew James.  If he wasn’t interested he would never mention getting off on feeling them.  Alec raised his head.  “I need you to take care of him for me.”  
  
“I sincerely hope you’re not suggesting what I think you are.  You are such a bastard.”  
  
Alec chuckled.  Alpha pushed at unseen alpha, wanting to feel and scent.  He ran his nose down James’ arm, nuzzling at his wrist, smelling lube.  “Why not?  I can feel him, like you did.”  Alec’s tongue slipped between James’ fingers, tasting the faint traces left behind.    
  
“You really are a git.”  
  
"And if I wasn't, you wouldn't be here." Alec chuckled moving back up to kiss James feral intensity building.  Alpha pushed at unseen alpha needed the feel of connection.  "James." Alec murmured.   
  
James could feel him getting hard again. "You are fucking insatiable." he laughed. "Your alpha wolf is going to be the death of us.  Run that off with your wolf later.  He's the one who desperately needs you tonight.  There will be plenty of time for us when you come back."  
  
In the bathroom behind the closed door, Q sank to the floor next to the bathtub.  The cold tile hitting his bitten shoulder made him hiss with the sting.  Breathing hard he tried to shove wolf back down as far as he could.  Boothroyd was dead.  He was Quartermaster. Alec was leaving.  Alpha was leaving for a month.  A month.   Alec wasn't ready to be out on a mission.  Alec's change was supposed to have been like this.  It was supposed to be easy.  "Fuck..." Q whispered.  "Should've never." Thoughts churned, his mind racing.   
  
And what the bloody fuck had just happened between him and Alec.  Alpha was out of control and wolf had followed with no hesitation.    
  
Wolf clamored to break free.  Q shoved back.  He couldn't do a month without Alec. The thought terrified him, but he need to maintain control right now for Alec.   He could run with Gabe if needed.  It was brief rare long distant contact with alpha that frightened him.  He just couldn't. There had to be a solution. Some way they could manage contact.   
  
The flat would be empty without Alec there.  He had plenty of work to do at MI6. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about coming home to an empty flat.  He could just stay there.  As soon as Alec was gone, James would move back to his flat. He wouldn't have to worry about being in James' way and bothering him.  Wolf would search for unseen alpha but he could manage.  He would have to manage for Alec.   
  
Wolf whimpered seeking alpha.  Wolf pushed wanting to run free  "Fuck no!" Q tensed and struggled with wolf. Fur rippled just under the skin. Q pushed wolf down again while alpha and unseen alpha focused on each other.  30 minutes later Q hadn't appeared from behind the bathroom door.   
  
James kissed the taste of himself from Alec's mouth and stretched lazily. Once Alec was set on something he was single-minded in its pursuit.  The more so since wolf prowled.  James couldn't complain if once in awhile James' satisfaction was Alec's goal.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't be interested in joining us" James yawned "but he's been in there a long time sulking.  We should check on him."  
  
Alpha's attention switched more fully to wolf once more.  Wolf curled in on himself, shrinking from the touch.  "Fuck" Alec cursed, feet hitting the floor almost at a run.  The en-suite door was locked, but two hard shoves of his shoulder had the lock pinging across the small room.  "Q, you idiot!"  Alec dropped to the floor to put himself level with the small black wolf that had backed itself into the tight spot between the bathtub and wash basin.  "Damn you! You should have said something."  
  
Wolf whimpered trying to make himself smaller still.  James appeared in the doorway and cursed.  "Why didn't we feel him change?"  
  
Alec looked up at him balefully.  "Distracted? Plus he's far better at shielding than either of us.  Little shite."  He reached into the shadowy corner and grabbed the little wolf by the scruff.  "Out you come." Wolf made a half-hearted attempt to snap at Alpha.  Alec tapped him on the nose.  "None of that.  This settles it though.  We need to run.  I can't risk you changing just because you're upset."    
  
Alpha snuffled at wolf's ears.  Buried his muzzle in the soft fur.  Alec hugged the frightened animal around the neck.  "You're a bloody fool Q.  Of the three of us you're the most level-headed.  What will I do if you can't control this?"  Wolf whined. "Christ Q, how are we going to do this?"  
  
  
  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we've ended on... well, if not a cliff hanger exactly, but a definite promise that it's not the end of the story. Part 3 is on its way and is somewhat darker than the last two parts, with caution for some sexual violence. We have some editing work to do before it's ready to post. We promise not to take too long...

**Author's Note:**

> A note on CONSENT from here on in. This story is tagged DubCon and NonCon for people who may have triggers in these areas, however, we consider any sex that happens in Part Two to be CONSENSUAL even if it is aggressive. Wolves don't ask permission and that animal attitude bleeds over into our human wolves. This story should be read with that in mind when considering Alpha influence and sex. There is no sexual violence in Part Two, however, please be mindful of your triggers.


End file.
